Emerging Alliances
by Mags62
Summary: SWTOR: Theron Shan vindicated, but the essential Eternal Fleet decimated, Miriah Chantalle Riggs must fortify her Eternal Alliance and choose her ally in the galaxy. Who will be friends and who will be the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Aric watched the war room. He always watched the war room, like it was a child he was minding. He had put Logan in charge of the details for Miriah, and since that day, his burden was lighter. He had come to accept that he was Miriah's left hand, Lana her right, and he was perfectly fine with that. Now, he could see the practice for the conference, which would take place in five days. He made note of some minor suggestions to the overall plan, and sent them to General Dinn. He almost walked over to her office, but was afraid he might wake the baby. He wanted to hold Aissa, but the situations just hadn't been where he could yet. She was sure a cutie, he thought with a smile. He heard the detail before he saw them, and then Miriah as she emerged from the center.

"Aric, you and Maura are coming for lunch, right?" she asked, and he nodded.

"She's picking up food now," he replied. "How are things on your side of the war room?"

"We'll discuss them over lunch," Miriah replied, her eyebrow arched over her silver gaze. Uhoh, Aric thought, that doesn't sound very good, but he nodded and resumed his stance. Miriah disappeared into the detail, invisible with her short stature surrounded by the armored troopers, most of whom he had personally selected for her guard. They went quickly across the vast space and down the hallway to the Commander's apartment.

Miriah hurried into the apartment and plopped onto the sofa in the family room, ripping the new boots from her aching feet. "Why did I think today would be a good day to break these in?" she groaned, lying back against the soft pillows. Corso lifted her feet, placing them in his lap, and proceeded to massage them, Miriah closing her eyes. "That really feels great, sugar."

"My pleasure," he told her. She had seemed a little better, more like her usual self, since yesterday, but now all he could sense was her pain and the ever present fatigue. "I'll use some of the oil I use on mine, see if I can soften them for you."

Miriah was quiet for a few minutes, enough that Corso wondered if she was sleeping, before she spoke. "I love you, Corso. I know I've been hard to live with since Nathema, but you always just love me."

"It's all I've ever wanted to do, darlin'. And I'll keep doing it. Just tell me how I can help." He continued to gently knead her feet, enjoying her groans of delight. He heard Aric and Maura enter, but Miriah made no move to get up.

"Come and eat, Spitfire," Aric called, coming into the room. "We've got some good food in here." When he saw Corso, he pointed. "New boots?" Corso nodded, and Aric chuckled. "No wonder you looked like you were in pain earlier."

"So much pain," Miriah said, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I'm actually hungry, so let's go." She pulled Corso's face to hers, kissing him gently before standing and following Aric into the dining room.

They filled plates and sat, and Corso was pleased that Miriah had put a normal amount of food on her own plate. "So, what's going on today?" he asked.

"We ran the practice simulator for the conference, no issues, just a few little detail items," Aric said. "Should be just fine for the conference."

"I've been working on the rooms, and we're almost finished with them," Maura said. "I got confirmation on wedding bouquets..." she trailed off as Miriah shook her head.

"We placed a moratorium on wedding discussions until after the conference, remember?"

Maura laughed. "I forgot for a moment. I'll table that for another time then." Calypso had actually told Miriah that she didn't want to do anything wedding related until after the conference and her parent's vacation. "Speaking of, when the conference is over, where are you two going?"

Corso's face lit up. "I had Rizzo, our ranch foreman, set up a little beach rental on Rishi. Everything is in his name, so we should be able to slip in without everyone knowing that the Alliance Commander is on the planet." His excitement was infectious and even Miriah grinned. "Six days of sun and sand, and I can't wait."

"I'm looking forward to it, too," Miriah said softly, placing her free hand in his. It might not be the best timing, since they were more vulnerable than Miriah liked, but it was needed. So needed.

"Everything here will be just fine. Devin will stand in for you, Mir, but I worry about you guys being out there," Aric admitted.

"Well, then it's a good thing that there are two cottages. You might have to work in paradise, but you and Maura will be able to let down some," Corso remarked casually, trying but not able to hide his smile.

"Wait! We're going along?" Maura said, her eyes wide. "Hell, yeah!"

"Nice, buddy! Now I'm completely on board with this," Aric said, his own smile huge. They chatted as they finished their meal, more relaxed than when they started. It wasn't until Miriah brought out chocolate cake for dessert that Aric remembered her earlier implication that something was not right. "Hey, Mir, what did you mean earlier? When I asked how things were going?"

"Theron is going to be released from the medcenter in the next few days. While I do believe what he's told us, I think we need to be cautious. I fear for his safety, if he were out in the courtyard facility, but I'm not entirely sure I want him in the secure area, either. I wanted to get your feedback," she replied, and the table went quiet to think about Miriah's words.

"Hmm," Aric said. "He'll need to remain on the main base for medical and rehab care, or I'd discreetly put him in Haven."

"Yeah, I considered that, too. We may have no choice but to put him in the apartments near you, which would definitely put him under observation, but would keep him safer than anywhere else."

"Do it," Maura said. "If he is truly trying to earn trust, then we may have to extend a little, too."

"Well said," Corso nodded. "My only real concern is for Lana, since Nico lives a floor above you guys."

"I'll get her take on it, but I agree. Good, that's at least almost solved." Miriah had eaten well at lunch, but now picked at her cake. "I need to get back, I'm still working on the two speeches." She had decided to prepare two speeches, one for the solid backing of all planets with the Republic, and one with the Empire. Personally, she had chosen to side with the Republic. Better the enemy you know, she'd told herself, but she would have to also consider the Alliance planets, and their stake in all this.

Theron sat on a bench and used the tail of his soft tshirt to wipe sweat from his face. He had been taking a few steps in his room, but today was the first time he'd walked out into the hospital floor. He'd been determined to make the entire round, but only a quarter of the way in, he was exhausted. He was still looking at his feet when someone stopped beside him, and he recognized Magdalane's boots. "Theron, I'm hoping you were going back to your room," she said softly, and he raised his flushed face to hers.

"I'm not sure I'll make it," he admitted, and she smiled.

"I can help. Just stand," she instructed, and he felt something holding him as he gingerly started forward. He finally sat on the bed and the medical droid helped him get comfortable. "You must be more accepting of your recovery.

"I know, I just want my life back," he said, taking a long sip of water.

"You were severely malnourished and dehydrated when you arrived, something that didn't happen overnight. Your wounds were such that if you'd had a less experienced medic, or couldn't have been put in a kolto tank, we wouldn't be talking now." By the look on his face, no one had explained this to him before. "You were lucky, Theron." He was suddenly overcome by emotion, and without warning, was sobbing into his hands. Magdalane merely pushed tissue his way, and when he gained control again, she waited him out.

"I am sorry for that," he apologized, blowing his nose. "It's been so long since I didn't have to hide, keep my true feelings and thoughts carefully behind my cover. I was lucky indeed. I should have died."

"I'm glad you didn't, and I'm sure there are others who think the same," Magdalane said, seeing that the emotional outburst combined with the physical exertion had depleted her patient. "We'll schedule some walks during the day. With assistance." She patted his shoulder and walked out, Theron's eyes already closed.

Lana had eaten lunch at her desk, content with the simple leftovers she'd brought and the reading she was doing on the news of the different worlds. Nico would be back tomorrow, she thought, and we'll have dinner. She was still smiling about that when she heard Miriah's detail as they came down the hallway. Lana stood with her datapad, ready to brief the boss on what she'd been reading, when Miriah came into her office instead. "I was just about to come to you," Lana said, and raised both eyebrows at the container in Miriah's hand. "I hope that's for me," she said, recognizing the cake inside.

"I need your opinion on this, it might just be part of a certain upcoming wedding," Miriah told her, laughing at the look of ecstasy on her friend's face as she lifted the container's lid. "Also, I have another concern I wanted to talk about."

"Of course," Lana said, sitting. Miriah explained the current dilemma of housing for Theron, watching Lana's face carefully for any signs of distress or unhappiness. "I'd say put him in the cantina apartments, too," Lana said, agreeing with Maura.

"No issues with Nico being in the same area?" Miriah asked, and Lana blushed.

"None. We're adults," Lana answered. "And, I will put out another release about him working for the Alliance in all this. I know some won't read it or won't care, just like with Torian, but it's all we can do."

"Excellent. Now, tell me what's going on out there," Miriah said, crossing her legs. Lana saw that she only wore socks, but didn't say anything, proceeding to recap the galxies news.

Torian was in his apartment, and was glad to see the biometric lock had done it's job. He wasn't sure if he and Caly would live here after they were married, but in case they did, he wanted it to be clean. He was tidying up when he heard the door chime. Checking the viewer, he sighed when he saw his neighbor. "Good afternoon, General," he said, with a sharp salute since she was still in uniform.

"Thank the stars, I thought someone had broken in over here," Solasta said, a cooing Aissa on her hip. Torian grinned at the baby but quickly sobered when Solasta let out a loud chuff.

"I heard the news, and lucky for you, I love Caly as if she were mine," she said, a low growl escaping her pursed lips. "Are you going to be living here?"

"I don't know yet," Torian admitted. "Caly took the cantina position, so currently we're closer to her work. I am with the security forces still, so I can live anywhere. It will be up to the Commander to say whether she believes her daughter would be safe here."

"I'll speak to her," Solasta said, bending to speak to Aissa, the language unfamiliar to Torian.

"She speaks Catharese? So young?" Torain asked softly, not wanting to insult anyone but intrigued by the kit.

"She does, a little," Solasta said, still nuzzling the baby. Suddenly the general straightened. "If you do live here, I think I'd like that." Abruptly for most, but normal for Solasta, she turned to her own door and Torian saw Aissa look over her mom's shoulder at him, grinning. He couldn't help but grin back.

Sarai inspected the cloth in her hands and nodded, satisfied. She had ordered it weeks ago, and it was finally here. The color was perfect and would be beautiful against Caly's skin, she thought. Suddenly inspired, she took the bundle into the spare bedroom, where Caly once lived. It had been converted into a craft room, and Sarai pushed aside her other projects to lay the heavy white silk onto the flat surface. Caly had tried on different styles, and then sketched her own dress. Sarai had converted the sketch into a pattern that would fit Caly's measurements, and she lay this pattern on the fabric. Every stitch will be perfect, she declared, and set to work.

Aric and Maura had dinner with Missy, laughing and talking. When they returned to their place, they skipped the holo news and went straight to their bed, too full and relaxed to do anything but settle for sleep. Maura raised up on one elbow and looked at Aric, her face alight with excitement. "Rishi! For almost a whole standard week!" she said, and giggled.

"We'll have to make sure the area is secure, but yeah, I think we'll also have some down time," he replied, and hugged her close. They deserved a break, he thought. We all do.


	2. Chapter 2

Miriah slowly moved away from Corso's sleeping form and sat up on the edge of the bed, one hand pushing against her sternum, a grimace of pain on her face. Not the first time stress has made me sick, she thought. Probably not the last, either. She eased the drawer of her nightstand open, hoping it wouldn't squeak, her fingers frantically searching for the container of little fruit flavored discs that gave her a short break from the burning. No luck, she sighed, but she did spot a small tin of crackers and reached for it. Tucking the container under her nightshirt to cover any noise, she took the lid off and put one of the small wafers in her mouth. She almost choked when Corso said her name, and had to swallow quickly to answer.

"I'm here, sugar," she said, brushing crumbs off her lap.

"Your stomach bad again?" he mumbled, still half asleep but checking on her.

"Just a little. I found some crackers, I'll be fine." She hoped he'd accept that and fall back to sleep, but he sat up instead.

"I'm telling Mags, first thing," he told her, his voice calm.

Miriah sighed. She knew what the issue was, and it wasn't likely to go away anytime soon. The constant stress she lived with had caused her stomach issues before, but it had gotten worse since their dinner on Zakuul, which seemed like a year ago now even though it had only been three weeks. She thought of it as "before things fell apart", and "after the betrayals". "I'll go see her," Miriah whispered, and lifted another small cracker to her lips.

Corso waited until she lay down again, and moved to her side, gently stroking her back. "Unless you need to see her tonight?" he asked softly, and Miriah shook her head.

"This is cutting the burning pain," she told him, and heard his muttered expletive. She'd waited too long, she knew, and now she'd just have to endure the next few hours. She felt Corso's arms encircle her and his kiss on the back of her neck. Just for a moment, everything felt normal, and she snuggled into the warmth of his arms and tried to sleep.

Sarai and Magdalane both woke with Miriah's discomfort, and Mags had gotten up to dress when she felt the pain subside through their force link, and instead, she climbed back into bed with Felix. We'll have to do something, she thought, but let her sister sleep. Mags had felt this coming for a few days now, but Miriah was relentless in her preparation for the conference. The attendees would arrive tomorrow, and they would make decisions that would affect the whole Alliance, she knew. Miriah was driving herself hard, trying to cover all contingencies that might come up. Mags shook her head, her sister was stubborn, alright, but she would have to have some treatment. She closed her eyes and tried to send some calming force across the space between them.

Aric stood on the balcony in his boxer shorts, breathing deeply, watching the dawn. He knew he would have his hands full today, getting all the off worlders vetted and lodged, but he looked forward to the challenge. He felt the gravity of this conference, and had to squash a momentary flash of fear when he thought of what might happen. All of the ships would be at the orbital station, just like before, and everyone brought down on Alliance shuttles. At least this conference will be without Acina and Malcolm, he grinned. So, already a better gathering. He heard Maura go to the shower, and drained his caf mug. I can at least start the day great, he told himself, struggling not to run into the refresher after her.

Corso stirred the oatmeal he'd made for breakfast, and wondered how long Miriah would have put off getting help if he hadn't pushed her last night. He'd already sent a message to Mags, who said she'd be here in a few minutes. He heard Miriah coming, so he dished up a small bowl, adding the peaches he had sliced, and handed it to her as she approached. "Pretty," she told him, lifting her face for a kiss.

"Mags is on the way," he said, and saw her wince. "Just two more days, darlin'. We'll be resting in the sun, with cold drinks and waterfalls."

Miriah managed to smile. "It sounds incredible right now." She took a bite of the oatmeal, letting the flavors burst on her tongue. "This is delicious," she admitted, having only come to like the dish as an adult. She happily ate all she had, Corso watching her as he ate his own breakfast. When she stood, he shook his head.

"No, darlin'. Mags is almost here now, no need to go to the medcenter and get all the gossips going," he said, and Miriah realized he had a point. She sat again and he put another bit of oatmeal in her bowl, pleased that she was getting some nutrition. Last night, she only picked at the food Caly had made at the cantina, so he knew she was hungry. He stood when the door chimed, meeting Magdalane and bringing her to the kitchen.

"Pain when you haven't eaten, that stops when you do," Mags said, her force aura flaring and staying bright, Miriah's hands in hers. After the light waned, the sisters gazes met. "You cannot keep doing this, Mir," Mags said softly. "You have no reserves, and this job, this life, is sucking you dry."

"I try to stay ahead, but there's always something," Miriah agreed, dropping her head. "What do I need to do now?"

"I healed the ulceration, but the area has had more than one in the same spot, so you need to eat something, not a lot but at least something, every couple of hours for the next few days. Avoid Corellian food and anything spicy. Lots of water, and I'm going to have some drinks sent to your office that you need three times a day, okay?" Miriah nodded, her eyes on her feet.

"I'll make sure," Corso vowed, and hugged his sister in law. Miriah stood and hugged her as well.

"Thanks, Maggie Mae," Miriah whispered, and smiled when Mags laughed. "I have to get going." They all walked out together, and when Mags left them to return to the medcenter, Corso took his wife's arm.

"Once you're settled, I'm going shopping," he declared, a twinkle in his eyes. He loved pampering her, and had already told himself that he could shop for their vacation as he picked up snacks and tidbits for her.

On the way to the courtyard, Corso saw his daughter, and pulled her along with him, her smile infectious. "C'mon, we're going shopping," he told her, and laughed at her frown.

"You hate shopping," she replied, but skipped along at his side, happy to be with her father.

"I'm going to love this," he said, and she believed him, his smile easy and genuine.

Aric saw Corso head out and approached Miriah's desk. "The first attendees will arrive in two hours and ten minutes," he told her. "Any special instructions?"

"I think we're good, Aric." She winced as a sharp pain sliced through her, but quickly recovered. Aric knew she wasn't well, and had seen Mags with her as they had crossed the war room.

"What do you need?" he asked, curbing his over protectiveness, his first impulse to hug her.

"I'm fine, just a little ulcer," she told him, and he winced in sympathy.

"Okay, if you need anything at all, a break, some food, let me know. I'll be at your side from beginning to end with this conference. I'm guessing that Corso is gathering things now?" She nodded, and he felt marginally better. "Good. We've got this."

Miriah nodded again and Aric strode out, giving her detail instructions. She saw Lana's blonde hair as she pushed through the detail, and when they were seated, Lana proceeded with the morning report. All was good, everything prepared and in place, only Theron as an inpatient in the medcenter's hospital wing, and Miriah felt positive for a moment. Then Lana mentioned Morgana. Miriah had forgotten that the woman was in their brig, and her face fell.

"I feel terrible that she's just been left there," she said to Lana. "She should have at least been advised of her crime and punishment."

"She's well aware that she committed treason, and that the penalty for treason is death," Lana said, a cold edge in her voice. "I would imagine she's grateful for the time."

Miriah rubbed her eyes. "I kind of feel that Arcann should have a voice in the decision," she finally said, and Lana nodded.

"I'll message him," she said, rising. "And I have some bantha milk in my office cooler, if you need some."

Miriah smiled and thanked her. "I expect Corso to come down the hall any moment, loaded down like a pack animal."

Lana laughed, and the sound of her being happy relaxed something in Miriah. "I think you're right about that."

Corso realized he was having fun. Calypso was picking out things her mom would like on their vacation, and he was adding things like protective glasses and lotions, and soft slippers. Together they had amassed quite a number of bags, so when Maura sauntered over to them, they enlisted her help. "What in the stars have you two done?" she asked with amusement. They all just laughed and plunged ahead into the war room.

"I've got the food, so I'll go to the office, you guys got the rest?" Corso asked, and Caly nodded. He zipped inside and grinned at Miriah's surprised face. He took out some sugar cookies and a drink, putting them near her elbow on the desk. "Eat, love. Just what you can," he told her, and dropped a kiss on her head before going to his own station, his heart light.

Maura found her mate at the main hangar bay, inspecting troops. He had just pinned on his colonel rank, and Maura saw how proudly he wore it. Miriah had been astounded that she had overlooked his rank for so long, and had made a show of promoting him. If she'd had it her way, he would be the Commander now, she joked to herself, but suddenly the thought struck her that maybe Miriah was tired of the constant burden of command. Aric saw her sudden frown and turned, releasing the company he was inspecting to parade rest. He took a step toward her. "Maura, hon, you okay?"

Maura's head jerked up. "I am. I will be. Just… had a thought that startled me, that's all." Aric studied his normally calm wife, but when she offered no more information, he shrugged.

"We're waiting on the first group, the shuttle is away from the orbital station now," he told her. Lana rushed up with her datapad, and together they waited in silence for the first diplomats.

Caly unpacked the contents of the multiple bags on her mom's bed. She's going to love this, she thought, holding up the bright purple sarong. It will be good for them to have some time away, even though I'll miss them. She and Torian had found a peace, of sorts, with their desire for each other, and now they seemed content with platonic touches and light kisses. Maybe, Caly considered, with Mom and Dad on another planet, and not in danger, we might explore things a little further. That thought caused her to pause in her activity, lost in her musings of what she thought it might be like to take their relationship to a physical level. She was so deep into her desires that she startled at the sound of voices, and realized her parents were back for lunch. She draped the sarong across the bed and flew out to greet them, pushing her daydreams aside.

Theron had made a few walks, but could tell his recovery was not on a pace he wanted. He remembered Magdalane's words, and tried to be patient, but when he was no closer to being able to walk more than fifty feet without a rest, he felt discouraged. He sat on the bench and watched the activity of the medcenter, children scampering about and tired parents following, the staff crisply uniformed and efficient. He saw Sarai walking in, and was surprised when she sat beside him.

"Theron, I feel your anxiety. You have to let it go, make peace with the rate of healing you are gaining every day. Only when your mind is at peace will you be able to truly heal," she told him, her voice low and soothing.

"I want to, Master Sarai. I just keep finding things to worry about," he told her, and she smiled and took his hand.

"Miriah does the same thing. You both try to take the whole galaxy on your shoulders, and then wonder why you can't do it." She rose, pulling him to his feet, and he was amazed that such a small woman could manage that. "Go, rest. Sleep gives your body chemicals it needs to restore itself. Another thing Miriah has trouble with." She walked with him back to his room, and he fell asleep almost as soon as he was in the bed. Sarai continued to sit with him, her force waves relaxing and restoring him.

Arcann picked up his datapad. He had not forgotten Morgana, his bed was decidedly colder these days, but neither could he make himself confront her. It was enough that she used our relationship to further the Order's business, he thought. And she had brought a kind of shame to their colony, a sliver of doubt to all that thought about them now. No, it was more beneficial to his people here that he just let bygones be bygones, and the Commander judge Morgana's fate. But even thinking those thoughts put a furrow of worry on Arcann's forehead. Why wouldn't I speak for us, he reasoned. I could take a poll here, he thought, getting excited about the idea. See what everyone who worked and ate and laughed with Morgana thought was best. He knew it would be just putting off the inevitable, that she would be put to death for her actions, but at least this way, the weight of it wouldn't just be on him. He sat down and sipped his hot tea, thinking of the words he would type to Lana.


	3. Chapter 3

Miriah heard her words echo in the conference room, and slowly sat, the diplomat's faces alive with her speech. Now, she had to wait. Wait for their decision, and try not to fidget. A blast of acid burned the back of her throat, and she felt the sharp pain slicing through her. Not again, she thought, but reached for the thick nutrition drink that Mags had insisted she drink. She sat on her hands, feeling helpless. While she had been speaking, the knot of tension she'd been carrying had slowly started to unwind, and she had accepted that whatever was decided, she would do her best to abide by. She glanced to her right, where Aric had stationed himself all day, and caught his slight nod.

Aric had been so moved by Miriah's speech that he had to swallow a few times to fight the urge to give a war cry. Even so, he felt the low grumble of a growl in his chest, and hoped no one thought he was in opposition. Mir hit every worry, every possible outcome, every pro and con of any alliance they might make, and it had made him proud to be a part of the leadership of the Eternal Alliance. She had assured the delegates that no matter what, the Alliance would remain a sovereign body, that the allied planets would continue to have their independence from either Empirical or Republic rule. For that alone, he thought, every single person in this room would pledge their planets. We'll soon know, he thought, and watched the electronic tally on Miriah's screen.

When the numbers reached their conclusion, Miriah slowly let out a held breath. "The results are in, and they are unanimous. If we need to form any partnership, it will be with the Republic," she announced, and the applause that followed was brisk and loud. It was what she had hoped for, and now that the main order of business was decided, they would break and then Admiral Aygo, Hylo Visz, Senya Tirall, and Lana would form a round table discussion about security, supplies, and administration questions. This afternoon, Miriah would have time with half the delegates in a one on one, seeing the remaining delegated the next morning. By tomorrow afternoon, they would be all headed back home. "I would ask you, however, to keep this vote and decision from the general knowledge back on your planets. I do not want to ally with anyone if we can avoid it, and to prematurely announce any possible allegiance might cause an attack from the opposition." Murmurs of agreement and nods followed, and she stood. "Enjoy this brief break, and we'll reconvene in twenty minutes."

The attendees mingled about, and Miriah shook many hands. When she saw Lana, she motioned her over, pulling her into the small room off the back of the dais. "Lana, we need to speak," she said, and Lana nodded. "We just voted that if we need to form any partnership, it would be with the Republic. Are you good with this? I need you with me."

"Of course," Lana replied. "We are still Alliance, and the popular opinion is that everyone is Alliance, no matter what they were before. Believe me, Miriah. Odessen would follow you to hell if you wanted them to." This made Miriah smile, and they both shared a chuckle before Lana hugged her. "I will always be with you."

"Thank you, Lana. I was worried that you might find it awkward," Miriah admitted.

"If they can be civil to me, then I will treat them with same respect," Lana answered. "I know they're not all like Theron's father."

"No," Miriah agreed. "He's definitely one of a kind." Miriah glanced to the chrono. "Ready to answer a million questions?" she asked, and Lana barked a short laugh.

"Bring it on," she responded, and they made their way out to the main room.

Corso had opted to wait in the war room. He always felt claustrophobic with that many people in a small space, and he knew Aric had the security well in hand. He was looking for Aric to let him know the decision, and when his brother in law came to the railing and nodded, Corso felt his whole body relax. Good, we can move forward now, he thought. He stood and saw Torian across the way, his arms loaded down with boxes, and he hurried to help the young man. "Whoa, Torian. What's all this?" he asked, taking some of the items from the top of the stack.

"Good morning, and thanks. This is Caly's clothing, from Sarai's old place, that she said she needs," Torian said, shifting his remaining boxes. They walked together, and Torian saw that Corso was in a great mood.

"Where is she going to put all of this?" The pod they still used was little more than a cantina room, with small closets and no storage.

Torian shrugged. "I guess she'll pack up the winter things in these boxes."

Corso laughed, and had to stop walking, he was so amused. "Torian, you have a lot to learn about women and clothes," he finally managed to say.

Torian looked confused. "But if she doesn't, we won't have room to ..."

"Now you're getting it. I had one room of our house on Dantooine, just for Miriah and Caly's clothes." Corso resumed down the hallway, Torian following. "Have you thought of where you two might live once you're married?"

"I needed to ask about that. Caly's in charge of this cantina's kitchen, so it makes sense to be closer here, but I have the apartment that I was assigned over in the courtyard," he explained. "I think that one should be released, and maybe we should move here. I know the Commander said there was plenty of space in this area." Torian rushed ahead to the pod to open the door, and they placed the boxes inside, having to squeeze themselves out from between them to the door.

"I'd go now. If you have any issues with them, let me know." They both stood for a moment, surveying the limited space, before Torian hurried down the hallway.

Lana sat at the large conference table, taking notes. She had answered a few questions about the administrative duties in the Alliance capitol, but the majority of the questions had been to Aygo about defense. She was making notes when she got a message from the housing quartermaster, and stood to step quietly to Miriah's side, showing her the screen. Miriah thought for a moment and then nodded, and Lana sent the reply. Torian and Caly should be close to the cantina, she thought, and smiled. Nico would have some great neighbors. They had shared the night together, and Nico was thinking of leaving some things at her place, so she had created space for him in her bedroom. It was a step, she thought. I may not ever trust anyone with the blindness I had with Theron, she thought, but I'll take it a step at a time. She returned her attention to the conference, and felt blessedly free of anxiety, a truly welcomed feeling.

Theron gathered the meager belongings he had in his hospital room into a bag that had been left for him. He was excited to be going to an apartment, but harbored reservations about being in the secure area of the base. Mags had explained Miriah's concerns about retaliation, and he had accepted them, but now, he felt like he didn't deserve to be safe, after all he'd done. He also knew he wasn't strong enough to walk there on his own, and that grated on his pride. He'd taken to using a frame device for support, after a nasty fall out in the hallway injured his leg, and now he hated it. Hated being weak, hated the things he'd done, hated himself most of the time. He spotted Sarai as she made her way around the central desk area and his spirits picked up. He had really enjoyed the mission they had done together on Iokath, and he looked forward to her daily visits. It was the one bright spot in his day. He smiled as she crossed to him, patting his shoulder.

"You appear to be ready to move. I've taken the liberty of putting a few things in your new home, but of course, feel free to replace or move them," she told him, and he felt his emotions surge again. The fact that she cared enough to try to make him comfortable touched him, and he'd had issues with his feelings running off on crazy tangents since he'd awakened. Now, he could only hug her, unable to force any words from his suddenly tight throat.

"I am so thankful for your help," he finally managed to say, sitting back on the chair. "Anything at all is perfect. I feel like I don't deserve your kindness," he told her, and she shook her head.

"We all fall short of our own expectations, Theron. That's what the Alliance family is for, to pick us up when we fall." She reached in her pocket and withdrew a slip of synth-paper and handed it to him. "This is your lock combo, so whenever you're ready, we'll get the transport guys in here."

Theron looked up at the small, elderly woman, and suddenly grabbed her hand. "Will you go with me?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she told him, and he relaxed, trusting his friend.

Miriah discreetly nibbled a triangle of toast, her stomach acid beginning to subside but still annoying. Corso had made sure that she was set for snacks, and thinking of him made her smile. He was trying to temper his excitement over their vacation, but she was beginning to share it and they had lay in bed last night, thinking of things they wanted to take, her thanking him again for all the items he'd bought the other day. She truly hoped she would be able to push all the work aside in her mind and relax. At least this is all going better than I thought, she told herself. I'm glad Caly and Torian will be inside the base, too. She smiled and nodded at the delegates, and when they stopped for lunch, she waited until they had all gone to stand, and saw Corso waiting for her. "Ready for a break?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said, and he instantly saw she was relaxed and confident, the Miriah he had known was under all the stress. She took his arm with a grateful smile and let the detail settle around them, moving forward when they did. As they crossed the war room, the detail stopped short and the captain hurried to her.

"Theron Shan is being transported to his apartment," the captain told her. "Colonel Jorgan was explicit in his direction on this. We wait until he's out of this area to move forward."

Miriah pursed her lips but nodded. There was still a good amount of confusion surrounding Theron, at least as far as the general public was concerned, and it only reinforced her belief that he needed to be in a controlled environment. She let a small sigh escape, and Corso put his arm around her shoulders.

"Won't be long," he said, and told her about all the boxes and Torian's request for a new apartment. She confirmed that he had indeed followed through, and they shared a laugh. When the detail started moving again, Miriah's stomach started to churn again, and she was glad she was going to feed it.

Torian waited for Caly to have a break, and smiled at her glowing face, partially from the heat of the kitchen and partially because she loved seeing him. "Sweetheart, I have great news!" he told her, and explained the apartment swap. Caly hugged him tightly and they hurried to see the place, holding hands. Their progress was slowed by the medical transport team, and when they were clear, they saw Sarai.

"Nana, how are you?" Caly said, hugging her grandmother.

"I'm great, helping Theron get settled," Sarai explaind, and Caly felt Torian stiffen beside her. "He's just been released by the medcenter, and I took the liberty of getting this place livable."

"That's very sweet, Nana. We are going to be living down the hall," Caly explained, and they started walking away.

"I'll come down in a minute," Sarai said. "And I have the fabric." Caly immediately stopped and turned.

"Oh! I am definitely coming downstairs after we see this," she said, and Sarai laughed. It was great to see the excitement in her granddaughter's face.

"See you in a bit, then," Sarai answered, watching the young couple as they happily made their way to their new home.

Miriah spooned another bite of soup into her mouth, and felt its warmth fill her. Corso had been talking about the trip, and she had smiled and nodded, eating slowly. When he stood to go look for his swimsuit, she crossed her arms on the table, resting her head on them. She was warm, full and relaxed, and when Corso came back in, he stopped short. Miriah was asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He looked at his chrono, and saw she had an hour until her first meeting of the afternoon. He moved the bowl and let her be, sitting beside her, his hand covering hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Corso pulled the heavy gear bags off his shoulders and they hit the floor with a loud thump. At least it's clean, he thought, and the bed looks okay. We can cook on the ship if we need to. He stood for a moment, hands on his hips. He wanted Miriah to be able to stay asleep, and wake in this beautiful place. It was very early morning, and still dark outside. He opened the windows to the salt laced breeze and pulled the covers down on the bed. When he was satisfied that he could bring Miriah in, he trotted out to the ship, parked a good ways from the cottages, and went up the ramp.

Maura and Aric had left the ship and immediately cloaked under stealth generators, going in different directions, rounding the perimeter of the small island. Aric planted proximity sensors, and Maura strategically placed small cameras, linked to Aric's datapad. They passed each other, and Aric grabbed his wife around the waist, pulling her into his body. "I can't wait to see you in a swimsuit," he growled, close to her ear, before he gently bit her neck. Maura shivered, loving his attention, and reluctantly moved to her feet again.

"Very soon, hon. Although, not sure if clothing is required in the cottage," she told him, seeing his eyes widen before she started off with the cameras. Aric watched her for a moment, before his cat-like vision couldn't see through the stealth any longer. He sighed, his body cooling in the absence of his wife, and continued in his mission to make this retreat as safe as possible for Miriah.

Lana felt a large dark force push against the neutral force on Odessen, and was instantly alert. She closed her eyes and felt Devin awake, his force signature always recognizable. She pulled herself from under Nico's arm and quickly dressed. When she was decent, she leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, rewarded with his whiskey colored eyes. "Gotta go, Alliance business," she whispered, and Nico only nodded, squeezing her arm. She hurried out to the offices, and saw Devin as he came off the elevator, his hair still sleep mussed, his robe flowing around him.

"What the kark was that?" he demanded, but then hung his head. "Sorry, we had a long night with a teething Merida," he explained, and Lana nodded.

"I felt it, but I have no idea what it is," she admitted, and together they walked over to the long range sensor display. "It's like a query," she said, her forehead furrowed in thought. "I don't sense it near."

"Agreed," Devin said, and rubbed his face, reminding Lana of his father, a familiar gesture. He sighed. "I think it was just that, a question. I'll put up an alert for anything on long range, and we'll be notified if something pops up." They had just turned to leave when their datapads and the room's red lights clicked on. They turned as one, seeing the little blinking dot on the sensor map that was barren only moments ago.

Corso quietly stepped into their quarters and stopped to admire the view. Miriah had fallen asleep in his arms, and now, sprawled on her back, he couldn't help but stare. Giving his head a quick shake, he wrapped her in a soft blanket and lifted her into his arms. She put her face in his neck, content with his closeness, and settled back to sleep. Corso walked carefully, his toes in the still-warm sand, his boots inside the cottage. He was almost to the door when Miriah shivered, the cool breeze even colder over her naked body. Corso readjusted the blanket and hurried inside, tucking her into the bed. When he was satisfied that she was resting, he walked back outside, sitting on the step of the cottage, waiting for Aric and Maura to finish their security sweep. He knew he should be tired, but he was really here, here on the beach, with Miriah! The excitement he'd been trying to throttle rushed through him and he smiled. He was finally here, and he swore to himself that he'd make the most of every minute.

Lana and Devin watched the dot as it very slowly moved, as if it might tell them something about the ship or the occupant. When Lana realized it was days away from Odessen, she straightened and turned to leave. "Nothing we can do at the moment, and there's still a bit until dawn," she said, yawning. Devin nodded but stayed a bit longer. Why is it that the entire galaxies know when Mom is gone, he wondered. He sighed again and felt his eyes grow heavy, but rather than go home, he went to his parent's place and was asleep almost as soon as he had stretched out on the sofa.

Calypso sat up with a start at the sound of another person in the apartment, but when the intruder made his way into the family room, she waited a few minutes before peeking around the doorway. When she saw Devin, she sighed and turned back to the bedroom. "It was just Devin, he must have gotten called to the war room for something," she whispered to Torian. They had pushed clothing aside, exploring each other, the sensations almost too much for Caly to bear. She knew now what all the uproar was about, and she wanted to feel Torain's hand slide over her skin more than she wanted her next breath.

"We should cool it for now, Caly." Torian's breath was coming in shallow and rapid bursts as he fought his natural urge to do more. He was shirtless and Caly was only in her underthings, and he knew if he touched her, he would be hard pressed to hold himself back. Still, he bent forward to place a kiss on her shoulder, and felt her lean toward him. "Devin is in the next room, sweetheart, and if we really get down to skin on skin, there will noise. Lots of noise." She purred deep in her throat and he felt his self control slip another notch, but she did sit up and reach for her shirt. He could tell she was disappointed, but really, it was for the best.

Caly turned to look at Torian over her shoulder. "We'll have our bed in our new apartment tomorrow night, and my brother will not be anywhere around." The heat between them ignited again, and he crushed her willing mouth under his. This wedding cannot possibly be soon enough, he thought, burying his hands in her hair.

Miriah woke to sunlight, and realized she was on Rishi, but Corso was nowhere to be found. She dressed quickly, noting that their bags had been stowed in the closet and made her way out of the cottage, spotting Corso and Aric near the water's edge. She buried her toes in the sand, and instantly felt relaxed. Maybe there's something to this, she thought, smiling to herself. Corso held out his arm to her, and when she was in his embrace, he pulled some sunglasses out of his pocket. "Here," he told her, and she put them on, grateful he'd been prepared.

"This is some place,"Aric said, looking around. "We have perimeter sensors and cameras in place, but we didn't see anything at all around us, just water."

"Maura still sleeping?" Miriah asked, and saw the tips of Aric's ears go pink.

"She is, we are already enjoying this vacation," he replied. "I saw some huge fish on the other side here, if we want to try out luck?"

"I think, at least for today, I want to be lazy and lay by the water," Corso said, squeezing Miriah to him. He wanted her to be stress free for as long as possible. "I'll even cook tonight."

"I love the idea of a lazy day, and I see some lounge chairs over there," Miriah pointed to the palm trees behind them. "Let's go." The three trudged through the fine, white sand and made themselves comfortable. All communications were off, as they didn't want any electronic signatures to be traced, so all was quiet except for the birds that soared above the water. Miriah realized both Aric and Corso were asleep after a bit, and rose to find something to eat, her stomach still and quiet for a change.

Devin woke and hurried home, after seeing that the vessel on the sensors had made little progress. Mia met him with a hug. "Everything okay, love?" she asked softly, Merida sleeping on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we may have visitors soon but still several days out," he told her, and picked Declan up for a hug. "I'll make pancakes," he said, and Declan clapped. He had several done when Mia rejoined him, Merida in her crib. "I wish I could just wait patiently, but Lana and I both felt the dark force," he said, and Mia nodded.

"I felt it, too, but it seemed, I don't know, benign somehow. Like the user was just testing things." She cut the pancake for Declan, and praised him when he used his tiny fork to lift it to his mouth.

"That's it, exactly. I was so tired I couldn't figure out how to describe it when Lana and I were talking," Devin responded. "But what does it mean?"

Mia only shook her head. Time would tell, but at what cost? She put her head on her husband's shoulder and they stood there, drawing strength from each other.

Lana woke by herself, and remembered Nico was flying scout today. She smiled, thinking about the evening before, and made her way into the shower. Once dressed, she hurried to the war room, anxious to see the progress of the unknown ship. Not very fast, are we, she thought, and with instructions to the tech to message her if anything was amiss, she went to her office. Morgana was her first list item, and she took her holo from her pocket. Arcann's image formed and Lana once again marveled in his transformation. "Arcann, do you have a decision regarding Morgana?" she asked.

"The community feels that death would be a quick resolution and too kind to someone who has betrayed so many. Therefore, we have voted for her continued incarceration, until she dies of natural causes," he said, his face grave.

Lana nodded slowly. "I understand. Shall I inform her, or will you?"

"I take it as my responsibility to do so," he replied, and again, Lana nodded.

"Very well, then. Please let me know when the matter is settled." With a curt nod, Arcann ended the holo and Lana sighed. She could see the logic, but if it had been her, she would have wanted a swift death. She logged the conversation and went on to the next item. Theron Shan. She frowned at that one, and then remembered that she was to check that he had the necessary items in his apartment. Should be quick, she thought, and headed through the underground tunnel to the smuggler wing. When she rang the chime, she waited for a bit but there was no answer. She hesitated, but rang again, and heard Theron call out to her. She eased the door open, and saw him on the floor of the kitchen. Rushing to him, she offered her hands to help him up. Once he gained his feet, she eased him into a nearby chair, visually checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," he said. "I was just trying to get some food, but I tend to overestimate my stamina these days." He chuckled weakly, and Lana narrowed her gaze.

"You should have at least a droid with you, until you're a little stronger," she said.

"I'll have one later today, the science section is sending one over that can do medical as well," he said, and sighed. "I hate to ask, but would you please hand me a container of yogurt and some of the nuts on the side cabinet? I'm actually hungry today, for a change."

"Of course," she told him, and retrieved the items. Once he was set with food, Lana took a step toward the door, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Lana," Theron said in a soft voice, his eyes sad. "I appreciate you checking on me."

"Glad I could help," she replied, and hurried out the door with a wave. She saw Torian then, exiting the apartment down the hall. He looks rather pleased with himself, she thought, but smiled and said hello, walking with him down to the elevator.

Caly lay on the floor, the blanket they'd slept on wrapped around her, but her body providing all the heat she needed. When she woke, after sleeping in her bra and panties, Torian was pressed against her, his hands under her bra. She could feel the effect she was having on him poking her in the back, but she had trouble thinking about that with his hands on her breasts. He nibbled her neck and she sighed with pleasure. When his chrono sounded, he groaned and pulled away, making her cry out. Torian pulled his shirt on and then his boots, as she had watched, her body still aching for his touch.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he told her, bending to kiss her. "We will continue this later, hopefully in our bed." She could only wave, her voice lost to her thoughts. Yes, we certainly will, she thought, and sighed again.

Logan was enjoying his breakfast when Lara ran to the refresher, her hand over her mouth. He smiled, she had been sick in the early days with James, too. It'll be great news to tell Mom and Dad, he thought, and watched James move his toys with the force. He had been glad they were getting a break and since the detail was off, he was, too. He reached out for his wife as she came back, pale and shaking. "I'll make you some hot, sweet tea," he told her, gaining a nod. They would tell his parents when they returned, and he was getting excited at the thought.

Miriah and Maura sat at a picnic table, eating the fresh fruit they'd found in the cooler, enjoying the heat and quiet. "Sure is nice here, Mir. So glad we got to come along," Maura said.

"I'm loving it so far. Hope everyone is doing well on Odessen, but honestly, I'm not worried. It's been a pain free day so far for me." She picked up a chunk of muja fruit, delicately biting it in two.

"They'll all be fine. We won't be gone forever," Maura said, and Miriah nodded. Five more days, but it would have to be enough. I won't worry about it, Miriah declared to herself. They put the fruit away and Miriah took one of the hammocks, gently swaying in the breeze. Nope, I won't worry about anything, she said, and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_The droids just kept coming, no matter how many she saw fall. Behind her, Corso stood to shoot as another popped up in his blind spot. No!.._ Miriah woke with a start, reaching for her blaster before she was aware of where she was. Corso held her to him, murmuring to her. "It was a dream, darlin'. You're on Rishi, we're safe." She held onto his arms, her hands trembling, and it took several minutes before she could draw a deep breath, but then she was enjoying being in his embrace, his heart beating under her ear.

"Sorry, sugar. It seemed so real," she said softly, and he chuckled.

"It's been a long time since you were able to sleep hard enough to dream, that's all," he told her, smoothing her hair. He lay back down, taking her with him, and continued to let his hands soothe her. "Try to rest a bit more, I've got you." She settled into him and was surprised when she felt drowsy again, letting herself go.

When they woke, the sun was bright and the day was heating up. "Aric and I want to try our hand fishing," Corso said. Miriah nodded and smiled. They were really enjoying having some time to play, but she sensed something going on at home, wondered what it was. She and Maura would enjoy the lazy day, and she knew that their time was short. They had one more day, and she thought she'd probably start to pack away some of their things, so that tomorrow they could all go back out to the waterfall and swim, maybe picnic. The thought made her smile again, and Corso bent to kiss her before bounding out the door, Aric outside with the fishing gear.

Devin took a deep breath. It was a shuttle that had entered Alliance airspace, and it was promptly intercepted by a squadron of fighters then taken to the orbital station. Lana had gone up to investigate, and now her image shimmered in front of him. "It's an Imperial shuttle by registration, but this representative, and I use the term loosely, refuses to speak to anyone but the Commander. He just keeps repeating that." He could tell Lana was getting frustrated, her face reddened and scowling.

"I'll come up, he'll answer me or pay the consequences," Devin told her, and clicked off the holo. He sent a quick message to Mia and strode out to the hangar. There, he saw the ship his mother had taken off Arcann's vessel, almost two years ago now, and grinned. I might as well have a little fun from it, he reasoned, and hopped into the cockpit. He roared off the flight deck to the smiles of those who had cleared him. They knew the young man was almost always somber, so to see him smile was infectious.

Caly and Torian had spent a couple of nights experimenting, and Caly felt something change in her. They hadn't broken Torian's pact, but they had finally gotten to the point that it was all that was left. Now, she sighed. He had just told her that he'd been requested to present himself before Mandalore, and gotten permission from General Dinn to leave Odessen. He was packing, and she fought the disappointment that threatened to consume her. "Why now?" she finally asked, and Torian looked up from his gear bag.

"I really don't know, sweetheart. It shouldn't be a long trip," he replied, and fastened the bag. He saw her face, and took her into his arms. "This is a fairly accurate pattern of how being married to a military man can be, you know. Last minute missions, sudden changes in plans. Sometimes, a time away from home." He led her over to sit on the sofa that they'd had moved from Torian's old apartment. "Are you going to be okay with that kind of life? We did talk about it before."

"I know," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I just have to adapt to it. It's scary when you're gone."

Torian laughed softly. "Normally, yes. But this isn't a combat mission, love. I really think I just have to inform the clans of my impending marriage."

Calypso sat up and looked into his eyes. "You have to get permission?"

"No, it's just a formality. And I know that Mandalore will send a gift, possibly back with me." He stood and kissed her passionately. "I have to go, but I will be back very soon." He took a few more seconds with her in his arms before he grabbed his bag. "I love you, Caly."

"I love you, too," she told him. "Let me know you're okay?"

"Absolutely," he told her, rushing back for one more kiss before closing the door firmly behind him. Caly stood for a minute, her fingers on her lips, already missing him.

Devin stood before the skinny man, his bald head shiny with sweat, his Imperial uniform not quite regulation. "I am told you refuse to comply with Vice Commander Beniko," he said, his tone deep and resonate. He could see the change in the man's face, and pressed on. "You will either answer her questions, or I will begin to pry the answers from your mind. You will not enjoy the latter." The tremors started then, and before Devin opened his mouth again, the man spoke, his voice vibrating with fear.

"I am here to seek an audience with your Commander, for my lord Emperor Vowrawn," he said, visibly deflating. "I mean no harm. Emperor Vowrawn wants to know if there is the possibility of a partnership with the Alliance, now that you have no ships."

Devin slid a glance over to Lana, who looked mad. "Did the ships that escorted you here look to be Eternal Alliance?" he asked softly.

"They did," the man admitted.

"And the ships docked here on the orbital station, they bear Alliance markings, do they not?"

"They do."

"So Emperor Vowrawn's assumption that we are without ships is baseless. Furthermore, you can go back and tell him that our ships are armed with the Rakatan technology from the Eternal Fleet. I'll give you enough time to refuel, and then you will be escorted out of Alliance space." Devin turned, his cape whirling in his wake, leaving the shaking man with Lana.

"You are actually lucky his mother wasn't here to receive you," she told him nonchalantly. "Her blasters are notoriously accurate." The man swallowed hard and nodded, and Lana left, jogging to catch up to Devin. "Thanks for coming up, he was beginning to make me lose my temper."

"Always happy to help. I can honestly say that I'm almost ready to cry uncle and get Mom back," he said with a grin, perched on the side of the shiny black fighter ship.

"Me, too," Lana said. "See you back at home."

Torian saw the activity at the orbital station on his way out, his loneliness already settling around him. He was addicted to Calypso, her very scent a drug to his system. The previous night, he had to forcibly stand and move away from her, just to gain control over his traitorous body. He'd only been off Odessen now for an hour and he wanted to call her, to hear her voice, see her smile. He shook his head, trying to clear his brain and focus on his flight. He would have two days flight, then however long Mandalore had planned for him, then two days back. By then he would be craving her, and hopefully, she him. I can find some things to take back for her, he thought, and that seemed to settle him. He turned to the task at hand and pulled out a ration bar, sipping on the caf she had packed for him.

Aric held up two large fish, more than they would be able to eat and let the rest go free, laughing as they splashed back into the water. "This has been the best week," he said, and Corso agreed.

"Mir is rested and her stomach hasn't bothered her since that first day," he replied. "For that alone, it was worth coming, but it's been a great break for us all. Believe me, Aric, I know how hard you and Maura work to keep Mir safe."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, brother." They made their way across the small island, and before five minutes had passed, were back at the cottages. Miriah and Maura had prepared the rest of their meal already, and were waiting on the catch of the day. When it was done, and they were lingering over the campfire where they'd cooked the fish, they talked freely.

"Mir, do you think you can take this sense of peace back to Odessen?" Aric asked quietly.

"I surely hope so. This wedding is the next thing, and as much as I know it's inevitable, my heart aches that I have no more children, only adults. I feel like I missed a lot these past years, and now it's almost gone." They were quiet for a moment.

"I'd give anything for the grandchildren, though," Maura sighed. "Colin is enjoying the honeymoon phase right now, so I'm not looking there just yet. Calleigh keeps herself too busy. And Coleen, well, she's so far away I'd never know if she were expecting or not." She bit her lip, not meaning to cast a pall of sadness on the group.

"I do love them," Miriah said. "Did we ever picture this, when we were growing up, Mo?"

"Not at all," Maura snickered. "Back then, we just tried to figure out our place in the family, the galaxy was too much to think about." They shared some stories, with Aric and Corso taking turns, and when they stood to head to bed, Miriah hugged her sister.

"I've figured out that sometimes we think we're on top of things, but really, we're just along for the ride. I love you, Maura, and I'm so glad you're with me at this stage of my life, to remind me of what's important."

Maura had to sniff back a tear. "Love you, baby sis. One more day before we have to be responsible again." They laughed, and when they parted, they both felt the kinship only sisters share.

Magdalane had sent a message out this morning, and her request had been acknowledged. Now, Caly stood before her, her face an open book, and Mags knew she'd intervened just in time. "Caly, love, we need to talk physician to patient, okay?"

"Of course, Aunt Mags." Caly sat on the small chair in the exam room, prepared for a yearly health check or some vaccine, but not prepared for what her aunt said next.

"We need to talk about birth control," Magdalane said bluntly, and Caly blinked. How could her aunt know… oh, right. Jedi.

"I'm ready for it," she replied. "I know it will be a month before it's fully active, but the wedding isn't too far away, and I want to be over any side effects by then." They discussed methods and finally chose the most popular implant, and Mags prepared Caly's shoulder for the subdural device. Before she started, she had to stop and look at her niece, eye to eye.

"Are you sure about all of this? About Torian, and married life? It's not all sunshine, you know." Caly met her gaze, never wavering.

"I am sure. I love him, and I know I have a lot to learn, but being with him is worth anything." Mags sighed then, and looked at her hands. "What's wrong, Aunt Mags?"

"I'm worried about this wedding and your mother," she answered, and Caly felt the cold sliver of dread.

"Am I the reason for her stomach ulcers?" she asked quietly.

"No, at least, not entirely. I do want to keep her relaxed and on an even keel, so if things go wrong, tell me or Maura, okay? She wants to do so much, that she'll ignore what her body is telling her to be involved in every aspect of this. Let's just keep things flowing, okay?" At Caly's nod, she said, "Sharp pinch now, for the anesthetic." Caly winced but didn't move, and only a few seconds later, the procedure was done. "Let me know if you're not tolerating it well, okay?"

Caly hopped down from the exam bed and hugged her aunt. "Thank you," she whispered, and felt Mags pat her back. She left the medcenter, her thoughts on her aunt's words. This grown up stuff is complicated, she thought, her next errand to see her grandmother for a dress fitting, an idea for her mother starting in her mind.

Miriah snuggled into Corso, gently feathering kisses over his chest. "I never want to leave this place," he whispered, bringing her face to his, kissing her deeply.

"I never want to go so long without some sort of break again," she breathed out as he pulled her on top of him. They were wordless for a time, letting their passions dictate their actions, knowing that all too soon the galaxies would limit their time with each other. Before she slept, she kissed him softly. "Sugar, you are my strength." 

"You are my life, darlin'. No matter what, your health and needs come first. No buts," he interrupted her. "You are my focus. Together, we'll keep each other sane." She smiled as she felt him pull her close, in the only place she ever felt truly safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Miriah giggled as Corso splashed water over her, and dove under the surface. She had forgotten how much she loved swimming, and intended to enjoy it as long as she could. When she surfaced, Aric and Maura had joined them, both carrying towels and another basket of food. Miriah started for the edge, hungry, and Corso helped her out of the lagoon. "Why does food taste so much better outdoors?" she asked, then took a healthy bite of the soft bread she'd made earlier.

"I don't know, but you're right, it does," Aric agreed, passing her a bottle of juice. "And it's good that you seem to be eating easier these days, without the pain." Miriah nodded, and pulled the towel from her shoulders to wring out her hair.

"I wish we could stay longer," Corso said. "I could see if..." He could see Miriah shaking her head.

"I really don't want to leave Caly and Torian unsupervised, as in not intimidated, much longer," she answered, and saw that register on his face. "Besides, I want to be home in time for Mom's birthday."

"I'm so excited, I got her a set of earrings she can wear to the wedding," Maura said.

"I found a book of Jedi writings from the last century," Corso said. "Ordered it from Nar Shadaa, should be on Odessen by now."

"Thank you, sugar. You are such an excellent gift giver," Miriah told him, brushing sand off his cheek. Her gaze lingered on his lips, and he was drawn to her, kissing her lightly. When she sat back, she sighed again. "I have our stuff packed, we can take off once we see that gorgeous sunset one more time," Miriah said, leaning on Corso's arm. This was such a great time, she thought, and with it came a wash of acid in the back of her throat.

Arcann stood, awaiting the dawn. He had delivered his message to Morgana, and she had simply stood there, head bowed, accepting her fate. He saw the jolt of surprise when he told her he wasn't there to kill her, and he had softened his stance, telling her that she would remain a prisoner, but she would be alive. She only nodded, not able to look at his face, even after he had stood there several minutes before stalking out. Now, he merely felt the wash of loneliness that had sneaked through his defenses. Senya would be here later, he consoled himself. He was working hard at rebuilding his relationship with his mother, and it usually brought him joy to be in her presence. He hoped today would be the same. With a soft sigh, he turned to the fields, where crops thrived in the sun and fresh air of Odessen. It will be a good day, he told himself, and started for home and a quick breakfast.

Lana lingered in bed, Nico still sleeping beside her. He had gotten in late, and still smelled of ozone and fuel, his clothing scattered around the room. She realized she didn't mind, and smiled to herself. Everything these days seemed to make her happy, and she stretched languidly. I can even stay here a bit longer, she told herself, although her internal chrono begged her to get to work. Miriah will be here this time tomorrow, and I've got a ton of work for her to approve, so I might as well rest now. She snuggled to Nico, who put his arm around her, never waking. That made her feel wanted, so she closed her eyes again, content.

Caly had ended up spending the night at Devin's house, helping Mia after the kids had gone to bed, and talking into the night. She woke with a chime of her datapad, a message from Torian. _In hyperspace now for a bit, but that just means I get to look at the holos of you and wish I was there. Love you, sweetheart._ She smiled and held the datapad against her chest. He was probably halfway through his journey, and she knew that hyperspace runs made messages hard to get. Still, he tried, and she loved him for it. She dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen, her goal to make homemade cinnamon rolls for breakfast. She gathered her ingredients and thought about her mother, who had taught her this recipe. I'll be glad to have her and Dad home, she thought. I'll be able to see them tomorrow night. I know! I can cook, they'll be here in time for dinner. With the thought of surprising her parents, Caly forgot to be lovesick, and working with her hands further soothed her. By the time Devin poked his head around the door frame, she was smiling and relaxed, the smells of vanilla and sugar and cinnamon diffusing through the house.

"I will not be skipping breakfast today," he said, and hugged his sister. "That has to be Mom's recipe." Caly nodded, and he pulled plates from the cabinet. "I haven't had these in a very long time, Caly. Thank you." She started to speak but he held up his hand. "Thank you for all you do. For us, for Mom and Dad. For everybody." Caly was so moved she couldn't find words, and finally smiled.

"I love my family," she said, and Devin hugged her again.

Lying in the warm sun, Miriah was quiet. She knew she needed to leave, knew that the day-to-day workings of the Alliance needed her attention, but this was a place she felt she could be relaxed. She was contemplating that when Corso lifted her in his arms, and she giggled when he deposited her on the bed. "You were getting too much sun," he told her, and soon their conversation was only whispered, breathy moans and sighs. When they were both recovering their senses, Miriah again thought of having to leave in just a few hours, and felt her stomach churn. Corso sensed her tension and ran his fingertips down her spine, eliciting shivers. "What, darlin'," he asked softly.

"Just thinking about going back to Odessen makes the stress start again," she sighed. He continued to stroked his fingers up and down her spine, waiting until she was relaxed again to speak.

"You're not stressed now," he commented.

"Well, you do that power over me," she said lazily, her eyes closed.

"So when I feel you getting stressed at home, I'll step in and stop it," he replied.

Miriah opened one eye. "How do you propose to do that?"

Corso leaned over and flicked his warm tongue over pink, outer shell of her ear. "I can do that," he whispered, then gently bit the spot behind her ear that made her blood sing. "And that." Words were lost then in his exploration of her body, mapping the well-known spots that made her knees weak, and hoping to discover others. When they were both sated again, Corso pulled her face to his with his hands buried in her hair. "We'll figure it out, darlin'."

Caly walked with Devin to the secure area, and at that moment realized that she'd ventured out. On her own, last evening when she'd gone to her brother's house. He and Logan had moved their families back to the houses outside the base, but Caly hadn't even hesitated. Well, at least now, I'm with Dev, she thought. They passed through to nods and smiles, and when Devin stopped near the hallway to the offices, she stopped, too.

"Thanks, Caly, for breakfast and for giving Mia a little woman time," he said, and Caly grinned, pushing a container into his hands. She had put the leftovers from her ronto steaks into finger food sized rolls with spices and fresh veggies, knowing he wouldn't stop for lunch.

"No, I enjoyed it. Once I'm married and have things settled down, we'll have you over," she promised. She had gained far more than Mia in her night with them, she thought. She had confessed all she and Torian had been up to, and Mia had turned red more than once, but gave solid advice on dealing with the emotions and physical changes she could already feel from her implant.

Devin frowned, but didn't ask any questions, and when he had turned to the hallway, Caly carried on to her pod, gathering more belongings there to take across the way to the apartment building. She held one of Torian's shirts to her nose, inhaling deeply, relishing the scent of him, of trees and fresh air. I miss him, she thought, and thought it brought a pang to her heart, she continued on, not letting it consume her. She closed the pod's door and started across the way, pulling a small cart to the elevators when she was inside. Once inside, she saw her Nana approaching, and held the door. "Nana, how are you today?" she asked, getting a hug.

"I'm wonderful, baby girl. I need your body today," Sarai replied, and saw Caly stifle a giggle. "Not how you're thinking. I need to do the first fitting on your dress."

Caly felt tears gather in her eyes. "I really, really want to see it, but I wanted Mom here for the fittings."

Sarai nodded, "I had forgotten she'd be in later rather than sooner. We'll put a pin in it until tomorrow, then."

"Thanks," Caly said gratefully. "Mom missed all those times when I was younger and getting all dressed up for something, I know if I do this without her, she'll be crushed."

"No reason why you can't stop in and see it, and have a cup of tea," Sarai told her, and Caly nodded. No reason at all.

Theron walked every three hours, whether he wanted to or not. The med droid, who also cooked and cleaned, was meticulously precise. It had even woken him out of a nap to walk, and stood at the fresher door waiting for him. Now, they took a turn in the hallway, just for different scenery. His distances had increased, but the fatigue from it caused him to use the intervening hours to rest, which, when he thought of it, might have been by design. His mouth quirked up at the thought, and when they turned at the end of the hallway, he saw Sara and Calypso. He lifted a shaky hand to wave, and saw Sarai open the door for her granddaughter, but turn back to walk his way.

"Good to see you out, Theron," Sarai greeted him, surprising him with a quick kiss to the cheek. "You'll be back to yourself in no time. I'm cooking Corellian tonight, I'll bring you some."

"That would be amazing," he said, feeling the warmth of her caring infuse him. It seeped through the cracks in his emotions and left him feeling less lonely.

"Take it easy, then, and I'll see you soon," she declared, and headed back to her apartment, just two doors down from his. Theron slowly followed, feeling his whole body start to sweat and shake, just a few feet from his own door. Once inside, he didn't stop until he was on the bench in his shower, warm water sluicing over him. I refuse to be a mess, especially if Master Sarai is bringing food, he thought, and closed his eyes. He realized what he was feeling was a spark of hope, something so far away from what he'd been through in the last year that he almost didn't recognize it. He hung his head and breathed slowly. Maybe this time, he could hold onto it.

Sarai led Caly into the craft room, eyes closed. "Now, you have to remember that none of the bead work is done, this is just the start," Sarai reminded her granddaughter. She unzipped the protective cover to reveal the dress. "You can open your eyes now."

Caly clapped her hands over her mouth. "Ooooohhh it's so beautiful! Exactly how I imagined it, Nana!" She moved closer, but before she could reach out, Sarai stopped her.

"Go, wash your hands," she said, and Caly practically ran from the room as Sarai chuckled. When she returned, she reverently touched the silk.

"Mags is working the lace overlay now, and then we can start the veil," Sarai said, moving around the dress and lifting it here, making mental notes there. When she looked at Caly, she could see tears flowing down her face, and noted that she'd stepped back from the dress to do so. "What, honey?"

"I just never thought I'd wear something so beautiful," Caly replied. Sarai hugged her tightly.

"Whatever you wear is beautiful, hon. You will be such a gorgeous bride." Caly held her, not wanting to break contact, and Sarai had a quick force vision, one of love and laughter and beautiful babies for her granddaughter.

Miriah settled into the pilot's seat and waited for Aric's all clear to lift off. She expertly put them into the first hyperspace jump, and turned to her husband, who was dozing in the other seat. She loved that he wouldn't leave her up here by herself, and hated to wake him, but she knew he'd be more comfortable in bed. She leaned over to lightly kiss him, but he pulled her into his lap instead. "I was waiting for you," he said.

"Let's go to bed, sugar." She stood and pulled him up, and together they made their way to their quarters. When Miriah put her head on his shoulder, Corso saw that she was still relaxed. Just maybe, this will work. We'll know for sure in about twenty hours. He looked at her again, and she was asleep.

On the edge of known space, a shuttle with Imperial registry landed on a small, barren moon. Once the dust settled, the rumpled lackey who had met with Devin and Lana emerged from the small craft, only to find himself the object of two red clad guards. He shivered and shook, and when Vowrawn appeared, he tried to speak, only to find he had no voice. "Did you really think I would allow you to broadcast my disgrace?" Vowrawn roared. "I stayed here, on this nothing planet in this nothing sector, and you failed to even meet the Commander!" His eyes glowed brightly, but he turned and spoke to the guard on his right. "Take care of this and let's get off this horrible planet!"


	7. Chapter 7

Miriah pulled herself out of sleep, hearing the chime that told her they'd dropped out of the last hyperlane and were in orbit over Odessen. Gingerly, she stood and dressed. She felt calm and centered, and glanced back at her sleeping husband. They had truly pushed the envelope of their physical connection over night, and she grinned at him. Hard to be tense when your muscles are exhausted, she thought, and tiptoed out to the bridge. "Alliance One, this is _Dreamweaver_. Requesting landing on Odessen." The code operator in the war room must have been new, she thought, listening to her stammer out the first of three code sequences. When they had validated the ship, the young woman responded.

"Com..Comander Riggs, you are cleared to land at your usual hanger. Welcome home," she said, and Miriah smiled. Corso had been right, he really could make her stress go away. I'll be using that talent, she thought, and felt warmth spread through her tired core. She guided the ship into it's descent pattern and hurried back to their quarters to wake Corso. When she reached the door, she could see him dressing.

"Afternoon, sugar," she said, and couldn't help but admire his body.

"Miriah Riggs, get yourself over here and give me my good morning kiss," he playfully demanded, pulling her to him and crushing her mouth with his. She didn't let him linger, though.

"We're almost to the landing field, or I'd undress you again," she murmured, and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll get Aric and Maura up," he said, and tugged on a shirt, picking up his boots. He watched her run to the bridge, and hurried himself to wake his brother in law. He didn't need to hurry, and met them in the hallway, Aric with hot caf for them both. "Thanks," Corso said, inhaling the rich aroma.

"Figured you two had played all the way home," Aric grunted, but he was smiling at the same time. "We have to keep her this relaxed, whatever we need to do, we'll do."

"Agreed," Maura said. "She's almost normal now, more so than since we found her in carbonite."

Corso looked through the hallway at Miriah, barely able to see her at all in the big chair. "I'll do my part. We've discussed some relaxation methods." He couldn't hide his grin, though, and Maura laughed.

"Just hydrate, my man. We'll make sure no one bothers you, but you'll have to keep your strength up," Aric said, his face struggling to be serious, failing in the end. They touched down like a feather, and Aric could see the detail coming toward them. "Here we go, gang."

Lana watched from the hangar as her boss and family exited the ship, the sun just having set. The detail stopped at her and Miriah emerged, tanned and happy, to give her a hug. "Lana, you and Nico have to go, it's amazing," she said, and Lana smiled.

"Caly has cooked for the family at your place," she said, and Miriah took her arm in hers.

"Then, let's go eat." Lana joined the group walking in the middle of the detail, and realized she really did feel like family with Miriah. Nico was gone again on a run, and she was at loose ends anyway. When they reached the apartment, Miriah pulled the detail captain aside.

"I appreciate you guys so much, but you can leave the HK units on duty. We're not going out again until morning," she told him, and watched as he blushed.

"Very good, Commander. We are at your service, so if something changes, Colonel Jorgan will notify us." With a wave, Miriah entered the apartment and her daughter's hug.

"Mom, you look terrific," Caly said, kissing her cheek. "Dad!" she said, hugging Corso. "I have dinner all ready, go in and sit."

When they were all seated, Miriah looked around. "Where's Torian?" she asked.

Lana swallowed the sip of water she'd taken. "Mandalore requested that he come to her. Solasta signed off on it. He should be there soon." Miriah had agreed with pleasure to have Shae Vizla join the Alliance, but they hadn't announced it yet. She only nodded, and Lana sent her a knowing look. We'll get together tomorrow, Miriah thought, and realized she was famished.

Torian touched down and was preparing to exit the small ship when he was boarded by clan members, all eager to greet him. He laughed as he was alternatively punched in the arm and hugged, and when he was escorted off the ship, he saw that Mandalore stood across the tarmac. He brought his right arm up, fist closed, across his chest in a salute to her. As he neared, she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "I am pleased to welcome a clan member home," she said, a standard, formal greeting.

"It is good to be welcome here," he replied, again a formality. She pulled him close.

"We can talk after the party," she said, and he frowned.

"Party?" he asked.

"We are celebrating my joining the Alliance, not just as a partner, but Mandalore the Avenger will be an adviser to the Commander." Torian was surprised and pleased, it would be good to have more of his Mandalorian brothers on Odessen. He followed the crowd and a filled plate was put in his hands. He was momentarily disoriented, but saw Shae motion him to her. "Sit, Torian. I am excited to hear of your upcoming marriage. You have chosen well. I did meet your Calypso via holo when you were off on your hunt, she has the steel of her mother. She will raise warriors, indeed."

Torian took a bite, the spicy _tiingilar_ making his eyes water. It didn't help that what he thought was water was really kri'gee. When he had recovered, he met the grin of Mandalore. "I have truly been away too long," he said. "But I am glad you approve. Calypso is an exceptional woman."

"She is young, though, Torian. I worry that she may not be able to keep up with the appetites of a Mandalorian." She waited for an answer, but Torian refused to be baited into saying anything that might be misinterpreted. When he said nothing, Shae sat back. "Are you sure?"

"Even now, just talking about her, I long with my soul to be able to touch her, smell her scent, feel her soft skin against mine," he said. "Her parents have this amazing, almost visceral bond. I've heard her uncle say it's as if their cells call to each other. I feel that with Caly, like every breath is dependent on the knowledge she's mine.' His voice was low, only wanting his words to be heard by Mandalore. He saw her face soften, and a hint of a smile on her lips.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," she replied, and Torian relaxed. He picked at the food and drink, but the conversation was relaxed and he felt accepted.

While the kids cleared the table, Mags slipped into the chair beside her sister. "It's all taken care of," she told Miriah, and Miriah hugged her to her side.

"Thanks, Mags. I'm sure it was better received from you than it would have been from me," she said.

"I'm all for proactive health measures," Mags replied. "Our favorite spy seems to be progressing, I'll be seeing him tomorrow."

"Any threats or even rumors?" Miriah asked, almost whispering.

"I've only heard that he's too weak to be a threat to the Alliance, and that rumor's not far off the mark," Mags said. "Whatever energy he took, it did massive damage to his internal organs. I'll be surprised if we don't have to do at least one surgery, just to clean things up. But not until he's stronger." They heard Caly and Devin behind them, and Aric stood to help.

"If that's Miriah's chocolate chip cheesecake, then you are even more amazing," Maura said, and Miriah agreed.

"Looks delicious to me," she said, and eagerly took the slice Caly handed her, unprepared for her daughter to hug her again.

"I missed you, so much," Caly said. "Tomorrow, I need to let Nana fit my dress. I wanted to wait until you were with me."

Miriah smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan. I think Lana needs me in the morning, but tomorrow afternoon, I'm all yours."

Corso had heard them talking, and let his hand rest on hers under the table, monitoring her for stress. She seems okay, he thought, but stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb, instantly sensing another type of tension as it filled her body. He felt his own answer, and shifted in his seat. I'll need to wear some looser pants to keep her relaxed, he thought, and knew he'd do anything to see her as happy as she was now. He saw Aric's smirk and blushed. He's only jealous that he didn't think to touch Maura like this, he thought. He saw Aric pull Maura to him then, and smiled. Maybe he did think.

After everyone proclaimed it time for resting full tummies, and Miriah had gotten to kiss all the grandchildren, and Lara, after she and Logan had told them of the baby boy on the way, Aric and Maura walked down the hallway to the smuggler area and their apartment, arms around each others waist. I'm glad we decided to stay here, Aric thought, and let his hand drift to brush Maura's bottom, making her jump for a moment before leaning into him. Her small cuts from their earlier lovemaking had healed quickly with the kolto gel, and she pinned him against the wall in the elevator. "Don't start what you don't intend to finish," she growled, kissing the soft fur under his jaw.

"Always intended to finish," he growled back. They were barely inside when clothing flew around, leaving a trail to their bedroom. He always loved that Maura gave as well as took, and was as physical as he was. When they lay, catching their breath, he told her that.

"I love that you don't hold back anymore," she said, fingering the shredded pillow at her side.

"The pheromones have been flying around today," he remarked, and she laughed.

"Poor Corso, he'll die a happy man," she said, and rolled to look at her husband. "It was really great to see Mir let down the walls and truly enjoy herself. I am grateful that we had the down time, but seeing her laugh and be silly with me, that was the true reward for me."

"I loved the feeling of family, that we all could be who we truly were, without prying eyes or tattling tongues." He pulled her to lie next to him, his warmth making her drowsy. "We may have to do some shielding, of course, if those two are in the..." he felt Maura's breathing even out, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, closing his own eyes.

Torian was shown to his room, and it was nicer than he had ever had when he lived with the clans. He shrugged and pulled out his datapad, powering it up to send a message to Caly. He had just begun to type when he heard someone knock. "Come on in," he said, and the head of one of his distant cousins peered inside.

"Hey, _vod_. If I can get to Odessen, will you help me find someone?" he asked, and Torian nodded.

"Who are you looking for?" he said, and frowned when his cousin laughed out loud.

"Someone to love a scarred, tired warrior like me," he clarified. Torian grinned at him.

"There are plenty of women on Odessen, and some that would kick your ass." They both laughed, but Torian wasn't kidding. When his cousin left, he showered quickly and placed his weapons where he could find them in the dark. He didn't really think he'd need them, but it was always better to be prepared. He lay awake for a long time, wondering when he'd get to go back home.

Miriah knew Corso was tired, and she also knew he'd still pleasure her if she wanted. Instead, when he stretched out beside her on the bed, she cuddled close. "Sugar, let's rest tonight. Tomorrow I'll need you, I'm going to go see Caly in her wedding dress for the first time," she told him, and he drew her into a deep kiss, one that touched her soul in it's intensity. When they drew apart, she could barely catch her breath.

"Whatever you need, darlin'" he told her, feathering kisses over her face.

"Kiss me again," she whispered, and he took her under again, making her feel so treasured, so loved. When he lay back again, she put her face against his neck, content. I can face anything as long as I have him, she told herself, slipping into sleep. Corso waited until he knew she was asleep and wrapped himself around her, settling her against his body. They slept deeply, both reassured by the other's presence.

Caly had worn herself out, hoping to sleep. She had even made hot chocolate when she arrived at the apartment, and now, after a hot shower, she was getting sleepy. She pulled her datapad out just as it chimed and she smiled. He never fails to tell me what I mean to him, she thought. Today's message was no different.

 _I realized today that home was you, Caly. I've been on this planet or that world, but never felt that belonging that I have with you, with our Odessen family. I long to be there with you. I'll bring back some of the local cuisine, which I have to admit isn't nearly as good as my memories of it. I also found some things you'll like. Hopefully, tomorrow I'll be packing up to leave. I surely hope so. I love you, sweetheart. With all that I am._

Caly sighed and held her datapad to her chest, which she realized was more tender than usual. The implant, she told herself, and rearranged herself to read the message again. She fell asleep wrapped in her robe, datapad in hand, Torian in her dreams, and rested.


	8. Chapter 8

Torian had slept fitfully, not trusting that he was truly safe after so many years of watching his back in the clans. He'd sworn he heard voices outside his door, but when he'd gotten up to press his face to the door, he heard nothing. Now, he was rubbing tired eyes, his meeting with Shae Vizla his first stop after breakfast. He headed down the narrow staircase, heavily armed and with his bag over his shoulder. The smell of boilgrain filled the air, and he grimaced. I really miss Caly's cooking, he said to himself, but grabbed an orange from the nearby fruit kiosk and cautiously made his way to Mandalore's office.

The outer office was deserted, and he cleared his throat. "Come in, Cadera," Shae called out, and Torian weaved his way around the desk.

" _Su cuy'gar,"_ he said in greeting, and Shae nodded at him, reading her datapad. When she put it down, and motioned to the chair beside her, he sat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you out here," she started. "I have some things I want to offer the Alliance, like armor and weapons, and since you have the Commander's ear," she merely grinned when he offered a protest, "I figured you might be the best one to bring them back. I'll be there within the next few standard weeks, but I really want to make a good impression in the Alliance. Torian, I need your help."

Torian thought on her words. "There's no strict formality on Odessen, other than just the general respect for each other and for the Commander. You are friends with her already, you should have no problems there." He watched as Mandalore's face started to relax. "I'm sure that you'll be given responsibilities and duties, and an office."

"Is it true," she said quietly, "that the great Arcann is now a _vhett_ (farmer)?"

"It is," Torian nodded. "He's also part of the planetary patrol in the outer settled regions."

"And the soldiers there earn money? And have days off and such?"

"I have my own assignments from Colonel Jorgan, on the Commander's personal guard when I'm not with Caly as her own protector."

Shae shook her head. "It will be different, to be sure. Will I fit in?" She turned her gaze to Torian, and he finally realized her anxiety. It was like when Caly got in those moods where she was uncomfortable in her own skin, and he sighed.

"You're going to fit in, and you're going to love it there, Mandalore," he said softly, and watched as she digested his words. For a full minute, she was quiet, her head down, and Torian almost held his breath. Finally, she stood straight. "I have something for your wedding, if your _riduur_ will accept it." She turned to the crates stacked in the corner of the room. Torian walked over to one and gingerly lifted the lid. Inside, packed in protective material, was a beautiful set of dishes, deep red with gold design and edges.

"She will be proud to use them, she's a cook," he said, his smile stretching his face. Caly really would love this, he thought.

"Wonderful, I'll get someone to help, we can get them in the ship, and you can head back to your new clan." They walked outside and Mandalore called for a team, who made short work of the loading. When they stood alone again on the landing pad, Shae put her hand on his shoulder. "Torian, I've watched you grow into a fine young warrior. I am proud to call you and all of your offspring Mandalorians." Torian nodded, and Shae slapped him on the arm. "See you soon, Torian. _Re'turcye mhi._ "

"Let me know when you'll be in, and I'll meet you at the hangar," he told her, seeing a slight sheen to her eye when she took a step backward. Torian boarded the small craft and waved at the ground crew when he started the preflight engines. Home, he thought, and nudged the small vessel up. I can't wait.

Aric didn't know what to do with himself. Maura and Missy were shopping, and Miriah's detail reported that she was in her office, wading through all the work that had accumulated while they were on Rishi. He sighed, and looked around the courtyard. It was rare that he was at loose ends, but it did happen, occasionally. He had just started toward the elevator when he saw Solasta exiting, a crying kitling in her arms. Without thinking, he strode toward her, and reached his hands out for Aissa. Embarrassed and fighting her anxiety, Solasta handed her over. At once, Aissa's sobs stopped and she gazed at the unfamiliar face. Aric felt the thrumming purr from his own chest, and Aissa just continued to stare. All at once, as if she'd make a firm decision, she put her head on his shoulder and tentatively touched Aric's chin, and Solasta made a soft chuff. "Now, now that I'm practically deaf, she's quiet," she murmured, and saw her daughter's eyes start to close. "I'm so sorry, Colonel. I'll take her now, we've been at the office since before dawn and ..."

"Nope. No way. I've got her now and I'm holding her for a bit," he said evenly, turning his body away from Solasta, who stretched her neck, feeling the stress of handling a fussy baby for the past five hours. "I'll take her to her bed," he said, and Solasta led the way, the quiet of the elevator comfortable. When Aric had gently put the baby in her bed, he straightened and grinned, following Solasta out into the main room. "Thank you," he said.

"What? No, thank you," she replied, a puzzled look on her face.

"I needed to be needed, if only for a few minutes," he explained, and made his way to the door. He looked back at Solasta, who had sat down on the sofa, her tired eyes meeting his. "Take care," he told her, and waved. He whistled all the way into the secure area, planning on finding Corso.

Miriah placed her datapad on the desk and rubbed her eyes. So far this morning, I've solved the problems of at least half the Alliance, she thought, stretching her arms over her head. She glanced over at Corso, who was on his holo placing a weapons order for the ships being built. Standing, Miriah stretched her whole body, and picked up the now cold cocoa. Bleh, she thought, and started around her desk. Before she reached the door, Aric breezed in. "Need a refill?" he asked, and lowered his voice when he saw what Corso was doing. "I was just looking for your husband, to see if he wanted caf, so I'll bring you something back. You know, we are back to your regular security, right?"

Miriah hesitated. She had wondered if they needed as much security with the Zildrog worshipers gone, but then they hadn't known of the threat until after a lot of damage was done. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll be here when you return." Corso had finished his call and lowered his head to kiss her before joining Aric, and Miriah returned to her chair. She had just picked up her datapad again when she heard the priority klaxon on the war room holo, and Lana jogging toward it. Miriah figured if it was something that Lana couldn't handle, she'd be summoned. She did go to the door to listen, however. Lana's words were not as easily heard, but the callers words were almost shouted.

"I need to speak to the Commander, now," she heard, and instantly recognized the rounded vowels and clipped accent of Vowrawn.

"I'm sorry, she's not able to speak to you right now." Lana's voice was soothing, but Miriah knew how quickly that would become pure ice if there was cause for it.

"I understand that my emissary was also denied an audience with Commander Riggs," Vowrawn said. "I do need to speak to her. Run along, Miss Beniko, and bring back your boss." Miriah could hear the condescension in his tone, and was not surprised at all with Lana's response.

"I did inform you that she was not available. I am the Vice Commander of the Eternal Alliance, and you would do well to remember that, Emperor."

Vowrawn snorted. "I will only speak to the Commander, as an equal," he stated, and Miriah heard Lana laugh. Miriah wasn't sure that was the best move, but the thought of being an equal with that pompous guy did make her smile.

"I'll be sure to let her know that you feel that way, Emperor. As it is, you'll have to settle for me today." Lana held her ground well, Miriah thought.

"Perhaps I need to set a time then," Vowrawn snarled. "Would that be suitable?"

"Of course," Lana replied. "She has an opening in three days time, ten hundred hours, standard Coruscanti time."

"Three days?" he sputtered, then visibly calmed himself. "Very well, then. I trust you'll let her know." With that, the call was disconnected, and the war room broke into applause at Lana's calm handling of the situation. When she returned to Miriah's office, Miriah was grinning at her as well.

"Nice job," Miriah said, and Lana took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"He really annoys me," Lana said, and Miriah nodded. It was apparent that Vowrawn was intent on an alliance with them, and she wondered if any of their member planets had let slip about the conference decisions. No, she thought. If that had happened, there would have been more than words. She smiled at Lana and picked up her datapad.

"So he's on the schedule then?" she asked her friend, and Lana nodded. "Good, we have three days to figure out a way to be up front with him without compromising the Alliance."

"It won't be easy, but I'm confident you can do it," Lana said, and sat down across from Miriah, both back at work by the time Aric and Corso returned bearing food.

Theron had only had to stop once on his walk to the medcenter, and had been on the far side of it when Vowrawn's call had come in. He had no choice but to listen, and was relieved when no actual information was exchanged, worried it might look as if he was eavesdropping. With half the base still thinking he was a traitor to the Alliance, he couldn't be too careful. He was so proud of Lana, of her skill and command to keep cool under pressure. He missed her, he knew. His heart had ached listening to her, wishing she was still his. He sighed then, and reigned in his emotions before standing to continue his walk. He'd survived loneliness before, he would again, he figured. He entered the area and signed in, waiting for Mags to check him out, his mind far away, trying to find something good to think about, trying to hold on to the hope that his time with the Alliance hadn't come to an end even if his time with Lana had.

Torian knew his ship was heavier than when he had left Odessen, and ran the calculations twice for his journey back. He'd sent a message to Caly, but he was hoping that when he had to switch hyperlanes, he could get a holo call through. He'd watched all the videos he had brought, and read the latest book he'd started, and now found himself bored. His mind naturally went to his fiancee, and he was so lost in thoughts of her that the proximity alarm startled him. He'd just gotten his heart rate under control and steered the vessel into the next jump when he realized he's missed his window to call. Dammit, he swore to himself. I need to get my head in the game. He ate dinner, and settled into the seat to sleep, falling deeply once he was still.

Miriah blinked rapidly, but the tears gathered faster than she could keep up with them. Caly stood for the first of many dress fittings, the silk sheath hugging her figure and making her already joyful face glow. "Sweetie, you look so beautiful," she told Caly, and sniffed.

"No tears on this silk, it will be ruined," Sarai cautioned. She pinned the lace overlay onto the bodice and then pinned the lace sleeves before bringing the delicate web to the back of the dress. Miriah could see the finished project in her mind and knew she'd never seen such a gorgeous dress, even in the high society circles of Alderaan and Coruscant.

"It makes me feel special," Caly breathed. "I can't wait to see Torian's face when he sees it."

"It will take a few more fittings," Sarai said. "I have the small jewels here, but didn't want to start them until the dress is constructed. I may need some help with them, they're awfully small."

"Anything you need, Mom," Miriah said. With the pattern of the lace, she had already figured out what the cake would look like, and sighed happily. "I'm so glad I got to see this, Caly. I appreciate you two waiting for me to get back."

"I couldn't do this without you," Caly said, meeting her mother's eyes in the mirror. They shared a moment before Sarai started to unfasten the dress and Caly stepped out of it. So much time, and yet so little, Miriah thought, and hugged her daughter tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Torian was on final approach to Odessen and couldn't hold himself still. The return trip had felt three times as long, and the thought of Caly waiting for him had him grinning and restless. He'd messaged back and forth, and they'd managed a short call about twenty standard hours ago, but being able to see the planet in the windscreen brought a relief to his mind. Caly had cried last night, and it cut him to the bone. She was overwrought, tired from work and emotional from missing him, and he'd felt so guilty. Now, all he wanted was to put his arms around her and hold her close. At least, managing the cantina diner, she was working mostly days, he thought. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and sat back in the pilot's seat. Almost home, he mused, and laughed out loud, happy to finally have a place that he considered his.

Miriah has been talking to this guy forever, Corso thought, and saw her fingers tense into a fist out of range of the holocam. No, no, no. No stress. He didn't want to interrupt her, since she was finally getting the Planarth leader to calm from his anti-Empire rant, but he definitely didn't want her to take that fist and start rubbing her stomach. He studied the situation, and saw that she'd kicked off the relatively new boots under the desk. He grinned to himself and dropped to his knees, crawling over to the desk. Miriah didn't see him at first, and the desk was big enough that he slipped under it with ease. She jumped a little when he took her foot in his hand, but gave no other outward sign. When he warmed her cold toes she relaxed into the chair, and he proceeded to gently knead her muscles. He'd worked his way to her calves when the call ended, and she closed her eyes. "Sugar, you saved me. I could feel the acid starting, and then, there you were," she told him.

"I could tell," he replied. "Boots still bothering you?"

"They're still a little stiff, but I keep thinking they'll be better soon." Miriah sighed. She had been restless last night, and the morning had been busy. She was drifting when Aric stuck his head in the door.

"Need a break?" he asked, then looked around the room. "Where's your ugly half?"

"Um, he's here," she said, suddenly embarrassed. Corso slowly raised himself, blushing furiously, knowing that even as innocent as it was, it looked different. Aric blinked rapidly before howling with laughter. He couldn't even tease them, he was laughing so hard, and eventually just made his way back down the hallway. Corso quickly kissed his wife.

"I'm going for some food, anything in particular you'd like?" he asked her, but Miriah shook her head.

"Whatever looks good is fine with me," she said, pulling her datapad to her again. She and Lana had been working for the past two days nonstop, looking over items sent to them from all over the Alliance. Lana came into her office and they both compared the notes they'd taken from their holocalls. "Seems like the Empire is becoming less welcoming than they've been Vaylin," Miriah said, and Lana nodded.

"I see the same thing. Two ships turned away that held rebuilding supplies, and there was even an incident on Nar Shaddaa with one of our crews and a dreadnought's crew, ending with several minor injuries and one of the other crew in custody." Lana peered over her datapad. "What do you think it means?"

"I think Vowrawn is pulling in, shoring up the Empire. Whether for an offensive or defensive reason, we need to re-evaluate the interaction we have with them, at least directly from here."

Lana nodded. "I'll get right on it," she said, standing up to stretch as Corso returned with Aric on his heels, both carrying food.

"Join us, Lana. I brought plenty," Corso told her, and they gathered around the small sitting area to eat. Maura brought in bottled drinks, and when they were refreshed, they returned to work.

Caly stretched her neck, and then her arms over her head. Managing wasn't nearly as fun as creating, but she was getting better at it, she decided. She put the datapad into the safe, containing the week's receipts and vendor purchases, and was happy she'd managed to increase the sales some. She had implemented a plan to her morning crew that had the food sailing out fast and hot, and the word she was getting was that everyone was very happy, including the owner. She had started around the desk to the kitchen when her datapad chimed, and she almost dropped it pulling it from her pocket. Torian! He's almost here, she read, and hugged the device to her for a moment before pulling her chef's jacket off and waving to the team leader on her afternoon shift, heading toward the main hangars.

As Caly made her way down the hall, she saw her mother's detail heading to the same place, and wondered if Torian had contacted her as well. She had her answer a few minutes later as the detail stopped in front of her, blocking her view of the shuttle landing pad, and her mother emerged. "Mom," she called out, and Miriah hugged her. "Torian messaged you?"

"Yes, apparently there are some gifts from Mandalore to the Alliance in his ship," Miriah explained. "I wanted to show the appropriate thanks for them."

"She's coming here, isn't she? Soon?" Caly was excited to meet someone who knew Torian when he was a small boy, but she was a little afraid of her, as well.

"She is, but I don't have a date yet. How are things?" Miriah and Caly chatted for a few minutes, and when Corso joined them, they could see the ship as it descended through Odessen's atmosphere.

Torian landed the craft easily, and fumbled in his haste to take his harness off. He had to steady himself at the air lock, as he knew the Commander would be present, but his hands were sweating with the effort to control himself when he knew Caly was only a short distance away. The sunlight was bright, and the day quite warm, so that when he stepped off the ramp, he nearly fell, squinting into the dark hangar.

Caly saw Torian stumble and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. Miriah and Corso followed sedately, and when Torian saw Miriah, he promptly dropped his arms and snapped off a salute. Miriah nodded, smiling. "I hear we have some _beskar_ to add to our arsenal," she said, patting Caly's shoulder.

"We do, and I must say, Commander, that I am very happy that my feet have touched home," Torian said. "I also have a wedding gift, from Mandalore herself, that you will need to tell me where to put."

"Oh!" Caly exclaimed. Torian had told her that she was getting something, but if it were big enough for the three repulsor sleds that were now being lined up, she was excited. "Just take it to our apartment, everything else is there. I've cleared out the pod."

"You've been busy, then," Torian replied, unable to keep his eyes from his beloved's face.

"Let's get you out of the open like this," Aric butted in, making shooing motions with his arms. "We'll be at Mir's place, when you two get your hellos out of the way." Caly blushed then, but happily raised her face for Torian's kiss once her mother was on the way inside.

Once the caf was going and Miriah had exchanged her boots for warm slippers, they settled in the family room. "So the call with the Sith Emperor is tomorrow, right?" Aric asked, sipping from his mug.

"Yeah, and I really don't know what to think of things." Miriah explained the troop movements, the unexpected rerouting of ships, and the person that Lana and Devin met with while they were on Rishi. "I have a feeling he's shifting the dejark pieces, and I'm not going to like the results."

"Imperials are still on Iokath, even after Acina's death. There are clashes there every day," Maura said, picking up a cookie.

"It does kind of feel like their gearing up, somehow. They lost so many ships and weapons during the occupation by the Eternal Empire, that I'm amazed they are still able to field a trained force," Aric commented. "I guess we'll know more tomorrow. If Corso can stay out from under the desk, that is."

Miriah giggled, but covered her mouth. It didn't work, and she broke out in laughter, much as Aric had earlier. They all joined in, even Corso. When they could breathe again, Corso tried to explain, but it only brought on more laughter.

Theron had been eating dinner with Sarai, more evenings than not. Today, she brought an orobird pie that made him close his eyes with pleasure at how good it was. "I will never be able to repay your kindness, Master Sarai. I'm finally gaining back some weight and strength, and it's all due to your cooking."

"Oh, don't blame me. I love to cook, much like Miriah and Caly, but my recipes are simpler. I always have more than I can eat, and at my age, I just don't like having the same meal over several days. You're really doing me a favor," Sarai replied with a smile. She could see Theron looked a little less like a sick person and more like himself, even though he was still very thin and pale. "What does my daughter say about your progress?"

"She says I'll need surgery once I'm strong enough," he said, and saw Sarai frown. "There was enough damage that it won't all be cleared away, and she's afraid it will eventually make me sick."

Sarai thought about it, and had to nod. "If Mags says so, I trust her judgment. At least we can get you ready." She patted his hand, and he relished the human contact. If he could just feel comfortable enough to get out more, he thought he might be able to shake the depression, but so far, his stamina just wouldn't handle it. He sighed, but smiled over his now empty plate. "I'll put the rest of this away, unless you'd like a little more?" He held out his plate for another serving, thankful for having a friend. "Whatever happens, Theron, you do have people who care about you."

Theron almost laughed, but didn't want to appear disrespectful. "I have you, Master. That's all."

"Not true. I've seen Lana up here, and I know that Maura visited you yesterday. You are not alone, Theron."

"I miss Satele," he said suddenly. "I remember once when I was injured in SIS training, she came to me and stayed, at least long enough that I felt well enough to bicker with her. I wish I could have the opportunity to tell her that she was the reason I finally recovered." Sarai felt the waves of sadness in Theron's force aura, and knew he would just have to work out his feelings. Wanting to comfort him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, son. When we aren't at our bests, we always want the comfort of someone who knows who we truly are. I'm sure if she could, she'd be with you." She busied her hands putting the food away but didn't miss the quick swipe Theron made to his face. She wished she had more to offer him, but when he thanked her again for the food, she left him to think, wishing she had more answers for him.

Torian lifted Caly up and put her on the top of the crates holding their present, laughing when she smiled at him. "Let's go somewhere private," he said quietly, and didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes. They made their way to their apartment and before he could lift her down, she jumped into his arms. "Don't you want to see the gift?" he teased, but she pulled him to her, and they kissed, which they hadn't done in the hangar. One turned into two and then they were on the sofa, hands roaming and mouths joined.

"I missed you so much," Caly whispered, when she had to break contact just to breathe.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I think we're expected at your parent's place," he said, and she sighed.

"I know, I just needed to be with you for a little bit first." She sat up as Torian stood and walked over to the crates.

"You need to see this," he told her and smiled when she gasped in surprise, lifting one of the heavy plates to examine it.

"It's truly beautiful," she said, "I'll wash it and put it away, we'll use it every day." She saw a small box sitting on the top of the crate, and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Spices. I would use them sparingly." Caly opened one of the small vials and sniffed.

"Whew, that is strong," she said, blinking rapidly.

Torian laughed, and put his arms around her again. "Let's go be with the family. We'll have tonight." Caly beamed at him and took one last kiss before following him out the door, her thoughts on being in their bed together.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura had just finished her workout for the day, and smiled at her sister. Miriah needed this, she thought, and waved as she made her way out of the room and to the elevators. Aric will be home waiting for me, she thought, and felt her insides heat up. She exited the elevator and was striding across the courtyard to grab dinner when she heard someone yell, "Mom!" She paid no attention, since she knew Calleigh was on duty in the medcenter, and continued on until she heard the voice again. Maura turned just as her youngest daughter grabbed her in a hug. "Mom, I'm so glad you stopped," Coleen said against her mother's shoulder. "I've missed you and Dad so much."

"Oh, honey, we've missed you, too," Maura murmured, happy to have her child in her arms again but curious. "We had no idea you were coming in."

"I've got so much to tell you both," Coleen replied, and took Maura's hand in hers.

"I was just getting dinner, come with me and we'll surprise your father," Maura grinned. It was so good to see Coleen looking happy and fit, and Maura led her into the dining hall. Once they'd made their way to the elevator again, Maura telling the story of how they'd moved into the secure area, Coleen's face fell a little.

"This change, it's good?" she asked.

"Very good. We're closer to work and Aric's not so worried about every little move," Maura replied. They made their way across the war room, and Maura took note of the young men who watched them with interest. Coleen had her mother's auburn hair, combined with cat-like green eyes and chiseled bone structure, and she was very pretty. When Aric turned to them as the door opened, his eyes went wide and he rushed to help Maura with the bags, and took his daughter in his other arm. Once they'd hugged and laughed, Coleen sat down with them to eat.

"So, baby girl, what are you doing on Odessen," Aric asked.

"I'm moving here," she replied. "I am a full fledged teacher now, and I applied to the school. I didn't say anything because I wanted to wait to see if I'd be accepted, then I thought I'd surprise you." She shrugged, and wondered if her surprise was a good one.

"Wow, Coleen. I'm proud of you, sweetie," Aric told her. "We really do need good people here, but the last we talked, you only wanted to stay on Republic worlds. What changed?"

Coleen looked into his eyes. "I saw Aunt Mir's speech after the defeat of Zildrog, and all I could think was that my whole family was in the middle of this, and here I was, sitting on the outside when I could be a part of something greater." She leaned against her mother, who had put an arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to be here."

"We're glad to have you, hon. You'll love it, and it's great to have you with us again," Maura said. "Do you have quarters yet?"

"I'll pick up the info tomorrow," Coleen replied. "Do you have room for me for tonight?"

"Of course," Aric said, messing up her carefully styled hair. "I imagine it's been a long trip."

"It has," Coleen replied, and stifled a yawn. She felt the love of her parents around her, and relaxed. This was a good decision, she thought, and took Maura's hand in hers.

Corso was snuggled on the sofa with Miriah in the family room. He wanted to talk to her about the call with Vowrawn, but she seemed so relaxed, absently watching the galaxy news feed. Everyone had gone home before dinner, and they'd pulled out some of the food left over from their welcome home celebration. Full and calm, and now in each other's arms, he was reluctant to make any waves. He even thought she might have gone to sleep until she spoke. "I've decided something that may help with the stress levels," she said softly.

"Yeah? Putting wine in a flask?" he joked, and she giggled.

"That's another idea, but I've decided that no one controls what I do except me. If I make a decision that's in the best interest of the Alliance, then I'm only going to focus on that and not what it might make anyone else do."

Corso was quiet while he mulled over her words. "So no matter what Vowrawn promises or says, you're going to put the Alliance interests first? You always do that anyway, darlin'."

"True, but sometimes I agonize over how it looks to the rest of the galaxy or if my staff will agree. I can't put myself through that anymore. I feel that if I examine the issues and make the decision that serves the people on our worlds, then I've done my best and I'm not going to keep stewing over stuff that I can't change."

"A good outlook, but can you stick to it? If things go south tomorrow, and the Empire formally declares the Alliance an enemy, can we withstand an attack?"

"He won't do anything overtly. Besides, he wants us as friends. He'll just be dealing with a totally different Miriah than he might have seen on other occasions. I will not be bullied, and I finally feel like I can take this stance."

She had seemed more confident since the conference, he thought. "I'll be right by your side, darlin'."

"I'm counting on that, sugar."

Torian fell back onto the bed with a groan. "Caly, love. We can't," he told her. "I want to, I promise you I want to."

"I know," Caly sighed. She rose and went to the fridge for water, noting that she needed to purchase food. "I just wish you'd never made that pledge."

"No more than I," he groaned. "We were playing with fire before I left, I can see it now. Maybe I should find another room..." 

"No, no, no!" Caly wailed. "I don't want that, at all. I'll do whatever you think is best, but you cannot leave me here."

"Okay, sweetheart," he told her, taking her in his arms. He hated making her upset, and was holding her close when he heard her mumble. "What?"

"You're right. I tried on my dress and I knew. We do need to wait, I just didn't want to. I realized I wanted you to see me on our wedding day as the one you waited for, and that I was worth waiting for." She walked over to the small sofa and sat. "It's so beautiful, and I feel so beautiful in it. That's what I saw, in the mirror. Someone who was worth the wait."

"You are, my love." Torian crossed the room to kiss her. "We'll make it." He hugged her close but saw a future that he wanted, with her, and took a deep breath. They fell asleep there, content for the time being to just being able to be together.

Miriah strode across the war room inside the detail, wanting to stop by the office before going to the conference room for her call. She'd rested well and woke feeling calm and centered, ready to take on anything. Corso had cooked breakfast and Aric and Maura had joined them with their news about Coleen, which had made Miriah smile. Everyone here, she thought. It feels right. She also noted the broad smile on her sister's face. After speaking about her on Rishi, I'm glad Coleen's come back to her parents. The detail stopped, and Lana made her way through the black armor.

"Commander, I'm afraid you shouldn't do this call," Lana said, and Miriah saw the worry on her face.

"Let's get to the office," Miriah suggested, and the detail started forward again. When she was safely behind her desk, she saw that Lana's face was clouded with worry. "So, what's going on?"

"I just don't want you to face him. Vowrawn. He's not a nice person. He's not even a person, really, just a jumble of dark force and..."

"Lana, calm down. Did something happen?" Miriah asked, watching Lana wring her hands and stand to pace.

"I had a vision. One where Vowrawn gains your favor and then betrays you," Lana rushed out. "And you become sick from the stress of serving under him. I can't, I won't see that happen."

"Lana, it's okay. I have already decided to be nice, if he'll let me be, and still stay firmly independent."

Lana sat and took a deep breath. "I already told you he loves a challenge. Sees it as a game to be won."

"I'm not playing," Miriah said with a shrug. "No matter what he says, we are not pledging anything to the Empire." She sat back, seeing Corso's worried face from the corner of her eye. "I'm fine, sugar," she told him, and he saw that she remained calm. "It will all be okay, Lana. It will probably be a quick call, since I refuse to rise to any bait. Let's go." She stood and made for the door, ten minutes until the time appointed for the Sith Emperor's audience.

Caly rose and dressed quickly. Sometime during the night, they'd made their way to the bed and she'd forgotten to set her chrono alarm. She'd be lucky if she weren't late, she scolded herself. Rushing out of the refresher, she spotted Torian and stopped dead in her tracks. He was shirtless and sleeping deeply, his tanned skin contrasting against the stark white of the bedding, and he took her breath away. She almost reached out to touch him, but pulled back at the last second, not wanting to wake him. She remembered her words from last night, and sighed quietly. It must be a test, she thought. If we can get through this, then we can withstand anything. Turning, she picked up her bag and made her way out, before she could make life more difficult for them both.

Miriah straightened her tunic and nodded to Lana, who patched the call into the secure conference room terminal. "Good morning, my dear," intoned Vowrawn, obviously in a good mood.

"You wished to speak with me," Miriah said, her face impassive. Corso was only an arms length away, she knew, and Lana sat to her right.

"I do, I do. I would like to offer the fleet of the Empire to aid the Alliance," he said, and Miriah caught Lana's quick intake of air.

"I appreciate the offer, Emperor, but I believe we're just fine," Miriah responded.

"Commander, you must know that you're almost defenseless," Vowrawn purred. He came closer to the holocam. "I only mean to give you a barrier between you and your enemies."

Miriah nodded sagely. "I understand, and again, thank you for your thoughtfulness. We have gathered enough ships to provide defense from our allied planets. In fact, just in case you thought we were surprised by your emissary's visit, I can assure you that we knew from the time he entered wild space exactly where he was and what trajectory he was following." Miriah stood. "I will not reveal our defense plans to you, but rest assured, we are well armed."

"I see, I see," Vowrawn said, stroking the tendrils on his chin. "Perhaps I have misunderstood your dilemma, then. I do want us to be friends, dear Commander. Maybe we can check in on a weekly basis? Just to make sure we're both doing well?"

Miriah allowed a small smile to cross her face, but just as quickly it was gone. "I'm sure we can be aware of each other's progress without the formality of a call. I do want to be very precise, though. Any hostility will result in a swift and sure response. Are we clear on that?"

"Absolutely! I wouldn't dream of it, dear. I'll check with your secretary on the schedule, shall I?"

Miriah gave him a frown. "I don't have a secretary. If you're referring to Vice Commander Beniko, then I'm sure she will get back to you on that." Miriah gave Lana the cut signal, and the image disappeared.

"You did it!" Lana exclaimed. "You let him know where we stand, with politeness and firmness. Well done, my friend!"

"Yes," Corso murmured in her ear, holding her against him. "You okay?"

"I'm excellent," Miriah told him, and he could see she really was. "I do want to see if there's anything coming in on the news feeds, but I plan to have a short day today." Corso squeezed her once more before letting her turn to the door. That couldn't have gone better, he thought, and followed the two women out.

Aric and Maura had been informed of the call, and followed Miriah into the office. "Excellent work," Aric said. "Now we wait to see if he's stupid enough to do anything."

"He won't, not right now," Miriah said. "He still thinks he has a chance of a partnership." She turned to Lana. "We need a count of ships. Don't include anything that's not finished enough to take flight in two days."

"On it," Lana said, turning to the hallway.

"Aric, what's our munitions status? Do we need to be replenishing ammo or weapons?"

"No, we are fully loaded and have three times the ammo we had against Vaylin in storage."

"Maura, how are our training and recruit soldiers?" Maura handed over her datapad, and Miriah looked over the numbers, nodding thoughtfully.

"Cor, we've ordered weapons for the ships in progress, right?" When he confirmed that he had indeed placed those orders, they were all rewarded with a brilliant smile from Miriah. "Well, then. I think we're doing just fine. Any other thoughts?"

"We can check with the intel group, make sure nothing is lacking in our planetary security, and keep the force users alert for any changes, but otherwise, we're in good shape here, Commander." Aric was liking this new outlook of his boss, and felt the calm she radiated now.

Miriah stood. "I intend on seeing my grandchildren today, but I'm inviting them all to our place. Bring your kids, come join us. I'll invite Mom."

"Great plan, darlin'." When the others left, Corso pulled Miriah into him. "We may even have some time for us."

"Thought you'd never ask," Miriah replied, going up on her toes to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

Miriah had enjoyed her apartment being full of joy, and when she finally got into bed, she felt the pull of sleep immediately. I should be worried about Vowrawn, or the next threat to the Alliance, but I'm not, she thought. She turned into Corso as he pulled her close, and sweetly kissed his lips. "I love you, sugar," she told him, and he kissed her in reply.

"I love you, and I love that you're with me." He wanted her to sleep, and instead of doing things that he knew would keep them both awake, he simply held her. They'd spent most of the afternoon loving each other, and he knew Miriah was tired. He thought about seeing Coleen earlier, and how great she'd looked, and the little boys, who both wanted Mimi's attention. Merida, who fell asleep on his shoulder. We've been so blessed, he thought, feeling Miriah relax against him. He closed his eyes and was immediately out, his arms and his heart full.

Miriah cooked breakfast and their talk was light. "Loved seeing Coleen with us," Miriah said.

"And here to teach," Corso reminded her. "That alone is awesome. We lost a few over the past year." The thought of loyal Odessenites being killed in combat made them both pause. Miriah stood to refill her cocoa.

"What's the plan for today?" Miriah asked. "I have a little more to read and approve, but I'm mostly caught up. Maybe we can go see the ships in progress?"

"I'd like to see them," Corso said, nodding. "The weapons I ordered will be here in a few days. I almost hate to bring it up, but where are we on the wedding?"

Miriah smiled. "I've got to do some experiments on the frosting and get Caly to decided on the actual cake flavor, but other than that, the dress is coming along very nicely and Maura has the flowers sourced. The colors are easy to work with, and we're on target for four months from now." Shades of purple had been chosen, Miriah opting for a deep tone while the wedding party would wear light lavender. Multitudes of flower varieties were being grown out in the garden area, with Arcann promising to supply the roses. "Everything is under control."

"Then you might have a little more free time now than you had before, maybe get to rest a little more, spend some afternoons just doing what you want to do," Corso said, hoping his words were true. "I know I'd like that."

"Me, too, sugar. In fact, we'll go back to whole days off, I'll coordinate with Lana." Miriah found herself in Corso's lap and lifted her face for a kiss. We could spend the whole day, just like this, she thought.

Coleen woke early and hurriedly dressed and did her hair. She was anxious to get her belongings put in her new home, and the excitement of the day fueled her. She rushed out into the main room of the apartment, only to see her parents sitting at the dining table, sipping caf and reading, already dressed for duty. "Hey, guys," she said, making her way to sit with them.

"There's breakfast in the warmer," Maura said, and started to stand. Coleen put her hand on her mother's arm to stop her.

"I'll get something in a minute, Mom. You don't need to wait on me," she said with a smile.

"Nonsense, honey. I enjoy spoiling you a bit," Maura said, but stayed seated. Coleen breathed out a sigh of relief. If she were confronted with food right now, it might not end well for any of them. Instead of thinking about it, she plunged on.

"I'll get my place today, is there anything in particular I need to know?" she asked, and Aric looked up from his datapad.

"Given that you're family, you'll probably be assigned in this sector, maybe even this building. Nana is here, as well as Mags and Felix. We really like it, but the building closest to the school is probably available, too." He watched the emotions play over his daughter's face. "There's no obligation here, Coleen. Choose what you want, we're just happy you're on the same planet." He saw her smile then, and relaxed. Maybe she'll be close, he thought, but even in the other part of the base, she's closer to us than she's been since she went to college, and that's good.

Coleen sipped the water she'd gotten out of the cooler and took a deep breath. "I'm excited to get settled. Classes start in about two weeks now."

"Let us know if we can help," Aric offered, and saw Coleen pale for a moment. What's going on here, he wondered, but his daughter's color quickly regained it's normal tone and he figured she was just suffering from the travel and time changes.

"I will," Coleen promised, and kissed them both before disappearing out the door. She felt the wave of nausea she'd been pushing away return savagely, and lay her cheek against the cool surface of the elevator, rushing out when it opened and into Caly, who was on her way to work. She held on, knowing that she could count on her cousin to help her.

"Hey, Coleen, you okay?" Caly asked, leading the shaking woman to a nearby chair. "Can I get you something?"

"No, no," Coleen replied weakly, taking a tissue from her bag to blot the sweat that had started on her face. "I'll be fine, just too much traveling and eating terrible food." Coleen could feel her cousin's eyes on her, and struggled to overcome her sudden illness. Slowly, the nausea cleared and she sat up, Caly sitting beside her.

"You need to eat something," Caly said, and saw Coleen go pale again. "Just a little bit, to soak up the stomach acid." Caly stood and pulled Coleen to her feet, and over to the bar section of the cantina. "Karen," she called. "Would you please do a small omelet, with just a little cheese?" When the waitress nodded and smiled, Caly turned to her cousin. "Sit here and I'll be right back." Coleen only nodded and Caly rushed to the office to put her bag away. Something isn't right, she thought, but I won't push. Instead, she took cold juice out and took a seat. I'll let her tell me when she wants. Coleen sipped the juice carefully, but Caly could see her face start to perk up and her color return.

"Thanks, Caly. I missed you, you're always so good at taking care of people," Coleen smiled. Maybe she'll be the one I confide in, but not now. I'll be okay. She turned at the plate that was put before her, and cautiously took a bite. When it didn't try to make a return visit, she ate a little more. "This is wonderful."

"Let me know if you need anything at all," Caly replied, standing to get to her job. Coleen watched her much younger cousin, thinking how mature and put together she was. Much better than me, she thought. She rose and went to pay, but the smiling waitress refused, saying the boss had covered it. Caly. The boss. That thought made Coleen smile and she felt stronger, more in control, with the food. I'll figure it out, she determined, and set off to the quartermaster.

Missy was just exiting her apartment and saw the elevator doors closing. "Wait!" she cried, and ran to the end of the hall, reaching the doors just as they slowly opened. "Thanks," she said, and then saw Theron Shan. She hadn't seen him since Zakuul, and instead of being angry, she smiled. "Well, it's good to see you up and around, Theron."

Theron smiled weakly. He'd walked all the way so far by himself, and the droid merely followed. He had hoped for the elevator ride to allow him time to catch his breath, but it was gone now. "Missy, I'm so glad you weren't hurt, and I'm sorry for sending you to Nar Shaddaa." He saw her relax, and thought about when he'd first saw her, so many years ago, a starving girl stealing food, trying to grow up in a very hostile place.

"It's fine, I made it through okay," she replied, shrugging one shoulder. "I should have known you were a double agent, you didn't even take my relay."

"I would have done anything to go with you that day," Theron admitted, and when the doors opened, Missy held out her arm for him.

"You're heading to the medcenter?" she asked, and he nodded, dreading the workout that awaited him. "I'll take you as far as the war room." He put his hand on the softer than soft fur, and they made their way out of the building and across the hall way. "Let me know if you need to rest." He couldn't get enough air to speak, but squeezed her arm instead. They found a chair in the war room and Theron fell into it, exhausted already. Missy crouched beside him. "Sure you're ready for this?" she asked softly, her face open and friendly.

"I have to keep working, to get my strength back," he whispered, and the droid handed him a bottle of water. Missy paused while he drank, and when he was feeling a little better, he took her hand in his. "Thanks, Missy. I appreciate the help."

Missy stood and trilled a laugh. "I'll stop by later, maybe we can play some cards or something."

"I'd like that," he said, and watched her graceful steps to the security checkpoint, grateful for meeting her today, even though he'd not been at his best. He stood shakily and the droid steadied him, slowly making his way to the medcenter.

Miriah sat with her mother and Magdalane, and watched as their hands beaded the delicate lace overlay for Caly's dress. "I wish I could help," she said, but the look of horror on her mother's face made her laugh. "Okay, I know I'm no good at this stuff, but it's so beautiful."

"Caly is going to be amazing in this dress. What of your dress?" Mags asked, never looking up from her sewing.

"I have a sheath in deep purple. It fits fine, but I may get you to look at it as we get closer," Miriah replied.

"Who have they asked to do the ceremony?" Sarai questioned. "You can't, Mir. You're the mother of the bride, and I daresay Corso will need you beside him."

Miriah turned a thoughtful face to her mother. "I really don't know, I meant to ask, but I keep forgetting when I see Caly."

"Better get on it," Mags said. "I'd say we need to get those two married sooner than later."

By late afternoon, Coleen had her belongings scattered around the two bedroom apartment, in the same building as the rest of her family but several floors above them. She saw how clean it was, and the appliances covered with clear plastic, and surmised that she was the first occupant. Somehow that made her feel special and she took a few minutes to examine where she'd put everything, knowing that the bed and sofa she'd bought that morning would be delivered soon. She was pushing cartons around to make room when the door chime sounded. She opened the door to her father, and hugged him, her eyes bright. "Look, Dad! It's great!"

"Sure looks nice," Aric commented, looking around. "Tell me where you need everything, and I'll put the boxes in the right rooms." They busied themselves with the apartment, and when the bed was delivered, Aric supervised the assembly. Maura joined them, bringing a gift of luxurious bedding, and Coleen was sorely tempted to just climb in the bed and leave the rest, but she knew her parents would be shocked. Instead, she made a list of food items and when Aric and Maura left, she went down to the cantina, amazed that she felt hungry.

Miriah was lounging in the tub when Corso called out to her. "Mir?"

"I'm here," she replied, and saw him round the corner. "I love this tub."

Corso chuckled. "I figured you might be there. Everything good?"

"Would be better if you'd get in here too," she said, reaching up to grab his hand.

Corso quirked an eye. "How hot is it?"

"Really pretty hot. I'm red," she said, sticking her leg up out of the bubbles.

Corso sighed, but smiled. "Now that makes me want to, but other, more sensitive parts of me are cringing at the water temp."

"Well, then, sit and talk to me," she said, and hummed her delight when he knelt to kiss her. He sat so that their heads were at the same level, and she smiled. "Tell me everything you thought about today."

"Well, this morning, I thought that I might die if I didn't get to touch you, when you were reading. Then, when I did come over to you and put my hand on your shoulder, and you picked it up and kissed my palm, my blood supply was diverted and I couldn't think for awhile."

Miriah grinned then. "I thought it might help keep you relaxed," she teased, and Corso laughed heartily.

"Relaxed isn't exactly the word I'd use," he finally said, and kissed her again. They nuzzled and kissed until the water went cool, and then Corso lifted her in his arms, taking her to bed. I love that she's relaxed and herself again, he thought, much later. She was in his arms, and that was the best thing in the world for them both, he figured.

"Food?" she said softly, and he sat up.

"I'll go get some," he offered, but she pulled him back to her.

"We've got some, I'll warm it if you'll get the table ready," she offered, but still they stayed laced together until Miriah's stomach voiced it's protest. "I guess that's my cue," she said.

"Let's feed the beast," Corso joked. She's happy, and that makes me happy, he thought. Now, we just need to keep her that way. I'll do whatever it takes, he promised, taking her in his arms and dancing her around the kitchen, like they used to back on Dantooine.

Caly had arrived home to Torian putting their new dishes away, and the sight of him doing domestic things made her swoon a little. He had dinner ready, and had used some of the spices he'd brought back, and she had her first taste of Mandalorian food. She sighed as the spices melted with the fresh butter and roasted bantha. "This is amazing," she said, and Torian took her hand.

"I'm glad you like it. I felt like I needed to have something for you after working all day. We're both off tomorrow, how about we see if we can go outside. Maybe take a picnic to the landing field?"

"That sounds perfect." They chatted about their day, and Caly related her morning with Coleen. "She was very pale and shaky, then she had a cheese omelet and she perked right up," Caly said. "I've missed her, she is the cousin closest to my age."

"Should we get Magdalane to see to her?" Torian asked, and it warmed Caly's heart that he would be concerned.

"No, I think she's a big girl now. If she needs medical attention, I'm sure she knows where to go."

Coleen ate and then crashed, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. She was so tired, she didn't even change her clothes, but she was warm and comfortable and, finally, safe. That was the important part. Safe.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lana, bring in the morning brief and the long range scanner data, I'd like to see what's changed in the Empire's troops," Miriah said on the holo.

"Right away, Commander." Lana had been enjoying a late breakfast at the cantina, having met Nico as he came from a run, but Miriah didn't know that. Instead of being upset, though, Lana stood and kissed Nico sweetly. "Got to run, but I'll see you later?"

"You can bet on it, beautiful," Nico said, sipping his caf as he watched her hurry away. He'd been requesting short runs, wanting to be back on base as often as he was on his ship, and his pattern change hadn't gone unnoticed. Hylo had teased him as he'd handed her his manifests, but stopped when she saw his face. He was ready for a hot water shower and a little nap, and he'd be good for the day, he figured. He stood and asked for a caf to go before making his way to his place, already planning for his dinner with the tall blonde Sith who had captured his full attention.

Lana breezed into Miriah's office, her face glowing. "Wow, Lana, you look terrific," Miriah said, and saw Corso nod.

"Thanks," Lana replied, blushing. "Now, the morning news." She proceeded to inform Miriah about events on the base overnight, noticing that her boss looked quite well, too. "I sent the troop movements to your datapad, but there aren't many. Mostly rotations to the outer rim, scheduled replacements."

"Hmm," Miriah said, opening the file. "Okay. Next order of business is whether we open for more people."

"We haven't restarted any immigration," Lana confirmed. "But the requests are building up. Right now, the only new people are those who can show familial ties to Odessen."

"What do you think? We could always fund another colony, like Haven, and we now have to start major ship building operations. Everyone already here has a job, and Haven people are commuting to work with the businesses here."

"Resource wise, it might be a stretch," Lana said. "Don't get me wrong, we have credits. But the temporary housing situation is not great, since we now have more soldiers in those buildings." Miriah rose and began to pace, her brow furrowed in thought.

"What can we do?" she asked, looking at Lana.

Lana shrugged. "As far as I can tell, we are utilizing all the available space for building ships, so this point may be moot." Lana stood. "I'll go see what Aygo and Ogurobb think, they'll know about whether we can use other spaces."

"Yes, thanks, Lana. I appreciate it. I just think that's the most pressing need right now, so that others like Vowrawn don't get ideas." Miriah watched her friend leave and wondered how long they had until they would be confronted, and need to choose an ally. She really didn't want to have that discussion with Supreme Commander Malcom, especially since the last time they talked, Corso had punched him in the face.

Sarai saw Theron's droid with bags of supplies as it struggled to open the door. She rushed over to help, and the droid thanked her. She could hear Theron's voice inside, and carried one of the bags to the kitchen counter. "I'm almost ready," she heard Theron say as he entered the kitchen from the hall. "Master Sarai, good morning."

"Good morning, Theron. I was just assisting your metal friend here," she joked, and saw him smile. "I'm making roast ronto for dinner, I'll bring yours over around six, okay?"

"You don't have to feed me, but I do love it. Thank you," he told her, crossing to the table to sit. He absently picked up the pazaak cards from the table to put away. "Missy came over last night and we had some laughs over cards," he explained.

"I'm glad you had some company. Mags and I are sewing on Caly's wedding gown every evening this week, so we should be done in a few days and can work on the veil. It's going to be lovely."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," Theron said, a wistful note in his voice. "At least the images, not sure I'll receive an invitation."

"Of course you will," Sarai said, but she wondered that now. Miriah had not been up here, at least not to see Theron. I'll have to investigate that, she told herself. Turning to Theron, she patted his shoulder. "If nothing else, you can escort an old woman."

"I'd be honored," he told her, and returned her smile. "I'm on my way to physio, but I'll see you later." Sarai watched him leave, the droid right behind him, and gently closed the door. So much turbulence, she thought, in his aura. Shrugging, she returned to her own apartment, and made a cup of tea before tackling the lace again.

Caly woke in Torian's arms, but thankfully, that's all they'd done. She saw he was still sleeping deeply, and wondered if he'd gotten any rest at all on his trip. His lashes were thick and tawny blonde, and she envied him for them. As if her thoughts had woken him, he blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled. "Hey," he said softly, and Caly felt herself heat up. This is how it was, now that she'd had a little taste of her libido. It took only a look, or a touch, and her whole body responded to this man.

"Good morning," she replied in a whisper before he kissed her, and her mind went blank. They spent several minutes just enjoying being close before Torian sat up.

"You can get a shower first," he told her. "I'll go get us some breakfast." She nodded, holding back the invitation to join her, knowing he wouldn't and then feel guilty for rejecting her. Instead, she smiled at him.

"That sounds good, and then we can get out a bit," she replied, and watched him pull on his boots. She continued to watch as he went to the bedroom door. He turned then and hurried back to her, taking her in his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he whispered to her. "You look so sad."

Caly ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his thick hair. "I'm fine. Willing time to move faster, is all." Torian kissed her again and grinned.

"Go. Shower. We'll eat, and then go for a walk." He walked backward to the door, holding her gaze until she turned to the refresher. She sighed, and started getting ready for her day off.

Coleen sat on the side of the bed, fighting the sudden nausea. She'd slept hard all night, only rising once to visit the facilities. Now, she wanted to get dressed and finish setting up the apartment, but her feet felt glued to the floor. She didn't want to think about her future right now, but it seemed that was the only option. She ran her hands over her still-flat tummy, and wondered how she was going to get through the next few months. I think Mom will be happy, she mused. Dad? Uh, No. Dad is not going to be so easy. She felt regret and fear try to overtake her, but she sat up straight and refused to give into either. I'll figure out a way, she told herself determinedly. With that, she managed to free her leaden feet and shuffle into the kitchen, grateful that she'd brought some breakfast things. Caly was right, she smiled to herself. I do need a little something when I feel like this. Coleen made a little meal, content in her space, feeling like everything had to be better from here.

Maura had taken the day off, hoping to spend some time helping Coleen unpack. She had been so happy, Aric had almost taken his own day to be with her, but he knew that his love needed some kid time, so he kissed her thoroughly and went on his way. Maura put their breakfast things away and made her way up to Coleen's door. She grinned at Coleen's face as she peered out, and then opened the door wide. "Mom, I'm glad you're here. I need to..." Coleen's words trailed off as she turned and practically ran to the refresher. Maura heard the retching and rushed to her daughter's side, pulling her hair back and murmuring soothing words. When Coleen finally sat back, leaning against the wall, Maura handed her a cup of water and a cool cloth.

"Did you eat something that didn't seem good, hon?" Maura asked softly, her eyes roaming over Coleen's pale face when Coleen began to cry, her sobs shaking her thin body. "Shh, love. I'm here," Maura told her daughter, holding her close. When the sobs faded to just tears, Maura held Coleen's face up to meet her eyes. "How far along?" was all Maura asked, already knowing the answer to the primary question.

"Fourteen weeks," Coleen answered in a whisper. "I don't get sick all the time, but seems like the stress of the move had made it come back again." Maura just held her, knowing that the future wouldn't change in the next few minutes. How do we tell Aric, she wondered, but shoved that thought away for the moment. She stood and helped Coleen up, gently leading her to the bed and tucking her in.

"I'll go make some hot, sweet tea. It will help," Maura said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, noticing her own hand shake. Maybe I need some, too.

Lana was returning from inspecting the ship building operation when Theron was on his way back from his therapy, and they nearly collided, Lana reaching out to steady him. "I'm so sorry, Theron," she said, pulling a chair over so that he might rest. He landed gratefully in it and smiled up at her.

"I didn't intend on running in to you, I promise," he said, and saw her flush.

"I should have been watching my path, instead of running equations in my head," Lana admitted, and sat beside him. "How are things going?" Theron told her of his daily visits from Sarai and his upcoming surgery. "Wow, that's a lot going on. Will you let me know if I can bring you something?" she asked.

"I'd like to think I could, Lana, but you know me. I hate to ask for help." They sat silently for a moment before Lana stood.

"Well, I'm willing to be friends if you are. Friends help each other." Lana patted Theron's shoulder and walked toward the executive offices, afraid to look back, knowing Theron would be watching her.

"Caly, we need to talk about who is going to do the ceremony," Miriah said, sitting across from her daughter in the family room. Corso was bringing in some food, and Torian had gone to help him.

"I haven't thought about that, Mom. What do you think about it?" Caly asked, relaxed and happy.

"I'd love to just be able to see everything. I was thinking we might ask Solasta and Shae to do it. Solasta in basic and Shae in Mando'a." Miriah had thought of that earlier in the day, and was quite pleased with herself.

Caly nodded, sitting up. "Mom, that's perfect. I'll ask Miss Solasta, and maybe Torian can talk to Mandalore."

"Talk to Mandalore about what?" Torian asked, bringing in a tray with drinks to put on the low table. Caly related their idea about the ceremony, and Torian's smile was radiant. "Of course I'll talk to her, she'll be very happy. She was a little worried about how she would fit in here."

Miriah grinned and settled against Corso as they ate and talked. Yep, she thought, this wedding is really coming together.

Magdalane rang the door chime, and smiled when Maura opened the door. "Not to pry, but I felt your distress, and thought you might need me," she said quietly.

"We do, Mags, come in," Maura pulled her sister into the apartment and into the bedroom, where Caly dozed, still pale.

"Coleen," Mags said softly, sitting on the side of the bed. The young woman sat up, blinking.

"Aunt Mags, you're here," she said, and Magdalane took one of Coleen's hand in hers, letting her force light cover them both. After a few minutes, the light slowly faded and Mags smiled softly at her niece. "There, that should help the nausea, and you need to eat several small meals a day."

"Thank you," Coleen said, a lone tear trailing down her face.

"Do you want to know about the baby?" Mags asked, and a crooked smile appeared on Coleen's face. Maura sat beside her daughter, arm around her shoulders. Coleen nodded, and Mags smiled even brighter. "Your daughter is very healthy. No problems there, unless you continue to lose weight."

"A girl!" Maura said, hugging Coleen close. Aric will love a granddaughter, she thought, and brought Mags into the hug.

"Only one thing," Coleen sniffed, but she was smiling. "Can we wait, just a little bit, to tell Dad?"

"Oh, honey. Aric is going to be very happy. He'll only want to know about the father, and when he'll be joining you." Maura didn't miss Coleen's mood shift to depressed and weepy.

"He's not a factor, and we won't be seeing him ever again. He thinks I terminated the pregnancy, but Mom, I just couldn't." Coleen started crying again, and again, Maura only comforted her. We'll figure all this out, she reasoned.

"Okay, let me think on how to tell your father," Maura said. "But we don't keep secrets from each other, and if he asks me, I will have to let him know." Mags nodded wisely, and Coleen did as well.

"Thanks, Mom. I promise, I'll tell him in the next couple of days." Coleen knew that was all she'd have, and hoped with all she was that her father would still love her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarai knew her family had a lot going on, and could sense the emotions whirling when Maura and Mags joined her. "Tea, anyone? I've been looking at the beads on the lace so long, my eyes are tired." Sarai filled the pot with water, and set it to boil, turning to her daughters. "What's going on?" she asked, and saw Maura's eyes fill.

"I want to get Mir here first," she explained, and Mags nodded. They turned at the door chime, and Mags let Miriah in.

"Hey gang, please tell me that nothing got spilled on the dress," Miriah teased, but then saw the somber expressions on her sister's faces.

"Coleen's pregnant," Maura said, shaking her head. "She's fine, baby is fine, but how do we tell Aric? Coleen says she wants a couple of days and that she'll do it, but I'm afraid, Mir. You know him, he'll go crazy." Mags put her arm around Maura's shoulders. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. Mir, he'll listen to you, will you be there when I tell him?"

"Wait, Mo. You're not going to let Coleen do it?" Miriah kept her voice calm, hoping the others would be calm as well.

"She's so upset, she's talking out of her head."

"Like, how?"

"She let the father think she'd terminated, now she says she won't have anything to do with him, ever. How can this be? How, Mir?" Maura dissolved into tears, and Miriah sat beside her. When she could speak again, Maura grabbed Miriah's hand. "Please, I'll tell him, if you and Corso are there, he won't do anything stupid."

Miriah sighed. "I can't promise that, Maura. Aric loves his family, and he'll be outraged on Coleen's behalf. I think it might be better coming from her."

"I can't let her go through that. She's too fragile right now, you should see her, Mir." She held onto Miriah's hands, and Miriah thought of all the times Maura and Aric had tried to protect her from things. Finally she sighed.

"Okay, we'll be there. Corso is cooking, let me go fill him in and you guys come for dinner." Maura only nodded as Mags took the sodden tissue from her clenched hand and replaced it with fresh. Miriah looked at them all, and saw Sarai's eyes glistening. She crossed to her mother and hugged her tightly, feeling Sarai squeeze her in return.

"I know Aric to be an honorable man, with strong principles and a huge heart. He'll be fine with this as soon as he gets over the need to rip the responsible party to shreds," Sarai said quietly, and Miriah smiled.

"I believe that, too." Miriah hugged Maura once more before going out into the hallway, worried about her niece and her friend.

Aric had gone to the training area and looked in on Logan, glad his nephew was with the security company. He had already gotten word that Torian was with Caly at the landing fields, Miriah had the detail, and Corso was at home. Everyone safe, he thought, so why do I feel uneasy? He spotted Missy as she stood at the checkpoint and caught up to her, chatting for a few minutes. She was enjoying her work with Intelligence, and he was glad. Still, he still felt like something was wrong, he just couldn't pinpoint what. He wondered what Maura and Coleen were doing, but figured they'd seek him out if they needed help, and instead of going home, went to the mess hall for some lunch.

Maura hugged her sister and her mom once more before going back up to check on Coleen. She found her daughter exactly as she'd left her, curled up in the bed, sound asleep. Maura went into the kitchen and started to unpack the boxes there, using her best judgment to put things away. When she'd emptied all the boxes marked for the kitchen, she went into the second bedroom and began to set it up as a temporary office space, unsure what Coleen had in the way of baby things. Probably nothing, she considered. While she was in the midst of unpacking she heard the refresher attached to the master bedroom, and met Coleen as she made her way out to find food. "Here, I have some soup made," Maura said, and led Coleen to the small table. Once they'd both sat down and started to eat, Coleen blinked as she looked at the kitchen.

"Wow, Mom. This looks great,' she said softly, her face still swollen and red from her earlier crying.

Maura let her eat and when she was done, sat back down at the table. "Col, honey. I need to know a little about the father," she said, and saw Coleen stiffen.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her gaze on the floor.

"Is he human? You have a predominately human genome, but if the father is Cathar, we're looking at a whole different timeline before the little princess arrives."

"He's human," Coleen finally answered. "He's also an officer in the Republic army." Maura tried not to let her shock show and busied her hands, her back to her daughter as she prepared some tea. Aric will really blow a gasket with that news, she thought. "He was sent to Iokath, and that's when I found out he's engaged to someone else." We're going to need sedatives. And restraints, Maura thought. She sighed and saw a tear escape down Coleen's cheek. "Dad is going to be disappointed in me. I can take having a baby without a partner, but I think letting him down will kill me."

Maura hugged her close. "Dad will always love you, Coleen. He's going to be mad, but not at you. I'm taking him to Mir's tonight and I'll tell him there."

Coleen looked up at her mother, her eyes big. "You'd do that?" she whispered.

"Of course, honey. I mean, I was pregnant with the twins when I married your father, he knows what it's like when you're in love." She winced as she said those words, not sure how Coleen would take them, but she just sighed and sipped her tea.

"Well, love didn't get me very far," she said, as she stood to take her tea back to her bed.

Miriah entered the apartment after letting the detail go for the day. She went into the family room and saw Corso there, reading, and made her way toward him. When she was near enough, he pulled her into his lap, setting his datapad aside. "Hey, sugar," she said against his lips. When he had kissed her senseless, she grinned up at him. "I have a favor to ask."

"Of course, you can have my body, you already have my heart, darlin'" he told her, taking another kiss.

"It's for Maura," she explained, and then told him what was happening. He shifted to sit her upright, and she could feel him tense around her.

"I'd do anything for Aric, you know that. He's my family." He ran his hands over his face, pushing Miriah up to stand and pace. "I don't even know what to do here."

"We'll just be here for him, support him. Just like he does with us when things get crazy," Miriah said, placing herself in Corso's arms. "Coleen is terrified and the move has made her sick again. You remember how that goes."

"I do," Corso sighed. "We should be good to have dinner whenever they arrive, it's all in the warmer right now."

"I'll message Maura and let her know."

Lana was tidying her desk preparing to leave, when she heard footsteps practically running down the narrow hallway. She looked up as the officer rounded her door, and saw that her face was red with the effort. "Whoa, there, Captain! What's going on?"

"It may be nothing, sir," she panted, "but there's been some unusual troop movement on Makeb and Corellia." Lana took the offered datapad and looked through the numbers. Not a lot, she thought, but enough.

"I'll inform the Commander," she said with a nod, and the captain saluted before going back to her station. Once again, Lana thanked the force for well trained people within the Alliance. She stood with the report, and debated on going to see Miriah. She knew her boss was home, and weighed the immediate visit with saving it until the next morning. She wandered down the hall and saw Aric, calling him over. She related the Empire's activities and saw him think it over much as she had.

"We'll be having dinner there tonight, I'll bring it up," Aric finally said. "It's as much as we expected, so it won't be a shock to Mir."

"She's been so calm lately I hate to break that," Lana said with a half smile. "Still, I suppose we need to all be keenly aware of enemy troops."

Aric nodded. "She'll be fine. That break on Rishi did them both a world of good." They parted, Lana to Nico's place for dinner, Aric to his apartment to shower and change out of his fatigues. He took his time, greeting people he knew and generally being jovial, relaxed and happy. All the kids are finally home, he thought, and grinned as he exited the elevator.

Maura had gone home to think of what she was going to say. She was still working it out in his head when Aric came in. "Going to the shower, love. Back in a few minutes." She nodded weakly, and felt the weight of what she was going to do heavy on her shoulders. He looked so happy, she thought, and then remembered Coleen's face. No, I have to do this, she told herself. No matter what.

Aric reappeared fresh and smiling. "Let me kiss my best girl, and then we can go," he told her, and she melted against him. When he finally broke their kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. He could tell something was bothering her, but chose to let her tell him rather than question her. She took his hand and they left, their walk only a minute from the apartments.

Miriah heard the chime and then Aric's voice. "In here," she called, and Corso handed her a loaded platter of steamed vegetables from Arcann's own personal garden. He followed with the flame grilled meat, a huge serving dish filled with a variety of their favorites.

"Wow, this is awesome," Aric grinned. "I'm not sure whether we should eat first or discuss the news I have first."

Miriah looked at Maura, who gave a small shrug. "Maybe we should talk first," Miriah said, and they sat down in the family room. "You go first, Aric."

"I ran into Lana earlier, and she got some intel on Imps being sent to Makeb and Corellia," he told her. "I said I'd let you know, but it's nothing we didn't anticipate."

"True enough," Miriah nodded. "Now, Maura has something for you to know."

Aric swiveled his head to Maura, who looked forlorn. "Aric, my love. We do have a little dilemma." She took both his hands in hers. "Coleen came here for a reason. She's expecting a little one, a daughter."

Aric blinked slowly, letting that information soak in. "Well, that's terrific," he finally said, smiling hugely.

"The baby's father is not coming here," Maura said. "Coleen is heartsick over how you'll take the news." She saw her mate's eyes grow greener, if possible, and have a sheen to them she'd not witnessed in a long time.

"Okay. Okay, we can handle this," he said, measuring his words. "I'll be a grandpapa," he said, "but my little sweetie is afraid to tell me that?"

"She doesn't want you to be disappointed in her," Maura whispered.

"I'm only disappointed in the father, for abandoning his child," Aric answered, his voice soft.

"So you're not going on a hunt to find him and make him pay?" Miriah asked, and Aric chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I love Coleen, her child will be cherished beyond words." Aric stood and walked away, Maura following quickly.

"Wait, Aric! Come back," she said, but followed him out of the apartment.

Miriah turned to Corso. "Go," she said. "I'll put the food away." Corso ran after his friend, knowing that the anger he'd seen in Aric's face was not going away quickly.

Aric strode across the war room, leaving frightened faces in his wake, much different than when he'd passed through earlier. Corso was catching up, and could hear the low growls and hisses. Finally Aric made it to the courtyard, and let loose the roar he'd barely been containing. Since it was still warm, the people in the small park turned to stare, but Aric was oblivious. He roared again, and then fell to his knees. Maura knelt with him, but he refused to look at her, and she motioned Corso to them, leaving the men together. "She's my baby girl, Cor," Aric said, holding his head in his hands. "I'll find that guy and rip him apart!"

Corso nodded. "I know. I think about it most of the time when I see Torian walking around." They were silent for a moment, Corso looking around them, seeing the families leaving the area, arms around their children. "We all want to protect them, Aric. Sometimes, we have to let them make their own decisions."

"I love her, I really do. And I'll love this baby, this gift. But the father? I'll find him, one day. And he'll know that he messed up. Messed up really bad." Suddenly Aric stood. "Will you go with me?"

Corso didn't hesitate. "Of course, brother. Whatever you want." They stood together, Corso's hand on Aric's shoulder, for a long time before they came back into the secure area.


	14. Chapter 14

Corso watched Aric as he processed his next move. "Aric, Maura and Coleen need you right now. Go, bring them down and let's eat that mountain of food. Give them both some comfort. Tomorrow, we start the search, okay?" He watched as Aric nodded and started off to his place, where he figured at least Maura had gone. Corso entered his own home and was immediately hugged by his wife.

"Is he okay? Did he say what he wanted to do?" Miriah asked, her eyes worried.

"I told him to get the girls and come back here to eat. Tomorrow, he'll figure out what he wants to do next." Corso took Miriah's hand and they went to the kitchen to start getting ready for dinner again.

"At least he didn't go wild," Miriah said, and Corso thought about that deafening roar Aric has loosened once he was outside. It spoke of pain and rage, and he felt it might just upset Miriah if he mentioned it.

"He's furious, for sure, but not at anyone here," Corso answered, his hands busy. Beside him, Miriah sighed.

"I'm sure he's going to search for the father, and you're going to help him, is that how this is going?"

Corso hesitated. He didn't want to upset his wife, but he felt he had to help Aric. "I did tell him I'd help." He was mildly surprised when Miriah wrapped her arms around him

"We'll all do whatever we need to do, sugar." She held on to him for a few minutes before she pulled away to wipe her eyes. "They've always done so much for us, it's only right to help him now." Corso only nodded, and wondered what he would have done if Caly had been in the same position, and realized he'd already be on a blood hunt.

Maura had gone home, and Aric found her on their bed, weeping quietly. "Honey, I'm so sorry that I shut you out," he whispered, sitting on the bed beside her. "I wasn't thinking straight, at all."

"I know. I wish could tell you who the father is, but Coleen won't say." Maura remained on her side, facing away from Aric, and he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I love you, Maura. I love Coleen and I already love my granddaughter," he said, his voice quivering with emotion. "That's all I'm focused on right now."

Maura turned to face him. "I know you love us all, Aric. That was never in question. What are you going to do, that's the real question here."

Aric paused, and wondered exactly what he might do if he ever confronted the man. "I want to know who he is, and why Coleen doesn't want him to know about the baby."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"At this moment, that's all. I can't promise it will be enough tomorrow or next week, but right now, I want to let you and Coleen know that I'm on your side in this." Aric stroked his fingers down Maura's cheek. "Corso said to bring you both down to eat. I know Coleen needs the nutrition, and she can see that her family loves her." Maura nodded, and when she sat up, Aric hugged her to him, relieved when she hugged him back. "We have a little one to love, to spoil rotten," he said, and chuckled.

Coleen opened the door and gasped when her father's large frame filled the opening. She couldn't move, and when he hugged her, she almost cried. "I'm proud of you, Coleen, for coming to us. We're always here for you. Now, let's go down and eat, you need to put some weight back on." Coleen was speechless, and went with her dad down the hallway, one arm around her, one around her mom.

Caly had cooked her mom's sauce and stuffed pasta, one of Torian's favorite meals. They'd enjoyed their day, and managed to do all the errands she had on her list. She sat back, full and happy, watching Torian as he finished his second helping. He saw her watching, and grinned at her. "This is so good, Caly. I see why it was always a favorite of your family as you were growing up."

"I remember pulling the last of the frozen sauce out, when Mom was in carbonite," she said wistfully. "I told myself then that I'd figure out what all she used in it. I guess I've been experimenting with it ever since. This batch is as close to hers as I've ever come, even after she taught me how to make it. Food is individual to the cook, you know."

"It is delicious, that's what I know," he said, using a breadstick to mop up the remaining sauce on his plate. Caly stood and started to clean her work area, and Torian jumped up to help. He'd noticed that Caly had been quiet since they'd returned home, and nudged her with his shoulder. "What's on your mind, my love?"

"I've been wishing the wedding were here, that we could be together the way we want to be. I know, I know," she said, holding up her hands to protest, "that we're waiting. I'm just not sure what we're waiting for now. The dress is almost done, Arcann said the flowers will start to bloom in a few weeks. Mom came up with the perfect cake, so I'm not sure why we're delaying."

Torian took the offered plate to dry. "Well, we didn't talk to the General today, and Mandalore won't be here until about ten days from now. But then, I guess, we can consider the date."

"I don't know anymore." Caly rinsed the sink and put her knives in their special covers. "I feel like nothing is what I expected, you know?"

"The important part is that we're together, sweetheart. That we're allowed to be living in the same space, share our thoughts and hopes."

"I know, and I love that. I wish I got to cook more in my job, and that we weren't waiting to have sex." Torian's eyes widened, and she saw desire there as well as a little fear. "I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm just being honest. I'm ready, Torian, for a full life with you."

Torian hugged her then and felt her deflate. "It's all going as it should, Caly. Maybe patience is what we're both meant to learn."

"Maybe so," she murmured, her arms around his waist. "Maybe so."

Miriah hugged Coleen, as did Corso, and they sat down to eat. They were a little more subdued than normal, but there was light banter and conversation, and they enjoyed the meal. When Miriah pulled out dessert, Maura groaned. "Oh, gods, Mir. Not sure I can eat anything else," she said.

"Of course you can, there's always room for dessert," Miriah said with a grin. "Besides, babies need cake."

"It looks wonderful," Coleen said. I've eaten more tonight than since I found out I was pregnant, she thought, but at least there's no nausea, and that cake is making my mouth water. She watched her aunt slice a hunk off and put it on a small plate before handing it to her.

"This is the prototype for Caly's wedding cake, so I need some feedback," Miriah said, and handed a smaller piece to her sister. The first bite had them all closing their eyes as the white chocolate and vanilla combined with the buttercream frosting melted on their tongues.

"This is the possibly the best cake I've ever tasted," Coleen finally said, her voice dreamy.

"It's excellent, Mir. It will be a hit at the wedding," Maura offered, and looked up when Corso and Aric brought in the fresh caf. This seems normal, Maura thought, and took the mug Aric held out to her. Maybe, just maybe, we can get through this without any fighting. She smiled at her husband as he took a bite of her cake.

"Um, yeah, I'm volunteering to serve cake at the wedding now," Aric said with a grin, and they laughed. "A piece for you, a piece for me, and so on."

"When is the big day?" Coleen asked.

"I'm guessing next month," Miriah said, and explained what was done and what was left. As they started to discuss the wedding, Corso saw Aric's face and when he checked out of the conversation. He knew his friend was working on a plan, and when they left, Aric drew him aside.

"I need your help tomorrow, to go through some databases," he said, and Corso nodded. Tomorrow will be the beginning, Corso realized, hoping the ending would be soon.

Coleen reached her door, and Aric waited for her to get inside before he hugged her again. "Rest, hon. You still have ten days before school starts, and if you need any help with anything, you only need to ask, okay?" Coleen only nodded, still nervous around her dad. "I love you, Coleen, and my future granddaughter. Just take things day by day, and you know where we are if you need us." Aric kissed her forehead, then pressed his own to hers before stepping back. She waved as he turned to go home, and he saw a spark of hope in her eyes. Good, he thought, and made his way to Maura.

Corso joined Miriah on the sofa, both of them sleepy with all the food they'd consumed. "Do you really think Aric will go off to find this man?" Miriah asked, but her query was cut short with Corso's kiss. He continued to kiss her, each one deeper and more intimate, until he stood with her in his arms and took her to bed. By the time they settled to sleep, she'd forgotten she'd asked anything. Corso was awake for a long time, wondering how to help Aric and still keep the peace with Miriah.

The next day, Miriah had heard the morning briefing and was settling down to work on a document for the science section when Aric stuck his head around the door frame. Corso saw him and stood, but Aric came into the room. "Mir, Corso. I'm asking to be relieved of duty for an indefinite time," Aric stated, his face calm.

"What do you mean?" Miriah said. "No, I can't do this without you, Aric."

"Logan runs the detail now, and everything is going well. I need to be free to travel, and not be an emissary of the Eternal Alliance. To do that, I need you to relieve me of duty, Commander."

Miriah stood, stiff and unyielding. "I will not do that! Aric, Maura and Coleen need you here. I need you here."

"This is something I have to do. I won't need long, but I also don't want to go as long as I represent the Alliance. Please, Mir. I need to do this."

Miriah huffed and frowned. "Why? What good can come of it? Nothing will change, Aric, and you could be hurt. Then what will we all do?"

"I'll be going along," Corso said softly. "I'll keep him out of any trouble."

Miriah turned to him. "And I'm supposed to do what? Divorce you, so that you won't represent the Alliance either?" She slammed her fist on the desk as her voice rose in volume. "Do either of you realize that you're hurting the ones who love you with this?"

Corso saw his wife's temper flare and knew it was only going to get worse. "Darlin', I..."

"Don't 'darlin' me! This is serious! I can't let this happen, not when there's so much to lose!" The raised voices brought the guard captain and Lana into the room, both wearing worried faces but afraid to speak.

"Commander, I already put in my leave forms. I will return to duty in thirty day's time. Until then, you can always reach me via datapad or holocom." Aric turned smartly on his heel and was gone.

"ARRRGH!" Miriah yelled, and turned to her spouse. "And I suppose you're going too?" Corso looked sheepish but nodded, and Miriah fell into her chair, stunned.

"I don't want to leave you, but I swore to help Aric. At least with me along, I can hopefully speed up the search and get us home faster." He started toward her, wanting to hold her but the look on her face stopped him. "I love you, darlin'. Please, understand this."

"Just go," she told him, still fuming. He went to the door and turned back, wanting her to say something. Anything. Instead she held her head in her hands, eyes fixed on the desktop, refusing to look at him. Corso hesitated, but knew that Aric was counting on him. He sighed deeply and made his way to the apartment to pick up a gear bag, meeting Aric in the hangar.

"She's really mad," Aric said, nodding at the flight deck officer as they made their way to the _Dreamweaver_.

"Yeah," Corso said, and nearly ran his friend over when he stopped short.

"Stay here, Cor. I'll be fine," Aric said, but Corso shook his head.

"No, I promised. And she'll be okay. What did Maura say when you told her?" he asked, but Aric had turned to the ship. Corso hurried to catch up, and when the air lock cycled shut, he tried to swallow the guilt and sorrow he felt.

Maura woke and felt for Aric, but he was gone and his side of the bed was cool. She sat up, yawning, and realized she'd slept late. When she reached for her chrono, she saw the datapad message indicator blinking, and brought the device to life, reading the apology and note that Aric had left. I should have known, Maura thought, and got some satisfaction in the sound of the datapad disintegrating against the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Miriah sat at her desk, fuming. She stood, thinking she might catch Corso before he left, but her temper won out and she sat again for a minute before jumping up again. She ran out of the office, and her detail hastily formed around her as she made her way to the hangars. She finally saw the sun shining and her sister standing in the opening, and rushed up to her. "Are they gone?" Miriah panted, shading her eyes with her hand. Maura pointed up, and they could see the condensation trail that formed when the hot air of the engines met the moisture in the atmosphere. "Dammit!" Miriah yelled, shaking with both anger and fear.

"I got a note, I'm guessing you at least got to see them first," Maura said, her voice subdued. "This won't go well, I'm afraid. Coleen told me only that the father is a military officer, and she was told by someone else that he'd been assigned to Iokath. She wasn't sure if he had gone yet, she said." Miriah stood still, so still Maura thought her sister was made of stone for a few minutes. Suddenly, Miriah whirled and made her way to her apartment, and Maura followed. When she got there, Miriah was sitting on the sofa, still and quiet. "Mir, are you okay?" Maura finally asked, and when Miriah turned to her, Maura saw the dead eyes and blank face that had been erased on Rishi. Oh, no, she thought.

"I will be. Aric is on leave, officially. Corso is just along, I guess. We may have to delay the wedding." Miriah stood and made her way to the refresher, and when she returned, she'd shed her official clothes and wore soft, lounging ones instead. She said nothing, but went into the kitchen. Curious, Maura followed, and was surprised to see Miriah taking out baking goods. She worked methodically, and Maura just sat, offering to help but getting no response. She knew that Miriah was processing, and baking left her mind free to think. She's always done this when pushed into a corner, Maura thought.

After a couple of hours of work in the kitchen, Miriah sat down on the sofa again. She'd packaged up the baked goods that were cool enough, and now handed several packages to Maura. "Take these to Coleen, she needs to take better care of herself now." Maura nodded, and saw a single tear track down Miriah's face.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now, but they will come back. I may leave him when he does, but Aric knows he needs to be here, and he'll eventually give this up," Maura said, and finally Miriah nodded once. "I'll check in with you later, see if either of us have heard anything." Miriah was still sitting, still staring, when Maura left.

Lana had been taken aback by the two men and their quest. Surely, they know that their faces are in databases from here to the end of wild space, and are well known in Republic space. She was still trying to figure out how to approach Miriah when her boss jumped up and ran. Now, hours later, Lana was looking at a report of increased fighting on Iokath, and the companies of troops pouring from the Empire. I should go to her, but I don't know what to say, she thought. Finally she stood and stretched, and saw Nico slip into the office. "Hey, beautiful," he said softly.

"Hey yourself." He gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Is it true that Aric and Corso left here with the intent on hunting down a certain father?" he asked, and, unaware of Coleen's situation, Lana could only nod.

"Coleen?" she asked, and Nico sighed.

"Yeah. I may be gone a little bit, Lana. I feel like I have to at least offer," he said.

Lana stared at him for a long moment, While admirable, she could sense that Nico had another motive, but instead of asking, she only smiled shakily. "Okay, then. Let me know how things are going?"

"I will. I need those two to get back here before their women decide they don't need them," he joked, but Lana again sensed something else there. She kissed him, and he lingered, wanting to carry the feel of her with him, not knowing for certain when he'd be home again. "I'll miss you, more than you know."

"I'll miss you, too." Lana tried to smile, but felt the tears gather in her eyes. "Sorry," she said, "just too much emotion today."

"I'll be home soon," he told her, and kissing her once more, he swept out, hurrying to his ship.

Corso sat heavily in the co-pilot's seat. "So, what's our plan?" he asked. Aric studied his friend, not missing the furrowed brow or the subdued voice.

"I figure we start on Coruscant, since that's where Coleen lived these past few years," he answered. "We should be able to find out his name at any rate, just from asking a few questions." Corso nodded. "You know, I wouldn't have blamed you if you stayed on Odessen. I know this is something I have to do, but man, it didn't need to cost you."

Corso looked up and met Aric's eyes. "I told you I'd be here. Miriah will be okay, and hopefully we'll be back soon." His somber expression remained, however. "I thought the plan today was to do a database search."

"I considered it, but even Maura didn't know the man's name, so not much that can be done if we don't know who we're searching for."

Corso checked his datapad again. He'd sent twenty two messages to Miriah since they lifted off, and not one had she returned. He held in the bone deep sigh, and tried to push away the thoughts of how she'd looked when he walked out of her office, her eyes full of rage with a touch of fear. I've never felt so torn, he thought. I hope she knows I'd rather be at her side, but I felt like I needed to honor my promise to Aric. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wishing the ship would move faster.

Aric saw his best friend struggle with his emotions and glanced at his datapad. As many messages as Miriah had ignored, Maura had sent double that number. Some demanded that he turn around, some pleaded with him. It was the last one that had him questioning his mission. It had said that Miriah had gone back to her former state. That wasn't good, for anyone, but Corso would worry himself down. Aric pushed his regret away and focused on finding his granddaughter's father, Coruscant a mere two and a half days away.

Miriah spent the afternoon thinking, trying to reason out the actions her family had taken earlier. When she stood, it was night, and she was no closer to finding any answers. She went into the refresher, and then to bed, glancing at the datapad on the nightstand, it's light blinking furiously. With a sigh, she picked it up. Forty seven messages, all from Corso. She climbed into bed and flicked through the pleas.

 _Miriah, love, I'm so sorry you're upset. Let me talk to you._

 _It's been hours, and I'm worried. Message back._

 _I love you, but I owe Aric so much. So many times, he's kept you safe. I wanted to help him with this._

 _We're on the way to Coruscant, to ask some questions. Hopefully, we'll come right back to Odessen._

 _Please, stay alert. Keep the detail close. Keep my heart safe, love. I'll see you soon._

It was the last one that prompted the tears. She started to write back, but hesitated. How do you answer that, she wondered. Finallly, she blew her nose and propped up with extra pillows, her datapad in her hand.

 _Corso, you know I love you. I was greatly surprised with Aric's request, and when you left with him, it felt like my words, my concerns were just ignored. That's why I was mad, I couldn't get either of you to listen. Now, all I want is for you both to return safely. Odessen is not the same without you._

Maura finally got a response from Aric, a long apology and a promise to take every precaution. He told her he loved her and his family, and that love was driving him to try and provide his granddaughter with two parents who loved her. He reminded her that he'd only had his father, who was away more than he was home, and how much he had wanted that reassurance, that love, when he was young. She had forgotten that, and it made her realize he was working with good intentions, not just to punish the baby's father. Still, it seemed extreme, and she lay back on the sofa to think, nodding off to sleep with Aric and her future grandchild on her mind.

Lana saw the Commander emerge from her detail and her jaw fell. Stressed Miriah was back, with a vengeance. While neatly dressed and groomed, Miriah's face was pale and drawn, and the tension in her shoulders radiating up her neck, putting her in pain. Her eyes bore the smudges of insomnia, and Lana's heart went out to her. Together they went into Miriah's office, and Lana turned to the guard captain, whispering to him before sitting down. "We'll have some breakfast in a few minutes. Nico went to Coruscant to join Aric and Corso," she blurted out, and saw Miriah's head jerk up from studying her datapad.

"He did?" she answered.

"He felt like they might need an extra hand," Lana explained, and watched Miriah process that.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I hate that this quest has taken another away from Odessen."

'I'm actually glad he's gone along, he can be the voice of reason," Lana quipped, and was rewarded with a small smile from the boss. "Nothing really going.." Her words trailed off at the activity outside the office. Two of the detail came in, one with food, one with a datapad.

"One of the intel people in the war room insisted on the Commander seeing this," he explained, and handed the device to Lana, who looked at the report.

"Massive troop movements," she murmured, sitting down and handing the datapad to Miriah. "Looks like Vowrawn is showing his hand."

Miriah studied the data, and sat back in her chair, blowing on the hot cocoa that had been handed to her. I wonder if the Republic has this same information, she thought, skimming through the pages. "Lana, what if this is a precursor? If the Empire is staging themselves for a future push, this is exactly what I'd do."

"Could be," Lana nodded. "Maybe we should set up a call with Malcom, just to let him know that we know, even if he already knows." Miriah's brow furrowed as she puzzled out that statement, but then nodded.

"Yes, that's it exactly. We can also warn him that Aric and Corso are en route and why."

Lana stood. "I'll send the appropriate codes and signals, and let you know when." Miriah nodded again.

"I also need to know what we might have as far as forces ready to lend a hand, if necessary," Miriah said quietly, and Lana turned to her.

"I'll have that to you momentarily, it's on my other datapad." Her voice held the gravity of the request, and she took a couple of deep breaths.

"We have to be ready for the possibility," Miriah said, knowing it would be inevitable at some point that they'd be forced to lend their people to maintain peace.

Corso had finally gone to the captain's quarters to sleep, and Aric paced around the lounge, his thoughts swirling. There has to be a reason why Coleen hasn't said the name of the one she had feelings deep enough with to have his child, he thought. A reason she ran to Odessen, where she knew no one could touch her. He had mused on this before, but now it seemed imperative to figure out why. He was approaching exhaustion, he could feel it creeping up on him, but he fought it. Finally he heard his datapad chime, and fell down onto the sofa to pull it out. The words he saw made him smile. _I love your stubborn ass, and you better bring that same ass home in one piece._ He closed his eyes then and the smile remained on his face as he drifted to sleep.

Corso had tossed and turned, even as tired as he felt, he missed Miriah. So far, he hadn't seen any reply at all to his many, many messages, and he wished with all his heart that he could turn time back to do things differently. He finally fell asleep, and missed the soft ding of his incoming messages. When he woke, and the ship was quiet, he saw what she'd sent, and fell asleep again, his datapad hugged to his chest.

Coleen had spent the day setting up the apartment, her insides finally settled. She had just decided to go to the courtyard to shop for some baby things when there was a soft knock at her door. She was surprised to find Devin's wife there, kids in their stroller and a droid with a sled of boxes. "I thought you might like to have some of the baby things I don't need any longer," she explained. Coleen moved aside to let them in, and had to smile at how cute the children looked.

"Wow, Mom was right. Merida is the exact image of Miriah," Coleen said, smiling at them. Merida's ebony hair sported a bright red bow, and Devin wore clothing much like Corso. "They're so precious."

"They are a joy, but I know it's hard at first. I'll always be available if you need someone to talk to." Coleen looked at Mia then, and saw the openness in her face.

"Thank you," Coleen said, touched by the offer. As they turned to leave, Mia hugged Coleen, surprising the younger woman. There's a lot of advantages here, she thought. More than I imagined back on Coruscant. She waved at the children, who waved back, and was glad she'd made the journey.


	16. Chapter 16

Miriah was in the zone. Around her were dozens of spun sugar flowers, on the heads of metal holders, neatly stuck into foam. The shades varied from light to dark but put together, they would make a beautiful garden of blooms. She heard the door open as she bent over a large lily, her hand steady even though she'd been at this for hours. She had just dipped her slender paintbrush into a small pot of white accent color when Maura entered the room. "My stars, Mir, these are simply beautiful," Maura marveled. "I can't even imagine the work you've put into this."

"A few hours," Miriah shrugged, and delicately accented the interior of the lily before standing, stretching her back. "This cake has to feed a lot of people."

"These are too stunning to eat," Maura declared.

"Well, there's a tub over there of the rejects, while I was learning. Help yourself." Miriah sipped from her water and counted again. She'd figured she would need close to one hundred flowers to decorate the main cake, and about halfway through she'd decided that the lace pattern would have to be sufficient for the auxiliary cakes. "I'll go get ready, sorry, time slipped away from me." Maura knew how that could be. She had woken and stayed in bed for a bit before rising and gingerly stepping around the remains of the datapad she'd destroyed, it's presence reminding her of how angry she had been. Now, she picked one of the rejected flowers from the bin, letting the rush of pure sugar lift her energy. If Aric and Corso aren't back soon, we're going to need more than sugar, she thought.

Miriah stripped off the clothes she'd been working on and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water ease the muscles in her neck and shoulder. It had been another long night, with little sleep and a lot of unresolved feelings. They came rushing back now, and she sighed deeply. She knew she depended on Corso too much, but since she'd been returned to her family, she felt incomplete without him. He had told her, many times, that he would rather be with her than anywhere else. With him gone, she had too much time to think about whether their relationship was healthy. I feel like I'm in limbo when he's gone, what does that say about me, she wondered. How can I be the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, when I base my day on being with Corso? She had pondered these questions all night, and was no closer to an answer this morning, which prompted her early morning and cake decorations. She finished her shower and quickly dried her hair before pulling it into a high ponytail. She smeared some moisturizer onto her face and pulled her clothes on as she walked, pulling her second boot on outside the kitchen. Maura had heard her, and they walked out together, one to her office for another day, the other to her daughter's apartment.

Miriah's detail stopped at the hallway entrance for a moment before moving again, and Miriah yawned. Lana met her at the office door with several datapads, and she instantly regretted not having something with caffeine for breakfast. Lana must had seen her expression. "I've already ordered breakfast, Commander. It should be here soon. I had them send you some hot tea as well as your cocoa, so you could pick or have both."

"Thanks, Lana." Miriah settled behind her desk and arranged the offered datapads in order of importance in front of her. "Let's get something to eat before we dive in."

"Good plan," Lana replied. She'd seen Miriah in all kinds of states, and could tell by her posture that she was sore and stiff this morning. "Did you see Arcann outside?"

"No, I can never see anything but black armor," Miriah said. "Where was he? Did he need something?"

"He's come to protect you, since Aric and Corso are gone," Lana said.

"Oh." Miriah was taken aback at that, wondering if she needed to tell him he didn't have to be here.

"Let him stay," Lana said softly. "I feel loneliness from him. He needs to feel a part of things here, and he's holding onto some guilt about Morgana as well."

Miriah thought about that. "Very well. I just don't want anyone thinking that we're helpless without those two." She brightened as a detail trooper brought breakfast, and sipped the hot tea first.

"Have you heard from them?" Lana asked.

"No, but I need to get Malcom on the holo soon," Miriah replied.

"We should be able to call in about an hour," Lana said, glancing at her chrono. She had already decided to stay in the background when Miriah talked to her former father in law. 

They talked through the morning brief, Lana ending with the news that there were no more changes in troop levels overnight. Miriah breathed a sigh of relief with that news, and they ate in companionable silence, each with their own thoughts.

Maura had collected Coleen and they were shopping for Coleen's school room, when Maura stopped at a small pink dress, fingering it with a smile. "Go ahead, Mom. I can see you want to," Coleen laughed.

"I promised your father I'd wait so he could shop, too," Maura said.

"Have you heard from him?" Coleen asked.

"He called last night, said they were in between hyperlanes. They're on the way to Coruscant," Maura explained, and Coleen shook her head.

"He's off hunting for Sylar, isn't he?" Coleen demanded, and Maura nodded.

"I didn't know his name, and I didn't tell him what you told me," Maura said defensively.

Coleen sighed. "I should have known he couldn't let it go." They walked over to a bench and Coleen sat, trying to control her emotions. "Why can't he, Mom?"

"He grew up with one parent, his father. He said he missed his mother every day, and wanted his granddaughter to have two parents."

"This won't help that," Coleen insisted. "Sy isn't coming here, probably wouldn't be allowed in if he tried. I wish Dad would accept that."

"He'll figure it out, then be back here. He's fine, Corso is fine..."

"Uncle Corso went, too?" Coleen was agitated then and stood to go home, her purchases forgotten on the bench. Maura picked up the bags and hurried behind her daugther, following her all the way to Miriah's office, her presence allowing Coleen to get close to the office. The last guard there saluted Maura and moved aside, and Coleen ran to her aunt. "Aunt Mir, I'm so sorry that Dad dragged Uncle Corso with him," she said softly.

Miriah patted her niece's back. "Actually, Corso volunteered to go. And it's okay. We owe your parents more than we could ever pay back."

"Still, it's a hopeless search," Coleen insisted. Just then Miriah's holo chimed, and she looked at her family with a half smile.

"Sorry, I have to take this," she said, and thumbed the switch.

"I hear you want to talk to me," Supreme Commander Malcom said, and Maura ushered Coleen out of the office.

"Yes, I have some information about Imperial troop movements that our long range sensors obtained, and chatter about more. I wanted you to have this information if you don't already have it." She could see by Malcom's expression that he hadn't known, and nodded to Lana, who had joined her. "I'll have that sent on our most secure channels. I also wanted to tell you that Aric Jorgan and Corso Riggs are on their way to Coruscant, and I hope you'll allow them to be guests of your world."

"Of course. There's no restriction on visitors here," he said, but Miriah knew better. "They won't be here long, will they?"

"No, I believe only for a day or two," she said, and saw Malcom relax. "I only mention it because it would not go well if they were treated as General Dinn was treated." She saw Malcom's mouth move but no sound came out, and she was positive he remembered her anger over his detainment of her general and friend.

"They will be welcomed guests, with nothing to fear from anyone here," Malcom assured her, and Miriah relaxed. "Thank you, Commander," he said then. "That info will be very valuable to us, now and in the future. Does this mean we can expect a cooperative relationship with the Alliance?"

Miriah nodded. "For now, yes. The Alliance interests will always come first, but we will share what info we gain."

Malcom slowly nodded and Miriah saw that he had relaxed, too. "In that case, we will also aid you where needed."

"I appreciate it. Right now, I only want my people to be treated well."

"Absolutely," Malcom agreed, and they signed off. Miriah put her head on her desk and closed her eyes, grateful for a few minutes of quiet.

Corso was at the holo as they refueled on the Makeb orbital station, and waited for his wife to answer. It has been two days since I've seen her face, he thought, and then the connection went through and he saw her shimmer into being. "Darlin', I'm so glad you answered," he said, almost reaching out to touch the hologram.

"Hey, how are things going?" she asked, and he could see she was in her office.

"Just refueling, and I wanted to hear your voice," he said, but Miriah didn't smile. "We're about a day from Coruscant." When she didn't comment, he felt uneasy.

Miriah could see that Corso was well, and somehow that cemented the fact that he was perfectly fine without her, which made her a little angry again. At herself, mostly. "Any further info on your objective yet?" she asked.

Corso sighed. Something else is going on here, he thought. "Nothing yet. I know I'm ready to come home, but maybe after Coruscant. Anything you want me to bring back from there?"

"No. I'll be working on wedding stuff but I'm positive that if Mom needed anything, she's already ordered it." They were silent for almost a minute, just long enough for Corso to feel uncomfortable.

"I love you, darlin'." He waited, thinking she might not say it, but after a few seconds, she replied.

"I love you, too, Corso." She said it, but her voice held no warmth, and he could see the flat expression on her face, the smudges under her eyes, and a wave of guilt hit him.

"I'll let you know when we're on Coruscant," he said. Miriah only nodded, and the connection broke, leaving Corso hollow. He jumped when he heard Aric's voice.

"She's not in a good place," he said, and rubbed his hands over his face. "Maybe we should just turn around, go back to Odessen."

"No," Corso said, turning to his best friend. "Let's go on to Coruscant. We'll know who we're searching for then, and we can do that from Odessen." They were both silent for a few minutes, and when the station crew were paid for their fuel and service, they made their way to the hyperlane, subdued and introspective.

Aric had talked to Maura briefly, but she was her normal self, swearing at him one second and telling him she loved him the next. She almost admitted she wanted to know who the father of Coleen's child was herself, but he never doubted that she had his back. He'd come into the ship at the end of Corso's call with Mir, and that had a decidedly different feel, he thought. I don't know what's going on there, but it doesn't feel good. He looked over at Corso, who had been withdrawn since, and wondered if he'd made a mistake. Too far to go back now, though, he reasoned, and set the navcomp. We'll know more soon.

Devin felt his mom's internal struggle, and made his way to her office. When he drew closer to the hallway, he saw Arcann, in full armor and lightsaber clipped to his belt. "Good to see you," he said, and offered his hand. Arcann took it firmly.

"I thought that since your uncle and father are on a mission, I'd offer myself in their place," Arcann's gravely voice said.

"I appreciate it," Devin said, and with a nod, went to see to his mother. She was at her desk, but he could feel the fatigue and sadness in her aura, and she was so depleted that she didn't notice him until he was almost beside her.

"Dev, how are you? Mia and the babies?" she asked. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"We are fine. I'm worried about you," he said, hugging her. She held onto him for a few moments before pulling back.

"I'm fine. In fact, it occurred to me that I shouldn't be so dependent on your father, so I'm trying to make some changes." He felt an uncertainty that he couldn't explain, but it was gone in an instant.

"You need sleep," he said, and felt her nod. "Aunt Mags can help."

"I'll message her later," she said. They spent a few more minutes talking about the children, and then he left her. When he was at the elevator, he sent a message to his aunt in the force, getting her reply almost instantly.

Miriah made her way home and went directly to her tub. When she emerged, Magdalane was there, and used the force to help her go to sleep. Before she left, Mags had tried to talk to her sister, but Miriah was not up to discussing her relationship with Corso. Exhausted, Miriah fell into a deep slumber.

When she normally would have gotten up, Miriah slept on. She wasn't expected in the office that day, and had woken once to relieve her bladder, then returned to sleep. Devin only knew that she was resting. Magdalane checked on her once, but decided to let her sleep. She got up to eat late afternoon, but returned to bed after. She slept dreamlessly until the next morning, and woke without her chrono. Corso should be on Coruscant today, she thought, and then told herself she didn't need to know where he was all the time. Sighing, she dressed for work. I don't know if I can really distance myself from him, or if I really want to, but right now, I want him here. With me. Maybe that's not so bad. She stood quietly as the detail formed around her, then went to her office, hoping that he'd call again.


	17. Chapter 17

Corso and Aric had just put their feet on the Coruscant spaceport floor when they were greeted by several of the Republic's finest. "Mr. Riggs, Colonel," the leader said, with a nod. "We were sent to extend the greetings of the Supreme Commander, and to offer our VIP lodging."

"Uh, not sure we're going to need lodging," Aric said, frowning at the greeting committee. "We're just here to pick up some of my daughter's things."

"Very well, Colonel. Please, let us know should you require any assistance while you're here," the other man said, and extended a small disc with contact info. With a sharp salute, they turned, leaving the two men puzzled.

"Mir must have had to communicate with Malcom," Corso reasoned. "No way they knew otherwise."

"There were some troop movements on the Empire's side," Aric said. "Makes sense that she'd clear the path if she had to talk to him anyway." They made their way to the taxi stand, and took the next available one to Coleen's former address.

Corso watched as Aric gathered a couple of boxes that had been left in storage and paid one of the taxi services to take them back to the ship. The neighbors had no knowledge of Coleen's lover, and they left the apartment building without much to speak of. They decided to grab a bite to eat and were sitting at a cafe table, people watching, when Maura's call came through.

"Hey, hon," Aric said, and Corso felt the grip of jealousy, missing Miriah. "We got the rest of Coleen's stuff, but so far no info."

"His name is Sylar, and he's an officer," Maura said, her face grim.

Aric shot to his feet. "What? He's a Republic army officer? He won't be when I'm done," he swore.

"Now, Aric, Miriah has you two cleared for information gathering only," Maura reminded him. "You promised you wouldn't get in any trouble."

"I won't," Aric said, sitting again. "I will make it known what this guy has done, though."

"Call me later?" Maura asked and Aric told her he would. They said their "I love you's" and the call blinked out. Aric took a large sip of caf, his eyes closed.

"I think our next stop is in my old stomping grounds," Aric said.

"We could access a database here," Corso offered. "Not have to do anything rash yet."

Aric groaned. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right. I'd probably murder him right now." Corso jumped up to follow Aric as they made their way into one of the tall buildings close to the Senate spire, Corso crossing to an available terminal, Aric pacing, trying to hold his anger at bay.

Miriah held her holo, concentrating on it, her mind focused. She had hoped that Corso would call, and she wouldn't have to make the first move. She sighed, and missed Lana approaching the desk. "A watched holo never chimes," Lana said, her voice soft.

"I know. I just left things, I don't know, cold," Miriah confessed. "I was angry, then I wondered why I depended on having Corso near. Now, I've decided that it doesn't matter if I depend on him, and he's avoiding calling me because I've been crazy the past few days."

Lana felt relief pour through her. She'd had the same reservations about any man she'd ever known, and it was somehow reassuring to see her friend had those same thoughts. "He knows you love him. The whole Alliance knows how much you love each other, Mir."

"Why am I so angry, then? Am I so selfish that I resent him helping Arc? If so, what does that say about me?" Miriah put the holo on her desk and sighed. "I hate being apart from him, it throws me off in so many ways. I cannot even imagine having to be alone, like he was, for five years."

"I still feel some guilt for that," Lana said, sitting heavily. "All we can do now is go forward, though. Call him, I'm sure he'll answer, and you'll both feel better."

Miriah allowed a smile to cross her face. "I know you're right, but I hope he'll call me. Maybe I'll let it go until afternoon, then call him."

Lana stood. "Let them know that Nico will be looking for them. He called this morning, from the orbital station, so he should be on the ground now." Miriah nodded and Lana left her, feeling a lift in the force surrounding her boss.

Nico had taken the most likely path, and now saw Aric and Corso up ahead. Aric was lost in his thoughts when Nico stopped beside him. "Nice to see you guys," he said, and Corso grinned at him. "I thought I might be able to help."

"Good to see you," Corso said, then frowned at the screen. "Hey, Aric. You're not going to like this, but I did find some info. The only officer with that name has another name you'll recognize." He turned the screen to Aric, whose eyes widened before narrowing to angry slits.

"Sylar Saresh. I should have known that bone deep evil would be behind this," he sputtered, almost incapable of speech at the discovery.

"She's his aunt," Corso said. And the father of your granddaughter, he thought. "Says here his engagement was arranged between the families, and that the wedding was last week."

Aric paced, his thoughts racing. How could he, he thought, but knew the answer. Coleen was smitten by this man, who knew he couldn't marry her, and then got her pregnant. Such dishonor should not be allowed to have a career in the military he knew, but he also knew that the Republic standards had taken a hit when so many died trying to drive Valkorion out. He sighed, his chest heavy and his head throbbing. "I need a drink," he finally said, and Nico slapped him on the back.

"I know just the place," he said, leading Aric down the sidewalk. Corso hung back, thinking. He saw Nico wave over his shoulder, and motioned for them to go ahead of him. He pulled out his holo and called the one person who could help.

Miriah heard the holo chime from Lana's office and ran to her own. Thumbing the switch, she saw Corso's face and almost cried. "Hey, sugar," she told him, and saw his face brighten.

"I'm so glad to see you, darlin', but I need your help. I'm guessing that you and Malcom have been sharing info, am I right?" At Miriah's nod, he continued. "I have a name for you to check." When he'd given the name, Miriah's face revealed her shock.

"Really? That snake reproduced?" she asked, her fingers typing furiously on the keys.

"Her husband's sister, so this guy is her nephew," he explained, and watched as she went through a series of security passwords. She looks a little more rested, he thought, and when she glanced at him, she smiled. "I've missed you so much, darlin'. I'm ready to come home."

Miriah turned to look into his eyes. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for the past few days, I was..." 

"Lost. That's how I feel without you," he finished, and they both smiled. A chime sounded the end of the search, and Miriah looked at the monitor.

"Iokath. He was sent last week, as the brand new company commander for Echo squad." She erased the search, per protocol, and turned back to him. "How's Aric?"

"Nico took him to get a drink," Corso replied. "I'd better go make sure they're okay."

"Be careful," she said, but inside, she felt the tension she'd carried release. "See you soon, sugar."

"You take care, okay? I'll let you know what we're going to do from here. I love you, Miriah."

"Love you, too." She sighed as the image lingered a moment before fading away. Leontyne would be cackling with laughter at this, she thought, and then vowed that no one would hear that name from her.

Nico pretended to slam another shot, watching Aric carefully as the large Cathar downed his own. He saw Corso come in and waved. "Aric, I know where this guy is," Corso said in a low voice.

"Where?" Aric asked, instantly sobering.

"He was sent to Iokath last week. Echo company." Nico poured a shot for Corso, who shook his head. One of them had to be sober, he figured.

"Then we're going to Iokath!" Aric declared, handing the server droid a cred stick. He was out the door before the other two could move, and they hurried behind. Aric blazed a trail to the nearest taxi, and took it immediately, leaving Nico and Corso to grab the next one. Corso pulled out his datapad to notify flight control that they were taking off, and turned to Nico.

"Yeah, yeah. Iokath. I'm going," he said, and Corso nodded. His next message was to Miriah, and he hated to tell her they were going into an active war zone, but he knew he had to. He finally sat back, wishing they were going home, but knowing he wasn't.

Miriah went to her mother's apartment, and they enjoyed some tea together. Sarai showed her the finished lace overlay for the ivory satin sheath, and Miriah teared up. Sarai hugged her and when they were seated again, Sarai spoke. "I feel something very heavy, weighing you down," she said.

Miriah knew her mother would respect the need for secrecy, and merely shrugged. "Things are okay between Corso and me again, so I'm thankful for that," she said.

"As long as they're back for the wedding," Sarai said, and patted her daughter's hand. Sarai knew the pressures of leading such a large number of people had to be great, but that Corso balanced that weight. With him gone, Miriah had to be a little more stressed. The door chime interrupted any further questions and Maura and Mags joined them.

"I have some news," Miriah said. She related the info that Corso had messaged to her, leaving out the surname of the baby's father.

"So they're going to Iokath," Maura said, the gravity of them there heavy on her shoulders. Miriah nodded.

"Force be with them," Mags murmured, one arm around each of her sisters.

Caly had only learned that her father was not on Odessen an hour ago, and she waited, getting more and more agitated, at her parent's home. When Miriah came through the door, she was met with her angry daughter. "Why didn't anyone tell me Dad was off with Uncle Aric?" she cried. "I saw Coleen this afternoon at the cantina and she told me. She doesn't want her baby's father found, why can't they just come home?"

Miriah observed her child during this rant. Caly had her fingers tightened into fists, and jerked angrily from step to step. "First of all, my darling, I wasn't aware that we needed to clear vital missions with you." Caly stopped at the cool tone of her mother's voice, but tears still streamed down her face. "Secondly, I asked him not go, asked them both. They went anyway. After all the work Aric and Maura have both done, here and whenever we're called away, Dad felt that he owed it to Aric to help."

Caly flopped on the sofa. "I hate it when either of you is off planet, but without you, Mom, Dad is not himself. It makes me worry, that's all."

"I understand, I don't like it either. But sometimes we all have to go along with things we don't like or don't understand, love. Adults have to find a way to support their family, even if they don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just upset that no one had mentioned it." Caly grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her down beside her. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, misses being here. They're on the way to Iokath now, to try and find this man. And I would have told you, but I believe a certain someone has been fairly busy lately."

Caly sighed. "It's true, the job is taking a lot of my time, and I'm sorry I haven't checked in with you before now." She pulled a soft throw over them both. "I'm so tired, Mom. Can we stay here, like this, for a little bit?"

"Of course, sweetie." They huddled on the sofa together, Caly slipping into slumber quickly. Miriah grew sleepy, too, and together they napped, letting the world go on without them for a bit.

Nico watched Aric sleep, his snores belying the statement he'd made repeatedly that he wasn't inebriated. Corso had steered them into the correct lane for Iokath, and now was cooking in the galley. Nico joined him there and Corso looked up as he entered. "Nico, why in the galaxy are you here?"

Nico shrugged. "I grew up with my mom and her family. I never knew my dad, not sure my mom even knew who he was. I know what it's like to not have a father around. Thought this might turn out bad, and I wanted to at least offer to help. Even if we find him, I wanted Aric to think about how killing this man would affect Coleen and the baby's lives."

Corso was quiet as he cooked. When things were all put together, he made his way to the table where Nico sat. "I loved my parents, and they were taken from me. I get it, but the connection to Saresh makes me uneasy."

"No way is that one getting any info out of Odessen," Nico said.

"No, but the fact that a sworn enemy of the Alliance has touched the inner circle of Odessen is disturbing," Corso answered. A few minutes later, Aric joined them, holding his head in both hands. Without a word, Corso placed a mug of hot caf in front of his friend, and they sat silently, each wrapped up in thoughts of family and home.

Coleen had her first prenatal visit, and had returned to her home, happy. Lara had been there as well, and they chatted, exchanging contact info. She placed the small printout of a gray image to her refrigerator, and patted her middle. Everything was going well, and she should have the baby just after the school's spring break, giving her some time to recover. Now, all she needed was a name, she thought, and then thought of her father and uncle. Come home, Dad, she thought, walking into the room where she'd started a nursery. I need you here, not off chasing shadows. She sat in the rocker, given to her by her Aunt Mags, and wondered how she'd ever explain being duped by someone she trusted.


	18. Chapter 18

Miriah had spent the evening with Caly and Torian, and she had to admit, Torian was delightful. He was intelligent, spoke with knowledge about most things, and clearly loved her daughter. Now she had just settled in bed when her holo chime sounded. "Hey," she said softly, seeing Corso's face. "Where are you guys?"

"Refueling. I hate being this close to Imp space," he said quietly, and she nodded. "If Makeb wasn't the most handy place to do this, I'd choose somewhere else."

"So you're only about a day to Iokath," she replied, and yawned. Corso noted she was in sleep clothes, and it made him smile.

"We are, but my thoughts are with you, darlin'. You're in bed?" he asked, and she nodded. "Lie back and close your eyes. What do you wish right now?"

"That you were here with me, keeping me warm," she replied, her voice dreamy. "Your hands on my skin, making my breath catch in my throat."

Corso allowed his mind to picture the image she described. "I can't wait to be there, Mir. I hate being apart. Nico and Aric will be back aboard any second, or we'd take this a little further." She could hear the other men talking now, and sat up. "I do love you, though."

"Love you, sugar. Stay safe, and keep me updated." They shared a long look before disconnecting the call, and Miriah slid under her covers, somehow reassured by the fact he was longing for her as much as she was for him.

Aric knew Corso had called Miriah, but didn't tease him. He knew they were normally so joined at the hip that any time apart was uncomfortable. Hell, he missed being next to Maura, too, he just found it harder to bear if he was constantly in contact with her. He made his way to the pilot's seat and had them in the hyperlane quickly. Nico begged off to sleep, and Corso now sat with him on the bridge. "Everything okay at home?" he asked.

"Seems good," Corso replied. They sat silently, watching the stars stream past, until they both became sleepy and dozed, each thinking about home.

Lana had a message from Nico that she saw as she finished getting ready for bed. He misses me, she smiled, and felt warm all over. She thought about Miriah's words from that morning, and realized her friend was right. Sometimes, you just had to grab what you could and hang on, regardless of what anyone thought but you, she mused, and settled under the sheets. And sometimes, she thought, you had to be okay with what you have without worrying where it's going. She reread Nico's message. He still hasn't said why it was so important to him to go help Aric and Corso, she realized, but she also knew that he'd tell her. Eventually. With that, she turned off the lights and sighed into her pillow.

Afternoon found Miriah in the garden on the roof of the courtyard cantina, basking in the sun with Maura and Lana, cold drinks close by. "Why am I just now hearing about this place as a getaway?" Maura asked, and Miriah laughed.

"It's a closely guarded state secret that Lana showed me the first week we were on Odessen," Miriah responded with a grin.

"It's wonderful," Maura sighed, and sipped her drink.

"The guys should be on Iokath by the end of the day," Lana said. "Nico's ship landed earlier here, no worries there."

"I was hoping to hear from them soon," Miriah said, and patted her pocket, assuring herself that her holo was there.

"I'm sure they'll call when they're out of hyperspace," Maura said, and sighed again. This would be a spot she'd keep from Aric, just for the girls. She smiled at that, and wished he were on the way home.

Corso had been dozing still in the copilot's seat when the proximity alarm sounded throughout the ship. He jumped up and saw the very thing he never hoped to face again, a dreadnought. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, hearing Aric and Nico running toward him. He ducked under the behemoth of a ship and rolled the freighter on top of it's nose, guns pointed and shields in place. When the hail chime sounded, Aric cleared his throat and hit the button to hear the other ship's words. "This is the _Spire_ , hailing the Alliance ship. State your intentions." The clipped tones only served to make Aric's face more intimidating.

"This is an Alliance vessel, in wild space. The better question is what are your intentions in our space," he growled, moving close to the holocam so that his full bared teeth were clearly visible.

"We are here with the Empire's Iokath mission, and we will remain in orbit to support them." They could almost hear the speaker's nose raise in the air, and Corso stifled a laugh.

"And we are here on behalf of the Alliance Commander, in support of our troops on Iokath. Here's the deal, you stay here and keep your nose clean, and we'll go on about our mission without calling up some of our fighter squadrons." Aric almost vibrated with the intensity of his words, and after only a few seconds, the Imperial voice acceded. With the comm channel closed, Aric turned to Nico and Corso. "We can be on the surface in about twenty minutes, do we have coordinates?" Corso indicated that he'd already put them in the navcomp, and they settled in to land.

Coleen had set up her classroom, and felt ready for her students in the morning. She had felt better every day since her Aunt Mags had healed her and she wished things were settled with her parents. She wandered around the courtyard and eventually found herself sitting at the cantina. Caly had been walking the floor, checking for cleaning and seeing that everything was in top condition when she spotted her cousin and sat down across from her. "You look great," she told Coleen, and saw her blush.

"Thanks, I feel good for a change," she answered. "Any word from our fathers?"

"Mom said she talked to Dad last night before she went to sleep, but that's the last I heard." Caly sighed. "I'm about to get out of here, want to come see the dress?" she asked, and Coleen grinned.

"Of course!" She waited for Caly to finish and met her at the apartment building entrance. Sarai answered the door and beamed at her granddaughters, ushering them in. As she did, she saw Theron walking the hallway, and he waved. Sarai waived back, making a mental note to check in with him later, and went with the giggling girls to the craft room. Caly sighed happily when she looked at the dress, and didn't notice Coleen's eyes well with tears. It wasn't until she turned to ask her cousin what she thought that she realized the problem. She went to Coleen and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, Coleen. You'll be so beautiful when you find the right guy," Caly whispered, and they shuffled out to the kitchen, Sarai's heart hurting for her pregnant granddaughter, but knowing that Caly was who she needed right now. They talked softly, Coleen of how she wanted things to be different but that she knew Sylar wasn't the one for her long term, Caly confessing how hard it was to make the difficult decisions Coleen had made. Sarai let them talk, and busied herself making tea.

Nico sauntered down the ramp first, after making sure the coast was clear, and Aric followed. Corso was last out, and gave the service crew the cred stick in his pocket for fuel before fast walking to catch up. Aric stopped one of the enlisted men he met and asked about Echo squad, and when the private pointed to the far tent, Aric pushed on, his expression and growl making people in his path move quickly away. Corso and Nico were jogging, but were finding it hard to keep up with the enraged Cathar. Aric flew through the open door and in three quick strides was in the middle of the room. He called out, "Lieutenant Saresh!"

"Yes," called the man to his left, turning. The first thing Corso saw was a tense young man who looked worried. The next thing he saw was the same man flying backward, Aric advancing on him again.

Aric wanted answers but couldn't, for the life of him, hold back the punch. He pulled the groaning man to his feet. It says something that his company isn't backing him up right now, he thought, and pushed Saresh into the nearest chair. Aric watched as he slowly regained his senses, rubbing his jaw. "Now, I know you can hear me. My name is Aric Jorgan, and I believe you know my daughter, Coleen." He waited, and Saresh finally nodded. "I have been told that you are now married, but that my daughter was good enough to be with you until a week before, is that right?" A little more coherent, Saresh nodded again, his eyes wide with fear. "You realize she's carrying your child?" His eyes growing wider, Saresh shook his head vigorously. "You thought she followed your directive?" Again, Saresh nodded, but slowly, and Aric roared at him. "You would have had her kill my only grandchild!" Suddenly picked the younger man up and held him over his head, shaking him. "Somebody, anybody! Tell me why I shouldn't just break his spine right now, if he even really has one!" Corso could see the rage coming off Aric in waves, and swallowed hard. Beside him, Nico stepped closer.

"Because if you do, you'll know, and Coleen and the baby will know, that you killed him. Every time you look at that adorable baby girl, that thought will pop up in your mind. When she asks why she doesn't have a dad, you'll remember. It's not worth it, Arc. I promise, it's not." Nico's words were spoken quietly, just between him and Aric, but Corso saw the anger in Aric's eyes lessen and he put Saresh back in the chair. From the smell, the younger man hadn't figured he'd live, and Aric backed away from him.

"You'll regret not being the man Coleen thought you were, and if I ever hear of you trying to contact her or her child, I will come back and end this," Aric promised, and Saresh nodded, a dazed look in his eyes and his body crumpling under the sudden wave of tears that swamped him. Aric turned and stumbled out into the daylight, his body shaking with adrenaline and emotion. Corso sat beside him.

"We can be on the way home in about thirty minutes, as soon as the refueling is completed," he said softly. "I'll make the caf." Aric sniffed and stood, following Corso, Nico bringing up the rear. They filed into the ship, Corso making a hot brew of caf and Aric and Nico sitting at the galley table. There was a knock at the air lock, and Nico retrieved the cred stick, telling them they were good to go. Corso put a cookie in his mouth, grabbed the mug of caf with one hand, the cred stick in the other, and made his way to the bridge.

Aric sat silently at the table, and when Nico refilled their mugs, Aric grunted his thanks. "I owe you one, Nico. You were right, and I'm glad you stopped me."

Nico nodded. "Just didn't want you to have to live with that regret." They were silent until they hit the hyperlane, and Corso rejoined them, picking up the empty cookie bag.

"Sorry," Aric said, but he smiled, and Corso laughed. He went to the pantry and pulled another batch of cookies out, putting them on the table. They devoured the bag and eventually started to loosen up.

Miriah was getting ready for bed when she heard her message chime. Retrieving the datapad from the sofa, she read Corso's message. _On the way home. Things worked out, no one dead. Hurt, maybe, but it's not one of us._ At that, Miriah laughed out loud. _Calculating we'll be home in two days time. Love you to bits, Mir._ She smiled as she sent the message out to Maura and Lana, and not fifteen minutes later, Maura was bursting through the door, jubilant, a bottle of wine in her hand, wearing pajamas.

"Thank the force!" Maura said, and put the wine on the kitchen counter. Miriah pulled out the spoils of her baking sessions, and they invited Lana over. They passed the evening eating and enjoying each other, grateful that their significant others were on the way home. When they grew sleepy, they occupied the sofas in the family room, talking late into the night.

Miriah was picking up their dishes and glasses the next morning, smiling at the thought of the impromptu party. She picked up two empty glasses of wine and one that was full. Hmm, she thought, and filed that away to think about later. Right now, she had to finish this and get dressed for work. She was almost done with her hair when she realized that Lana had only sipped her wine, and wondered if she just didn't like it. Oh well, she thought, we all had a good time anyway. She hummed as she pulled on her boots. Sugar will be home tomorrow, she thought, and giggled.

Lana went to her apartment to change and smiled to herself. That was really fun, she mused. She had never been allowed to socialize as a girl, too busy with Sith studies. As a young woman, she had forged her own path, never looking back, the Sith too busy plotting against one another to cultivate friends. She realized she liked having friends, having others who cared about her. Can't wait for Nico to be home, she told herself. And things to get crazy again.


	19. Chapter 19

Theron made his way outside, and sank onto a bench under a tree. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight, but when they did, he saw the lush beds of brightly colored flowers and the verdant grass, and it made him smile. He shook his jacket from his shoulders, rapidly warming in the heat. His ever present droid produced an icy cold bottle of water and he took it, grateful for once that he had help. He was enjoying the fresh air and blue sky when he saw Arcann dismount his speeder, and waved.

Arcann spotted Theron as he parked, and made his way over to the bench. "Agent Shan. I'm glad to see you again," he said, his low graveled voice resonant.

"It's good to see you as well, Arcann. How are things going at the annex?" The men talked for a few minutes about nothing, then fell silent.

"I am glad that the Commander heard my words before she left for Nathema," Arcann said, and Theron quirked an eyebrow at him. "I told her that as much carnage and destruction that I had caused, she gave me a second chance. I only wanted her to remember all the good things you'd done, so that her mind would be open. You proved yourself to her, and she made the right decision. Welcome home."

Theron grimaced, thinking of the depth of his deception, even though it had been in the best interests of the Alliance at the time. "I appreciate that you did that, Arcann. I'm...trying to find ways to rebuild the trust that was lost, but I know it will take patience." He looked at his feet, contemplating.

"I can sense your isolation, your guilt. You cannot change what has happened, you can only go forward," Arcann said. "I, too, am fighting inner demons." Arcann's face changed when he thought of his silent home, his cold bed. He shook himself and met Theron's gaze. "Perhaps, we can socialize. We both need to find a new normal."

Theron fought a smile, but it found it's way to his face. "I hope you're talking about getting together for a meal or some cards, and not a date." They both laughed, finding the irony in being thrown together by circumstance. "I'd like that, Arcann," Theron finally said, and held out a hand to his once-enemy.

Arcann took Theron's hand in a firm grasp. "Good. I have to return to the guard post, but I will be in touch." With a nod, the scarred man in the pristine white and gold armor made his way to the elevator, leaving Theron amused and relaxed on the bench. A new normal, Theron thought, and was optimistic until he saw Lana's golden hair in a crowd of people. He felt the old ache engulf him, but it didn't seem as sharp as it had been, and when he could no longer see her, it faded. Maybe I can have a new normal, he told himself, but when he rose, he felt all of his injuries, all the ones he'd suffered over the years, and the physical and mental pain were almost too much to take. He hobbled onto the elevator, and made his way to his appointment with Magdalane, unable to think and move at the same time.

The _Dreamweaver_ settled onto the landing pad with barely a sound, and the engine noise faded as they cooled. There was a crowd waiting, Aric could see from the bridge. He let Nico and Corso go before him, knowing he had some explaining to do. His feet had barely touched the soft grass when both Coleen and Maura threw themselves into his arms, both crying, holding onto him. He let himself absorb their love, words unnecessary, and closed his eyes. This is worth everything, he thought.

Corso smiled and said hello to those who hailed him, but his feet never faltered, pushing past the guard captain and straight for Miriah. He cupped her face with both hands and crushed her mouth with his, unable to exercise any restraint at all. Miriah didn't mind, in fact, she curled her fingers in his hair and held him to her. They were lost to everyone around them, and only when they heard Aric asking the guard to get the Commander back inside the hangar did they part, and even then, they would have remained rooted to the spot if not for the moving detail that caused them to walk.

Nico had approached Lana and hugged her. He wasn't sure how she felt about public displays of affection, and he didn't want to have to apologize. Not tonight. She took his hand instead. "Welcome home," she said softly, and grinned. He brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm glad to be back. It wasn't a pleasure trip, but I'm grateful to have gone," he said, and Lana chuckled.

"I'm sure you have stories to tell," she said, and they began walking toward the inner base, fingers locked together. When they reached the cantina, Nico stopped.

"Let's have dinner before we lock ourselves away for a bit," he suggested, and Lana nodded. They ordered the special and sat in the comfortable booth. "What do you want to ask? I can tell you have a number of questions," he teased her with a laugh.

"Actually, I only have one. Why?"

Nico toyed with the placemat before meeting her gaze. "I never knew my father, but he was an important part of my life. Every milestone, I felt his absence." Lana was silent, willing him to say more. He shrugged. "I just didn't want Aric to live with the ghost of a man he killed, who his granddaughter would ask about as she grew older. I know I asked about my old man, over and over. I never got any answers, but it didn't stop me from asking." He smiled at the waiter and when their meals were before them, he looked at Lana. "We'll talk more about it later. It would be a shame to not enjoy this delicious food."

"Agreed," Lana said, and smiled at him. He had been afraid to reveal himself to her, but now he realized she didn't judge him. Lana had many more questions for Nico, but they had time. She ate and told him of the last week, he grinned and joked with her. By the time they had finished their meal, they were both ready to be together, and questions were put aside.

Aric sat on the sofa in their home, Coleen across from him. Maura handed him a fresh brewed mug of caf, and he sipped, sighing in pleasure. "I did find him, Coleen. He knows he was wrong, and that he will die if he tries to contact you again." Coleen gasped, then broke down in tears.

"That's all I wanted. To never see or hear from him again," she whispered, and Maura sat beside her, hugging her close.

"I wanted to kill him, but someone very wise told me I'd regret it," Aric explained. "Still, if it gives you peace of mind, I can make that happen."

"No, no. Dad, I'm so glad you're back, and that part of my life is over. I want to have a future here, with my family. This baby will be loved by so many, and I finally feel safe." Coleen sat up, leaned against her mother.

"Then we won't speak of him again." Aric felt contentment infuse him, and even when Coleen left to go to her home, he didn't want to move. Maura came to sit beside him, and he drew her into his arms. "Now, I have everything I could want," he said softly. "Our children here, my beautiful wife at my side." He pulled her face up to his, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I don't regret the quest."

"I know, and I love you anyway," Maura murmured, snuggling into her mate. They eventually made it to their bed, Maura telling him that pillows were much easier replaced than a comfy sofa, and spent the evening with each other, both happy in the knowledge that things would move forward.

Caly and Torian had stopped by her parent's place, but the droid there had been instructed that the Commander would not be disturbed, and they had laughed and moved on. They'd picked up food at the cantina and now sat on a thick blanket, just outside the main hangar bay, their little bit of fresh air for the day. She'd asked to be allowed out of the secured area, but until her Uncle Aric got back, her mom said she'd feel better if they stayed at their current arrangements. Caly had wondered briefly about the wedding, wanting it outside in the courtyard, where she'd had her first dance with Torian. Pushing the thought aside, she took the bite of orobird that Torian held out to her, his fingers lingering on her lips. They had taken to one of them getting up during the night and moving to the sofa, just to ease some of the sensual undercurrent they fought constantly. Knowing that the evening flight crews could see them made them conscious of boundaries, and Caly knew this was why Torian had chosen this spot. "Now that Dad is back, I'll talk to Mom and see where we are with the wedding plans. Any idea when Shae Vizla will be here?"

Torian picked up another chunk of grilled orobird, feeding her again. "I haven't heard anything more, but I'll message her tomorrow," he replied, his eyes lingering on her mouth. "I'm looking forward to the wedding, but really more excited about the marriage." She watched as he moved closer to her, taking a bite of the meal they'd brought.

"Me too, Torian. I talked to Miss Solasta, she's going to do the basic ceremony. What do I need to know for the Mando one?"

Torian's brow furrowed. "I guess I have been neglecting your Mandalorian language lessons," he said, but the voice he used was soft and filled with desire for her. "We'll have to work on that." She could have kissed his nose, he was so close to her, but she hesitated, knowing he didn't like for people to talk.

"Private lessons?" she asked in a whisper, and saw his pupils dilate and his breathing become ragged.

"Ni malyasa'yr rejorhaa'ir gar be butarade, be kar'taylir darasuum (I will tell you of passion, of love).", he said, the often harsh language softened by his emotions. "Ni hara'yiaor nii at gar, bal malyasa'yr tengaanar gar miai be Mando jibr (I pledge myself to you, and will show you the ways of Mandalorian life)."

"Teach me," she whispered, and they hastily gathered their things, rushing back across the base to their home, hand in hand.

Corso had taken Miriah straight to their bed, and now, hours later, they lay resting, Miriah with her eyes closed. He thought she might have slept, but when he moved, she reached for him. "Sugar, don't go," she said, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, darlin'. Just needed some food, and I'm sure you do, too." He sat up and drew her up to him. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"Okay," she said softly. She watched him walk out of the room, and sighed with pleasure, her fingers touching her kiss swollen lips, feeling loved and cherished. They hadn't talked yet, not really, but she knew they would, and was happy enough.

Corso rummaged through the kitchen, not missing the piles of cookies and containers of cake, and knew his absence had caused more chaos than Miriah had let on. He could only see her as he'd come off the ship, and had loved her as though they might not have another night. Even now, he missed warmth of her skin against his, and hurried back to their bedroom, anxious to take care of her, to be near her. She grinned as he placed the platter on the bed and climbed in beside her. "I got the cake decorations made, and now we're only waiting for Shae to arrive," she told him, popping a cube of cheese into her mouth. He only nodded, and took a bite of one of the sandwiches he'd made, pointing to her and then to the other. "I missed you, so much."

Corso swallowed and leaned over to kiss her. "I missed you, too, and still hate the way it all happened."

"It's done. We have the wedding to look forward to now," she told him, and they ate. When they were done, they snuggled into each other, Corso thankful that Miriah was whole and with him. I'll never leave her in anger, ever again, he swore, his eyes closing but his heart full.

Lana leaned on her elbow, running the fingers of her other hand over Nico's chest. "I never knew that about your childhood," she said softly. Nico caught her wandering fingers and brought them to his lips.

"I don't talk about it. Ever. It was a long time ago," he said. Lana lay her head on his shoulder. "I also don't ever tell people about the woman I promised I'd marry, who ran off with a member of my crew. That was also a long time ago."

"She was special to you," Lana observed, but didn't move.

"She was. I had planned a life of domesticity, of children and growing old, and all the time, she was sleeping with my first mate. That's when I started taking stupid risks, so many years ago now." Nico was absently playing with Lana's hair.

"You can still have that, you know," she finally said, a note of humor in her voice.

Nico laughed. "I'm pretty sure those days have passed for me," he said, turning to face her. "And if I'm honest with myself, I'm too old to keep you from having that life."

"I tried that, didn't work, remember?" she said. "Still, I wonder about a child." Nico's eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Are you saying.." 

"No, but I'm not opposed to trying," she said evenly. Nico didn't have an answer, instead he pulled her to him, words lost in their passion. It was only later that he let the thought play through his head, and when he slept, his past and his present mingled and fused, making him restless and finally waking him. He reached over to touch Lana, and fell back to sleep, questions still on his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Aric had fallen asleep with Maura but after only a couple of hours, he was awake, pacing around the apartment. He really couldn't put his finger on why, only that he'd dreamed of his father, and the older Cathar had been very angry with him. He finally went out on the balcony, their apartment one of only a few that had an outside-facing wall. Below him he could hear small animals bustling about, and his claws dropped. He had the sudden urge to destroy something, but had nothing handy, and his nose twitched at the wildlife he knew was out there. He growled low, and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. His dad had been furious, but try as he might, he couldn't make out the words being hurled at him in his dream. He rubbed his hands over his face, and tried to calm his thoughts. I can admit to myself that I'm still angry, he figured. As long as he didn't let anyone know. He was still as he breathed in, then out. I can do that. I have to do that. He stood for an hour, trying to calm the lingering rage he felt, and watched the sun slowly rise before going in to wake Maura.

Caly watched Torian get ready for work, and sighed. We have to get married, soon, she thought, purposely staying as still as possible so that he would be free to dress thinking she was asleep. She peeped out under her eyelashes, but Torian wasn't fooled. He eased the refresher door closed and Caly sighed again. "Okay, I'm up," she said, and heard Torian laugh.

"You didn't fool me, girl. I could hear your breathing pattern change when I dropped the towel," he teased, his eyes full of glee. She shimmied across the bed and stood, and he took her in his arms. "Exactly the way my breathing just changed," he confessed, and Caly pulled him closer. Torian fell on the bed, Caly in his arms, stretched out of top of him, and he held himself very still. "Caly, love. Just stand up, okay?"

"But, Torian..."

"Please."

Caly stood, but let her hands trail down his legs, and he groaned in reply. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should just get someone to marry us. Someone who will keep it quiet. We can still have the wedding, but we'll also be able to meet all the requirements for us to truly be together." She turned and made her way to the shower, suddenly ashamed that maybe she wanted him more than he wanted her. She had started the water and turned her back to the door when Torian opened it again.

"Caly, you might have stumbled on the perfect solution," he breathed, and she turned to him. He'd been careful so far to only see glimpses of her perfect body, but now he drank in the sight of her, from her caramel colored hair to her toes that were painted and smooth. She was glorious, he thought, and he felt lightheaded. He tore his eyes away from her after a minute. "I'll do some asking around and see what I come up with."

"Do that." Caly realized she'd been mistaken, and that her soon to be husband was looking at her as if she were everything good and beautiful in the world. She smiled shyly as she became aware that he was stunned in place, unable to force his feet to move, and turned her back to him. He gently closed the door and took a moment to slow his heart rate before he tried to move, his thoughts definitely not on his surveillance duty in the smuggler hangar.

Corso sat helplessly watching Miriah's neck tense, soothing leaders on calls and being constantly fed information from Lana. Ever since he'd told her about the Empire's ship at Iokath, and then the news this morning of small incursions around the edges of wild space, she'd been busy. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer, and made his way over to her. She jumped when he touched her, and she blinked at him. "Sorry, sugar. I was lost in thought." He put his large, warm hand on her right shoulder, and gently kneaded the knot under his fingers. She couldn't speak, but simply closed her eyes, turning her head to give him access. Lana stepped into the room again but quickly withdrew. This is what she's missed, Lana thought. Corso always pays attention to the little details.

Corso felt the muscle go soft, and bent to kiss Miriah's temple. "There, darlin'. That has to feel better."

"So much better," she breathed, turning her eyes to his. She had opened her mouth to speak when the holo chime sounded again, and she was immersed in another call. There's definitely a change in the Alliance-Empire relationship, he thought, scowling at the words being hurled around. He knew there would be many days like this, and sighed. I'll be here to help, he vowed, and sat at his computer station again. At least the ships in progress should all be completed in a few days, and we'll be that much stronger. With that thought, he started on the specs for additional ships, ordering materials, but always keeping one eye on his beloved.

Magdalane had been putting away her mug when she was hit with a spear of intense sorrow. She fell onto the counter, the mug spilling helplessly into splinters on the floor. Felix heard the crashing sound and ran to her. "Mags, love, what's happened?" he asked softly.

"My friend," she gasped. "Anna Stanner. My only friend for a long time, on Tython." She let Felix help her to the sofa, tears running down her face. "She just became one with the force."

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry," he said, pulling her against his chest. He let her cry it out, stroking her back and rocking with her. When she was able to speak again, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was a shock. She cried out to me as she died. I can't even be sure of what she said, but she was afraid, and it felt like she was trying to tell me something important." Felix kissed her cheek and stood to make her a mug of tea while she struggled to regain her composure.

"Do you think it was a personal attack or was it some sort of conflict?" Felix was trying to put everything in context.

"I really don't know. I haven't heard of any Jedi fighting, only the ones close to the conflict on Iokath." Mags stood to pace, and gave Felix a grateful smile as he handed her the hot tea. He had used his own mug, she noticed, and it warmed her heart. "I guess I can do some searching, but right now, I just want to sit with you and remember Anna's beautiful spirit." Felix sat and patted the pillow beside him, and she leaned against him and talked softly of her time on Tython, and how her friend had helped her overwhelming homesickness. When she began to wind down, he shifted so that she was lying, her head in his lap, and he saw her eyes close.

Devin had just dismissed his advanced class when he saw Caly approaching the Voss section of the base. "Hey," he called, and waved.

Caly walked to where he stood, each step more difficult than the last. She'd been rehearsing what she'd say, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't find the words to say. "Dev, I need a favor," she finally said, and saw his face open with a smile.

"I'd do just about anything for you, sis. What's up?"

"I want you to marry us. Quietly." Devin's face turned from open to frowning

"Caly, you know Mom..."

"We'll still have the wedding, we just want to be married now and then have the ceremony," Caly explained, but Devin's frown remained. "Please, don't ask for more details. No one will know, and we'll have the big ceremony and party as planned."

"I don't know, Caly. I need to think about this." Devin paced a small circle, Caly watching him closely.

"It' s only going to be a couple of weeks," Caly said, trying to keep the pleading note suppressed. She wanted to say more, but was afraid she'd say too much.

Devin abandoned his logical self and reached out with his heart. He knew Calypso and Torian loved each other, but this sudden need to be married….oh, he thought. Now I understand. He turned back to his sister. "Let me consider it," he told her, "and I'll get with you tomorrow, okay?"

Caly saw the warring emotions he wore, and sighed. "Alright," she answered. "I appreciate you thinking about it." She hugged him then, and they said their goodbyes, she going home and Devin making a trip to check on his Aunt Magdalane. Her force shift had him worried, and he wanted to assure himself that she was well. He chuckled to himself, thinking of Caly's request. He didn't like to hide anything from his mother, and this would be a big thing to hide. If she found out, well, he didn't want to contemplate what would happen. With that thought, he made his way out of the Voss area and toward the smuggler section.

Miriah finally stood and stretched. Every day, there had been more evidence that Vowrawn was testing the Alliance. Space battles along the border of wild space, shipping routes being blocked. It almost seems like we're going back to the lines drawn before Valkorion, she thought. Corso was by her side, and when she rounded the end of the desk, he joined her. "Lana," she called. "I'm going now, let me know if you need me, okay?"

Lana appeared at the door. "Of course, Commander. I won't be here long, but General Dinn has given me the duty roster for the week, and they'll alert us of anything that cannot wait until morning." She smiled at Miriah. "Some day, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid it won't be over anytime soon," Miriah said, sighing when Corso put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be ready," Lana assured her and the detail formed up. "Eating in the mess hall tonight?"

Miriah's face brightened. "Yes! Let's do that," she told Corso, who smiled and nodded. "Come join us, Lana."

"I believe I will. Nico will meet us there," Lana laughed, and the detail made its way out to the elevator. Aric saw the troopers as he was coming back in, dirty and blood streaked. Miriah didn't see him, being lost in the all the bodies, but Corso did, and asked the detail to stop.

Aric saw his friend as he emerged from the troopers. "Aric, what in the galaxy have you been doing?" Corso asked.

"Just a little hunting, out in the woodlands past the annex," Aric explained. He'd fought it all day, but eventually his instincts had won, and he'd made his way to the area where he was least likely to be seen. He'd thought just small prey would satisfy him, but after several kills, he had gone after one of the larger animals that had been eating the gardens of Arcann's settlement.

"Are you okay?" Corso asked, and Aric realized that he did feel better. Almost normal. He nodded, taking a big breath.

"I really do," he said, and even though he was tired, he felt alive. "I'm going to get cleaned up, want some company for dinner?"

"Always," Corso replied, and rejoined Miriah. He decided not to tell Miriah about Aric's disheveled state and instead told the guard captain they were ready. When the detail started forward, he dismissed the image of Aric, hoping that now his friend would be more settled.

Caly was moping around the apartment when Torian got home, with the hours of sexual longing ahead of her with no sign of relief. She had cooked but the only appetite she had, she knew wouldn't be sated. She was unprepared for Torian's news. "I found someone," he said, jubilant.

Caly jumped up and into his arms. "Oh, Torian! I'm so happy! Who did you find?"

"Colonel Siovanna said she'd do it, on the condition that she never be named to anyone. The official certificate will be from the ceremony, but legally we'll be married." He buried his face in her hair, feeling her soften against him. "We can do it tomorrow, in her office."

"Tomorrow," Caly breathed. "I don't know if I can wait until then."

Torian laughed against her neck. "We've waited this long, we can handle a few more hours." They held each other until they were calmer, and when they finally went to bed, Caly slept soundly for the first time in awhile, looking forward to morning.

Magdalane had reached out to other Jedi who knew Anna, and was waiting on information. Felix had been in and out, trying to be available for his wife, but unsure how to help. Sarai had come for a bit, and Mags had seemed a little more settled after that. He had cooked, and they'd enjoyed their meal. It was only after that Felix felt Mag's aura whisper over his skin, and he took her in his arms. When she finally slept, he thought that maybe she'd worked through some of the pain of her loss, and snuggled to her, unaware of the chime of her datapad in the other room.

Aric had cleaned up before Maura had gotten home, and met her as she came in, turning her around and heading to the mess hall. He felt tired, but his inner turmoil had settled, and he regaled Maura with his "walk" through the woods, leaving out the number of dead animals he'd left behind. He wasn't proud of himself, but he had purged the anger that had been his constant companion for the past few weeks. He was ready for bed early, his body not used to the activity of hunting, and Maura joined him. "You seem better," she remarked, and he smiled at her.

"I feel better," he said, and pulled her close. I can do this, he thought, and closed his eyes, hoping his sleep would be dreamless.


	21. Chapter 21

Caly woke and found that Torian had already gone. She'd scheduled time off from work leading up to the wedding and she figured that he'd let her sleep. She stretched and then remembered what they'd planned for the day. Suddenly she couldn't be still, and raced to the shower to get ready. We're getting married today, she marveled, and laughed out loud.

Miriah had been up for awhile. She had woken in the night, and Corso had been sleeping so deeply, that she rose and made her way to the kitchen. She was finishing up the flowers for Caly's wedding cake, and smiled at her work. This is going to be beautiful, she thought, her hand on her back. But it's killing me. She had confirmed the receipt of the ingredients she needed for the cakes, and though she would personally make the main cake, the other cakes that would be served would be done by some of the bakers in the mess hall, their gift to their former co-worker. She had started breakfast when Corso nuzzled her from behind, still drowsy. "Did I drink too much, or take something I didn't know about?" he asked, putting his head on her shoulder.

Miriah laughed. "Nothing that I know of, sugar. You're probably just still tired from being in space over a week. We're not used to that life anymore."

"Maybe," he said, and yawned. "I'll go get ready for the..." He stopped when he saw the drying spun sugar flowers, standing in rows on the small kitchen table. "Mir, this is beautiful. I can't believe it's almost time for the wedding."

"As soon as Shae gets here, we can be ready the next day," Miriah confirmed. "I am going to start baking and freezing cake in the next couple of days." Corso sighed. It still made him sad to think of his only daughter belonging to another, and he made his way to the shower, thinking of how she'd enjoyed being on the ranch when she was small.

Miriah watched him go and worried about him. As much as she had felt stressed with the wedding, she knew Corso was mourning the loss of Caly. She felt pangs of sadness herself, and made a mental note to keep an eye on him in the next few days. Any issues with him, even the slightest hint of any heart abnormalities, and she'd call a halt to everything. Determined, she quickly finished breakfast and greeted Corso with a smile when he returned. "Not going in today?" he asked.

"I am, just taking my time," she said, sitting down to eat. "Nothing I can really do right now. If the Empire gets any closer, we'll take action, but I think Vowrawn is just trying to bait me."

Corso thought about that and nodded. "Could be. He knows you're watching." They ate, and when Miriah's datapad chimed, and she read the message that Shae Vizla would be arriving in two days, she took a deep breath, turning it to Corso.

"Officially, I am now the mother of the bride, and in wedding mode," she said, and hurried to shower and dress, knowing she had a full day of baking ahead of her. As soon as she had clipped her hair up on her head, she sent messages to Maura about the flowers, her mother about the dress, and Mags about the veil. She also let Lana know they were on a timeline now, and all the Sith could respond back with was _on it, boss._ She smiled at that, and saw that Corso had been watching her, a frown on his face, and she crossed to him. When she was close enough, he pulled her to sit in his lap, and she hugged him. "It'll be okay, sugar. We'll be okay." They sat for a while, until Corso finally kissed her and stood.

"I'll let you get started. I'm going to find Aric, and be back later." He kissed her once more, and smiled into her eyes. "Don't work too hard, and if you need me, I'll be here before you can finish the message, okay?" Miriah nodded and watched him stride to the door. This is going to be simultaneously the proudest and most heart wrenching day of his life, she thought.

Aric had slept, off and on, restless and dreaming. Maura had woken him once, and he'd almost swiped at her, his claws raking her arm before she punched him and he'd woken with a start. He'd almost cried when he saw the wounds, and Maura had turned her back to him while she held a kolto patch over the oozing cuts. She'd said nothing, but when she lay back down, she kissed him and he'd hugged her close, embarrassed. This morning, she'd taken the bloody sheets to the laundry and cooked breakfast, ignoring his sour mood and long face. When the door chimed, he jumped up to answer, trying to smile when he saw Corso's face. "Good, let's go to the gym," he said, and Corso nodded. Aric rushed back to Maura and she held her face up for his kiss. "I love you, and..." She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"And that's all you need to say. Love you, too, hon. Catch up with you later, I'm on a mission to the annex." Aric smiled at her, feeling his world right itself and took off with Corso.

"Bad night?" Corso asked, and Aric grunted.

"Bad dreams, ever since we got back," he admitted, and turned to the cantina instead of the elevator. They had hot mugs of caf in front of them in a few seconds, and Aric took a large sip. "I don't know what or why, but leaving that little weasel breathing has invaded my mind."

Corso watched his friend carefully. He could see the pain and fatigue in Aric's eyes, and was about to speak when he saw Sarai hurrying toward them.

"Boys, what about your formalwear? Anything needing repair or tailoring?" she said, breathless as she reached them. "And have either of you seen Caly today?"

"No to all," Corso said, and Aric told her the same. When the older woman took off across the way at a dead run, they could only shrug and Corso laughed. "The hunting didn't help?" he asked as the smile left Aric's face and he saw the worry return.

"For awhile, it did. Until I fell asleep. I keep dreaming of my dad, and how furious he'd be with me for not killing Saresh." He finished his caf but shook his head when the waiter wanted to refill it. "Last night, he told me that I was nothing, that he should have given me away to someone else to raise, because I couldn't defend my family's honor." He sighed, his head down, and Corso saw a slight tremor in his hands.

"First of all, you're taking the words of a dead man to heart. A man who left his daughter and lover to fend for themselves after he died. He has no idea, Aric. This is all your subconscious, trying to reconcile what you've been taught all your life with what happened."

Aric sighed deeply. "I know, it's not real. But when it's happening, it sure seems like it is." He wanted to tell Corso about hurting Maura, but he was so deeply ashamed of that he just couldn't. Instead, he turned their talk to the wedding, and tried to be as good a friend to Corso as the Mantellian had been to him. When they stood, Aric man-hugged his buddy and laughed. "It'll all be done in a few day's time, and then we get to spoil our grandchildren."

Corso smiled then. "True enough," he said, and they made their way to the gym, both feeling a measure of relief.

Caly finally found Torian, and he was studying his datapad. "Torian Cadera, you'd better have a good excuse for leaving me this morning," she said, but the mock scolding was tempered by her beaming smile. "Are you ready?"

Torian looked into her eyes and she knew things had taken a turn for the worse. "Mandalore the Avenger will be here in two days. Two days, my love, and we can do this the right way."

Caly felt her eyes fill with tears, but she refused to let them drop. "So, you're not going to.." she lowered her voice, "marry me today. We're going to wait, again."

Torian sighed and took her in his arms. "We are, sweetheart. It will go by so fast, before you know it, we'll be standing under an arch of flowers, saying our vows." Caly let the tears go then, and he only hugged her tighter. Today would be a blur soon, he realized, and then they could get on with their lives together. When Caly's tears slowed, she pulled back to look at Torian, and heard her name being called. She turned to see her grandmother hurrying toward her.

"Torian! Is your dress uniform ready to go?" she asked, breathlessly. When he had confirmed that it was, Sarai took Caly's arm. "Final fitting, sweetie. Let's go!" Sarai started back to the apartement, dragging Caly in her wake. As they neared the entrance, Caly turned and waved at Torian, who blew her a kiss. She'll be fine, he thought, and made his way to talk to Colonel Siavonne, his heart light. They could do this, he swore. We will do this.

Lana stood across the counter from Miriah, who had commandeered the auxiliary kitchen off the mess hall's main kitchen for her baking. She had mixed six cakes, four in graduated sized for the main cake, and two auxiliary cakes, just to check the consistency of her calculated measurements. "It smells amazing in here," Lana said, and saw Miriah grin.

"It really does. This is going to be spectacular." Miriah had started to measure out the icing ingredients, the finely powdered sugar lifting in a small cloud above the mixing bowl.

"I saw the trestle being put up in the courtyard. This is going be so much fun, and I'm so proud of both Caly and Torian." Miriah hummed her agreement, and pulled the largest, round layer out to test it. When the center remained firm to touch, and the long thin tester came out clean, Miriah nodded and Lana helped take the surprisingly heavy cake out of the industrial oven. The others came out, one by one, and when they were all cooling on racks, Lana stood back. "Impressive."

"Now, they cool for a few hours, and I can get them into the coolers," Miriah said, turning back to the icing. "This can go in now, and I'm done for a bit."

"Want some lunch?" Lana asked, and they made their way out to sit, the detail in place all around the edges of the room. "What are you going to do with them during the wedding?" Lana asked, leaning her head toward the trooper to the side of her.

"Aric agreed that as long as they're on the periphery, they're close enough," Miriah said. They chatted through lunch and Miriah decided to check on things in the office before she returned home. As she entered, she saw Aric with his back to her, and bumped him with her shoulder. He turned quickly and pushed her, his forearm hitting her cheek. Before she landed, Aric was surrounded by black armor, the guard holding him at blaster point, and he was dazed. When he saw Lana crouching next to Miriah, and he put together what had happened, he cried out and started to move toward her, the troopers stopping him with their bodies.

"Mir! Oh, gods, I'm so sorry!" he cried out. He'd gone in to see if she was there, and had apparently fallen asleep, napping as he waited. "I didn't even see you!"

Lana glared icy daggers at him as she held Miriah steady. Miriah had one hand on her cheek and though she was visibly shaken, she told the detail to stand down. They hesitated, but lowered their weapons, at least. Miriah stepped around one of the shorter troopers and faced Aric, who was also visibly shaken.

"It's okay, Aric. I startled you, and you just reacted. Not your fault, at all," she said, her tone even and calm.

"It's not okay, Mir, but I am sorry. More sorry than you can know. I'd never hurt you on purpose." He reached out to her but the troopers all tensed again, and he stopped his hand before it could touch her shoulder. Instead, Miriah reached out and took his arm.

"I'm fine," she said, but when she looked at Lana, her friend shook her head. "Or I will be." Lana put her arm around Miriah, the detail fell into place, and they left Aric behind, his hands over his face.

Corso met them coming into the apartment. "Hey, darlin'… what the hell happened?" he asked Lana.

"I ran into Aric, literally," Miriah laughed. She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid of her brother in law in that split second before her butt had hit the floor.

"Let me get some ice," Lana said, and left her in Corso's embrace.

"You might have a little bruise, beside your eye, love. Let's get you settled here so that we can minimize it." When he had her settled on the sofa, propped up on pillows, he hurried into the kitchen, getting the whole story from Lana. His face was grim when he returned to Miriah, and he told her what Aric had related to him about his nightmares. "I'm worried about him, darlin'. Especially now, that he's hurt you. He'll be even harder on himself."

"I told him I was fine, but he was pretty upset," she said. "Maybe you need to go check on him."

Corso considered it, but then shook his head. "I'm right where I need to be, with you. I'll message him, make sure he knows you're fine." Miriah smiled at him and closed her eyes, the ice pack cooling the angry red mark on her face.

Aric pulled his datapad from his pocket and took a deep breath when he saw the message. I need to do something, he thought, and had wandered out into the war room when he stopped and turned to the stairwell, following it to the medcenter. He sought out his sister in law and she followed him into a small exam room. "Mags, I need help."


	22. Chapter 22

Mags listened to Aric's concern, becoming more concerned herself. "Aric, can you lie back here for me?" she asked, doing a physical exam. When she massaged his palm and his claws emerged, she saw that there was blood on a few. "Have you been hunting?" she asked.

Aric blushed. "I have, trying to just damper the anger. I only killed animals that were being a nuisance to Arcann and the crops, and left the meat for them." Mags nodded, silent as she methodically examined him.

"Well, of course there are medications that can be used to help sleep, but with your metabolism, they won't work well. You can try teas, but I don't recommend alcohol. Really, Aric? You need to find a way to deal with the anger."

"How do I prevent the nightmares?" he asked. "I mean, I can sleep, but I can't stay asleep, and the dreams are getting more vivid, more real. When I wake up, it takes me a little bit to realize I'm awake." He swallowed hard. "I don't want to feel like this anymore." Mags motioned him to sit up and he did, dangling his legs on the side of the exam table.

"Come with me," she told him, and together they crossed the base to his apartment, and she had him stretch out on the sofa. "Now. Close your eyes and quiet your mind." Aric gave her a skeptical look, but did his best to comply. Force light covered him and he felt his body relax, then everything went dark.

Mags sat in the nearby chair, hoping Aric could at least nap. He's sleep deprived, she reckoned, and still angry. She pulled out her datapad and let Maura know what was happening, and sat back, content to stay with Aric and make sure he was okay.

Maura was on her way back to the base when she got Mags's message, and it made her stop her speeder to read it again. What is going on, she wondered. He said he'd had a few bad dreams, but something must have spooked him enough to go to Mags. She absently fingered the sleeve covering her scratches from the night before, and figured that maybe that was why. She put her datapad away and started off again, her thoughts on how to help Aric through this. When she quietly entered the apartment, Mags stood and they met in the kitchen, their voices low.

"He's been sleeping for almost two hours now, and I would have just sat here until you got back, but I have to finish the edging on Caly's veil," Mags said. "He's been sleeping poorly and this trip just served to throw his natural circadian rhythms off."

Maura studied her sister's face. If Aric had confessed to hurting Maura, however slight, Mags would have insisted on inspecting the wound. Since she didn't show any sign of concern, Mags must not know. Instead, Maura showed Mags the pictures of the flowers that were being cut and refrigerated right now, and they both sighed. "It's going to be beautiful," Maura said, and Mags agreed.

"I'm going to Mir's place, apparently she startled Aric and he reacted, and she took a forearm to the face."

"He did WHAT?" Maura said, wincing as her volume rose. They both stilled, but Aric slept on, and Mags patted Maura's arm.

"Mir says it was nothing, but Aric is upset about it, that's what drove him to me," Mags explained. "That, and the guard detail holding blasters on him until Mir ordered them to stand down." Maura was visibly upset, and Mags led her out to the balcony, quietly closing the door behind them.

"I don't know what's happening, Mags. He's fine until he goes to sleep, then everything gets crazy. I don't think he's slept more than four hours a night, and the rest he's up, pacing, agitated. It's like he can't get over this need to destroy Saresh, and I don't know how to help him." Maura sniffed back tears. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, hon. He has to get over this rage by himself. As far as the sleeping, you can help him relax, if you can see he's having a dream, that he's tossing and turning or talking in his sleep, wake him up." Maura remembered punching him in the shoulder the previous night, and closed her eyes.

"I will," she finally said, and sighed deeply. This anger over Coleen's baby and the baby's father might just be the thing that Aric can't resolve, and she wasn't sure what would happen then.

Caly went to her apartment to gather her undergarments for the wedding dress and all her accessories. This was it, the final time to make any adjustments or changes, and she felt nervous. Wiping sweaty palms on her pants, she knelt to pull the box containing the satin low heeled shoes she'd chosen and felt excitement flow through her. This is almost my wedding day, she thought, and smiled. She'd decided to wear her hair up for the ceremony, and went to the refresher to gather her hair things. When she'd filled two bags with things she needed, she made her way to her grandmother's to get ready. Torian met her in the hall, and took the bags from her hands with a grin. "Moving out?" he teased, and she laughed.

"Just going to put everything together, see how it all looks," she explained, and he rang the chime on Sarai's door.

Opening the door, Sarai frowned. "You can't see her yet, Torian. Get in here, Caly, time is short." Caly noticed that Sarai was agitated, but instead of being upset, the young woman just hugged her, and felt Sarai relax.

"Meet me in the cantina in about an hour and a half," Caly instructed Torian, who nodded. When they were behind the door again, Caly followed Sarai to the back bedroom.

"Your mother should be here soon," Sarai said, and Caly smiled. This is going to be so awesome, she thought, and went to put her hair up. While she was doing her hair, Mags brought the veil in and Caly heard her grandmother exclaim over it, and it made her itchy to see it all. As she touched up her makeup, she heard Miriah's voice, and hurried out to see her mother. She stopped at the sight of the swollen side of Miriah's face, listening to what had happened, and ran to Miriah, hugging her.

"I'm fine, this will be gone tomorrow. The main cakes are baked, and in the cooler. I'll go back tomorrow to finish the decorations. Everything is fine," Miriah assured them, and they waited for Caly to put on the dress. When Mags pinned the sheer veil on, Miriah's tears were happy, and Sarai fussed around, pins in her mouth, but found nothing that needed to be altered.

"You are just beautiful," Mags said, tears shining in her eyes. She took Miriah's hand, and the force light flowed around them both. When it had receded, the welt on Miriah's cheek was almost flat, the bruising lessened, and Miriah smiled at her sister.

"It's going to be the best day ever," Caly said wistfully, her voice just above a whisper.

Corso had just seen Miriah to Sarai's apartment when he spotted Torian down in the cantina, and decided to join him. Torian looked up with a smile. "Su cuy'gar," he said, and Corso nodded. It had been many years since he'd been familiar with Mando'a, but his basics were still good.

"Hello," he responded, and sat down. "The women are all doing wedding stuff. How 'bout you? Is there anything you need help with?"

"I'm good," Torian replied. "My uniform is cleaned and ready. I'll go get a haircut tomorrow, and wait for Mandalore to land."

"Not as much for us guys to do to get ready for big events. At least, not clothes and such." Corso cleared his throat, and looked at his hands before meeting Torian's eyes. "I expect you already know that want Caly treated right. I haven't always been on board with this, but I do know you love her." Torian nodded, his eyes bright. "This is hard," Corso chuckled.

"I can only imagine," Torian said. "I'm sure that one day, I'll be in the same shoes, some fresh faced kid wanting to marry my little girl, and I'm not sure I'll handle it as well as you have."

Corso reached his hand out, and Torian clasped it. "You're family now, Torian, and I hope you always feel that you are."

"I really do, sir. Part of your family, as well as part of the Alliance family. I know Shae Vizla will feel it, too." They sat and chatted, about everything and nothing, until Caly and Miriah joined them, the detail scattering around the perimeter of the cantina. They ordered and ate, and enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. When Torian and Caly excused themselves for an evening walk, Miriah turned to Corso.

"You seem better, like you're really okay with Caly being a bride," she told him. He leaned close to kiss her uninjured cheek.

"I'm trying, and I had a good talk with Torian," he explained, and she stood.

"Well, then. You can take me home, kind sir, and have your way with me," she told him, and took the arm he offered. They released the detail with bags of cookies and containers of cake, all of which was eagerly taken. Laughing, Miriah waved as she closed the door, and things felt good. Really good, she thought, and made her way to Corso.

Aric blinked awake, and felt refreshed. He could hear Maura in the kitchen, and sat up, head in his hands. I feel a little more like myself than I have in awhile, he thought, and stood slowly. He padded into the kitchen and hugged his wife, feeling reassured by her tight squeezes. "I love you, Maura, and I am so sorry about how things have been since Coleen arrived."

Maura could feel the love he was putting into his embrace and kissed his neck. "I know, I love you, too. It's going to be okay," she told him. She let him go and turned back to the stove, their meal almost ready. "Go, wash up. I'll have this on the table in about ten minutes." Aric nodded and kissed her quickly. As he went back through the bedroom, he grabbed the datapad he'd left there and sent a message to Corso, checking on Miriah. When he read that she was perfectly fine, he breathed a sigh of relief. If neither his best friend or his boss were upset, then everything would work out. He went into the shower, quickly washing off, and was just entering the kitchen again when Maura was putting food on their table. My life is so wonderful, he thought, why is my brain trying to ruin that? He grinned at Maura and sat, but his thoughts were on how to survive his nightmares.

Lana heard Nico as he entered her apartment, and hoped he'd come back to the bedroom, where she lay on the bed. The expensive lingerie she wore made her bold, and when she saw his face, she was glad she'd made the purchase. He crossed to her eagerly, shedding his duster and hat. "You look amazing," he breathed out, and kissed her, kicking off his boots before lying beside her. He trailed kisses down her body, and felt the force shimmer over them as she responded to his caresses. With a flick of her wrist, his shirt was gone, and he grinned down at her as he assisted with the rest of his clothing. When they were languishing in each other's arms after, she turned to look at him.

"So, does this mean you'll escort me to the wedding?" she asked softly, her fingers trailing down his chest.

"Hell, yeah, Lana. I was always going to," he said with a grin, and she laughed. "You're wearing that under your dress?"

"I'm wearing nothing under that dress," she purred, and he pounced as she giggled. They hadn't discussed babies since that first night he'd gotten home, and she had decided it might be for the best to let it go. She had dismissed the thought until he slept, and it came back with a vengeance. She lay in the afterglow, and accepted that she couldn't change what was to come. Closing her eyes, she thanked the force that in the past year, she'd been giving a second chance to be happy, and she vowed to take it.

Torian held Caly against him, the evening wind blowing in from the hangar. They were on the second level, and reasonably sure that they were hidden from view, and he ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer. Two days, he reminded himself, and blew out a breath. Caly could hear his heart beating beneath her ear and knew that their closeness was affecting him as much as it was her. "When will Mandalore be here?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, mid morning," he answered. Caly had left her hair up after the fitting, and Torian was amazed at how she'd looked. "I'd like you to meet her, do you have time tomorrow?"

"I'll make time," Caly assured him. She and her bridesmaids, Coleen and Calleigh and Mia, were having spa sessions in the afternoon. "She's been invited to dinner tomorrow night with all of us, so I'll do the spa thing with the girls and then help Mom. She's finishing the cakes tomorrow morning, and I'll help her until she gets the message about the landing."

"Everyone is working so hard, and I feel like I haven't contributed," Torian said, blushing at the thought. "What can I do, Caly?"

"You can go check on the courtyard prep in the morning, early. Then come to the mess hall and see the cake. Mom has been working on the decorations for weeks now. When Mandalore is here and getting settled in, you can check with the catering crew, but honestly, they're professionals and I doubt there will be anything they don't already have covered. Gursan is ready? I know Devin and Logan are." Gursan and her brothers would be standing with Torian.

"I will check in with Gursan," he promised her. His hands cupped her face and kissed her, taking his time and knowing that his next words would either be taken with calm or anger. "I am also going to sleep in the pod tonight and tomorrow night." He felt her tense against him, but let her think about it.

Finally, Caly sighed. "Probably a good idea," she said, and he kissed her again. Two sleeps, she thought. Two sleeps and then no more waiting. She lay her head against his chest again, and they stood for a long time, enjoying the warm air flowing over them and their bodies pressed together.


	23. Chapter 23

Miriah woke before her alarm and rushed around the apartment, gathering her tools and hurriedly putting on some old clothes. She bent to kiss Corso, and he pulled her into bed with him. "Sugar, I'm finishing the cake this morning, and meeting Shae Vizla early afternoon."

Corso buried his face in her neck. "I know, it's a busy day, but I needed just a little snuggle before I lose you to the wedding madness."

Miriah tilted his face to hers, kissing him passionately. "I'll be in the mess kitchen, if you need me," she told him, catching her breath. He took another kiss before she jumped up and ran to the door. Corso watched her as she left, wishing she'd had time to stay, knowing she would be pushing herself until the wedding was over. He sighed, and went to shower.

Aric found Miriah in what he thought was early morning, but as he observed her, it was obvious that she'd been working for quite a while. She had her hair secured high on her head, and was wearing a tank top with some cut off sweatpants, athletic shoes on her feet. She had a smear of lavender icing on her cheek, and she was biting her lip in concentration, putting flowers on the iced cake. After it was apparent she was not seeing anything but her work space, he cleared his throat and she finally looked up. "Spitfire, I just wanted to apologize again," he told her, watching her put her tools down and open a nearby bottle of water.

"Aric, it was totally my fault. I know better than to sneak up on you, but my mind was full of wedding details," she said, smiling at her brother in law.

"Still, I feel terrible that I hurt you." He had slept better the previous night, but still woke, sweating and shaking, his hands full of shredded pillow. At least Maura didn't get hurt, he thought.

"No worries," she told him, and asked him to lift a container from the floor. He put the insulated carrier on the countertop and lifted the lid, peering in at the intricately decorated flowers inside.

"You made these?" he asked, incredulous.

Miriah nodded. "Been working on them since you guys were gone." The sides of the cake had a basket weave pattern, and he could see how pretty it would be finished. "Now, shoo. I've got to get this finished and get dressed before Mandalore gets here." He laughed and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're not upset, and that your cheek is normal," he said, and she laughed.

"I'm fine," she said, and started to work again. Aric left her, humming along with the music she had turned low, her hands creating. He felt like a huge weight had been taken from him, and he whistled as he gathered breakfast to take to Maura.

Caly had surprised herself and had slept well, the previous day of frenetic activity had worn her down. Today, she thought. I'll meet Mandalore, then see what Dad needs help with for dinner tonight, and meet the girls at the spa this afternoon. Since her parents had the largest dining room, they'd be eating there tonight. She knew everything there was ready, and had already gotten the table set the day before. She stretched and sighed, then remembered that at some point today she needed to get Torian's ring from the safe in her parent's apartment. I wonder if I need to make a list, she thought, and sat on the side of the bed. She had never been a big caf drinker, but she went to make some, thinking she needed the boost for this day. Sipping it with a wince, she made her way to the shower, already putting her outfit together in her head.

Corso had gotten up when Miriah left. He'd prepped what he could for dinner, and sat down to eat a bite. He smiled to himself when he thought of how Miriah had lost herself with him last night, letting go of the stress of the wedding and being with him in the moment. She looked like she had when they'd first met this morning, he mused. All fresh faced and happy. He felt his heart flutter and took a deep breath, willing it to calm. He knew he needed to eat, and left his caf mug half empty. Some days, I just need to work harder to relax, he thought, and set about cleaning the kitchen, his heart beating normally but filled with emotions.

Torian came in the door as Caly finished her hair, rushing into the refresher in a sweat soaked tshirt and shorts. He gave Caly a quick kiss but didn't want to sweat on her, turning the shower on as she turned. "Sleep well?" she asked, and he blushed.

"Of course, I didn't." He held his hand under the water, waiting for it to be warm before shucking his stinky clothes and putting them in the laundry basket. Caly leaned against the counter, enjoying the show. When Torian was in the shower, she turned back to the mirror. "Courtyard looks terrific," he said over the sound of the water. "What's your day looking like?" Caly told him her plans, and heard him acknowledge them. She had gone to put on shoes when she heard the water stop, and Torian emerged, towel firmly in place. "I'll be dressed in a few, sweetheart. Had breakfast?" When she shook her head, he grinned. "Then that's the next stop. I'm starving." She crossed to him and kissed him softly.

"I'll wait out here," she said, and saw the relief in his eyes. She sat on the sofa, sending morning greetings to her family and friends, knowing that in just a matter of a day, things would be different for them in the mornings. Much different.

Miriah finished the cake and got some of the detail to help her put it into the cooler. It is pretty fantastic, she thought, even if I do say so. She was out of the mess hall in a flash, her detail moving quickly, but she asked them to stop in the courtyard. There, she saw Arcann, directing a flat of fresh flowers to the cooler designated for them. She waved, and he crossed to her. "The flowers are beautiful," she told him, and he bowed slightly.

"They'll be dwarfed by the radiance of the bride, I'm positive of it," he said, smiling. "How else can I be of service?"

Miriah thought for a second before replying. "I'm meeting Mandalore the Avenger's ships as they land, in about an hour. I'd like you to meet her," she said, and Arcann nodded.

"It would be an honor. I'll meet you there." With a wave, the detail headed out. Arcann had to admit, he had enjoyed being more a part of things the past couple of weeks, and his heart felt light. He made his way to the mess hall, carefully eating his breakfast, wanting to make a good impression.

Miriah burst into the apartment, and headed straight for the shower. Corso met her there, asking about anything she needed. When she said she was hungry, he hurried to the kitchen, and when she came in, he sat a plate of fresh eggs and bantha sausage in front of her, and she grinned. "You are so good to me," she told him as he sat with her. They chatted as she ate, and when she stood to go, he took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Mmm, sugar, you always know exactly what I need," she told him as he kissed her forehead. "I'll get Shae settled and be back to help with dinner," she promised, and he kissed her quickly once more.

"Love you, darlin'. See you in a bit," he told her, and went back to the kitchen. I'll be glad when this is over, he thought. And we're back to the normal chaos. With a laugh, he took the slabs of ronto ribs out to start trimming them to cook.

Caly and Torian stood, hand in hand, when Miriah's detail came to a stop. Caly hurried to hug her mom, and Miriah kissed her cheek. "You look lovely today, Calypso. Torian, how are things," she asked, letting out a surprised laugh when he hugged her was well. They could see four ships on approach, although Shae's would be closest to the hangar. Arcann stood to the side with Lana and General Dinn, and Miriah nodded to him. The ship was on the ground and the crews attending to it when Torian reached for Caly's hand again. Several armor wearing Mandalorians exited the ship, and Caly saw Torian salute one with a fist over his chest and a slight bow.

"Mandalore the Avenger, welcome to Odessen," Torian said. Shae Vizla slowly removed her helmet, and her long, red hair caught in the breeze blowing across the landing field.

Arcann stopped talking to Lana and stared at the leader of the Mandalorians. She's breathtaking, he thought, and couldn't tear his eyes away. Her flame red hair looked alive in the sunlight, and he could feel Lana's smile beside him. I can't look away, he thought, struggling to get air into his lungs. He was aware that Lana was tugging on his sleeve, and finally forced his attention to her. "Let's go meet her, shall we?" she said, and could only nod.

Miriah had approached Shae and was drawn into a tight hug. "Very glad to be here, Commander," Shae said, and stood back a step. "My daughter, Calypso."

Caly was also drawn into a hug. " _Alitt ori'shya tal'din_ (Family is more than blood)" Shae said softly, and Caly was familiar with the phrase.

" _Bic cuyir ner ijaa at urcir gar (_ It is my honor to meet you) _,"_ Caly replied, her pronunciation perfect. Torian beamed at her, and she blushed slightly as Mandalore examined her, then finally nodded.

"Very good." Lana and Arcann were introduced, and no one missed the slight hesitation Shae showed when Arcann bowed before her. Before things could become awkward, Miriah's detail captain coughed and Miriah started back toward the hangar.

"Come, Mandalore, I'll take you to your new home," Torian said, but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"It's just Shae, Torian. You've earned that right," she told him, her voice filled with pride. He took a deep breath in, trying to control the emotional reaction he had to her words, and set off to the military wing, where her apartment was located.

Caly went with her mother to their place, and immediately found her father in the kitchen while her mother changed clothes. "Dad, what can I do to help?" she asked, and he pointed to the vegetables he'd already washed. They worked, joking and laughing, Miriah joining them, and Aric as well, bringing wine and beer in for the evening's festivities. Corso nodded to his friend, who looked a little more rested than he had even yesterday, and Aric made caf for them both. Before long, Torian joined the family and they all worked together, enjoying the high spirits and stories. Aric stood in the corner at one point, and asked himself why he was worried about his father and Cathar honor when he had all this love. He pulled Maura to him as she entered, kissing her, whispering to her that he felt so fortunate to have such a family, be a part of something so good. She smiled at him and patted his cheek before going to fold napkins with Caly, glancing over at him periodically as they both pitched in to help.

Coleen had let her class go home, and was picking up after her young charges. She was meeting the rest of the bridal party in half an hour, but she didn't want to go home first. She had just put away the spilled alphabet blocks on the floor when she heard footsteps in the hallway, and loud, laughing voices. She went to the door and saw a group of armored men, with scary helmets that distorted their voices. She called out to them, and they froze. One of the men took off the helmet, and she saw an embarrassed young man. "Sorry, is this the barracks?" he asked.

Coleen smiled. "One building over. This is the primary school." They all laughed, and the one without the helmet blushed as he thanked her.

"We just landed an hour ago, sorry, still getting our bearings," he said, and she waved as they left. New people, she thought, and then the worry set in. If new people are coming, then maybe I'm not as safe as I thought. She closed the door to her classroom and slowly made her way to the spa, trying to reassure herself that she was okay.

Miriah sent everyone home to rest for a bit before the big dinner, most everything already done, the ronto ribs smoking in the pit outside the main hangar. Corso had gone to restock the wood, and returned to a quiet home. He found Miriah on the sofa, her eyes closed, and snuggled her to his chest. "I need a nap," she whispered, and he gently pulled her on top of him, stroking her back.

"Rest, darlin'." He felt her breathing even out, and his own eyes closing. Before he let sleep take him, he set an alarm with his datapad. This night would be great, he thought, but tomorrow will be magnificent. He buried his face in Miriah's loose hair and breathed deeply, his body relaxing with her slight weight comforting him.

Arcann had volunteered to help bring Mandalore's things to her apartment, just to be able to have a little more time with her. She has to feel the electricity between us, he thought, his eyes seeking her out, more often than not catching her staring at him. He wasn't a vain man, but he knew his scars could be off-putting, and suddenly felt self conscious about them. When all the crates had been put in their rooms, he started to make his way out, stopping once more to seek her out. He drank in the sight of her, standing near the kitchen. He didn't say anything, but saw her wave shyly at him. Maybe, he thought, she can see past the scars. He made his way home, intent on dazzling her tomorrow at the wedding.

Caly stood at the head of the table, thanking everyone for doing so much to give her the perfect wedding day. She told the story of shooting Vaylin's forces that had downed Torian, of how scared she'd been but also determined to keep him safe. The dance, where they first touched each other. She grinned at Torian, who only had eyes for her. She ended her speech by thanking her family, and especially her parents, for their love and support. Miriah ran a fingertip under her eye, moved by her daughter's words. Corso coughed, trying to breathe around the lump in his throat. Torian stood and thanked everyone as well, and they dug into the cheesecake Miriah had made after her nap. By the end of the evening, everyone had raved about the food, and looked forward to the next day.

Miriah loaded the last of the dishes in the sink, helping the droid who had been working all evening, even though the droid had firmly told her that she didn't have to do anything. She had only smiled and continued to clean up, her hands being busy a balm to her. Corso had gone to make sure the fire pit was completely doused, and she made her way to her tub. She felt her sore back ease with the hot water and jets, and when Corso brought her a glass of wine, she put it aside to pull him to her lips instead. "Dinner was wonderful, sugar," she told him.

"You did your part, darlin'. It was a group effort, but it was good." He kissed her again, and saw her eyes slowly open after. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm ready, are you?" She reached up to caress his cheek. He thought briefly of the few times during the past few days that he'd felt his heart skip, but didn't mention them. Instead, he drew her up from the water and dried her off, letting his kisses be her answer. I'm fine, he told himself, and gathered his wife in his arms, both looking forward to and dreading the wedding day.


	24. Chapter 24

" _Have you no honor? No regard for Cathar traditions?" Aric watched his father pace back and fort, his anger growing. "I cannot believe you are my son. My son would have ripped that sniveling piece of garbage in two." The older man stopped and stared at Aric, who twitched with the desire to jump up and defend himself. "It's all the time you've spent with humans. I knew it was a mistake to let you live on Coruscant as a boy, and now I see it's made you weak. A true Cathar would have killed the man who dishonored his daughter."_

" _NO!"_ Aric's roar brought him to a sitting position and he was aware he was shaking. He only realized it was because Maura was shaking him a few moments later, when she yelled his name.

"Aric, wake up!" Maura said again, and he blinked his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and she cooed soothing words to him until he seemed to be settling down. When she lay down and pulled him down with her, he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, hon." Maura stroked his ear and he felt himself relaxing more. "I thought I'd be past this by now."

"Are you sorry, in your heart, that you didn't kill Sylar Saresh?" she asked softly, and he sighed again.

"I don't regret leaving him alive, if only for my granddaughter's sake. I know the Cathar code of honor would have had me kill him, but to what end? What good would it do anybody? Coleen still won't have a partner in raising this baby, and I'd forever know I killed my grandchild's father. Nico was right, leaving him alive was the right thing to do, but why am I paying for it now?" He squeezed Maura closer in his arms. "I hate that I'm worrying you, and I'm so tired."

"Rest, love. I'm here, always." She felt his low, soothing purr and the sound lulled them both to sleep, Aric finally dream free.

Miriah had made a late breakfast, and Caly sat with them. "I'm so excited, and nervous at the same time," she gushed between bites. Corso smiled indulgently at her.

"I remember when you were just toddling around, chasing Logan and Devin everywhere they went. Now, you're a beautiful young woman," he said, and almost put his hand over his heart that had just started to stutter a little.

"Aww, Dad. Nothing will change, really. We'll still be here and you'll be here, we'll see each other all the time, just like now," Caly replied, her voice soft.

"I know," he acknowledged, "and I just wanted to say I'm proud of you, Calypso. You've found your passion and followed it."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you guys." They lingered for a bit, and when Coleen and Mia came in, Caly jumped up, eager to start the preparations. They had chosen Miriah's large refresher and gathered in there, their joyful laughter making Miriah and Corso smile.

"I need to go check out the banquet room," Corso said, pushing himself off the sofa. "Need me to do anything else?" Miriah shook her head and he dropped a kiss on her head. She had not slept well, thus the late breakfast, and now she just felt tired. Before she realized it, she napped on the sofa, the song of young women's voices in the background.

Torian saw Corso heading across the courtyard and caught up to him, eager to help. He fell into step with his future father in law, and they entered the cantina, going to the second floor. When they entered, their eyes were drawn to the cake, and they both stopped in their tracks. "Whoa," Torian said. "That is the prettiest thing I've ever seen that we'll eat." Corso laughed, but agreed.

"Miriah is a woman of many talents," he said. "She's always loved to bake, but even I haven't seen this from her." They walked around it, taking in the small green shoots of stem, the delicate leaves, and the realistic looking flowers. "I want to touch it, but I know better." Torian hummed agreement, still amazed at the details.

Torian looked around the room, and saw all the small things that had been done to make their day special, and was touched. "I can't believe all the work that's gone into this," he confessed to Corso.

"Everyone loves you guys, Torian. They want to give you good memories, that will last forever." Corso turned to the young man, and put both hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready for forever, Torian? Because my little girl deserves that."

Torian nodded. "I am absolutely ready," he said, and Corso saw in his face that he was being truthful. He held onto Torian for a few more seconds before patting him on the back.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go get ourselves ready." They parted, and Torian remained in the room, finally feeling what family was all about.

Aric had put on his formal attire and now sat in the family room, waiting for Maura. She had told him that she would need to go early to get the bouquets from the floral coolers and take them to Miriah's, and he had volunteered to help her get them. After what seemed like hours, she emerged from their bedroom, her russet dress hugging her curves, making his heart beat faster as he watched her walk toward him. "Wow," was all he could say, and Maura laughed.

"I'm ready, handsome. Let's get this started," she said, pulling him by the hand. He pulled her to him in the same motion, and they kissed.

"I love you, Maura. I hope you know that, even with the crazy things that have happened lately." She reached up to wipe off the smudge of lipstick from his mouth.

"I love you, too, big guy," she grinned, and hand in hand, they made their way to the elevator.

Miriah had joined the girls and helped with makeup, and now sat at the vanity, applying her own. The plan was to have the ceremony just at sunset, and looking at the chrono, they had two hours before they had to be in their places. She smoothed her hair from her face, twisting it in a knot at the nape of her her neck, and had used cosmetics to enhance her eyes. She fastened the amethyst studs to her ears and turned her head side to side. I don't look too bad, she thought, and applied a little perfume behind her ears, one she knew Corso liked. Caly had turned to see her mother, and pointed to the mirror. Their chatter ceased as they followed Caly's direction, and Caly crossed to sit with her mother. "I can only hope I look as beautiful as you, Mom."

"Seriously," Coleen added. "Aunt Mir, you look amazing." Mia added her agreement, and Miriah blushed lightly.

"I'm just the mother of the bride today. No need to be the Commander," Miriah joked, and they laughed. Miriah went into her closet and pulled on her dress, going out to the family room to check on Corso.

Corso had come back from the cantina and gotten dressed, but then sat heavily on the sofa. He had been having the heart skips all day, but now they seemed to be settling. He was thinking about them when Aric and Maura came in, and they could hear the exclamations from the bridal party over the flowers. Aric left the females to the flowers and joined Corso in the family room, taking a detour to the kitchen and bringing back two beers as he sat down. "How are you holding up?" he asked, clinking Corso's upheld beer bottle with his own.

"Okay, I think. I'm trying to stay out of my head, but the images of Caly when we first adopted her keep popping up."

"She was a handful, even as an infant," Aric nodded. "But just look at her now. She's going to be happy. Maybe not every day, but most days, and she'll always have family. Torian's a good kid." Aric lifted his bottle to his lips, drinking.

Corso nodded. "My head knows that, but my heart is still thinking about it." Miriah walked in, followed by Maura, and they both stood. Corso couldn't have forced words out, his eyes on his wife, her deep purple sheath dress with the wrap over her bare shoulders in the same color, shot through with gold threads. Her hairstyle, her grace. He was almost breathless, until she neared enough to kiss his cheek. "You look so elegant, darlin'."

"We all clean up good," she said, tweaking his tie. "I'm going back to help Caly get her dress on, we have about thirty minutes left." With that, she was gone, and Corso felt slightly dazed.

Caly turned for her mother to fasten her dress, and smoothed her hands down her torso, looking dreamily into the mirror. "It's perfect," she breathed, and bent her knees for Miriah to fix her veil. When she stood again, she saw in the mirror the tears in Miriah's eyes, and felt her own eyes well.

"No, no crying, not yet. You'll ruin your makeup," Miriah sniffed, handing tissues to her daughter. "Calypso, you are magnificent. We can start making our way over to the courtyard." They hugged, and Miriah saw Caly smiling as they made their way out into the apartment.

Devin escorted his mother to her seat, and she saw friends smiling and nodding at her. She saw Theron sitting with Missy and Raena. Her mother sat in the row behind her and patted her shoulder as she sat. Lana and Nico sat beside Sarai, and she felt so grateful for everyone being there. Coleen, Mia and Calleigh made their way to the front, and Miriah took a deep breath. She patted Lara's leg and heard the music change.

Caly saw Torian at the end of the aisle with the expression she had waited for plastered to his face. Corso squeezed her hand, and they started the slow walk down the aisle. She could hear the whispers all around her, and felt like she was on top of the world. She felt her dad's arm tremor and she looked at him, seeing him gazing at her. They stopped where Miriah stood, and she hugged her mom, kissed her dad's cheek and made her way to Torian.

Corso sat and put his arm around Miriah. His heart was skipping around and he could hear a buzzing in his ears, but he was determined to commit everything about this day to memory, and he took a deep breath, feeling his heart rate slow. Miriah turned worried eyes to him, but he just kissed her nose, and they watched their youngest take vows, both in basic and Mando'a.

Arcann watched the proceedings in his finest clothes, mesmerized by the woman standing next to General Dinn. He hadn't moved his gaze from her since he'd arrived, and she had blushed prettily when he smiled at her. He'd dreamed about her the night before, and had risen early, eager for the day to pass so that he could put his eyes on her again. He had rehearsed his polite party chatter, and was determined to impress her today. Calypso is beautiful, he thought, and when she is a mature woman, she will rival her mother and Mandalore, but his heart beat faster just looking at Shae.

Solasta had gone first, and asked each of them the standard vows. They promised to love and honor each other, forsaking all others, as long as they both had life. They'd exchanged rings, and now waited for Shae Vizla to begin. The candlelight and the setting sun bounced off the polished ceremonial armor she wore, and she had Caly and Torian face each other, both hands clasped. "Torian, I have known you since you were a small boy, and I have never been prouder of you than today. You may begin the vows."

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'jure verde. Ni kar'tayli gar darassum,"_ Torian said, his eyes never leaving Calypso's. "We are one together, we are one apart. We share all, we will raise warriors. I love you."

Caly repeated the vows, her accent and words perfect, and when she finished, she flashed a smile at him that took his breath away. Solasta stepped forward again.

"Calyso Sarai Riggs, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded mate?" she asked, solemnly, but she couldn't hide the smile that sneaked out.

"I do," she said firmly, her voice ringing out.

"Torian Marec Cadera, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded mate?"

"With all my heart, I do," he answered, and Solasta nodded at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods bless you both, and the sun always shine on your family." She gave Torian a nod. "You may now kiss your bride"

Corso stood with Miriah and felt her lean into him. "I know that we had our wedding on the bridge of the ship, and at the time, it was the right move." She pulled out a tissue and blotted her eyes. "But this was truly wonderful." He hugged her to his side, too moved to speak, and she put her head on his chest, watching her daughter as she kissed Torian again, to the cheers of the gathered crowd.

The reception went smoothly. The food was delicious and the cake was truly the centerpiece. While all of the base was invited, the room was small, and the caterers had set up cake stations in the courtyard, so that anyone who wanted some could just stop by. Corso was on his second piece, declaring it the best cake Miriah had ever made. Torian was going for a second piece as well, and looked over his shoulder at his new bride. They would be leaving very soon for Haven for a couple of days, and he wanted to make sure she got something to eat before they left. She had made the rounds of the room twice now, thanking everyone and taking time to talk to them a few moments. Her former teachers and her boss, her friends from the mess hall staff, everyone felt appreciated by her. He stopped one of the waitstaff. "Can we pack a little picnic, to take with us? I have a feeling my wife won't get anything to eat here."

"Already taken care of. You're a lucky man," the waiter responded with a grin. Torian nodded. He was well aware of how lucky he was, and turned to find his wife again, a huge smile on his face.

Miriah waved as Caly was helped into the waiting speeder. She'd barely gotten a few words with her daughter after the ceremony, but she knew Caly was happy, and that's all that mattered. She felt Corso's hands around her waist and leaned back into his chest. "We did it," she said softly as he bent to kiss her.

"It was everything she wanted, and more," Corso agreed. She saw Mags and Maura heading toward them, and held out her arms. They hugged and Miriah thanked them all, telling them that she couldn't have done anything without them. Corso watched, and willed his heart to settle. Please, force, don't let me ruin anything about this day. He calmed his mind and felt his heart slow, and let the breath out slowly. He'd made it, and tomorrow would be better. He put his arm around Miriah and they saw the detail waiting to escort them home. If it's not gone tomorrow, I'll go see Mags.


	25. Chapter 25

Miriah had washed her face and put on soft pajamas, meeting Corso under the sheets. He gathered her to him, and she sighed. "What's wrong, darlin'? Today was everything we wanted it to be."

"It was," she agreed. "I just hope she's ready for everything that marriage is. I want her to be as happy as we've been."

"Only she and Torian can do that, love. No need to worry about Caly, she's fine. How are you?"

Miriah rearranged herself and put her head on his shoulder. "Just tired, and feeling a little letdown after the excitement of today." Corso kissed her head, and lay back on the pillows.

"Tomorrow we'll sleep in, then go to the cantina for a late breakfast. I think we may even talk Aric into a walk around outside to enjoy the last little bit of hot weather." He heard her hum in response, and closed his eyes. Lying down, his heart was behaving normally, and he thought that his heart had only been responding to the events of the day. He let himself relax then. I'll be fine tomorrow, he thought.

Aric had been asleep about two hours when his dream returned. Same old man, same put downs, he told himself, watching the figure of his father stalk around and yell, but this time I'm not standing still for it. He waited until his father had his back turned to stand and roar, and when his father turned to face him, he struck. Again and again, his claws met flesh, ripping at the older man. At least he stopped yelling, Aric thought, and he felt the anger lessen. He had stopped fighting in his dream when he realized he felt wet. Struggling to open his eyes, he saw that his hands were indeed wet, and slowly stood to go to the refresher. He heard Maura whimper, and turned, hitting the light switch. The first thing he thought was that there was a lot of blood, everywhere. Too much, he thought, and pulled the sheet away from Maura. She was bleeding profusely, and Aric panicked. "Honey, oh gods," he pleaded, but Marua's eyes remained shut, her breathing raspy and labored. He gently picked her up and without even dressing, rushed to the elevator, Maura unresponsive in his tight embrace.

Magdalane had taken Calleigh's shift in the medcenter, knowing her niece was spent after the wedding. It had been a slow night, and she'd napped in the staff room for a bit. Now she was making caf, feeling refreshed. It was only as she heard the shouts of the trauma team that she abandoned her task, running to the large bay where life threatening injuries were taken. She saw Aric in his boxers, and briefly wondered if he was aware of his near nakedness, until she saw her sister on the exam bed, bleeding. The team was getting fluids started and had cut away her nightclothes, revealing the large slashes on her side and back. Her lung had been punctured, and one leg had sustained damage as well. Mags was taken aback. "Aric, how did this happen?" she asked, and saw the stricken look on his face.

Aric squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, and cleared his throat. "The nightmare, it was so real. I thought I was fighting my father, and when I woke, I found out that I was fighting Maura instead." He swallowed hard. "I'm a monster, Mags. Please, can you save her?"

"Aric, you are not a monster," Mags said gently. "I see a lot of blood and cuts, but nothing fatal." Without another word, she entered her healing trance, and Aric took a step back, afraid to touch Maura, afraid not to. He took her hand and felt her fingers flex against his, and had a moment of relief. He still wasn't sure why she didn't wake, but he felt certain that if anyone could help, it would be Mags. He looked down at himself and saw Maura's blood caked in his fur, and was grateful when one of the nurses brought him a blanket to wrap up in. He settled in the chair, sending prayers into the Aether, cursing his father at the same time.

Caly felt suddenly shy. After the months upon months of build up, she was free to give in to her sensual side, but she just felt awkward. She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing the lace and silk, her hair down. Will he be satisfied with me? Will I like this? She saw the refresher door open and turned to Torian, placing trembling hands on his chest. He covered her hands with his own and smiled down at her.

"Caly, my heart. Come with me," he told her, and she followed him out onto the balcony of their room, where he had food and drink ready.

"Oh, sweetheart. How lovely," she smiled, and her tension lessened. He pulled out her chair and when he was across from her, took her hand and kissed it.

"It's been a very busy day, and you didn't get a chance to eat earlier," he told her. "And, everything is going to be okay, Caly. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay?" Caly's chin dropped until he took his finger and gently lifted her face to gaze into her eyes. "I promise, I love you either way." She felt the knot of anxiety in her tummy unfurl and when she smiled, he sat back. "Now, eat something, love."

"I really am hungry," she replied. They began to eat and Torian kept up the light chatter. If he were honest with himself, he would have said he was nervous, too. It was a rare thing for a Mandalorian, but he identified the emotion readily. He had planned to gradually seduce her, but he knew he'd be better off letting her decide. When she took his hand and put it on her thigh, he groaned inside, but took his time with her, leading her to their bed.

Aric paced, no longer able to hold himself apart from the anxiety that tried to suffocate him. Mags was still covered in light, and he felt hope slipping away. When she finally stood, she looked exhausted, and he steadied her as she stumbled. "She's going to be okay, Aric. She doesn't even need a tank. I took a few extra minutes to remove some old scar tissue, but otherwise, she just needs to rest and rebuild her blood supply." She nodded at the tech who motioned to others who had rolled a bed into the bay, but Aric stepped up to where Maura lay, pale and still. He gently picked her up and placed her into the bed, putting a kiss on her head before they wheeled her into a room.

"I can't believe I did this," he said softly. "I love her so much, and I almost killed her."

"You can't control your subconscious, Aric. And she will recover very well. I'm sure it's just shock that..."

"No! It's disgust with myself, that I can't even keep my wife safe! My wife!" He broke then, and went to his knees in the trauma bay, sobbing. Before Mags could reach him, he had jumped up and ran to the elevator, the blanket he'd been wrapped in on the floor. Mags sighed and went to sit with Maura. Maybe he just needs a few minutes to shower and dress. She made sure that Maura was stable, and settled into a nearby chair to wait.

Aric frantically ran from his front door to the shower, and scrubbed himself raw, shame making him cry as he did. My Maura, my life, he thought. How could I ever do that? How? He didn't find any answers in the water, and when he felt clean, he scrambled to dress and hurried back to her, taking her hand as Mags looked on. Maura's eyelids fluttered and she opened one eye to smile at her husband. "Aric," she whispered, but he shushed her with his fingers on her lips.

"Don't strain, my love," he told her, bending to kiss her forehead. She squeezed his hand and he fought tears. How has Corso survived all the times he's been in this position, he wondered. At least it wasn't him who had put his wife in this hospital bed. The shame enveloped him then, and he struggled to breath against it's oppressive weight.

Mags saw Aric struggling and stepped to his side. "Let me call Corso," she suggested, and Aric shook his head. "Then, sit here and rest. Maura is going to be fine, I promise you. You could even go and try to sleep a bit. She'll be home later today." At the word sleep, Aric jumped away from her, and she saw how hard he fought his emotions.

"I may never sleep again after this," he finally said, and Mags only patted his arm as she glanced over at Maura again, reassured that her sister was on the mend.

Miriah blinked awake and was aware of a sense of dread enveloping her. She moved to sit up, and Corso grunted but didn't wake. Something is wrong, Mags is upset, but it's more than that, she thought, and reached for her datapad. She had powered it up and started to type, but then questioned herself. Maybe I'm just imagining things, she thought, and put the datapad on the nightstand again. I don't feel it now, anyway. She felt Corso reach for her and let him pull her to him. If it were something terrible, someone would alert me, she reasoned, and let Corso's warmth soothe her back to sleep.

Caly slept in his arms, and Torian knew contentment on a level he had only dreamed about. She had seemed to enjoy him, and even though it had not been his first time, it had been almost three years since he'd been with a woman, so he felt as if they were on a somewhat level field. She's amazing, he thought, smoothing her hair and just looking at her. He felt so fortunate that they'd manage to wait, it had made their first time all the more special to them both. He gently kissed her head and felt her move against him, igniting his body again. He shifted away, hoping she could rest, but her hands trailed over his hip and he realized she was awake. She smiled up at him and he was lost, her touch telling him she had adjusted to the changes in her body and was eager to have him again. I'm am truly among the lucky, he thought as he kissed her passionately.

As morning broke, Aric messaged his children, telling them that Maura was in the med center but doing well. He felt shaky, like his foundation had been cracked, and he didn't know where to turn. I alone am responsible, he thought, for this. For causing her pain and injury. I cannot continue to live among civilized people. He stood and paced. My father was wrong, I'm no more than an animal. With that thought, he started out of the room but saw Calleigh hurrying toward him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek and soon Coleen was there as well, doing the exact same thing. Maura woke shortly after and he left the girls with their mom. He made his way to General Dinn's office, and carefully put a datapad on her desk, leaving quickly when he heard heavy boots on the stone floor.

Corso heard Miriah in the shower. So much for sleeping late, he thought, and sat up. When she emerged, he pulled her into bed, damp hair and all. "Since we're already awake," he grinned down at her, and she laughed, her eyes sparkling. This is what I need, he thought, and noticed that his heart was behaving as it should. When they finally made their way out, Lana stopped Miriah and told her of Maura's location, and they split up, Corso to get food for them all and Miriah to her sister's side.

Miriah smiled when she saw Maura. The girls had brushed her hair and she looked normal, but her eyes were sad. "Mir, Aric was dreaming when this happened, and he blames himself."

"Where is he?" Miriah asked, and Maura took her sister's hand.

"I saw him for a few moments early this morning, and he told me to rest. The girls saw him as they came in, but he left. I'm worried, Miriah."

"I'll message Corso, see if he can locate him," Miriah replied, pulling the datapad from her pocket.

Aric left Solasta's office and rushed home. He paced for a bit, driving himself into a state of severe agitation. He went into the bedroom and began to throw things into a bag. He took his field kit, a case of ration bars, and supplies to sanitize water. He nodded at the day crew in the war room as he crossed to the elevators, thankful they were not the same people who had seen him running with his wife in his arms only a few hours before. He emerged into the bright sunlight and blinked. He was almost to a speeder when he heard Corso calling to him.

Corso saw his best friend and instantly felt the remorse and shame rolling off the large Cathar. "Aric, Maura is asking for you," he said, and watched the pain cross Aric's face.

"Tell her I love her, and I'll be in touch with her soon." Ignoring Corso's pleas to stop and talk, he made his way out and took a speeder to Arcann's settlement, where he left it in the parking area. When his feet hit the ground, he ran as hard as he could into the forest, the tall green trees swallowing him up as he felt his heartbeat synch with the sound of his feet hitting the ground.

Corso went to the medcenter and handed over the food he'd brought, his appetite gone. He saw Miriah glance at him with a puzzled frown, and when Maura went with the medical droid to the refresher, she pulled him close.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Aric is gone."


	26. Chapter 26

Caly stared at herself in the mirror. She looked different, somehow. As she tilted her head to the side, she realized it was her eyes. I have the same look that Mom has when Dad is near, she thought. A knowing, and acceptance. And being well loved doesn't hurt a thing, she smiled to herself. She slicked gloss over her lips and was instantly bombarded by the images of where those lips had gone the night before, and she blushed. Sex is so much more than I thought, she mused. She straightened and hurried out to where Torian was putting their bags on a sled, her wedding gown in a large, sealed bag on top.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he asked, and the words had double meaning for her, her insides instantly responding to his smooth voice.

Clearing her throat, Caly nodded. "I am, love. I'd like to see Mom and Dad before we go home, I want to tell them how perfect they made our wedding day." She had sent a short message the day after they arrived, but wanted to hug her parents. Torian only nodded as he guided the sled down the hallway of the charming inn they'd stayed at. It would be good to be home, he thought. Contentment wore well on him, and he hummed a tune as he loaded their luggage into the transport. Security was more important now than ever and he'd exchanged the rented speeder to request transport in one of the armored vehicles, just to make sure Caly was safe. They were inside, buckled in, when Torian kissed her hand.

"You go back to work in three days?" he asked, and she nodded. He noticed the frown even though it was quickly gone. "You are not enjoying working there?"

Caly sighed. "It's a great experience, and I've learned more about the actual running of a business than I ever thought possible, but I miss cooking. The creative process. I want to slice and dice and saute' again."

Torian smiled at her. "I love watching you cook. You get this glow about you, like the entire galaxy is spread before you and you own it all." Caly giggled.

"I've thought about putting out some holo vids on cooking, see if they garner any interest. I know, the credits aren't really great… 

"I've told you, love. We can live well off my military pay. We can eat at the mess hall, our apartment is free. Not everywhere can you get that kind of living. If you want to quit the cantina, don't let money worries keep you from doing what you want."

Caly was silent, letting the rocking motion of the transport and the warmth of Torian's body beside hers lull her into a light sleep. Torian secured her at his side, happily staring at his future with her.

Aric had run the second day until his body gave out, and he'd sprawled onto the ground, his bag bouncing several feet away. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled his holocom out and turned it on, his thumb over the quick dial frequency for Maura. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she got worse? He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. He pressed the key and waited, hoping she was alone.

Maura had gone home the evening before, with strict instructions to rest and hydrate. She was on the sofa, surrounded by soft pillows and a blanket, when her holo rang. She pressed the receive button and saw Aric's tortured face. "Aric, honey," she said, sitting up straighter.

"Maura, I'm so glad you're doing okay," he said.

"I would be better if you'd come home," she said softly. She could see the forest around him, and wondered how far away he was.

"I can't, as much as I love and miss you. I can't trust myself," he replied, and lowered his head.

"Trust yourself?"

"I've now hurt Miriah and you. Who's next? Our pregnant daughter?" Aric stood and started to pace before looking at her again. "I just can't hurt anyone else. Until this anger is gone and I'm not having nightmares, I'm staying out here. I can't hurt anyone I love out here."

"What about us? What about the base, and the current situation of the Alliance?" she asked. "We need you here, Aric. All of us. Coleen will no doubt blame herself and her situation for all of this, which is why I haven't said anything to her about what really happened." Aric was still as he listened to her words, and sighed deeply.

"I just can't risk it, hon. I love you, and it kills me inside to know that I hurt you. How are you feeling?" They chatted for a little about trivial things, and when they fell silent, Maura felt her eyes fill.

"I really want you home. I guess I get it, but work through it quickly, Aric Jorgan. I need you here, and I miss you so much already." She sniffed, and he felt remorse fill him, head to toe.

"I'll do my very best to get back to you soon, my love. I do love you, so much."

Maura allowed a small smile to cross her face. "I love you, too. Be careful out there." They signed off and Maura allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall. I'll never understand Cathar culture, she thought, and let her eyes close. All she really wanted was Aric here with her, and until then, she would have to recover alone.

Solasta picked up the datapad that she found on the desk, recognizing it as Aric's. How did it get in here, she wondered briefly, hitting the power button. She read the document, put the datapad down and paced around her desk for a few turns before grabbing the device and storming to the executive offices. Arcann stood in the position usually reserved for Aric, and it made Solasta's face harden. With a brief nod, she passed the detail and stood in the doorway of Miriah's office. When the other woman looked up, Solasta noted the worried shadow over the Commander's face. She advanced into the office, and handed the datapad to Miriah. "Did you know about this?" Solasta demanded, and Miriah frowned. Once she'd activated the device and started reading, Miriah jumped to her feet.

"I had no idea, Sol," Miriah said. "Why would he do this?"

"Maybe you need to fill me in on why Maura was in the med center yesterday," Solasta said quietly. Miriah told her what she knew, and that Aric had left the base, and Solasta chuffed loudly. "I am going to lose this datapad, until I hear from his own lips that he is resigning from the Alliance Army." She stood, and Miriah did as well. "I can find him," Solasta offered, but Miriah shook her head.

"Maura messaged me a little while ago, said she'd talked to him. He needs to get this resolved, Sol. Only then can he feel comfortable here."

Solasta canted her head to the left, and finally nodded. She pressed her forehead to Miriah's for a longer than normal time, wanting to feel better about things. When she straightened, she put her hand on Miriah's shoulder. "I'll touch base with Maura, see if she needs anything. Meanwhile, I never saw that document." Miriah nodded and watched her general leave. Between Maura and Corso, I have to walk a very thin line, and now Solasta is concerned. Force, help me understand my path here, she thought, and then smiled to herself at how like her oldest sister she'd sounded just then.

Coleen herded her young students to their lunch area, and then leaned back, her hand on her lower back. This baby is getting heavy, she thought, and smiled as she thought of her last ultrasound. At seventeen weeks, she was over the morning sickness and felt a little more rested. Mia had warned her to get as much rest as she could, since she'd get little after the birth. She had plans to work in the nursery this weekend, but her dad had warned her about paint fumes. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, she thought. I hope he's still going to help. She went down the table, helping little hands get their lunches situated and finally sat at the end on a small chair. Something was going on, but she felt like she'd been left out of the loop on it all. She waited until her class was finished eating and had moved on to the giggles before telling them to gather their things, and heading the line near the door. She led them back for nap time, and when they were all settled, soft melodic music playing in the background, she pulled out her datapad, sending a message to her mom.

Maura heard the chime and shuffled into the family room. She was sore and moving fast wasn't on her agenda, but the thought it might be Aric had her there quicker. She read Coleen's message and sighed. She had decided, with Miriah, to just tell anyone who asked that Aric was on a mission for the Alliance and would be home soon. She didn't like the lie, but didn't want to air Aric's struggle with himself to the general public. She typed a response to Coleen and settled onto the sofa again. She was still holding the datapad when Sarai came in, loaded down with food containers. "Mom, you didn't have to," Maura said, taking the bag from her mother's shoulders.

"I was bringing some food to Theron and then to Caly's, they should be home soon and I figured she might enjoy not having to cook. And of course, I want you to regain your strength too." She pulled out some ronto stew and put it in Maura's hands, and put several containers in the fridge. "There's orobird soup, some bantha tenderloin, and more of the ronto stew," she said, and Maura hugged her mother.

"I appreciate it, Mom, so much," she said softly, her energy almost gone from her trip to the refresher and now into the kitchen. Sarai helped her back to the sofa, and tucked the blanket around Maura's legs, careful to not bump her. Maura took a few spoonfuls of the stew and lay back. "It's so good, but I'm exhausted. I can have more later," she said, and Sarai kissed her forehead.

"Absolutely. And you tell me if you want more, or need anything else, okay?" Sarai stood and pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder.

"I will, Mom. Love you and thanks again." Sarai made her way to the door, and when she looked back, Maura's eyes were closed. She could feel there was more to the story, but was content to let her daughters handle things. With a tired sigh, she made her way to Theron's place, hoping for a cup of tea and some cards.

Aric had made a camp of sorts, and at least the night before he'd slept like a rock, so tired from his run he hadn't even realized he was sleepy until he was dozing off. Now, he pulled out a small one-man tent from his pack and his sleeping bag. It was warm during the day, but the nights were chilly, and he didn't enjoy shivering while he rested. It was mid afternoon, and he decided to fish in the nearby stream for dinner. So many simple pleasures, he thought, but we never get a chance to enjoy them really. He waded into the water and in only a few minutes had used his extended claws to secure a large fish. Its scales glistened in the sunlight, and Aric took a deep breath, saying a thanks to his gods for providing a meal for him. Wow, it's been a long time since I've done that, he thought, and went back to his camp, shaking water off with every step. He cleaned the fish and prepared it for cooking, and went in search of firewood, of which there was no shortage. When he returned and sat down, he realized his thoughts had been calm, and there was no lingering anger. At least right now, his demons had been silenced, and he was grateful.

Caly and Torian stopped by the office, and saw Miriah slumped over her desk, Corso massaging her neck. "Mom? Are you okay?" Caly asked.

At Caly's voice, Miriah jumped up to hug her daughter. "It's great to see you two, how was Haven?" she asked, and immediately saw the changes in Caly. She looks happy, she thought, and grinned at them.

"Everything, from the wedding through today, has been just wonderful," Caly gushed, and hugged her dad. "I just wanted to say thank you, again. We're still in awe of everything."

"I took the gifts you received at the ceremony to your place," Corso said, and Miriah smiled at him. She hadn't known he'd done that, but then she'd spent yesterday with Maura. She moved to put her arm around his waist, and leaned against him. She'd been worried about his heart the past week, but since the frenzy of the wedding was done, he'd seemed fine.

"I'll cook if you guys want to come over," Miriah said, but Caly's face brightened.

"No, let me. Please. I need to cook something," she said, and they laughed.

"Deal," Miriah told her and they parted, Miriah telling them they'd be along shortly. She turned to Corso, who still held her. "Everything ready for tomorrow?" she asked, the christening of their new ships on the schedule.

"All set," he said, before kissing her softly. "I wish Aric was here to see it." Corso hadn't slept well, worried about his friend, and had ended up having some heart skipping. He'd kept it from his wife, but knew that he had to get it under control before she suspected. He turned her in his arms and she sat again, picking up her datapad for a moment before putting it down again.

"Solasta came to see me this morning. Before he left, Aric put in resignation papers," she said softly.

"He what?" Corso was incredulous, and Miriah could see the shock on his face.

"Yeah, but she's pretending she didn't see them, so unless something keeps him away longer than his original thirty day leave, it's just words on a datapad," she told him. She could see the sense of loss Corso felt, and went to him. He wrapped his arms around his wife, but his thoughts were with his brother, out in the wilderness on Odessen.


	27. Chapter 27

Corso sat at his station, and tried to be very still. Miriah was, for lack of a better word, snarly today, he thought. She had insisted that Lana take a much deserved day off, and had been snapping and short with her staff and those unfortunate enough to call her. Now, Vowrawn himself appeared on the holo and he saw his wife's fists clench.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure," she growled, and saw Vowrawn raise an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to offer my apology for the unsanctioned attack on an Alliance planet," he said, his voice solemn.

"Unsanctioned? Do you mean, you didn't know beforehand? You didn't send ships, and I mean more than one, to destroy half of a planet whose only flaw was that they're part of the Alliance?" Miriah's voice dropped into the tone that Corso knew was a clear warning that her temper was on the rise.

"I can assure you, my dear, that I have much bigger targets in mind. I have no desire to provoke you, and I will be sending credits to help..."

"We take care of our own. Please, don't bother." Miriah glared at the holo image.

"I insist," Vowrawn said, and Corso heard a measure of disquiet in his voice. I don't blame him, he thought.

Miriah straightened. "There was only one casualty, and it was one of yours. Therefore, I will not take any retaliatory action. Listen to my words, Vowrawn, for I won't have this discussion again. Any further action against an Alliance world or ship will be seen as a declaration of war. You keep to your side of the wild space border, and we'll stay in our space. Simple, no?" Vowrawn had the sense to simply nod. Instead of ending the transmission, Miriah threw the device against the stone walls before storming to the refresher. Corso waited for several minutes before knocking softly on the door.

Miriah wanted to hit something. There had been an attack on one of their smaller planets, Maura was still not herself, and Aric was still gone. Of all the things she wanted to do, she could do nothing to fix any of them. Frustrated tears threatened, but she steeled herself and started at her reflection in the mirror until she felt under control. She splashed some cool water on her cheeks and patted them dry, and was about to come out when she heard Corso's voice.

"Darlin', would you like some tea?" he asked, his voice gentle. Opening the door, she leaned into him, grateful that he was always so steady. He misses Aric too, she thought.

"I would, thanks," she told him and he kissed her head before heading out of the office. She sat heavily at her desk, her head in her hands. She loved Corso with all that she was, but she depended on Aric to be the voice of reason, the military strategist. The one who would have counseled me before that call, she thought. He needs to come home.

Coleen had gathered the paint and wall decorations, had put the crib kit in the room, and the rocking chair she'd picked out. It was all waiting for her dad to help her, but she was getting antsy. She really wanted to get it done. Dad's been gone a week now, she thought, and Mom says he's okay, but I miss him. She fingered the ear of the push akk dog she couldn't resist buying and decided she'd wash the new blankets and sleepers she'd gotten so they'd be ready. I really wish Dad would come home, she thought.

Maura had been gaining her energy back, and decided to go back to work, at least for a half day. She had put her armor on, as usual, but the weight of it took her breath and she'd had to sit. Maybe I'm not up to this yet, she realized, and unlatched the chest piece. I can go in just cortosis, she reasoned, and when she left the apartment, she felt almost normal. Sauntering into the executive wing, she stopped short at the destroyed holo on the floor and glanced in at her sister. "Mir, everything okay?" she asked, and saw the turmoil in Miriah's eyes.

"I've had better days, but the sight of you up and about does make me feel better," Miriah answered, and came around the desk to hug her sister. "What are you hearing from the wayward one?"

Maura sighed. "Nothing since you last asked. I know he's trying to reason with his nightmares but I'm beginning to wonder if he just likes the solitude better than being with me. With us."

"I'm sure that's not the case, Mo. I know he needs his space, but I realized today how much I rely on his even temper. I almost lost mine today," Miriah admitted, and they sat on the small sofa.

"I'm wanting to try half days, see if I can gradually build my strength up," Maura explained. "I need something to do, to keep busy." Miriah nodded, totally understanding her sister's words.

"We'll give him a few more days, then I may be forced to run him down," Miriah said, a small smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan," Maura agreed, and stood, making her way to the post that Arcann had been standing.

Corso made his way across the courtyard, not really paying attention to those around him. It startled him when Missy's hand landed on his arm, and he turned to her. "Missy! You scared a year out of me!" he exclaimed, but his warm smile had her smiling back.

"Where is Aric these days? I was off on a training mission, but I haven't seen him in a couple of days," she asked, and he ducked his gaze.

"He's, ah, off on a hunt," he finally said, figuring a quest for control over his anger and nightmares counted as a hunt.

"Oh," Missy said, her face falling. "Well, if you talk to him, tell him I asked about him. I worry about him lately." You and me both, Corso thought, but he nodded.

"I'll surely tell him next time I talk to him," he replied, and sighed as he made his way into the mess hall. I wonder if I should go find him, he mused. At least then he'd have someone to talk to. He gathered the tea and a few cookies, along with his mug of caf, and started back to the elevators.

Aric had woken with the dirt around him scored and in clumps. Again, he thought, and sighed, hanging his head. I can't go back until this is done, but I don't know how to figure it out anymore. He folded his sleeping bag and put it away, stretching his sore muscles and aching back. He made caf over the banked fire, and sipped it slowly. He'd only been sleeping a few hours at a time, and was feeling his lack of rest. He felt himself doze, sitting up, and was awakened by the sounds of someone or something heading toward him. He pulled his blaster as Magdalane and Devin made their way into the small clearing. "Mags! Devin!" he said. "What in the galaxy are you doing here?"

"I can help you, Aric. I was trying to tell you that when you slipped away from base. I did a lot of dream research with the Voss, and I've learned more from them since we've come to Odessen." She didn't hesitate, putting her pack down and sitting, taking a metal cup out and filling it from the pot still over the fire. Aric watched in silence, afraid to hope that she could make sense of the chaos in his mind. After a few moments, Devin joined them.

"Good spot, nothing nearby," he commented, and Aric turned thoughtful eyes to his nephew.

"Okay, I get why Mags is here, why are you here, Dev?" he asked, and saw Devin grin.

"You're afraid of hurting others when you're sleeping. It's my job to make sure you don't." Aric thought about that before letting go a big laugh.

"Well, I'm glad for the help. I've missed seeing people," he said, and instantly his face fell, thinking of Maura. "Is she really okay, Mags?" he asked.

"She really is. She went back to half duty today," she replied. "We didn't want to travel in the dark, or we would have waited until it was closer to your normal sleep time."

Aric sighed. "Normal doesn't apply, Mags. I've not had any restful sleep since the few hours before I left the base."

"Then we won't have long to wait." She explained the process of dreamwalking, and told him that it had worked for Miriah before. They chatted about the base, about the current events, and Aric knew he needed to find a way to get back to his post. As the afternoon wore on, Devin went on a walk and Mags drew Aric to sit with her. "Tell me about your childhood," she asked, and he sensed she truly wanted to know.

"My mom died in childbirth, with my younger brother and sister. I was only two, so I don't remember her. I was sent to live with my aunt and her kits, my cousins. They didn't like me much, and I was so much younger than they were, that there was always some bullying going on. I didn't let it get to me until I was twelve years old and my cousin who was sixteen stabbed me." He paused and rearranged the wood feeding the small fire. "I spent almost a month in the med center, and during that time was the most I'd seen my dad in years. I thought it was because he was glad I was getting better, but in reality, it was because he was disappointed in me. That I had let it happen."

"So there's a history of you believing your father wasn't happy with you," Mags said softly, and Aric nodded.

"He made it very clear that a son of his should have taken my cousin out with ease. In reality, I almost died that day, and I had no idea an attack was coming. He had stabbed me from behind, I didn't even know he was there until I felt the blood." Aric hung his head, even though logic had told him for forty years that he was only a child then. "Father didn't even consider that. He sent me to military academy as soon as they would take me, and I've worked all my life to give him reason to be proud. When he died, I was the XO of Havoc Squad, and he finally gave me his approval." He sipped the now hot caf, but fell silent.

"What do you think he would have done in your situation?" Mags asked. "Would he have killed Sylar Saresh?"

Aric took a moment to consider. "No. He would have made him a widower instead, opening him up to marry Coleen and give this baby his name. Once the child approached adulthood, then he'd have arranged for Saresh to die. That way the Cathar honor would have been upheld." He sighed and stood, looking off into the distance. "What would be the point of that? I don't think Coleen would marry him, anyway. She doesn't even seem to like him very much, at least now, anyway. And an innocent would have been killed, all to appease the appearance of tragic circumstances. I don't even know why I care, really. He had Missy, which went against all of the Cathar codes on marriage and fidelity. He was the one who was in the wrong."

"Maybe it's the guilt over not knowing about her that's causing these nightmares," Mags said, and Aric only grunted in response. If Mags can figure this out, maybe I can be with Maura soon, he thought, and yawned.

Devin had been scouting the area, loving the force he could feel out here. Strong, fresh ribbons of force power from the planet itself. He had touched in with his mom once they'd located Aric, and now made his way back to the camp. I'm glad I came out here, he realized, and chuckled to himself. It was beginning to darken now, and he made his to the fire, warming his hands. It won't be long until winter, he thought, and snow. This year, though, the little ones will be able to play in it some. He smiled when he pictured Declan jumping into drifts, and Merida clapping for him. Those two are something together. He touched Mia's mind then, and she told him they were fine. We should be back soon, he told her, and let her finish dinner, Merida "helping" her.

Caly and Torian had spent the day in bed. When they'd finally showered and gone down to the cantina, they were ready for food and enjoyed the dinner. "I so get now why my parents have their days when no one is allowed to disturb them," Caly said, and smiled when Torian blushed slightly.

"I am glad you're happy. I have to admit, I wasn't sure," he finally said. When she frowned, he hurried to amend his words. "What I meant was that it was brand new for you, and while I didn't want to hurt you, I thought I might. At least at first."

"I can assure you that you did nothing at all to harm me," she replied, and her lazy grin had him blushing again. He was saved by the server bringing them dessert, and took her hand when he'd gone. "I never, ever want to hurt you, my sweet." They finished the pie and rushed back home, not needing sleep nearly as much as they needed each other.

Aric lay down and Mags pushed a little force to him. "Just relax, Aric. Like we discussed, you'll see me in your dream, but it will be only to observe, at least tonight." He nodded and closed his eyes. Maura, hon, I wish I was with you, he thought, and let the past week's loneliness and fear pass away as he breathed evenly.

Devin handed his aunt a fresh cup. "Are you sure you need more caf, Aunt Mags?"

"Hush," she smiled at his teasing. "I need to get this family together again. Your mom and dad are suffering as much as Maura." They sat quietly, and after a bit Mags dozed as well. She woke with a start when Devin touched her knee.

"He's asleep."


	28. Chapter 28

Miriah pushed herserlf up from the chair and stretched. "I need a drink," she said, turning to see Corso approaching.

"I can go for that. We've got some..." 

"No, I want to go to the cantina." Miriah turned pleading eyes to his, and he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Okay then, let's go." They went to the door and told the detail captain of their plans, and Corso saw his face pale. Miriah dismissed them, assuring them that Corso was all the protection she needed, and with a reluctant nod, they filed back toward the barracks. They'd no doubt see them all soon enough in their civilian clothes, still vigilant when it came to Miriah's safety, even if they did it from the many barstools around the cantina. They made their way to the smuggler's cantina, and Miriah sat heavily. She had already told Corso that Devin and Mags had made contact with Aric, and now she just felt drained. They took a booth in a corner, and when the waitress approached, she handed them menus.

"No, I only want to drink," Miriah said, handing hers back. "A bottle of Hutt tequila, right here," she pointed at the center of the table.

"Darlin', you know you need to..." Corso trailed off at the look on her face, and cleared his throat. "I'll have the dinner special and a side of fried mushrooms. And some bread." He thought if he ordered enough, Miriah would at least nibble something. He'd ordered a beer as well, knowing that it was all he really wanted anyway. The fact that Mir is drinking tequila is a sure tell that she's tired and stressed, he thought. I'll need to stay alert. He watched her down three shots quickly and sit back, rolling her shoulders. This could be a long night, he thought, and hoped the food would arrive quickly.

Aric saw Mags out of the corner of his eye, but his main focus was on his father. As before, he watched his father pace as he vented his fury at Aric. Mags drew closer to where he sat, and knelt beside him. _This is a dream, Aric. You know that. Even if you strike at him here, your father is dead and he can't belittle you anymore._ Arc felt his shoulders relax. That's right, old man, he thought. No matter what you think here, you are not right. I don't have to listen to this. When that thought passed his mind, the dream stopped, and he was sleeping, his body finally relaxed.

Magdalane sat heavily, and Devin immediately went to her. "He's sleeping now, and really getting some rest. Let's leave it as is," she said, and he helped her to her own pallet. When his aunt was resting, he sent force to her, knowing she needed to recharge. He sighed. At least everyone here is at peace, and felt Mia's struggle to get Merida down. He reached out in the force to his daughter and she quieted. Good, he thought, and lay down as well. He had a special bond with his daughter, and with her teeth erupting and missing him, she was extra fretful tonight. He felt Mia's thanks, and sent her his love before closing his eyes, seeing his little family in his mind and feeling their connection.

Caly and Torian had gone for a walk, stopping outside for a bit. They were walking back to the apartment, Caly's lips kiss swollen and her eyes dreamy, when she heard her mother's laugh. They stopped and finally spotted Miriah in the booth, surrounded by Admiral Aygo, Nico Okarr, and Lana. Caly saw the trademark bottle on the table, and the waitress bringing another. Uhoh, she thought. They made their way over, and when they arrived at the table, Miriah held up a shot glass full of the clear liquid. "Here's to my beautiful daughter and new son in law," she declared, and slammed the shot. Caly smiled but shifted a nervous glance to her father, who she saw was a little glassy eyed himself. What in the world is going on, she wondered, but when Corso moved closer to Miriah, she took the offered seat.

"Are we celebrating?" she asked, and Miriah laughed again.

"Just needed a little stress relief," she answered, and Caly noted that her speech wasn't slurred. If she hadn't seen the empty bottle being taken away, she would have no idea that her mom had drank anything more than the shot she just saw. "Have you two eaten?"

"We're good," Torian answered. "Caly cooked for us, and made a tutorial video."

Miirah looked at her daughter again with a raised eyebrow. "That's an amazing idea, Caly. I never would have thought of it."

Caly blushed. "I just miss cooking more than I thought I would. It probably won't lead to anything, but it was fun to make."

"You never know," Corso said, and Caly noted that he did indeed have a more pronounced drawl than usual. "It might just fill a need for people."

Miriah was engaged in conversation with Nico and Caly leaned in toward her father. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We're just fine, sweetie," he told her, a bit louder than he'd intended. "Mom just had a rough day."

"Maybe she needs to go home soon, get some sleep," she suggested, and Corso laughed heartily.

"You know as well as I do she'll make that decision," he finally said, gasping and wiping his eyes. Caly took a deep breath. I suppose they'll be fine, she reasoned, and stood.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, I'm back at work here early," she said and kissed her father's cheek before taking Torian's hand. They walked in silence to the elevator, and when they were inside, Torian hugged her.

"Your dad says all is well?" he asked, and felt her nod against him. "Remind me to never drink with your mother."

Caly laughed at that, and agreed. "Yeah, not a good idea, ever." They made it inside their home before resuming their passionate kisses, clothes trailing over the family room and into the bedroom.

Mags tried but couldn't sleep, thinking about what Aric had told her and then his dream. His childhood was not ideal, she thought, and then he was in the military. That's where he learned to be honorable and steadfast. I wonder if he's ever considered that. She made a mental note to discuss it with him, and figured they'd need at least one more session to resolve the nightmare, maybe more. But, she reasoned, we could do that back at the base instead of here. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground, and wished she was with Felix, enjoying his gentle attentions and how connected they were. She reached out to Aric, and knew he was okay. She closed her eyes, hoping she could be at home soon.

Arcann had heard of Miriah's plans and had hurried home to change clothes. By the time he'd made it back to the base, Miriah had been well into her first bottle, so he took a stool at the bar, one where he had the best view of the surrounding area. He'd watched as people from all over had approached her, and she'd been gracious with them all. He'd seen Caly and Torian and followed them with his eyes as they'd left, happy for them. Then, as he'd refreshed his caf, he saw her. The flame red hair was a give away, and even before he could see all of her, he felt his heart rate increase and his mouth grew dry. He could only stare as her lithe body came into view, gracefully crossing the floor and joining the impromptu party. He stood and made his way to the booth, where Miriah greeted him with a smile.

"Here, I'll move closer to this big guy here," she grinned at Corso as she moved into his side, her hand trailing up his thigh. Arcann slid into the seat beside Shae, and he couldn't draw a breath. He'd not been this close to her before and he was now close enough to smell the scent of her hair. Miriah and Shae were toasting, and he barely heard their words. Shae turned to him and smiled, and his vision clicked into place.

"I've heard that you run a very large farm," Shae said, and Arcann nodded.

"We provide fresh produce to the base and Haven," he confirmed. "We're in the beginning stages of producing ronto and bantha, but those herds take time to develop."

"Where did you ever learn about this stuff?" she asked, intrigued.

"I loved to read as a boy, and some of my favorite books were about farming. Corso has a very large ranch with ronto and bantha, and he and Logan have helped us greatly in our herds." He took a sip of his caf and saw that Shae had shifted to face him.

"You're very different than I'd imagined," she finally said, and he laughed.

"I'm quite sure," he replied, and was a little disappointed when she rejoined the conversation of the group. But, I'm sitting next to her, and she smells like flowers. I'll take it. He relaxed and continued his scans of the area, but his attention was consumed with the radiant female beside him.

Maura had eaten and showered, then made her way to bed. She'd done better than she'd expected with the half day of duty, and it felt good to be out of the apartment. She had missed the sense of camaraderie she had with the other security troopers and had also checked in with the training squadrons. The one she missed the most was still gone, but she felt a little better knowing that her sister and nephew were with him. She had gotten a message that Miriah had dismissed the detail, and knew that they were still all around her, albeit not in armor. If she's drinking she probably won't even notice them, she figured. She'd messaged Coleen, but her daughter was tired after her day teaching, and wanted only to sleep, so Maura had told her she loved her and let her rest. She propped up in bed, thinking she'd read, but after reading the same paragraph over and over, she put the datapad aside and picked up another, one with family photos and memories. She saw an image of herself and Aric, at her mother's birthday party so many years ago. They wore dress blues, and she could see the beginnings of her baby bump, the twins just starting to show. It was at that party that Miriah had introduced Corso to the family, and Mags had been working on her wedding. So many years had passed, she thought. So many memories. Until now, she'd refused to think that Aric might not come back to her, but the idea intruded into her good intentions, and now she wondered. What if Mags couldn't help him, or Devin couldn't persuade him to come back to the base? What then? She got up and went into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. I want him home so much, she thought. If they don't bring him home in the next couple of days, I'm moving to be with him. That idea solidified in her mind, and somehow it settled her fear. Going back to bed, she fell asleep easily, knowing she had a solution.

Miriah's entourage finally all begged off, and Corso slid his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, sugar," she said, her voice a seductive whisper, her hand wandering closer to where his pants had tightened and her eyes full of promise.

"Let's go home," he said softly, and watched her drink another shot.

"Why?" she asked, turning to look into his eyes.

He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Because it's not right for the whole cantina to see me rip your clothes off." Miriah grinned at him and stood, swaying only a bit. Corso had more difficulty, but once on his feet, he righted them both. They had gone down the steps when he threw her over his shoulder and strode rapidly down the hallway, anxious to get to their p lace. Once inside, he continued with her to the bed, and gently put her down. "Now, that's better," he told her, and quickly did away with her command tunic and leggings, shedding his own clothing as well. Miriah purred under his hands and when they came together, she was more vocal than usual, which had his own desire racing. We should do this more often, he thought as they lay together after, just before his brain shut down.

Arcann wanted to walk Shae home, but his sense of duty had him staying to make sure the Commander would be okay. He'd watched as she had walked away, and longed for her, letting his mind linger on her beauty and spirit. He'd called on the force to focus, and saw Corso put Miriah over his shoulder as they made their way home. That's what I want, he thought. That kind of relationship, where you're content just being with each other. He sighed to himself, and made his way out to the courtyard and onto the speeder. Maybe, one day, he mused, and made his way home, anxious for the next day and the possibility it would bring.

Aric woke refreshed. It had been so long since he'd felt it, he was elated. He saw that Devin and Mags were still sleeping, and quietly started the caf pot. He'd only brought a few ration bars when he left, but Devin had produced eggs from his pack, along with bantha bacon. He started to cook, the aroma of the bacon waking Devin. They worked together, and soon Mags joined them yawning widely. They ate heartily, and when they were done, Mags sat with Aric.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked, and he slowly nodded.

"I think I do. You reminded me that it was my dream and I had control," he said, and Mags smiled.

"It's time, Aric. The Alliance needs you, Miriah needs you, and most of all, your family needs you. Even if you sleep in another room, Maura needs you with her. Now that you've broken through the fear, you're on the path to being able to leave this behind you."

Aric sipped his caf, deep in thought. "I wish it were all different. That Coleen had a dependable partner to love this little child. That I had let it go rather than cause so much chaos by searching Saresh out. Most of all, that I'd never, ever harmed Maura." He sighed deeply. "I can't change that, I can only go forward. Miriah says that all the time and I know she's right." He stood and started to pack away his kit. Magdalane crossed to him and touched his arm. He turned to her with a broad smile.

"Let's go home."


	29. Chapter 29

Miriah slowly opened her eyes, very much aware of her skin pulsing with the beat of her heart. It was so unusual that she woke without Corso beside her, that she was momentarily confused. Siting up, she rapidly found movement to be a mistake and sunk again into the soft pillow. She was still there a few minutes later when Corso came in with a tray carrying a huge breakfast. "Morning, darlin'. Brought you some food." At her one-eyed roll, he chided, "You know you'll feel better after you eat a few bites." She slowly sat up, both hands holding her head and when she was elevated enough, Corso pulled pillows off the nearby chest to prop her up.

"Maybe last night wasn't such a good idea," she murmured, and took a very small bite of her omelet. When it stayed put, she took another, and Corso slid in beside her.

"You needed the break," he offered, taking a bite of toast. "Besides, you're off today." As the words hung in the air, Miriah's datapad chimed. She didn't pick it up, and instead continued eating her breakfast. She had taken a long drink of cold juice when she felt Devin hesitantly touch her mind. _Mom? We're on the way home,_ he said, and she smiled. "Aric and the gang is on the way in," she told him.

Corso's grin covered his whole face. "Excellent news!" He waited patiently for her to finish her meal and put the tray aside, taking her in his arms. Miriah lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm almost afraid to check my datapad," she admitted. "With the wedding and everything before it, then being silly enough to drink excessively, I'm just tired." Corso gently kissed her face when she raised it to look at him.

"You have nothing you need to do," he told her. "Close your eyes, my love, and rest." She fell asleep quickly and he managed to shift her onto the pillows before picking up the tray and going into the kitchen. He didn't want to tell her that he'd been hearing rumors about the holovid he'd had to buy, so many years ago, of her on the bridge of her ship. He didn't quite believe it, anyway, since it was locked in the vault here. He also didn't want to tell her that they could no longer buy from various suppliers, who had contracted with the Empire and were now refusing to talk to anyone in the Alliance. All of this can wait, he decided. He sat at the table with a mug of caf, and within two sips, his heart was galloping and skipping, and he put the mug in the sink. He sat heavily, hoping he could recover himself, taking deep breaths and trying to clear his mind.

Caly and Torian had been moving early, each to their work stations. Caly finally got a break mid morning, and sank into the booth across from him. "I just got a chance to look at the video views, it's actually pretty good. I have a few messages about when I'll do another," she told him, and he grinned at her.

"I told you, there's just something magical about you when you cook." he replied, taking her hand. They knew they only had a few minutes together, but intended to make the best of them. "Before the wedding, I used to fantasize about how your hands moved, and how they might move on me." Caly blushed, but her eyes were full of the desire he had found he could so easily ignite.

"I do love touching you," she breathed out. "When will you be home?"

"Not soon enough," he told her, squeezing her fingers.

"I'll be there in about three hours," she said, "but I'll need to check in on the dinner service."

"So we'll have a couple hours?"

Caly nodded. "Hurry home, dear."

Torian grinned. "I will, love. Go, work, before I can't stand up here." She rose and went back around the bar, but her eyes remained on her husband until he returned to his post, a mere few steps from the cantina.

Maura had gotten a message from Aric and was overjoyed at the thought of him home soon. She showered and dressed in a hurry and made her way to Miriah's home. Bursting through the door, she skipped into the kitchen, and found Corso, eyes closed, appearing to meditate. She watched as he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Corso, are you okay?" she asked softly, and sat across from him.

"I'm better. Don't tell Mir, but my heart did a little dance in my chest a bit ago. Mags taught me how to slow it when it gets like that, and it worked. No need to worry her since it's fine now."

Maura studied him. His color was normal and he wasn't having any issues breathing, and she decided she'd just keep a closer eye on him rather than put something else on Miriah's shoulders. "Okay," she agreed. "Did you hear the news?" 

Corso smiled. "Yeah, Dev sent a message. Mir's still sleeping off the tequila she drank last night, but she should be up soon."

"Not quite as easy to recover at our age, is it?" Maura smirked.

Corso laughed. "No, it surely isn't. We'll cook if you guys want to have dinner here later, I know Miriah wants to."

"Sounds good," Maura said, and stood to fill a mug. They chatted and enjoyed not being pressured to do anything, and Maura realized that they'd all missed Aric as much as she had.

Aric sped along, one arm hooked around Devin, the other around Mags, his feet off the ground, being propelled along by force power. His eyes watered and he was awed by the power he could feel flowing around them. No wonder they were able to reach my camp so easily, he realized. He was excited to be heading toward Maura, but he had some concerns at the same time. He knew Mags had said she'd be with him for a few nights to make sure that the nightmare was broken, but still, he knew that if he ever hurt Maura again, he'd not be able to live with himself. He could see a small clearing up ahead, and Mags started to slow. They stopped, and he collapsed to the ground. "You guys are just phenomenal," he told them. "It's a wonder that you both don't just move like that all the time."

"It takes a toll, well, on me. Probably not on you, Devin," Magdalane said.

"I can tell I've used force, but I don't feel depleted. Are you okay to carry on, Aunt Mags?"

"I'm fine," she assured them both. "Let's eat a bite, drink some water, and get home." They all took advantage of the break and when they were ready again, Aric hesitated.

"You guys are my heroes today. I hope I don't cause a problem, I can run for a bit if this is too much," he told them.

"If we get too force drained, we'll stop and reconsider," Devin said, and Mags nodded. Shrugging, Aric resumed his earlier stance, and at once, they accelerated into the forest.

Lana had enjoyed her day off. Nico had just come in the night before, so he was on flight rest, and they spent the day walking outside, going to the shops, and making dinner together. This morning, he was off again. He'd said something about certain suppliers refusing to fill their orders, and she wanted to make sure that if that were the case, that the Alliance credits had been returned. When she verified that they had indeed been returned, she sat back in her chair. Now we need to find some other sources, and pulled up the Republic list. She located some possible vendors and sent the names to Hylo Visz. Vowrawn is upping his game, she told herself, and briefly wondered if Miriah needed to hear about this. She was sitting there, thinking through her options, and felt a thread of nausea work through her. Strange, she thought, and cautiously turned her force inward, hoping against hope. When she found nothing, she sighed. Her mind told her it was a long shot, but her heart still yearned. She thought about the dozens of children who had been brought in from different areas, lingering in the child care facility with no homes, and wondered if her energies might be best used there. Maybe, she thought, but knew she'd still keep trying to have one of her own. The thought of helping a child had stuck in her brain, though, and she knew she would find her way over to the facility to inquire about it. She had forgotten the issue with suppliers, her mind on whether Nico would be up for being a parent in any form.

Arcann was in his main grain storage facility, overseeing the last harvester's load into the storage silo, when he saw the three approaching. Good, he thought, they need to be at home with their families. He made his way to the speeders, and when they stopped, he had water and fresh fruit waiting for them, knowing their energy would be low. "Great to see you," he said to Aric, who took his offered hand to shake.

"Thank you for manning my post, I really appreciate it, Arcann." Aric drank deeply, trying to tamp down his excitement at being so close to home.

"It was my honor," Arcann replied. They chatted a few minutes before going to the speeders that had been left there. "Please, Colonel. A word, if I might?"

"Of course," Aric said, turning to him.

"I would like to be a part of the base security during the fall and winter months. I have too much time on my hands when we're not actively farming here." Arcann tried to be calm, but there was a small amount of anxiety that traced through his words.

"Absolutely," Aric replied. "We always appreciate having more flexibility, especially since we started building the ships. That area now requires a good bit more personnel. We can definitely find a spot for you."

"Excellent," Arcann grinned, and felt himself relax. "I'll visit with you in a couple of days." They all thanked Arcann and mounted the speeders, turning toward the main base.

By the time Miriah woke and showered, Corso had prepped dinner and made her a small meal. "Thanks, sugar," she told him. "I surely don't bounce back as quickly as I used to."

Corso laughed. "Maura and I discussed that earlier. Maybe, at our age, we settle for a little less alcohol than when we were young."

"I need to be putting more emphasis on keeping in shape," Miriah said. "You and Aric always work out, but I've been slacking in that department. Maybe I can go with you sometimes."

Corso crossed to where she sat and hugged her. "Anytime, darlin'. I'll be glad when he's home."

Miriah smiled up at him. "I know, I will, too." They worked in the kitchen for a bit, then snuggled on the sofa, watching a holovid, when Miriah remembered Caly's video, and they found it. When they'd finished watching it, Corso sat up.

"She's really onto something here," he said, and saw Miriah nod. "I think this could really be her calling, teaching others. She gets to cook more, like she wanted, and she's a natural instructor." Miriah could see how excited he was as he stood to pace. "I'd like to encourage her to make more. What do you think?"

Miriah nodded. "I think it's a real opportunity for her. She might need to work a bit longer for the cantina, simply because she committed to it, but I do believe she can make a living with this, if it leads to some sponsors or recipe books."

Corso turned thoughtful eyes to hers. "She would be using recipes that we've had in our family for years, does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. It's just food, and everyone deserves to have good food. Now, I might hold onto my baking secrets." She laughed when Corso lifted her up to settle in again with her in his lap. "Maybe I need to make some baking videos." That statement made him think again about the video in their vault, but he shook it from his mind, concentrating on how wonderful it felt to have her, warm and pliant, in his arms.

Aric carefully parked the speeder. His thoughts on the ride in were if Maura would be able to forgive him, and if she were wanting him as much as he wanted her. He turned and saw her, running toward him at full speed, and his smile transformed his face. He opened his arms and she fell against him, her arms tightly hugging him. "I'm so happy you're home," she finally said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I love you," was all he could say over the lump in his throat. I could have killed her, and yet she forgave me, he thought. He held her close for several minutes before she stepped back.

"Come on, we've got some making up to do," she told him, and they walked, hand in hand, across the courtyard and to their apartment, not really seeing anything around them, both focused on just being with each other.

Caly had met Torian at the door in only her robe, and now they lay twined together. "That was amazing," Torian whispered.

"It really was," Caly replied in a low voice. "I don't want to get up again. Can't we just stay here?"

Torian laughed. " _Vercopa_ (I wish)." After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Don't you have to check the cantina tonight?"

Caly sighed. "Yeah, I do. Mom and Dad invited us for dinner, too, if we want. Uncle Aric is home."

Torian had heard the news earlier, and wasn't surprised at the invitation. "I'd say we could blow it all off, but I'm starving." His stomach confirmed his statement with a loud growl, which made Caly laugh.

"Okay, we can do a quick fly by the cantina, I'm only concerned there about the kitchen not prepping for the morning, so that shouldn't take long. Do you want to eat there or at my parents?"

"I would be a fool to turn down dinner at your parent's place," he grinned at her and she laughed again, getting up from the bed to dress. Torian lingered a few more minutes. How in the galaxy did I get so lucky, he asked himself, and sighed happily.


	30. Chapter 30

Aric had enjoyed having family around him, but when it was time to sleep, he shut himself away in the guest room. Mags camped on the sofa, linked with him. Maura, stung, had gone to her bed. He should be here, with me, she thought. Why can't he trust that he won't hurt me? She had tossed and turned and finally gotten up, joining Mags in the family room. She had thought her sister was sleeping, until Mags spoke softly. "He's doing great. He started the nightmare, but was able to shut it down on his own. I think my work here is done."

"Oh, Mags. I hope so. I really long for our normal life," Maura murmured.

"You'll have it, hon. He's remarkably strong willed, and if he can take control of his dream, then he's fine." They eventually drifted off to sleep, Maura curled up in the large chair. Aric woke her there the next morning with his gentle kiss. Magdalane had gone home already, and he lifted her in his arms, taking her to their bed. There he proceeded to greet her as she'd wanted the night before, but he was exquisitely tender, much as he'd been when they'd first been together.

"I won't break, Aric," she told him with a wicked grin. He just gathered her to his chest.

"I might, if I hurt you ever again," he said. "I know, and I'm sure we'll be back to ravishing each other soon enough, but everything changed when I rushed you to the med center." He kissed her hair. "I never want to lose you, Maura. You are who I should be focused on, you and the kids. I've let it all go." She didn't have to see his face to know he was relaxed, and she had to admit she was, too.

"I'm glad," she whispered, and took the comfort he offered, thankful that he was home.

Caly was reading through the reviews of her video when she came upon a strange request. _Why don't you do one like your mother?_ It asked, and she frowned. She thought back but the only ones she could come up with was the galaxy wide videos Miriah had done since coming to Odessen, and she shrugged. I guess some people just want you to give speeches, she mused, and went about her day. She had come into the cantina a little after it had opened to check the sales of the previous evening. She had created a new dish, and was encouraged at the response. She compared the sales from last week, which were slightly increased, and then over last year's, which showed a huge increase. With a smile, she stored her work datapad and looked for Torian, eager to share her success with him.

Miriah was at her desk when Corso got her attention. "Darlin', we need to discuss the weaponry for the new ships," he said, and his tone made her frown.

"Not finding what we want?" she asked, standing to walk over to his workstation.

"Found it, but the manufacturer won't sell to us," he explained. "I've requested a call, or a meeting, and the CEO refuses to respond."

"Okay," Miriah said, pacing a little. "Lana indicated that we were looking for different suppliers for our military gear, but she didn't elaborate as to why. How long as this been going on?"

"Just a couple of days now. Nico and Hylo have had no push back from our food vendors, they don't care as long as the credits spend," he told her. "But we may have to re-evaluate our supply chain to favor Republic worlds." Miriah's eyes narrowed.

"So this is part of Vowrawn's doings," she said, and he could almost see the steam rising from her ears. "That's fine. We will do business with others, and he can figure out just how many credits he'll lose from his war machine soon."

"Mir, don't be upset," he said, but he knew better, and she rounded on him, furious for a moment before carefully reining in her temper.

"I want all the advisers in the conference room at one o'clock, including Arcann," she called out to Lana, who had appeared at the door. "Make sure it's okay with Solasta's schedule, too. We need to do some planning."

"Got it, boss," Lana replied, pulling up the message group from her datapad as she crossed the room. "Shall I get us some lunch, then?"

Corso stood, "I'll go get it, I want to check out the special in the cantina, is that okay?" The women both nodded, and Lana sat across the desk from Miriah.

"I want to ask you about something," Lana said softly, and Miriah nodded. "I am thinking about the possibility of adoption, and I wanted to know what the requirements are."

Miriah took a moment to examine Lana, seeing the flush of hope on her face and her usual cool eyes warm and inviting. "As long as the child has no living family that wants to take care of him or her, then it would only be an evaluation of the home and prospective parents. You know Declan is adopted, I'm sure Devin and Mia can let you in on the particulars."

"I kind of wanted to wait until I could talk to… well, you know. I have a stable relationship here, and his opinion matters, too." Miriah nodded, she figured Nico's view would be a major consideration.

"Lana, I can always grease the wheels, but this is very personal. I'm sure you want to take all the facts in and digest them, but there's the matter of your heart," Miriah said. "Once you give it to a child, you'll never be the same. Your priorities change, and you start to do everything thinking only of how it might be for them. Are you sure about this?"

Lana was silent for a moment before looking into Miriah's eyes. "You and Corso, your whole family, really, have shown me what families are supposed to be. I want that. We've even been trying for one of our own, but I fear that I've crossed the deadline on that. Yes, I want to have a child, and there are so many in our childcare center that came from Dromund Kaas. Even if I raise a child as a single parent, I want to do this."

Miriah smiled at her friend. "Then I'm with you," she said, smiling.

Aric and Maura had gone for a walk, a fall nip in the air, when they circled around to the cantina and spotted Corso getting lunch. "Hey man," Aric said, and instead of the usual nod of greeting, hugged Corso. "I never said thanks last night for the excellent food."

"Good to have you back, my friend. You got Lana's message?" When Aric nodded, he continued. "We've run into a little issue with some suppliers being Imps."

"Hmm, I can guess that Mir isn't too happy about that," he answered, and Corso nodded. "We're getting some of Caly's food and will be on time."

"See you then," Corso said. It was good to see him, he thought, and noted that he and Maura looked content. He spotted his daughter as she worked alongside the chef, and she grinned at him as she closed the distance between them. "Had to get some good food into your mom, she's got a long afternoon ahead," he told her.

"There's always something," Caly said, handing him some utensils from underneath the counter. "Have you gotten a chance to watch the video?"

"It's very good, Caly. You explained exactly what you were doing, in common terms. I think you should do more," he told her.

"All the responses have been good, too. I might do another on my day off," she shrugged. "It was fun. I'd better get back there," she indicated the kitchen with her head as a long line of customers came in from the hangars. "See you later, Dad." He was so proud that she seemed to be enjoying her marriage and life, and he made his way to the offices, humming a little tune.

Miriah stood at the head of the long conference table. "It's been brought to my attention that we're experiencing some push back from certain vendors," she began, and saw the nods all around the room. "Aygo, let's start with you," she said, and sat down. One by one, she heard from each person in the room about the stalled deliveries, the orders that never were received, and the increasing disdain of the Empire and their allied worlds. She asked Arcann about the crop yields, and got the first positive news.

"We're in line to supply the mess hall for the next year," he told her, and she felt her shoulders relax. Arcann's eyes had barely left Shae, but he was prepared for this. "The only thing we may run short of is grain for flour."

"Ord Mantell is good for grain products," Hylo said, and Corso nodded.

"What about meat?" Miriah asked, and saw Corso blush.

"We've been buying meat from Riggs Ranch for months now," he admitted, and held his hands up at Miriah's shocked expression. "Rizzo doesn't even know it's us, and I'm putting everything back into the herds there and here."

"How does he not know?" Miriah demanded, hands on her hips.

"Because we buy it under a corporation name," Aric explained.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Mirah sighed, and didn't miss the exchanged look between Aric and Corso.

"We use Spitfire Grill as the shell to buy the meat, and Rizzo handles everything," Corso explained, and Lana chuckled. "It's all on the up and up. Rizzo gets a yearly raise, and we've increased the budget for the ranch, hiring more people and building a new barn. We sell to other restaurants, too, but that's where all the meat cooked here comes from."

"And it is delicious," Lana said, getting a round of laughter. Miriah sat again, and they moved on. Shae reminded them that Mandalorian worlds were now a part of the Alliance, and told Corso who might have the weapons he was searching for. Solasta related that they had plenty of ammo and weapons here, and that the only issue for Odessen's military is needing more space and uniforms. Hylo promised to get started on the materials, and with the list of needed goods sent to Lana, they adjourned. She saw Aric and Solsata conferring at the door, and when they pressed their foreheads together, she knew Aric's resignation was officially destroyed. At least that's a good thing, she thought, and took Corso's offered arm, heading to their apartment.

Arcann waited for Shae to leave the conference room and fell into step beside her. "Mandalore," he said. "I'd be honored to take you to dinner this evening."

Shae stopped and turned to him. "I have a better idea. Have you ever eaten Mandalorian food?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Arcann blinked rapidly. "I have not," he said.

"Then it's settled, I'll cook for you," she said, and started forward again. Arcann caught up to her in two long strides.

"Shall I bring wine?" he asked, and she laughed.

"We'll drink of our own spirits," she assured him, and waved as she reached the edge of the cantina's space. Arcann stood, momentarily stunned, watching her as she left, hoping the evening was one of many. He turned and saw Torian, and decided to ask him about the food, just so he'd know what to expect.

Lana had left the conference room and wandered over to the child care center. She visited often, even before the thought of adoption had crossed her mind, and a few of the older children recognized her. She waved and hugged, and took a seat to read a story to the toddlers, who watched with rapture as they ate cookies. When she stood again, she sought out the director, just for some ideas of children who were available. Lana eventually was led to a room where the children she'd mentioned to Miriah were, children who were withdrawn and emaciated, their eyes holding onto the hurt they'd seen and been subject to. Lana saw that most had improved from when they'd first arrived, but there was one little girl who still sat in the corner of the room, her face to the wall. The minder in the room told Lana that was her favorite spot, and Lana saw a little of herself in the child. She went to sit near her but didn't speak. Lana was brought toys of all kinds by the other children to inspect, oohing and ahhing about them, but her mind was on the little girl. Finally she stood, and saw the little girl glance over her shoulder. She knows I'm here, Lana thought, and though she wanted to touch her, hug her, she knew it would not be welcomed. With a sigh, Lana left the room and went home, but the sad little face was never far from her thoughts.

Aric had wandered into the barracks, where he spotted the newest class of recruits watching something on a datapad, and caught Miriah's name. Curious, he moved closer, until one of the young men saw him and snapped to attention, the others immediately following. He regarded them suspiciously, but the datapad was now dark, and he told them they could be at ease. He reminded them of the regulations regarding what was appropriate viewing in the recruit areas, and dismissed them. As he made his way back to the secure area, and wondered what they were watching that would have involved the Commander. He made a mental note to research it, then went to Coleen's place. He had a crib to put together.

Corso danced around the kitchen, his wife in his arms. All in all, today could have been worse, he reasoned, loving how Miriah felt against him. They'd had a light dinner, and now all he was interested in was taking her to bed. He was about to lift her in his arms when he felt the flutters and decided it was better if they just used the sofa. He maneuvered her there and was sliding her boots off when he got light headed. Miriah was at once alert, grabbing her datapad and asking for Mags. Corso sank into the cushions, his only thought, not again.


	31. Chapter 31

Mags got Miriah's urgent message and threw on some clothes, then raced across the cantina area and down the short hallway, breathless when she entered the apartment. She found Miriah cradling Corso's head against her chest, murmuring comforting words to him. Mags sat on the low table across from him and took his hands in hers. He was aware, but had that far away look in his eyes, and she knew he was experiencing low blood pressure. She let her force cover them all, and when she let the light fall, half an hour later, she sighed. Corso looked more normal now, except for his ashen color. He was aware, and trying to comfort Miriah now. "Guys, this is now something we need to take action on. Cor, I'd like to have you evaluated by the staff cardiologist, Dr. Leaann. I think it's time to consider an implant to regulate your heartbeat." Miriah could say nothing, but Corso leaned forward.

"It could stop all of this?" he asked, and Mags nodded.

"It's a simple procedure, you'd be in the med center just for the day, and it could prevent anything like this from happening again." Corso pulled Miriah into his lap and rested his cheek on her head.

"I'd like that," he said softly, and that was all Miriah need to hear. She turned her face to his and nodded.

"Yeah, Mags, let's do that. Can the doc see him tomorrow?" Her eyes never left Corso's face, but Mags heard the worry in her voice.

"Absolutely, I'll make sure of it. In the meantime, I recommend you go there now to be monitored tonight," Mags said, and even though she knew Corso didn't want to go, he knew staying in his own bed would only make Miriah worry, and reluctantly stood.

"You'll come home and rest once I get settled?" he asked Miriah, who refused to answer, and instead turned to pull her boots back on. "Mir?" he insisted.

"Let's just see, okay? I'm not sure I can yet," she said. "Mags, can you stay for a min while I change?"

"Of course," she replied, and sat down next to her brother in law, who was visibly fatigued. When Miriah had gone, she touched Corso's hand. "It'll be okay," she said, her voice low, and saw him nod and swallow a few times.

"If it doesn't go well, promise me you'll make sure Miriah takes care of herself, okay?" he asked, his eyes on the floor.

"Oh, hon," Mags said, hugging him. "You're going to feel so much better when you're not dealing with this." Corso leaned on her then, and she felt him tremble. "I promise," she said softly, and he sat back. Miriah rushed into the room then, and they walked on either side of him to the med center, the droids picking up detail duty until the backup troopers could be activated.

Devin had gotten his mom's urgent plea, and roused himself from his bed. When you had young kids, he reasoned, you slept when they slept, so he'd gotten a couple hours of sleep. Mia roused when he did but he kissed her and told her to stay with the babies and he'd let her know what was up. He called Logan on the way to the secure area, and Caly as he descended the stairs. He made it to the area where he knew he'd find his parents, and saw his dad, looking pale and drawn, in a medical gown. Miriah sat nearby, a worried frown on her face. "Dad, what can I get you?" he asked, and put the soft throw he'd taken from their sofa around his mother's shoulders. They explained the upcoming procedure and Devin nodded. He could sense they were both tired and made his visit with them short, and met Caly near the elevator. He updated her and told her that Corso had been given a light sedative, but she insisted on seeing him with her own eyes. He hugged his sister, and sent a prayer to the force for his dad.

Caly flew into her mother's outstretched arms, and felt Miriah let her tears fall. They sat in the large chair together, and Miriah saw Torian just outside the door, and motioned him in. "He's sleeping, and Mags says that once they do the implant, he should be home tomorrow afternoon," she told Caly softly.

"He's going to be okay, Mom," Caly soothed her mother. "You need to go home and rest."

"No, no," Miriah protested. "But you two need your rest." They stayed a few more minutes, then Caly kissed her dad's cheek before she left.

Theron was in a room not far from where Miriah sat. His own surgery, to clean up the debris from his injury, was scheduled for tomorrow as well. Dr. Jorgan was going to do his procedure, and he was groggy from the sleeping medication he'd been given. He could have sworn he heard the Commander's voice, and it worried him that something was wrong, something he might have prevented. He knew she harbored no grudge toward him, but he still felt that his status in the Alliance was questioned. He'd enjoyed the wedding, but that was the only time he'd been outside the secure area since he'd left. Dozing, he dreamed of the time he'd first met the Commander after she'd been removed from carbonite, so long ago, it seemed. He drifted in his memories, finally giving into the pills.

Aric had woken in the night, and instantly surveyed his environment. Maura slept beside him, and he knew his dream hadn't bothered him. Something is off, he thought, and the reminder he'd made to investigate the video being watched in the barracks the afternoon before surfaced. No, that's not it, he thought. He lay back against the pillows, and Maura moved closer to him. He gathered her in his arms, and closed his eyes again. He'd gone to Coleen's and gotten her nursery put together, and gently patted her rounding belly. The thought made him smile, and Maura snuggled closer. Whatever it is, will just have to wait, he decided, and let himself relax.

Torian held his wife as she cried, and when she looked up at him with wet, swollen eyes, he gently kissed her. "Corso is a strong man, love. He'll be one hundred percent after this, you'll see," he said softly.

"I hope so. Maybe this will solve it all. I just want him better," she said.

To distract her, Torian asked about the video. She told him about the positive reviews, and then with a laugh, told him about the comment on her mother's video. Torian sat up. He'd heard something in a vague reference to Miriah Riggs and a video, but he'd dismissed it as idle chatter. He'd been on his way to General Dinn's office when he heard it, and hadn't thought of it again. Now, he wondered. Maybe it's the same person, he thought, and turned his attention to Caly.

Lana hurried into the medcenter with her arms laden with food and datapads. She'd seen the morning report and almost tripped in her hurry to leave her apartment. If anything, I know Miriah hasn't eaten anything, she thought, as she gathered the bags of food. Now, she saw her boss sitting in a chair in an empty room, and a spear of fear lanced through her. Miriah saw her and came to take some of her packages. "Where's Corso?" Lana asked.

"Already in for his procedure." Miriah explained what they were going to do, and Lana took her first deep breath since she'd heard he was here.

"My father had one at one point, it worked well for him," she said. "I brought you something to eat," she said, and Miriah only nodded, her mouth already full of food, and Lana giggled. When Miriah could speak again, she thanked Lana, and they worked through the morning report. "Nothing unusual except for Corso being here," she said finally, and Miriah nodded.

"Hopefully the last visit here for a very long time," she said, and their attention was diverted to the surgical stretcher being taken from another room. Lana recognized the implants on the patient's face.

"Theron," Lana whispered, and Miriah looked closer. It was indeed Theron, and he was sedated. "He had told me he'd need a surgery, but I confess I haven't looked in on him in weeks now."

"Me, either," Miriah said. "I needed to, but always there was something that came up. Now I feel guilty."

"We'll make it up to him now," Lana said, and Miriah nodded. Sometimes it was just too much to remember everything, she thought, and turned her eyes to the doors Corso had gone through, hoping he would be back soon.

Aric made his way to Solasta's office, needing his datapad. He knocked softly, and glanced around the door frame. Solasta motioned him inside, and her face told him that something had happened. "Corso is in the med center," she said, and he heard the soft trill of emotion that accompanied her words.

"Then I'm heading there now," he said, forgetting about his device. Solasta hurried to catch up to him, handing his datapad to him as they made their way to the med center. Once inside, they saw a huge crowd of people, lined up along the corridor. Aric made his way to Miriah, who was inside the small room.

"They're all here for him," she said, her voice low. They heard a door open at the end of the hall, and saw every single person there reach out to touch Corso as he was slowly wheeled by. Arcann and Shae stood together. Missy was there, and Miriah recognized other smuggler crews as well as Colin and his new wife. Logan and Devin were with her, and she held onto them now. Caly was with Torian at the door, and as Corso passed them, his eyelids fluttered. By the time they'd transferred him to the bed, he was saying Miriah's name, and she rushed to him. He was going to be okay, he told her, and that he felt better already. She smiled down at him, her only focus being with him.

Lana saw that Corso was awake, and made her way to the offices. Nico would be home today, she thought, and we definitely need to talk. She took care of the minor things that needed attention, and settled back to see what the day would bring, but her thoughts kept going to the little girl in the corner. She had realized the night before that she identified with the child because of her isolation as a girl. It was difficult enough being Sith, but without a mother to guide her, she knew now that she'd made many mistakes. Everyone needs a mother, she thought now, and before she realized it, she was up and heading to the child care facility, humming to herself.

Aric waited until the crowd of people had cleared, then made his way to Corso's bedside. Miriah held his hand, and Corso was smiling and talking. "Aric, bud. How are you this morning?" Corso asked.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. "Maura is organizing all the food that's coming to your place right now, or she'd be here, too." Miriah sighed, but she knew that was the only way the Odessen population felt they could help.

"I feel great," Corso said. "This little implant should put me right, Mags says. I can tell already that I don't have the slight brain fog I've had for a few weeks now." Miriah's shocked face revealed that he hadn't told her about this, but she didn't speak.

"I'm glad," Aric said, his smile warm. "Now, maybe, we can all get back to our normal."

Theron had struggled through his surgery, the damage being more extensive than the medical staff had been able to determine. It was hours before he was brought back to his room. Corso was ready to go home when Theron was wheeled into his room, and Miriah stopped her niece to inquire on his condition. "He had a tough day," Calleigh said. "He'll need time to recover, but he will get better now." Miriah thanked her, and joined Logan and Devin as they flanked Corso, walking to the elevator.

Aric was in the small office down from Miriah's, one he used occasionally. He had some catching up to do, and was absorbed in the report he was reading when Captain Quinn knocked on his door. "Quinn, come in," he said, and noticed the man was sweating and nervous. "What's up?"

"Colonel, you must see this. I'm sure you're not aware… I mean… I can't let this go by. The men are watching this," he said, handing Aric a datapad. He touched the screen to allow the video to play, and he wasn't sure what he was seeing. On the video, taken from what appeared to be a spaceport, was of a woman on the bridge of a freighter. The videographer was close enough to hear the music that was playing, and the woman was dancing, then she started to remove her clothes. He enlarged the image, and realized the woman was Miriah. He knew he should stop the replay but he didn't, mesmerized by the seductive image before him. When it finished, Aric sat, stunned. "I'm sorry," Quinn said, and it snapped Aric's attention back to the man in his office.

"I'll take care of it," Aric said. "Can you shut down the source?"

"Already did, but it's been circulating for a few days now," Quinn replied. Aric dismissed him, after giving him a new datapad, and then sat, thinking. No way was he bringing this up today, with Corso just getting home. He was still in stunned silence when Maura joined him. He showed her the video, and Maura agreed. Today was not the day. They walked home, neither wanting to speak about it, wondering what it meant and who had unearthed it.

Torian had also seen it, and when he got home, he told Caly, who was horrified. "That's what the comment meant," she said. "I can't believe it's really Mom."

"It is," Torian confirmed. He would never be able to scrub it from his mind, he thought.

"What do we do?" Caly asked, and he could see she was upset.

"Just let it go," Torian said. "I'm sure that your parents have enough going on right now without this. Besides, it was taken many years ago. It's not relevant now." Except, he thought, it would be the inspiration of many soldier's fantasies for months to come. He took Caly in his arms and murmured soothing words to her, hoping he would be able to forget what he'd seen.


	32. Chapter 32

Corso woke and realized he felt better than ever. Miriah had been reluctant to rest her head on him, but the tiny pink line on his chest didn't even hurt, and he finally convinced her to snuggle with him. He gently kissed her head now, and though he was ready to jump up, he knew it was still early and that she needed the rest, so he settled back, his arms around her. Yep, he thought, I'm glad I did this.

Aric had been restless, but it wasn't due to his nightmare. No, this time, it was the video, and how he was going to broach this subject with his best friend, who would surely want to kill someone, and Miriah, whom he was afraid he'd forever be looking at as she looked in that couple of minutes captured on video. He sighed and wondered if Corso's heart would stand such an intrusion, so soon after his procedure. No matter, he thought, since I need to let them know before some idiot decided to make a comment or even think that he'd be welcome to touch Miriah. That would be a disaster, he mused. Finally he got up, leaving Maura sleeping peacefully, and took a mug of caf out to their balcony in his boxer shorts. He had only had a sip when he heard their door chime, and rushed inside to pull the door open, hiding himself behind it. Torian stood there, and from his expression, Aric knew Torian was coming to tell him about what he'd seen. "Hold on there a moment," he said, running down the hallway to pull on pants and a shirt. When he returned, he motioned Torian inside. "It's about the video, right?" Torian only nodded, his blush spreading down his neck.

"What do we do?" he said softly, and Aric shook his head.

"We don't do anything, I'll handle informing the Commander." He offered a cup of caf to the younger man, and Torian accepted it gratefully.

"It was some time ago, I'm sure. I could see the ship was older, and registered as lost in hyperspace twenty six years ago," Torian said. Aric hadn't seen that level of detail, but then his eyes hadn't been scanning the surroundings.

"Aboard the _Stardancer,_ " Aric murmured, and leaned against the counter. "I'm guessing Caly's pretty upset."

"She's better, this morning. She's going to want to see her mother today, though. Are you going early?"

Aric glanced at the chrono. "I'll be there before anyone else can surprise them." Torian nodded, and thanked him for the coffee, leaving the Cathar brooding and frowning.

Miriah was in the shower when Corso heard the door. He figured it was Aric, few were up this early that would just come in, and wasn't disappointed when he saw the furry head peer around the opening. "Come in, bud. Got some breakfast coming your way." Aric didn't respond, and Corso looked at him again, seeing the wary expression, and turned off the heat under his pan of eggs. "What's up?"

"There's a video going around," Aric said. "It was on the holonet for a few days, and quite a few on Odessen have seen it. You've seen it, too, but probably not in a long time."

Corso frowned, puzzling on his words. He looked into Aric's eyes, and said, "Noooooo" before rushing out of the room. Aric followed him into the bedroom and saw Corso frantically punching numbers into the wall safe, then swinging the door open and reaching inside to pull out a small chip. He lifted in front of his face and turned a confused one to Aric. "It can't be the same one, this is the only copy and I've safeguarded it for years."

"Is it of a certain dark haired woman, drunk and doing a little dance on the bridge of the _Stardancer_?" Aric asked, and Corso paled. They heard Miriah turn the water off, and both raced back to the kitchen before speaking again.

"I bought this off the spaceport flight control guys," Corso confessed, looking at the chip. "Spent a good deal of what I'd saved at the time. Miriah and I had just gotten married, and were on Nar Shaddaa. Champagne was involved, and it wasn't until later that I realized there might be someone else who saw her." He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath as Miriah joined them.

"Hey guys, what's..." she trailed off at the serious looks on their faces. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this," she said.

"Darlin', remember that video I keep in the vault?" Corso said, turning his gaze to her. "The one I bought off the guys in Nar Shaddaa?"

"You really have that? I thought you were joking all this time," she laughed, but the guys didn't join in, and her laughter trailed away. "You weren't?"

"No, and I thought I had the only copy. I was wrong," he said, and stood to take her in his arms as the color drained from her face.

"As I recall, I was mostly naked by the time you took me off the map console," she whispered, and he nodded again, torn between Miriah's anguish and the memory of that night. Straightening, she turned to Aric. "I need to see what's gotten out," she demanded, and he pulled a datapad from his pocket, giving it to her. She watched it through, Corso hanging over her shoulder.

"That's totally not the video I have," he said. "Different angle, and much closer."

Miriah slowly walked back into their bedroom and flopped, face down, on the bed. Aric turned to Corso. "I'll get the conference room ready, we need to figure out what's going on." Corso only nodded, his focus on his wife, and Aric left them, determined to hold someone responsible.

Maura met Mags for breakfast, and told her of the video. "Oh, stars! She just can't catch a break lately," Mags said, and Maura nodded.

"I thought we might head over there after we eat, let her know we're with her," Maura replied, and Mags agreed. They saw Coleen headed their way and made room, her rounded middle even rounded than when Maura had seen her a few days ago. They chatted, and when Coleen hurried off to her classroom, Mags noted how well she seemed. "She's glowing," Maura said. "I'm glad she's finally with us. I've missed her all this time, and sometimes I think it's not real that she's here on Odessen."

"It's always better to be with family, but even we didn't know that when we were younger," Mags said, and Maura agreed. They'd all gone out on their own, Mags after she'd married Felix and was separated from her sisters for a couple of years while they did military planning on Dantooine. She was brought back from her thoughts by Aric, who had stopped at their table.

"She's in shock," he said softly, wanting his voice to be heard only by the two women.

"Of course, she is," Mags said, standing. "We're on the way." Maura stood and kissed Aric before joining Mags, glancing over her shoulder to see him watching them. She smiled and wiggled her fingers, and he blew her a kiss. Wow, she thought, that's different. Maybe being gone was a good thing. She followed Mags inside, and was struck at the quiet.

Corso heard the door, but was reluctant to leave Miriah. She hadn't said a word, and she didn't seem to be upset or crying, just lying face down, not moving. He sat up from where he'd been lying beside her, stroking her hair, and when she didn't move, he stood to see who was visiting. Maura and Mags hugged him and then went to Miriah. He figured she might just talk to them, and left them alone, going into the kitchen. Miriah had never eaten breakfast, and he busied himself putting together a tray of food and some hot tea.

"C'mon, Mir. It was ages ago," Maura said.

"Besides, you looked great," Mags added.

"I'm humiliated," Miriah finally said, muffled by her face still in the bedding.

"Why? You didn't leak it. Corso definitely didn't." Mags used the force to flip Miriah over, afraid her sister would suffocate in her face down position.

"Question now, is who and to what end," Miriah said, blinking rapidly.

"Hell, Mir. Half the base is salivating over it, and you look exactly the same as you did then," Maura said with a grin.

"I just hate being exposed like that. I only danced for Corso, and if I hadn't had so much champagne, I wouldn't have done it then." Miriah stood and made her way out, her sisters trailing her. Corso met them in the family room, and he finally saw Miriah take a bite of bantha bacon, and felt more settled. Aric had sent a message that the conference room was ready, and that Lana had been notified. They'd be ready when Miriah was, he'd said. Now, Corso related that info, and Miriah nodded. "Better get this over with. We'll need the original to compare," she told Corso, and he patted his pocket, indicating the chip was there. As they filed out, he put his arm around her shoulder, and as the detail formed up, he caught one of the forward men glancing back and growled low in his throat. It will be a miracle if I don't end up punching somebody, he thought, but drew Miriah into his side as they started forward.

Lana had seen the video now, and was visibly agitated. She paced until she heard the door to the conference room open, and turned to see Miriah and her sisters. "Thank the force," Lana said, and rushed to hug her friend. "This has Vowrawn's paw prints all over it, Commander," she said, walking to the large screen at the front of the room. "He must have heard about it somehow. Or put the word out that he'd pay big for something about you."

"But why?" Miriah asked.

"He sees you as a challenge, as I told you. When you didn't melt at his charming side, he had to do something else to gain your attention. You wait. He'll call in a couple of days and tell you he's captured the responsible person, then offer to give him to the Alliance. Then, you'll owe him a favor. That's how it works in the Empire." Miriah raised her eyes to Aric, and noticed the tips of his ears were pink.

"What do you think, Aric?" she asked him, and he looked away.

"I think we shut down the source of the feed already, but there are many here who've seen it," he said, refusing to meet her gaze.

"That's not what I asked, Aric."

Aric turned to her with a sly grin on his face. "I think we may need to build more than one barracks, since we'll be inundated with new recruits soon." Miriah merely looked at him for a long minute before breaking out in loud laughter, and everyone followed. For a few minutes, the entire room was filled with a collective release of tension, and when they started to settle down, they all took a seat.

"I don't know if I should acknowledge it, or just ignore it," Miriah said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'd say just ignore it. Everyone in the Alliance knows your past, but none of it matters to them. It was meant to embarrass you, but if you just ignore it, you take away it's power," Maura said, leaning against Aric, his arms around her.

"Good advice," Lana said. "I concur." She stood, and smiled at Miriah. "Why don't you take a little bit and come into the office this afternoon? We do have a call with our outer rim planets." She left, Mags trailing behind her.

"I'll go get us some lunch," Aric offered. "Meet you at your place?"

"Give us about an hour," Corso said, and Miriah took his arm. The detail kept their eyes focused where they should be on the trip back, and Miriah told them she'd be home for the next couple of hours if they wanted to take lunch breaks. She'd just closed the door when Corso pinned her to the wall. "Sugar, you just had..." her words were cut off by his kiss. When he had to breathe, he pulled her into the family room and onto the sofa, her protests interrupted by his mouth on hers.

"Just thinking about that night, and how you looked, has been driving me nuts all morning," he murmured to her, and she sighed happily. He took her there, and they both enjoyed the feel of their skin sliding together, and when her cries made him lose control. They caught their breath, then Corso started to plant light kisses along her collarbone, up to her neck. "They were right, you know," he whispered.

"About what?"she murmured.

"You look just as breathtaking now as you did then. And I'm the one that gets to enjoy you," he grinned down at her, and she laughed.

Aric picked up lunch, and waited for Maura. She had gone to Coleen's checkup with her, and he could see her as she made her way to him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Everything good?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Everything growing like it should, and Coleen is doing well, too," Maura said.

"Great news," he said, and picked up the bags. "Think they're dressed yet?"

Maura laughed. "I hope so, I'm hungry." They made their way inside, and weren't surprised when Corso met them. When Miriah joined them, her hair was mussed and she had that languid look of satisfaction, one Maura had always envied as a younger woman. They ate and got ready for the rest of the day, Corso never far from his wife. They'd deal with the fallout from this, together.


	33. Chapter 33

Sarai pushed the button on the holo to disconnect the call, and sat back on her sofa. Her old friend, Greta, had called, wanting to know if Sarai knew anything about a planet. She said there had been Jedi who had tried to investigate it, but they never returned. She turned the name of the planet over and over in her mind, but found it made no connection to her. Ossus, she thought, and searched her mind again. No, I don't know that I've ever heard of it, but then I've been away from the temple for some time now. I'll ask Mags, see if she's got any ideas or has heard anything, she told herself, and stood. She had cooked enough for Theron before she remembered he was still in the med center. I need to go visit with him, and set off, determined to ask her daughter about Ossus.

Magdalane examined the chart in her hand and then at her patient. "Theron, how are you feeling? Really?" She saw him grimace as he shifted his weight.

"Sore, in pain, and strangely, hungry." His pallor had remained, she saw, and he had part of his incision open to drain, something Calleigh had insisted on. The damage to his organs had resulted in a build up of necrotic tissue and fluid, and once the area had drained thoroughly, Mags would seal the incision with the force. Even with all the medicines they had at their disposal, time was the ultimate healer. She typed a few notes into the datapad and pulled the bed covers down to inspect the site.

"It looks good," she said softly, replacing the dressing gently. "You'll be better than ever soon."

"Not soon enough," he sighed. "I heard the Commander down here yesterday, everything okay there?"

"We just did a little procedure on Corso, to help his heart beat more normally," she said, and saw the concern play over Theron's face. "He's fine, was home last evening."

"When might I get to go home?" he asked, but grimaced again as he used the bed controls to lie back.

"When you can get around a little," she told him. "I'd guess four or five more days. You need rest, Theon, and monitoring. If there's something I can do to make you more comfortable, tell me."

Theron was quiet for a moment. "I'm just bored and lonely," he finally said. "I hurt, then I take pain medication, then I sleep. Can't I do that at home?" There was just a little whine in his words, and Mags bit back the smile.

"Infection is the primary concern, Theron. When we're able to close the incision, and you're afebrile for twenty four hours, then we can safely get you back home. Until then, you'll just have find a way to tolerate us." She saw him roll his eyes and settle in, just the physical exam taxing his system. His eyes were closed as she left, and pulled the door behind her. She spotted her mom as Sarai approached the main desk and met her with a hug. "Mom, you're looking well," Mags said.

"I'm feeling great these days. I love being more in the center of things," Sarai replied, referring to her living inside the smuggler wing. "So many people to talk to, and since the wedding, I've been getting requests for custom made dresses."

Mags smiled, her mother was truly one of a kind. "Just pace yourself," she said. "I'm guessing you came to visit Theron?"

"I did. Unless he's resting," Sarai answered, and peeked through the small window in the door, and saw that he was indeed asleep. "No matter, I'm glad I ran into you. What do you know of Ossus?"

"What is that? Food, animal?" Mags looked thoughtful, and Sarai knew that she had no idea.

"A planet. A friend called this morning, said there was some mystery involving that planet."

"I never heard of it, Mom, but I'll keep thinking on it, see if I come up with anything." Mags hugged her mother and hurried off to the clinic, a full schedule waiting for her there. Sarai wandered out and up to the cantina, where she knew there would be people around, and let the issue of Ossus float to the back of her thoughts.

Miriah had slept well, tucked into Corso's body. They had both been content enough to rest, and she hadn't been restless, much to Corso's surprise. She stretched languidly and sighed. She really didn't want to get up and do anything, but she knew she was needed in the office. With another sigh, she ducked under Corso's arm and sat on the edge of the bed. Who will be the first to test the boundaries, she wondered, and who will get punched or worse? She thought of the detail trooper who had eyed her the day before but dismissed that thought. Surely, of all of the soldiers on this base, he would know better, right? She pushed herself to stand and could feel in her joints that the weather was changing, growing cooler. She made a mental note to get Lana to check their heating unit and made her way to the shower.

Lana had spent an hour yesterday at the child care facility, and felt ever drawn to the tiny girl who claimed the corner. The administrator had no information on the child, only that she'd been brought in with the others, and no parent had come seeking her. She ate when everyone ate, she slept when everyone slept, and stayed in her corner otherwise. Lana had moved closer, expecting she might move, but she didn't. She just continued to ignore the world, her gaze never straying from the wall. Lana had started talking to her, but the girl didn't let on that she was listening at first. Finally, she sat, her legs crossed over each other, making herself as small as possible. When it was dinner time, Lana walked with her to the small table and helped serve the children, sitting next to the introverted child, handing her a drink and some cookies for dessert. It was the cookies that had her attention. At last, Lana thought, and tried to be calm. When the cookies were gone, the child bowed her head again and headed for the refresher. Lana sighed. I need to know how to make these cookies, she thought, and wondered if Caly would teach her. She stood to leave, and as she did, the frightened girl approached her, stopping just in front of her. Lana bent low, and the child croaked out a thank you, her voice hoarse from disuse. Lana softly told her that she was welcome, and asked if she could bring some more tomorrow. After a pause long enough for Lana consider standing up straight, the child nodded and went to her bed. Lana made her way calmly to the door, tears disrupting her vision. I have to make these cookies, she told herself, and sent a message to Caly. They were meeting this afternoon and Lana couldn't wait.

Caly walked across the war room, meeting her boss in one of the empty offices on General Dinn's side of the area. They had talked about ways to improve service, to speed up their lines in the morning rush, and how much the sales had grown in the past few months. Her boss was pleased, and raised her salary, but Caly was still missing the creative process that she loved. He had seen her video, and had no problem with her doing them. He even offered to sponsor her if she'd mention the cantinas in her dialogue. She promised to consider it, and when the meeting was over, she saw her mother's detail as they approached the executive wing. She waited until Miriah emerged to say hello, and Miriah hugged her close. "You look so content," Miriah said, and Caly nodded.

"I am, Mom. Things are great, and married life is awesome," Caly replied, and turned to greet Lana, who had joined them. They stood at the main holo, chatting and catching up, the girl talk relaxing them all. Lana and Caly firmed up the cookie instruction sessions, and they were turning to leave when one of the intel techs approached Miriah. The detail saw, but since they were in the war room, they didn't move to intercept him, not even when he took a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"Hey, pretty lady. I saw that video, and I have to say, I am stunned at how beautiful you still are. I'd love to make you look at me like you did in that. I could..." Miriah's kick took the man totally by surprise, and he was further astonished when she grabbed his hair and brought her knee up into his face. He lay groaning on the deck, now surrounded by troopers with blasters whining, ready to shoot if he tried to move, as if he even could.

"Wow, it still works," Miriah said, and Lana couldn't hold back her giggle. Caly stared with wide eyes at the man, now being surrounded by medical personnel, amazed that her mother had incapacitated the much larger man so easily.

"Forget cookies, I want to learn that," Caly said, a little breathless. Miriah pulled her out of the area and into the office.

"I am only glad that your dad wasn't here, he really doesn't need that kind of stress," Miriah said. "He'll hear about it, the whole base will, and that will prevent any others from becoming too brave."

"Stupid move on his part," Lana agreed, and they left Miriah, their cooking lesson in Caly's apartment ahead. Miriah watched them leave and wiggled her toes. Her knee ached, too, but she'd never admit to it. Instead, she settled in to try and work out a strategy for increasing their military presence, propping her sore leg up on the edge of the desk.

Corso and Aric had been enjoying caf at the cantina when they heard about the ruckus in the war room. Aric frowned and shot out of the booth, intent on disciplining the detail troopers on anyone approaching the Commander, and Corso intent on checking on his wife. He saw her, kicked back in her too-large chair, her feet on the desk, deep in thought. "Darlin', are you okay?" he asked, and bent to kiss her upturned face as he got closer.

"I'm going to be sore later, but yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded with a grin.

"That move is guaranteed to stop any amorous advances," he joked. "I only wish I'd seen it." They settled in to work, and had been busy for over an hour when Miriah called his name.

"What do you think about a second ship building operation in Haven?" she asked. "We need the ships, and there's space there. The science wing confirmed that the rock shelf near the river would support the weight, and then the builders from there wouldn't have to travel so far every day."

"Mir, we could, but then we'd have to open up immigration again, to have more people for them. I mean, we definitely could," he said, considering the idea. "It's actually a good plan. Let's talk to Aric and Lana about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Aric said, striding into the room. They explained what Miriah was considering, and Aric sat in the chair across from the desk. "We've had three hundred twenty-two soldiers requesting to immigrate here as well, all from the Republic army with permission of their units. Along with the Mandalorians, we've added considerably to our ranks. Hylo says we have materials to build three barracks, and that she can source more mats if needed." Miriah's eyebrows rose as she considered the influx of people.

"If they can all be vetted, then I'm for it. Lana has the most information on population, I'll message her."

Lana and Caly had just finished cleaning up after their cookie making session, and Lana was happy. She had seen how simple it was to combine the ingredients and felt confident that she could do it. She'd made copious notes, and now gathered the large bag of treats as her message chime range. Looking at her datapad, she hugged Caly. "The boss is calling, but I can't thank you enough, Caly."

"It was my pleasure," Caly said, smiling. She really had enjoyed teaching Lana how to bake the cookies, and thought she might do a video on them next. She waved as she closed the door, and stretched out on the sofa. Torian would be home soon, she thought, but dinner was already done and in the warmer. She closed her eyes and thought about her mother and the incident in the war room. That was impressive, she thought. I wonder how many times, in all the years she's been working and fighting, that she's used that very move to get out of a bad situation? I know Dad said she used to use a shotgun in close battle situations. Maybe I need to do a little more reading on what she used to do, so that I understand her a little better. She reached for her datapad, and connected into the history archives on Coruscant, fascinated by what she had always considered just the stories that were told in her family, but were really documented events.

Lana breezed into the child care center a couple of hours later, her bag of cookies quickly decimated by the children. She settled into her usual spot, and thought about what they'd decided in Miriah's office. Construction on the barracks would begin tomorrow, and Aric would start working on getting the soldiers on the way to Odessen. They had decided to allow a third village, west of Haven on the smaller river, and open immigration to up to a hundred thousand people, providing they meet the newer, more stringent background checks. She sighed, and realized she was proud and happy, her ideas for the expansion being fully embraced. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the little girl had moved closer to her until she felt little fingers grasp hers, and the hope rose in her heart.


	34. Chapter 34

"Mimimimimimimimi!" Miriah rushed around the edge of her desk as Declan came running into the room. She scooped him up and laughed as he chattered away, and she caught words here and there. Mia and Merida soon appeared, and Declan threw his arms around Miriah, starting to protest, thinking his mom was there to take him away from his Mimi. Miriah walked over to the sofa and soothed the little boy, and Mia sat across from them, Merida sleeping through the noise.

"He's been asking for you all morning," Mia explained. "I'm sorry if we're being disruptive."

"He's perfectly fine," Miriah said, hugging the little boy close. It reminded her of how Devin was as a young child. "I needed this break and all this love," she said, and when she looked into Declan's face, she could see he was happy and getting sleepy.

"We were walking outside, while it's still warm, and he saw a trooper in black armor. That was it, nothing would do but for him to see his Mimi." Miriah laughed softly, nuzzling him.

"I wish I had more time with them," she said. "I surely don't want them growing up and wondering where I was."

"Oh, no, they won't ever think that," Mia said with a smile. "Maura told me that the twins were always asking for Aunt Mir. She said they recognized a partner in crime," she laughed.

"It's true, I did spend a lot of time with all the kids. I was the cookie lady, and Devin was a mama's boy. Logan was always more independent, but Devin was close. I miss those carefree days." Miriah sighed, and felt Declan squeeze her neck, his eyes almost closed. She talked with Mia about Devin as a child, and about Coleen's baby, and when Declan was deep into nap time, she gingerly laid him in the stroller. She pressed a kiss to her finger and touched Merida's face, her lips puckered in sleep, her plump little cheeks too cute. Mia hugged her mother in law, and Miriah whispered to her that she had made her day with the kids.

"Always glad to see you, Mom," Mia said, and Miriah's eyes filled. She really sometimes shut out the rest of the world when she was working, and was happy to be reminded that others loved her. Corso came in as Mia left, and after getting a hug from her, he approached his wife. Miriah put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

"Darlin', I brought you some lunch, let's sit and eat, eh?" He felt her nod and led her over to the sitting area. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a usual busy day and when Declan was on my shoulder, I remembered Devin doing the same thing." She sighed. "I miss who we were then, what we were doing. Dantooine. Not being in the spotlight for hundreds of thousands of people." He could see the memories play over her face, and wished he could give her what she wanted, but he knew that time was past. Instead, he took her hand, kissing her fingers. They ate and chatted, and when Miriah stood to go back to her desk, she looked refreshed. He kissed her gently, and she trailed her fingertips down his face.

Arcann had been posted to shipyard security, and he found he was enjoying it. The last of the crops had been harvested, and they'd had a record year there. Here, he could think, and he met very interesting people. He knew that Corso was coming down today to check the weaponry that had arrived this morning, and looked forward to seeing someone he considered a friend. He walked, and thought of his dinner with Shae. The food had been an adventure, the spice palate one he'd not experienced before. Master Magdalane had helped him the next day, when his guts were still on fire, but he looked forward to having dinner with her again. They'd enjoyed the company, at least, he had. She had seemed to have a good time. He'd ask her again soon, but didn't want to push. Lana had announced the new settlement, and he'd approved. They now had a few new babies in the base annex, and he was proud to have been a part of that settlement. Things were changing, growing, and he could only see the good of it. The ship builders who had been traveling from Haven were excited to start a new building site there, and there was a general feeling of happiness that he'd missed all those years under his father's programming. He took a deep breath and let his face smile, content.

Aric was busier than ever, his multiple datapads spread over the desk down the hall from Miriah's office. He was trying to research all the names forwarded to him, soldiers that wished to join the Alliance forces. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his eyes. All these military men, who wanted to come to Odessen. How could he be sure that they were what they seemed? Shouldn't he trust the Republic military's word. He let out a loud chuff at that, and turned to his terminal screen. I don't trust anybody anymore, he realized, apart from family. He had eliminated two of the first one hundred he'd checked out, and hoped he hadn't been too biased. He knew he had high standards, though, and wanted the Alliance forces to be the very best. He rolled his shoulders and started typing again, hoping to get through the next hundred names before the end of the day.

Lana had been busy as well, working on the immigration requests. The intel techs forwarded her the background checks that had met their standards, and Lana noticed several Jedi among the names. What's going on with that, she wondered. When Valkorion's forces had decimated Tython, the Jedi had scattered. They did have a well run temple here on Odessen, she reasoned, and Devin would be a draw for students. She shrugged and kept working, but her thoughts kept going to the little girl. Nico had been hesitant about co-parenting, and she wouldn't push him. He said he'd support her all the way, and she had felt in the force that he was sincere. She wondered if her schedule would allow her to be a good parent, and if the child even wanted to be with her, but she knew she'd move forward with the adoption process. She heard Miriah with her grandchildren earlier, and wanted. She stood and stretched, and made her way to the facility that had her thoughts all day, seeing the little girl in the corner, who actually glanced up as Lana approached her.

Coleen put away the things on the floor of her classroom and felt a twinge in her lower abdomen. She quickly straightened and stretched and the pain slowly disappeared. She took a deep breath, then another, and was on her way to her desk when she had another pain. This one was a squeezing pain, and she felt fear creep into her thoughts. She's only twenty four weeks, she thought, and hurried to gather her bag and sweater, trying to stay calm as she made her way to the med center. Fishing her holo out, she called her mother.

Maura had been working with the new recruits, and fielding questions about Odessen and life here from the Mandalorians. They were integrating nicely, she thought, and had just dismissed them when her holo rang. She was at first pleased to see her daughter, but realized something was wrong when she heard the panic in Coleen's voice. When learning that she was heading to the med center, she immediately started moving. "I'm on the way now," she said, and saw the hope of Coleen's face. "I'll wait to get Dad until we know what's going on." Coleen nodded, unable to speak around the contraction that gripped her middle. "Just try to stay calm, okay?" Coleen nodded and the call disconnected, which was just as well since Maura had broken into a run as she approached the base.

Magdalane met her niece at the door, and pulled her into a trauma bay. Attaching monitoring pads to her pregnant belly, Mags was encouraged by the baby's heartbeat. "She's not in distress," Mags assured Coleen, and Maura who had just arrived.

"So is this just false labor?" Maura asked, and Mags force light flared.

"No, she's in labor," Mags said, and the worry in her eyes made Maura afraid.

"I'm calling Dad now," Maura said, and Coleen's eyes filled with tears.

"What do we do now, Aunt Mags?" Coleen was trying so hard to be calm for her daughter, but the tears leaked onto the pillow.

"We get you hydrated and see if the labor stops on it's own. At this point the baby is the priority. She's just fine, but if that changes, we have to get her out. She's old enough to survive, but she'll be very small and her lungs may need help." Mags looked up to see Aric storming the med center, and took a deep breath. "You need to stay calm, and relaxed. Maura, I'm putting you in charge of that. Remember, everything at this point is focused on being proactive for the child."

Maura nodded. "We'll keep things even here, right, Aric?" Aric nodded, his work totally forgotten in his hurry to be with his family.

"Absolutely. Can she have anything to drink or eat?" he asked now, and saw Mags shake her head.

"Not until we know if we can stop the labor." Mags patted Coleen's shoulder, and left her parents to soothe her, hoping the baby could stay put a while longer.

Nico had looked everywhere for Lana, and finally forced his feet to the child care facility. He was afraid, if he were honest with himself, that he'd fall in love with this child and not be able to turn away from them both if he chose to. He stopped at the door and sighed. I want Lana in my life, and she wants this. He was still standing there a few minutes later, thinking, when the door opened and he just burst through. He quickly spotted the room where Lana sat, surrounded by children, reading to them. He just watched, her eyes bright and her happiness radiating from her. I want her to have this, he realized, and when she looked up, he smiled. After all these years, I'm making a commitment to someone, he thought, and let that decision swell in his mind, knowing he was okay with it.

Caly sat in her small office, working on two datapads. One held the menu and projected costs of materials for the next week in the cantina, the other held the recipes she had started putting together, her thoughts really on the next video she'd do. She had figured she'd do the cookie one next, since Life Day wasn't too far away, then maybe her bantha tenderloin with herb crusted vegetables. She was lost in thought when Torian sought her out, and jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, handsome," she said when he spun her around and kissed her nose.

"You were very far away there," he observed, and saw her smile.

"I was cooking in my head," she confessed, and he laughed.

"How 'bout let's go cook at home," he said, and bent to kiss her neck.

"Hmm how 'bout we just go home and see what happens?" she murmured, and he took her in his arms before heading to the door. They had made it to their bed when Coleen's message came across her datapad, but it was hours later when she finally saw it and they hurried to the med center.

Mia had received Mags' message and had gone into mom mode. She had the kids bathed and fed by the time Devin got home, and their baby sitter arrived. She took Devin's arm and they rushed to the med center, meeting Lara and Logan at the entrance. They gathered in the waiting area and after a few minutes, Aric came out to speak to them all.

"Coleen is resting, for now, the contractions are slowed," he said, and everyone took a breath. "She's sleeping, and..." He was interrupted by Mags, who pulled him by the arm back into the med center. Mia saw that Devin knew the same thing she did, that this baby girl, who's very presence had set off events she would never know about, was about to make her entrance into this world, too early and too small.

Miriah had gotten the message about Coleen early in the evening, but knew that there were many people around the young woman, and decided to visit with her early in the morning. Now, Mags had reached out in the force, and she sat up on the sofa where she and Corso had been dozing. Corso blinked rapidly, trying to wake up enough to figure out what was going on. When Miriah told him what was going on, he stood and pulled her against him. "Let's go see if we can help, darlin'." Miriah nodded and they set out to the medcenter, the detail forgotten, Corso keeping her close to his side. She'd be safe enough, he reasoned, and they entered the lobby to see their children, wanting to be supportive.

Coleen grunted with the strength of the contraction, squeezing her mother's hand. Miriah approached the bedside quietly, and Maura grabbed her hand. "This is going to be force aided, right?" Miriah whispered.

"No, Mags said in a birth this early, the force can be detrimental," Maura whispered back, and Miriah grimaced.

"What do you need, Mo?" Miriah could see the gamut of emotions on her face, and wished things had turned out differently.

"Just you, Mir. Stay?" Miriah nodded, she'd do anything her sister asked. Corso had stayed with the kids, and she sent a message in the force to Devin before settling in next to Maura, sending a prayer to the force to see over this tiny addition to their family.


	35. Chapter 35

Coleen collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. From what seemed like far away, she heard a baby wail, and it brought her back to herself. "Caitlin!" she cried out, and felt her mother on one side bend close to her.

"She's crying, love. She's going to fight," Maura said softly, and Miriah squeezed her hand. It had been a long night, and just a few minutes ago, just before dawn, Coleen had pushed one last time and her baby was here. Coleen closed her eyes against the tears, but they came anyway. She was still trying to figure out what to ask when Mags brought her some juice and some pills.

"Here, hon. You did it, she's here!" Mags pushed the bed controls to sit her up and Coleen's hand shook when she tried to take the cup. Maura grasped it and guided the straw into her mouth, and the rush of sugar helped Coleen to focus on what her aunt was telling her. "Thanks to the Cathar DNA that you have, she was a little more developed than we had thought. She's just got some warm oxygen going to her right now, and some fluids. She opened her eyes for a few moments, but for now, she's stable and being well cared for. Okay?"

Coleen nodded, tremors racing over her body. Muscles she wasn't even sure she had shook with fatigue, and she fought to keep her eyes open. "I want to see her," she croaked out, her screams having taken her voice hours prior.

"You need to rest for a bit first," Mags said. "She's in the intensive care unit right now, and I can promise you, if any little thing changes, you'll hear about it." All Coleen could do was nod agreement, she had no energy to argue. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Maura saw Mags face and took hope. "She's really holding her own?"

Mags nodded. "She's a Jorgan. Stubbornly refusing to relinquish anything." Maura grinned at that, and Miriah giggled. A peace settled over them then, and they left Coleen to rest.

Corso had spent the night in the lobby, and Aric had joined him there as labor had progressed. They had dozed off and on, and now the sisters found them sipping caf from the nurses station. Aric stood as they came out and related the news. "Caitlin. I love her already," he said. "When can we see her?"

Maura put her arm around her husband and explained what was happening with the baby. Corso pulled Miriah into his lap and rubbed small circles on her back. She was so tired she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Let's get you home and in bed," Corso whispered.

"I normally really like it when you say that," she said with a smile, "but I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep you shall have," he said, standing with her in his arms. She put her feet on the floor, hugged the new grandparents, and they set off for home.

Lana had gotten a message from Corso late the evening before, and figured the boss would be trying to rest today, so she took her time going into the office. Nico had taken her to dinner at the cantina, and told her that he was with her on the adoption. We don't need to be married to give this child a good home, she thought, and smiled. If she could manage to get things done in an orderly fashion today, she was going to sign the adoption papers. She'd agreed to give the little girl some time to get used to the idea, and knew it wouldn't happen immediately, but she had hope. Caitlin, she mused. Beautiful name. I'll have to get down there sometime today, too, she thought. She had just turned her office light on when Nico caught up to her. He pulled her close for a kiss and when they had to breathe, she pulled back with a brilliant smile. "Now, I'm not complaining, but what did I do to deserve such a pleasant good morning?" she asked.

"We need to decide something," Nico responded. "If we're going to raise this child, she needs one place. We don't need two apartments, so we need to figure out the best place and move there." He looked at her anxiously for a few moments, and saw when the logic won out.

Lana nodded. "You're right. I know, you're right, but are you sure?" she asked.

Nico nodded. "My place is bigger, but it's pretty much a bachelor's apartment. Yours is prettier but the rooms are smaller."

"I like the idea of being closer to work," Lana said.

"Good," Nico grinned. "I'll get my ratty old stuff out, you can bring whatever you want, and we can decorate the child's room together." He hugged her then, and she felt joy suffuse her, her force aura flaring brightly. She decided that she'd just go over and sign the papers, then catch up to the quartermaster about moving furniture. He walked with her to the elevators. "Lana, thank you for letting me do this with you," he said softly, and saw her smile

"I couldn't do it without you." He kissed her cheek and let her go, watching her as she walked away, and probed his heart for doubts, finding none.

Miriah heard the priority alert on the holo and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She had thrown on one of Corso's shirts, but nothing else, and slowly got up to answer the call. Corso slept on, and she briefly wondered if he was okay, finger combing her hair and then hitting the receive button. She was not surprised to find Vowrawn on her holo, but he was definitely surprised to see her.

"Commander, it seems I've called at an inopportune time," he said, but the interest in his eyes was unmistakable. "I wanted to tell you that I have the person responsible for the video that's been making the rounds in custody," he stared, but she laughed and he trailed off as she tossed her ebony mane, letting it land in waves around her shoulders.

"Emperor Vowrawn, I couldn't possibly care less what happens to them. In fact, I was telling Lana that I should send you a thanks. That video that you unearthed sent us more soldiers than we have room for," she replied, taking her bottom lip in her teeth and striking a pose that would have made Corso crazy. "I do believe that they're very interested in keeping me safe and happy."

"I...uh…you're welcome," he stammered out, and she turned half lidded eyes to his. Neither said anything for a moment, and Vowrawn seemed to shake himself a bit to focus.

"Here's another little bit of news for you." Miriah was suddenly the Commander again, her demeanor instantly one he recognized. "You may find some of your worlds a little poorer, as they've been instructed to forgo business with the Alliance. See that you help them out. We won't be." She had made her way to the transmission button and quietly clicked it, seeing Vowrawn's look of surprise as his image winked out. There, she thought. That ought to make him think a little. She giggled to herself and made her way back to Corso's side, wanting a little more sleep before she returned to the office and med center. As she drifted off to sleep, she briefly wondered where Lana had been that the call had been sent to her home, but she let it go when Corso pulled her close, his scent and warmth reassuring her and she relaxed again.

Aric dozed in a chair beside Coleen's bed. He'd gone down to see Caitlin, and laughed when she balled her little fists up and cried until one of the nurses swaddled her again. His arms ached to hold her, to smell her, and welcome her to the Alliance. All in good time, Mags had assured him, and he'd returned to Coleen's room. She had been sleeping most of the day, but he knew it was normal. He'd sent Maura home to rest a few hours ago, and when she returned to them both sleeping, she made her way down the hall to see if she could at least look at her new granddaughter. She saw Mags on her way back and hugged her fiercely.

"Mags, thank you so much for staying with us last night, you must be exhausted yourself," Maura said.

"I'm heading home, just wanted to let you know that Caitlin is definitely doing well. It should only be a few weeks until she's home with Coleen." Maura's face dropped.

"Weeks?" she said weakly, grabbing Magdalane's arm.

"Mo, she was very early. She still had a good bit of growing to do, and right now, she can't regulate her body temp, she can't suck for very long. Her lungs are good, which is encouraging, and she doesn't seem to have any issue with formula. But she needs to gain some weight and stay infection free for a bit. I'm guessing three to four weeks, if all goes well." Maura felt tears start and Mags just hugged her.

"Does Coleen know?" she asked, and Mags nodded.

"I spoke with her a little bit ago, when Aric had gone to see the baby," she said, leading Maura to a chair in the hallway. She was drying her eyes when she saw Theron, and noted how pale and thin he looked in the hospital bed.

"How's he doing?" she asked Mags and got a shrug.

"As well as expected. Not as good as Coleen, but not bad." Mags was reluctant to talk about her patients, and Theron was no exception. "Go, be with Coleen. She needs you now."

Maura nodded and stood, and met Aric as he came out of the room. He hugged her close, and she rocked with him, always more solid when they were together. "She's beautiful, isn't she," he whispered.

"Coleen or Caitlin?" she teased, but saw his face transform with love and happiness.

"Both," he replied, and hugged her again.

Torian nudged Caly, who was practically under him. "Sweetheart, your datapad is going nuts," he said softly. Caly sat up, dazed from sleep and absently reached out to grab it from the nightstand.

"Oh! Coleen had the baby. The rest are responses to the cookie video I posted yesterday," she said, and turned her surprised face to his. "Over four hundred!"

"Wow, my holo star wife," he teased, but kissed her upturned face. As usual, their innocent kisses turned torrid, and Caly let her datapad slide to the floor, still hearing the chime every few seconds. I don't care, she thought, as long as I have Torian, I've already got everything.

Miriah woke the second time to hear Corso in the shower, and decided to join him. She had just gotten to the door when he pulled her inside, taking his good morning kiss. When they parted, he grinned at her, his hands in her hair. She squirted liquid soap in her hands and proceeded to wash his chest, her fingers lazily following the contours of the muscle. She heard his breathing change as she wandered lower, and wasn't surprised when he pinned her to the back tile, bending to kiss her neck, their wet bodies sliding over each other. When they finally emerged and were wrapped in towels, Corso planted kisses on her neck as she combed her wet hair. "Did I hear you on the holo early this morning?" he asked, and saw her grin in the mirror.

"Yeah, Vowrawn woke me up, said exactly what Lana thought he'd say, too." She leaned back into him. "I thanked him for the new recruits, and told him he needed to supplement the planets he'd instructed to not trade with us." She shrugged, and he thought for a few minutes, sitting on the vanity bench with her.

"You just got out of bed and answered the holo?" he asked, and met her eyes in the mirror.

"I did. I finally flustered him," she said with a grin. "Don't worry, he saw only my head." Corso was still for a few moments, then lifted her hair and kissed her neck.

"Okay then, he's on my list," Corso teased, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Vowrawn would not go away so easily.

Lana finished with the paperwork, signing her name with a flourish and eagerly pressing her thumb against the datapad. The director of the facility smiled at her and told her to take her time. Lana entered the room she'd been in every day for three weeks now, and smiled as the little girl in the corner glanced over her shoulder and turned to look at her. Lana approached her and sat beside her on the floor. "What's your name?" she asked. The child looked past her, and Lana didn't miss the slight fear in her eyes that flickered there briefly.

With a voice both rough and soft, the child replied, "Tali" Lana could have wept then she was so happy but she didn't want to frighten her daughter.

"Well, Tali, my name is Lana." She waited a few seconds. "I've got something really special to tell you about." Lana waited and was rewarded with Tali's gaze. "I'd like it very much if you'd come to live with me. Your decision, of course, but I can promise that you'll have your own room and everything." Tali just stared at Lana, long minutes where hope faded by degrees in Lana's heart. Lana's smile dropped. "It's okay, Tali. You don't have..." her words were interrupted by the little girl's impact with her body, her frail arms around Lana's neck.

Coleen put on the protective gown and mask and washed her hands twice. She made her way shakily to the rocking chair beside the clear plastic world that held her baby. The nurse there took a blanket from the warmer and wrapped Caitlin up until only her tiny face showed, and placed the bundle in Coleen's waiting arms. The baby opened one eye at her mother, who immediately felt tears leak from her eyes. Keep fighting, love, Coleen thought, and cuddled the infant for as long as the nurse would let her before making her way back to her room, her heart so full of love that she fell asleep easily.


	36. Chapter 36

Miriah looked up at the report that was downloading onto her datapad. "The Republic forces are seeing increased fighting on all fronts, but the Iokath one," she said, and frowned. That was curious, and she found herself muttering to herself about why and to what end. She had seen the note that more jumps were being made from Empire held planets to an unknown coordinate, along an ancient route, and that had her mind whirring too. There was a whisper in the force, one she'd felt off and on, but she'd yet to mention it to anyone, figuring that the other force users in the base would have felt it as well and said something if it were important. Still, it bothered her, as much as all the troop movements and trade issued did. She glanced over at Corso. He's been quiet today, she noted, and turned in her chair to face him. "Sugar, are you feeling well?" she asked, and saw him draw himself back from wherever his thoughts had been to smile at her.

"Right as rain, darlin'. Want to go visit Coleen and the little one?" he asked, and Miriah saw him start to stand.

"I told Lana I'd be here. She's trying to get things together for her daughter," she said, and saw Corso's face soften.

"I'd forgotten, love. You're right. How 'bout some hot cocoa and cookies then?" She could see he wanted to move around now that he'd broken out of his thoughts, and nodded. He kissed her on the head and left, and she watched him, a smile still on her face. He'd been talking about going to Dantooine, to the ranch, the past few days. She'd considered it, but with the Jorgan's grandchild still in intensive care and Lana welcoming her new daughter, it seemed like a bad time to put additional stress on them with a trip. She sighed, she'd rather be shot than see Corso unhappy, but she knew she couldn't accommodate him right now. I could tell him to go, though, she considered. Maybe Devin and Logan would like to go as well. Caly was too wrapped up with Torian, but if they both went, then maybe. She was still thinking through it all when Corso returned, whistling. She knew better than to get his hopes up before she'd worked through the details. She joined him on the sofa, listening to him tell her about the new ships, and the new shipyard being readied in Haven, and they enjoyed the break in their day.

Lana had brought Tali home two days ago, to her newly painted room with the princess bed and pretty clothes in the closet. Tali had been quiet, but the books all said she might be. All Lana knew was that the med scans showed Tali to be four years old, a bit underweight for her age, and suffering from the trauma of being without a parent in an emotionally cold environment. Now, Lana watched the little girl eat pancakes like there was no tomorrow, and had to smile. They'd said little, but Tali did respond with one or two word answers to questions. Today Lana wanted to take her to have her hair trimmed and let her play outside, knowing she only had another week to gain Tali's trust before she returned to the office. Miriah had already set aside afternoons even then so that she could spend time with Tali, and just the thought made Lana smile.

"Milk?" Tali asked, and Lana rose to refill the cup.

"Is that good?" Lana asked, and was rewarded with a shy smile and nod. They'd made it through a bubble bath the evening before, and Tali had smiled nonstop. Nico had put several toys in her room, and her favorite was the stuffed nekarr cat she had in the chair beside her. When it looked like she was finally full, Lana took her to wash her hands, talking to her all the while. "We can go choose something pretty to wear and go outside," she said, and her eyes met Tali's in the mirror. Lana felt a shiver from the child and saw a brief flash of fear cross her little face. "It's okay, Tali. We'll do what we want to do, and I'll be right beside you. Okay?" Tali nodded and followed Lana to her room, picking out a top and leggings, and when she'd dressed she looked around for her old, worn shoes. Lana remembered that she didn't know what size shoes to get her, and had bought a couple of sizes in each style. She brought them to Tali's room and sat with her as she picked the ones she wanted, and tried them on, finding ones that fit comfortably. Tali hugged Lana tightly then, and they set off for a day of fun.

Aric had almost completed his list of soldiers, with only a few falling out of the parameters for Odessen. The list had been run against known enemies of the Alliance as well as familial associations with those enemies. If nothing else, the Saresh debacle showed me that, he thought. Still, he wasn't ready to approve the list. Something was making him doubt himself, his gut telling him that there was someone in that bunch that didn't have pure motives on Odessen. He sat back in the desk chair and decided to visit Caitlin. Maura had been working with Miriah since Lana was off on personal leave, and he knew Coleen would be alone. He was walking across the war room when he saw Corso heading to the elevator and let him go, noting that the Mantellian looked happy.

Coleen had been sitting at Caitlin's side, stroking her baby with a finger. Aric saw them and the nurse allowed him to scrub up and enter the area, and his eyes shone with happiness. "She's just beautiful," he said in a low voice. He rubbed Coleen's shoulders and felt her fatigue wearing her down. "Hon, you need to rest, too, you know."

"I don't ever want her to think that I've left her," Coleen said, and felt a tear roll down her face. "I did this, Dad. At first, I didn't want her to be here." Her breath caught, and Aric stayed quiet. "I wished she would just not grow, that I wasn't pregnant." She straightened but didn't stand. "Then, when I heard her heartbeat, I just knew she was special. I couldn't ignore her any longer." She turned and fell into Aric's embrace. "I feel so terrible that I ever thought that, and maybe that's why she came so early."

Aric held his daughter and felt her tremble against him. "Coleen, you know that unless you're a Jedi, your thoughts are just that. Abstract things that enter your mind. I know lots of mothers who initially didn't want to be mothers at the time, but once they were, they wouldn't trade the experience for anything. You did nothing but be normal." He felt her sobs slow and finally she lifted her face.

"I need to take a nap," she said weakly, and he assisted her to stand, putting his arm around her and leading her to the room down the hall. Once there, the nurse came in to help her get settled, and Aric thought he would just leave, but Coleen held our her hand. "Stay with me, Dad?"

"Of course," he replied, and sat in the chair, Coleen's tiny hand in his much larger one, and felt her give in to her recovering body.

Tali hid herself behind Lana's leg. They were in the salon, and the sudden influx of unfamiliar faces, in a place that was a hive of activity, had her nervous. Lana realized she was scared and bent to her level. "Honey, these are nice people who want to trim your hair. Remember we talked about it this morning?" Tali nodded but slowly, and Lana felt her heart go out to the child. "You know what, we don't have to do this." Lana stood to leave but Tali stood rooted to the spot. Lana returned to crouch beside her. "Tali, do you want to get your hair cut?" Tali nodded again. "I'm going to lift you up so you can see the different styles." Lana sat her in the tall chair and Tali looked in the mirror, pointing to Lana. "You want your hair like mine?" Lana asked, and Tali nodded vigorously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tali said and her face was covered with a huge smile. Lana accompanied her to the shampoo section and held her hand as the lengths of old, matted hair fell away. When they were finished, the stylist put a clip with a purple bow, to match Tali's top, in her hair and Tali's eyes shone with happiness.

Miriah and Maura had been fielding calls and reports all day, and finally Maura stretched. "How do you and Lana do this every day without always being in a bad mood?" she asked, and Miriah giggled.

"Sometimes your husband bears the burden of that aggravation," Miriah replied, and Maura nodded. "He's got his hands full working with the new soldiers that want to come here. I've gotten Lana's list of immigrants but until we have our meeting tomorrow about them, I'm not inclined to open the gates just yet. Did you get a message back yet about the temporary lodging? Or is it still being used for barracks?"

"The new barracks should be up by the end of the week, those Mandalorian guys work fast," Maura replied, looking through the different datapads to find the message about lodging. "We have three hundred recruits graduating next week, you'll be there, right?"

"Mmhmm," Miriah said absently. Her thoughts were on Corso, who was going to play with James at the park this afternoon. I should be there, she thought, and sighed. "Maura, let's leave it for today," she said, and Maura smiled.

"I'm good with that, I'm missing Caitlin," she grinned, and they put their work away. Miriah waited for the detail to form up and directed them outside, hoping she hadn't missed seeing her grandson play.

Corso sat on the bench with Lara, James playing nearby. "You look great," he told his daughter in law and she blushed.

"I feel huge," she said. "And I still have three months to go."

"It'll pass quickly, and then you'll have even more to do," he teased. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lana with a child, and realized it must be Tali. The little girl pulled back as they approached, but he smiled at her and held out his hand, and she took it, crawling into his lap.

Lana looked on, astonished. "She is still wary of Nico, but greets you like an old friend," she marveled.

Corso chuckled. "I have a way with kids," he said, and smiled down at Tali. She was content for a few minutes, then slid down his leg to cautiously approach James as he played in the sand.

"She's lovely," Lara said softly, and Lana smiled.

"She's still getting used to everything, but overall, we've been getting along well." They chatted for a bit, and when the phalanx of troopers made their way out of the path and toward the playground, Tali panicked and ran to Lana, silently crying. Lana held her close, and when the sound of the troopers stopped, Tali finally turned around to see Miriah come out of the protection. James ran to his grandmother, who lifted him up then swung him around, his giggles filling the air. Tali's eyes were wide but she was fascinated by the scene, her tears drying on her little face. James led Miriah to the speeders and heavy equipment toys he'd been playing with, and Miriah sat on the ground with him. Tali wanted to play too, but she hesitated. Lana didn't push her, and after a few minutes, she slid to the ground again, taking small steps over to them.

Miriah looked up and saw Tali hesitantly walking toward them. "Lara, you're looking well. Lana, things are going smoothly?" she asked, pointedly ignoring Tali, letting her choose to come over rather than scaring her. Tali was a few steps away when Miriah smiled at her, and Tali sat down with them. James handed her one of the larger toys, and the children lost themselves playing. Miriah stood and joined the adults. "I just couldn't miss seeing James," she said, "and then I got to meet Tali, too."

"She's still a little skittish, but I think she's beginning to feel safer than she did," Lana said. "Although she greeted Corso as a long lost friend."

Miriah chuckled. "Children love him," she said. Leaning close to him, she whispered, "I do, too." and was rewarded with his grin.

Aric had returned to the small office, his datapads around him. There was still something off about this, he thought, and decided to ask Solasta to take a look. He was gathering his things when Sarai entered, and he stood to hug her. "Mom, how are things?" he asked her, and saw her sigh.

"I just saw Caitlin, and she's going to be just fine, Aric. I wanted to pick your brain. Have you heard of a planet called Ossus?" She sat on the chair opposite the desk.

"Ossus? I can't say that I know it, but there's something about that word that seems familiar, somehow," he replied, and pulled up the database that held charted space, keying in the name. "Why?"

Sarai explained her interest in the planet, and Aric's head snapped up at the mention of Jedi not returning from Ossus. When the computer dinged, Aric's eyes widened. "Ossus is where Miriah noted some troop movement by the Empire." He jumped up, wanting to rush to find Miriah. He hugged Sarai again, and shot out of the office, knowing this might just be the thing that forces them into war again.


	37. Chapter 37

Miriah stood at the head of the conference room table, and leaned forward. "Aric has found some ties to the Empire that may be part of an invasion force," she said, and watched the faces around her. Aric was to her left, Lana to her right. Corso and Maura took either side in the next chairs, then Admiral Aygo and General Dinn. Torian sat at the end of one side, his face impassive but Miriah knew he was taking in every word. Across from him sat Shae Vizla and Arcann, both watching her as she waited for any response. Devin was in the opposite seat from Miriah's.

"To what planet," Lana finally said, determination on her face.

"We believe the target planet is Ossus. There have been reports of Jedi being led there and never returning," Aric said, and he wondered if there was anyone left on Tython who could research what was left for an idea of what the planet held.

"We have planets near the border that might have some ideas," Aygo said. "I'll contact the duty officers there, and see what we might find out." Miriah nodded. It was a start.

"I'll ask the clan leaders," Shae offered. "If it's out there, one of them must have heard of it."

"At this point, we're information gathering. If we find out that the Empire is attacking this world, we will, of course, offer our help. I have a call scheduled with Coruscant tomorrow, and will pass on the information we've received at that point. Until then, all energies are going to be toward finding out what Vowrawn has planned." Miriah saw the nods around the table, and let out a held breath.

"What do we do if they're not wiling to defend this world?" Maura's voice was soft, but her words held the weight of destiny.

"We go anyway," Miriah said. "We can't let the Empire destroy another world."

Mia was in the small room behind the conference room with the children. Merida had immediately gravitated to Tali, and the girls sat playing as Declan sat with her, his nap time approaching. Mia watched Tali as she gently bounced a stuffed toy, Merida giggling at the antics. She's force sensitive, but has never been shown any guidance, she realized, and smiled when Tali looked at her. Tali let one side of her mouth smile, but she was still very cautious around adults. Mia moved a sleeping Declan to the stroller so he could stretch out, and kissed his cheek. He's getting so big, she realized, and made a mental note to shop for larger clothes. She took a spot in the floor and handed the girls small containers of juice and cookies that Caly had sent over, and they snacked happily. Suddenly Merida jumped up and turned toward the door, and Mia could feel the mixed emotions of the group. Devin is worried, she realized, and saw Merida toddle that way. Tali followed, and they were both waiting at the door when it opened.

Devin saw Merida racing toward Miriah and sent her a message in the force to slow herself. When she wrapped her little arms around Mirah's leg, and Miriah lifted her in her arms, Merida sent a beaming smile to her father, who shook his head wryly. He went to help Mia, seeing that his son hadn't been able to hold out on his nap. Tali was with Mia still, and Devin crouched to her level. "It's okay, Tali. I can feel you in the force, and I know you're still wondering how this all works. Lana is your family now, and she'll take care of you, I promise." He had just finished speaking when Tali threw herself against him, holding on tightly.

Lana came into the room and laughed. "What is it about you Riggs men?"

Devin stood with Tali in his arms. With the force, he told Lana about Tali's force aura, and her mouth fell open.

"I truly wasn't sure," she finally said, and Tali leaned toward her. Lana took her and kissed her head when she was snuggled against her.

"She's repressed it, so that she wouldn't be singled out, but it's there," he said, and Lana put her free hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Devin. I can't even imagine what she's been through up to now, but that's all in the past." Tali had put her head on Lana's shoulder, and Lana felt her love for the child warm them both.

Coleen shuffled into her silent apartment, aching to have brought her daughter home. She sighed and turned to the kitchen, putting on the kettle. Her Aunt Mags told her she could stay at the medcenter, but she felt guilty taking up space there when she wasn't sick. She had turned to hunt the tea when her chime sounded and her grandmother sailed inside, her arms full. "Nana, what have you done?" Coleen chuckled, and Sarai put her things on the small dining table, turning to take Coleen in her arms.

"My sweet girl, I've brought you food and cake and love," she replied, and Coleen closed her eyes. Her mother had been called into a meeting, and had told Coleen that she'd be there after, but she hadn't wanted to wait. She figured if she got a nap in, she could spend the evening in the nursery with Caitlin. Sarai's compassion had tears forming her Coleen's eyes, and when Sarai let her go and stepped back, Coleen missed the warmth of her hug.

"You're amazing, Nana," she said, seeing Sarai take over the tea pot. "I hated to leave but I think I'll recover faster if I can sleep better."

"Very good plan," Sarai said, sorting through the containers on the table before putting one in the middle of the table. "Cookies I made, using Caly's video. She's a good teacher, and they came out lovely." Coleen took one and let the chocolate and sugar melt on her tongue.

"Wow, those are amazing," she said, when she could speak again. Sarai poured her tea and they sat for a bit, chatting about things and enjoying the break in the day. Finally, Sarai stood and patted Coleen's shoulder.

"Go, rest. I'll put all of this away and let myself out. You need to keep your strength up, because when Caitlin gets home, you'll be busier than you ever dreamed. And Coleen," she said, gaining her granddaughter's eyes, "if you need anything at all, all you have to do is ask, okay?" Coleen sighed with relief and nodded, heading to her bed. She'd barely stretched out when she was asleep, and dreamed of having her baby with her.

Miriah had gone back to the office but her head was hurting from the stress and pace of the day. She had slept okay the night before, she thought, but realized her body was tired. Handing off to the duty officer in the war room, she went with the detail to her home, and knew Corso was cooking as she entered. She made her way to the kitchen and he met her, holding her close. "I knew you weren't feeling well," he murmured, and she felt his hands gently kneading the knots in her neck. He pulled her to the sofa, but she stopped walking and pulled out her datapad.

"I need to try and look at the immigration lists, and the research Aric sent.." her words trailed off as Corso took her device and put it on the low table, taking her hands in his.

"A few minutes won't change anything, darlin'. Sit here," he told her, patting the sofa. He got her stretched out and continued to massage her neck and shoulders. With the release of the muscle tightness, she closed her eyes. Corso left her to nap as he finished their dinner, his mind envisioning all the scenarios of the Alliance at war with the Sith. It almost felt good to be against an enemy he'd fought all his life, but he didn't want the stress and danger of Miriah leading that battle. And Aric, his heart divided between Miriah's safety and his granddaughter fighting for her life. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, like Mags taught him. All we can do is the best we can do, he reminded himself, and turned his mind to the grandchildren, hoping he could keep things under control, knowing his wife was going headlong into battle.

Lana took Tali home, feeling the child's fatigue as her little footsteps slowed. Nico had just landed, and would be home soon, and Lana had planned to order food from the mess hall, but now she knew that Tali needed a nap. Maybe I'm pushing her too much, she wondered, and in the elevator, saw the little girl lean on the smooth wall. Lana picked her up, and when Tali's arms went around her neck, she let her force cover them both, seeing Tali's surprised eyes. Lana tried to let her love for the child shine through the force, and for a few moments, she could see the hope and possibility in Tali's gaze. Putting her down for a moment to unlock the apartment, the moment was lost, and Tali followed her inside, making her way to her room and pulling off the beloved shoes. Her stuffed cat under her arm, Tali lay on the bed, afraid to hope but feeling pulled to the tall blonde woman who had offered her so much. Lana looked in on her after a few minutes, and saw her daughter sleeping, a soft smile on her little face.

Aric stretched his arms above his head, wishing he'd grabbed some caf after the meeting. He was sitting with his eyes closed, wondering if he should take a break, when he heard Maura approaching. She crossed to him, placing her lips on his, giggling when his hands circled her hips, pulling her into his lap. "Well, well. I've had worse days," he teased, and kissed her again.

"What have you found, oh seeker of truth?" she asked, and was lost in his next kiss. When they sat up, both wishing the day was done, Maura perched on the corner of the desk. "Coleen went home today, but I'm willing to bet she's back in the nursery now. Mom took her some food earlier, and said she was resting. Mir went home a few minutes ago." She saw her husband sigh and take a datapad from the desk. "You could go home, too, with me."

"Might as well. I'll leave the searches running, and check them in the morning." He stood and took his wife in his arms. "Food?" he asked, but Maura shook her head.

"Just you, big guy. We may not have many carefree nights left." Aric pondered her words, but let them go as they entered their bedroom, his mind only occupied with her.

Miriah had put her datapad away for dinner, and now Corso hoped to keep her away from more work. He had made her laugh through their meal, and now he suggested that they go visit with Caitlin before bed. She'd sent the detail home, but the third HK droid walked with them to the door of the med center. They stood at the window, and saw that the baby had indeed put on weight, and was looking very good. "She looks just like Coleen did as an infant," Miriah said softly, nestled in Corso's arm.

"She does," he agreed, and they had just turned to leave when Coleen approached, her hair sleep mussed and her eyes half open, carrying a caf and a pillow. Corso rushed to her, and hugged her as Miriah took the pillow from her, putting it down on a nearby sofa.

"Sweetie, you need to go home and rest," Miriah said, and saw Coleen shake her head.

"No, no. I got a nap, just woke up, in fact. I'll stay for awhile and then go home for a bit," she promised, hugging her aunt.

Corso grinned at his niece. "That baby is doing great, hon. You really do need to take care of yourself, even with the force healing. She'll be home soon and you'll not get any true sleep for a couple of years."

"I know, but I can't sleep without her, which seems odd but is true." Coleen sighed, but her face lit up with a smile. "She's already got Dad's heart."

"That she does," Corso confirmed, knowing that Aric was already a doting grandfather. They left Coleen as she scrubbed up to hold her infant, and as they crossed the lobby, saw Theron. He was being supported by a droid and a nurse walked beside him. His face was pale and drenched in sweat, and Miriah stopped in her tracks. She'd pushed Theron's surgery to the back of her mind the week before, concentrating on Corso's heart, and now she felt guilt infuse her. She took a step forward, but he feebly held his hand up, stopping her.

"I'm tired, Commander, and I feel like I might be sick. As much as I'd like to talk with you, this isn't a good time," he said, his voice rasping and rough. Miriah nodded and he continued to his room, his steps dragging and slow. She just stood there for a moment, until Corso whispered in her ear.

"We can come back here tomorrow, see what Theron might know about Ossus," he said, and Miriah nodded slowly.

"I should have thought of it sooner," she murmured, and wondered if she still held mistrust of Theron, enough that she might miss important information. She made a mental note to examine that thought, and followed Corso as he pulled her to the elevator.

Lana and Nico had loved each other well after he'd read several books to Tali. She was still shy, but sat beside him and pointed to the pictures, and Lana had grinned at them the whole time. It was close to midnight when she felt the force pull her from sleep, and she sat up on the side of the bed. Tali, she thought, and stood to check on her. Lana found her bed empty, the unmistakable smell of urine in the air, but no Tali. Thinking she might have gone into the refresher, she looked there, but still no little girl. Lana went further into the room, and heard crying from the closet. "Tali, honey, are you okay?" Lana asked softly. As she neared where Tali had put herself in the corner of the small closet, she could finally make out the words she was saying through her tears.

"Bad Tali. So bad. Tali is a bad girl," she said, over and over, her voice hoarse with the time she'd spent there on her knees in the dark. Lana fell to her knees beside the child and put her arms around her.

"Tali is not bad. Tali is a beautiful little girl, and I love her. She might have had an accident, but we all have them sometimes." Her voice was soft, and after a few times of Lana telling her she was not bad at all, Tali turned and put her arms around Lana, letting her tears flow onto her shoulder. Lana picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her as she began to settle. Lana thought the child was asleep until she heard the little, hoarse voice.

"Tali is good?" she asked, and Lana's heart broke again as she reassured her daughter that nothing in the whole galaxy would make Lana feel differently. Nico found them on the sofa the next morning, both sleeping peacefully.


	38. Chapter 38

Corso loved kissing his wife. He enjoyed all the ways they touched each other, but when his mouth was caressing hers, his tongue sliding against hers, his hands in her hair, all thoughts drifted away. He'd read once there was a release of a feel-good brain chemical from kissing, and he thoroughly believed it. The past three days had been ones of frenetic activity, Ossus their prime directive, but right this moment, none of it mattered. He had Miriah in his arms, their kiss one of many, and he was content. He reasoned that he was storing up, since he and Devin and Felix were leaving soon for a trip to Dantooine. Aric had discovered that Ossus was in the Outer Rim of planets, and they were going to further their mission as well as have a little time on the ranch. I really need this, he thought, but I wanted Mir to be with me. I know, she doesn't want to inconvenience Aric and Maura with leaving Odessen. He knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make him happy, and he sighed as she pulled herself up to sit on the sofa.

"Sugar, you need this break, and you know you'll love being back on the ranch for a few days," she said softly, her fingertips caressing his face.

"I know, and I'm excited about that part," he said. "I just hate being away from you, you know that."

"I do," she said, and her smile looked a little sad. "But it won't be for long." He wrapped his arms around her then and held on, wondering if he'd actually be able to get on the ship.

Lana took Tali to the child care center to play with other children. She would start preschool in a few days and Lana would be back in the office. Tali had been a different little girl the past few days, chattering nonstop and asking millions of questions. Lana smiled as the workers at the center greeted her and got a smile and greeting back. "She looks like a different child with a smile on her face," the director told Lana.

"She's wonderful," Lana replied, and felt it in her whole being. They had planned to stay for a short time and then Lana had to take the little girl to the med center for a routine check for school. Lana saw Tali talking to another little girl whose mom, Lana knew, was an intel officer. Seeing her come out of the dark shell she' d been forced into made Lana realize how much she was enjoying being with Tali. Nico already spoiled her with a small present every trip, and while Tali was still a little shy with him, she had made great strides in interacting with him. I'd love to stop by and let Miriah know I'm coming back, Lana thought, and sat in the nearby parent's area while Tali ran and played with the other children. The sun shone through the large window, and Lana let her thoughts drift as she relaxed, enjoying the time.

Felix had rounded up all the items he wanted to take, and had a list from Magdalane of things to bring back. She had been through their place three times, making sure he had everything he needed, and on her fourth pass, he pulled her against him. "Honey, I'm fine. Anything I need will either be at our house or Corso's," he told her, and felt her shake with silent tears. "Aww, baby. I'll be back soon. I'd stay, but I hate for Corso and Devin to go alone, and Aric can't leave Odessen right now."

"I know," Mags sniffed. "I'm glad you're going to be there with the Riggs men, but I'll miss you."

Felix stroked her hair away from her face. "You know I love you, Mags. I'd never not come back to you, you realize that, right?" Her moment of hesitation made his heart ache, recalling his impromptu separation of a few years before. She nodded slowly, and sat on the sofa. He sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm scared," she finally said. He waited, wanting her to explain but not wanting to push her. "There's something happening. This Ossus planet, what we know is just the merest of fact, but there's every reason to believe we'll be fighting to keep that world free soon. I don't want you to be so far away if something goes wrong." She sniffled and he kissed her head.

"I promise, we're not going anywhere but Dantooine. Corso wouldn't do that to Mir, and I wouldn't do that to you." He held her until they both felt more solid, but they both had worries now, and Felix was determined to keep his word to her.

Aric sighed and sent his list of soldiers to Miriah. Of the over three hundred, he'd culled fifteen. He'd sent the final list to Solasta as well, as they would be under her command. The ones he rejected had strong ties to former government officials on Coruscant, and he just didn't feel comfortable with them on Odessen. He stood and walked out to the war room, and his feet took him to the med center and down to the nursery.

Maura saw her husband approaching and, from the look on his face, he was feeling uneasy about something. Probably that Corso is going to Dantooine without him, she thought, and leaned into his hug when he reached her. "Hey," she said softly.

"What's new with this little one today?" he asked, and peered into the small area. Caitlin was kicking her legs, and it made him smile. "She's ready to leave this place."

Maura chuckled. "She's been moving almost since I got here. I sent Coleen home to nap. The nurse said she's gained almost a half pound since birth, so she's a little ahead of schedule."

Aric puffed out his chest. "She's a Jorgan, of course she's above average," he said, and laughed when Maura tickled him. He sobered quickly, and turned to his wife. "I hate that Miriah can't go home with Corso, and it's eating at me," he told her.

"I knew something was," she said, and rested her head on his chest. "She'll miss him and he'll miss her, but it'll be okay."

"She could go if I could leave this little peanut," he said, and she could feel his anxiety about it.

"Go talk to her, she'll tell you she forbids you to leave right now," Maura said. "That's what she told me. She's fine, you and Corso just hate to be apart," she teased, and Aric grinned.

"Still, it bothers me." Maura didn't reply, just held onto him as they watched Caitlin get a quick bath, content to just know that she was growing.

Miriah had gone to the office, Corso never far from her. She was working on the lists that both Lana and Aric had sent her, lost in her reading, when Lana came into the office. "Lana, Tali," she said, a pleasant smile on her face.

"I wanted to let you know that Tali will start school next week," Lana said, and Miriah felt the calm and confidence she was radiating in the force.

"Well, that's just excellent," Miriah said, standing and coming around the desk. Tali was at Lana's side, and was grinning around Lana's leg. "I am sure you're going to learn lots."

Tali giggled. "You're little," she said, and Mirah laughed.

"I am," she agreed, "but size doesn't mean anything. Even little people can be great." Tali's eyes went to Corso then, and she was drawn to him. He held out a wrapped candy from his stash in the desk drawer, and she looked to Lana for permission to take it.

"Thank you," she said, and Corso touched her shoulder.

"You are very welcome, Tali." They chatted for a minute, then Lana hugged Miriah.

"I am loving being with her," she said softly.

"Enjoy it," Miriah said. "They grow up too soon." Lana nodded and they left. Miriah turned to Corso.

"Caly and Torian decided not to go to Dantooine?" she asked.

"Waiting on their answer, on Caly's really. Torian is assigned to her, so if she goes, he goes." Corso walked over to where Miriah stood. "I'm just not sure about this," he said, taking her hand.

Miriah shook herself and stood straight. "You guys are going," she declared, and pulled his head down to kiss his nose. She could see the doubt in his eyes, but was determined to give him this respite.

Lana took Tali's hand and they entered the elevator. When they exited, they ran into Aric and Maura. Aric immediately crouched down to say hello to Tali, who was fascinated. She stepped closer to him and reached out her little hand. Aric leaned forward for her to stroke the soft fur of his face, and was surprised when she launched herself against him. Maura just smiled. "I think she likes me," Aric said, as Tali watched his every move. When they parted, Tali tugged on Lana's hand.

"He's like my stuffed cat," she whispered. "Soft and everything." Lana grinned to herself, and knew she'd think of that when she saw Aric now. The continued into the med center and when they were done, only a few tears later, they were on the way out when Lana saw Theron and stopped short. He was again walking, but she could tell in the force that he was in pain and struggling. His eyes met hers, then went down to where Tali played with the small toy she'd been given after her injection. Lana could see the questions in his eyes, but knew she needed to be alone to address them. With a small shake of her head, she led Tali out, feeling Theron's eyes on her back.

Corso took his gear bag and dragged his feet to the hangar. Devin was there, and saw how reluctant his dad was as he stowed the bag in his quarters. "Dad, it's only a few days and Mom is safer here. You know you want to see the ranch," he said, his quiet calm helping Corso to feel more settled.

"I know, but..."

"She'll be fine. We'll get some info on Ossus, and when we get back, you'll have gotten some rest." In Devin's mind, that was that. Corso sighed as he went back into the hangar, where Miriah waited.

"I'll be fine, right here. You'll be back in a few days, sugar." He took her in his arms, and she could feel his body shake with emotion. "I love you, Corso Riggs. Don't forget that." Her voice was soft, but Corso couldn't speak around the lump in his throat. Finally she stepped back to look in his eyes.

"I love you, too, darlin'. Please, don't ever think otherwise." She smiled at him and kissed him once more before gently pushing him to the door.

"Be safe," she said, and he nodded as he walked to the ramp. Miriah stood there, her detail around her, watching the _Dreamweaver_ as it rose off the ramp and into the sky. She didn't realize that Aric and Maura were beside her until Maura hugged her.

"They'll be okay," Aric said. "We'll make the same trip soon. If the Ossus thing pans out and we need to, we can use Dantooine as a forward base of operations."

"Good idea," Miriah acknowledged, and turned to go home. Aric and Maura watched the detail clear the way, and Aric took a step to follow, then stopped.

"Maybe we should let her be for now," he said, and she could see the same worry he'd had earlier in his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll check on her in a bit," Maura replied, taking his hand. They were going to check on Coleen first, and then have dinner. Together, they made their way down the hall behind the detail, and on to the cantina.

Caly and Torian had boarded early and made use of the quarters. They'd fallen asleep and woke when the ship lifted off. "I guess we better tell them we're here," Torian said sheepishly, embarrassed that they'd been caught, but figuring the newlywed tag would help them.

"I'll go," Caly said, pulling her shirt over her head. "I would imagine Devin's already aware, but we can go socialize." She knew that she'd been keeping Torian to herself the past month, but between working and resting, they had little time together, and she was determined to enjoy the freedom. She'd resigned her job before boarding, too, but she figured she'd tell her dad later. Not today. She took Torian's hand and they went out to be with family.

Devin had indeed already felt his sister's presence, and had told Corso. He grinned as they came into the lounge, and hugged his daughter. "Glad you decided to come," he said, and felt a little of the sadness of leaving Miriah fade.

"I brought some food to cook, so when we get hungry I'll get dinner," Caly said, and sat next to her dad. They sat and chatted, and Corso felt himself relax. Maybe it will be okay, he thought, and took out his datapad to message Miriah.

Miriah had gone to her tub, soaking until the water turned tepid, then to the kitchen. Nothing appealed to her, and she sighed, pouring a glass of wine and sitting on the sofa, tuning into the galaxy news. She was getting drowsy when her datapad chimed. _Calypso and Torian are with us,_ she read. _It was a nice surprise, and Torian's first time to see the ranch._ Miriah knew she should be happy, but the absence of her daughter made her feel adrift. Logan would have gone had Lara not been so far along, she thought, and felt suddenly very alone.

Devin reached out to Mia and, once reassured that she and the kids were fine, sought out his mother. He could feel her withdraw into herself and had a moment of regret. No, she'll be okay, he told himself. It's just missing Dad. He looked at his father and saw him finally relax, and decided he'd just keep a watch over his mom. With that settled, he turned his attention to the hyperlane, looking forward to seeing his old home again.


	39. Chapter 39

Corso woke, shivering, to thunder and a cold rain. They'd landed the previous evening after dark, and he didn't think to bring in any firewood. Great, he thought, and ran to the warm shower. At least Rizzo turned all the water heaters on. He warmed gradually and thought of Miriah, missing her fiercely. She'd looked okay on the holo last night, he remembered, and quickly dried himself, grabbing layers of warm clothing. Entering the kitchen, he saw firewood next to the fireplace there and grinned. Hurriedly he built a fire and was warming himself when Felix came in from the other wing.

"Bless you," Felix said, sitting beside the flames. "I have kind of missed the thunderstorms here, and the fireplaces."

"They are nice," Corso confirmed, and when he felt the room warm, he went over to make caf. Devin had left early for the temple and Corso made breakfast. When they'd eaten, Torian and Caly came into the kitchen, and Corso noted Caly had not dressed for how cold it was. He told her to go to Mir's stash of thermal weave items, and smiled as she hurried down the hall.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Torian asked, and Corso held out caf for his son in law.

"I'm going to visit with the foreman, look at the animals, and I have an appointment at the bank this afternoon." He was determined to retrieve some of the items there in safe deposit boxes, unsure of when they might be back here.

"Do you think that's safe, given who you are now?" Felix asked, a note of worry in his voice. He was going over to his house, his list on his datapad, but he wasn't married to the Commander of the Eternal Alliance.

"Should be fine. A quick in and out, then we can cook here." Corso sipped his second caf and knew he needed to stop, even if it did warm him from the inside. His heart had been steady as a rock since his implant, but he didn't want that to change. Instead, he offered to cook for his daughter when she returned, much more suitably dressed. She sat as omelets for her and Torian were made, and grinned at her dad when he set them on the table.

"Thanks, Dad. And for reminding me about Mom's thermals." Caly and Torian cleaned up when they were done, and Corso set out for the office, a new little building on the other side of the property from the house.

Miriah shivered and rubbed her arms with gloved hands. She was standing at the new colony site, along with her detail and Aric. "So what do you think?" she asked him now, and saw him nod slowly.

"They can bridge the river here and have more than enough room. What are you naming it?"

"River-something, I'd guess, but they can vote on it, just like Haven did. What will they do for income?"

"There's plenty of farm land, if they choose. There's also the fishing and timber. They'll have plenty to earn credits with." He crouched and took some loose soil in his hand, letting it filter through his fingers. "Do you ever wish we could go back to a simpler life, Mir?"

Miriah snorted. "I'd love to just go shopping without it becoming a major excursion," she answered, and saw his wry grin. "Life day is approaching, and I'd love to celebrate it properly this year."

Aric's face brightened. "Life Day! Caitlin needs presents!" They laughed and started back to the base, an hour and a half away. The transport vehicle had hot air blowing into the interior and Miriah sighed. She had slept about three hours last night, finally falling long after her chat with Corso. She felt numb today, and figured it was lack of sleep, but not caring. He looked happy, she thought about her husband, and that was enough for me. She closed her eyes as the transport started up, and though she didn't fall asleep, the warmth and motion of the vehicle calmed her, and when she was again at her desk, she worked steadily until she looked at her chrono and stood.

"I'm sorry, guys," she told the detail. "I lost track of time in there." They assured her they were perfectly fine and set off to deliver her home. Miriah went to soak, thinking on how early it had gotten cold here this year. She sighed and wished Corso was home, for only the hundredth time since waking.

Theron entered his apartment with his droid and went directly to bed. The journey had included two rest breaks, but still it was taxing. Even more of a burden on his heart was Lana and her daughter. Dr. Jorgan had told him of the adoption, and while he was glad the little girl had a home, a part of him ached that he wasn't involved with that, with Lana. His depression had deepened steadily, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. His droid checked in on him and left him there, and Theron closed his eyes. Lana, of all the things I've had and lost in my life, I most regret losing you, he thought. How brave you've become, daring to risk your heart again after I abused it. He had thought, more than once, about how easy it would be to just end it all, to overcome the programming in his implant and just kill himself. The grief, the pain, the loneliness, it all felt like too much to overcome. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes again, and let his mind drift into the memories he had with Lana before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Corso shook the bank manager's hand and headed out, patting his pocket. He was enjoying the sunshine and almost ran headlong into the sheriff, who patted his shoulder. "Son, you be on the lookout at the ranch, okay? We had some reports the past few days of intruders. No ships that have been reported, but your pretty wife would have my hide if something happened to you out here." Corso just laughed and nodded.

"We'll be careful. It's good to be here for a few days." They chatted for a bit and Corso headed to the ranch, wondering if the intruders were locals or had come from somewhere else. Dantooine had never been a hotbed of crime, but, he realized, it's been a few years since we lived here. He reached the ranch as Felix did, his bag full of items from his house to take back to Odessen. Together they crossed the deck, and once inside, were hit with delicious smells from the kitchen. "Can't wait to see what Caly came up with," Corso said, and Felix grinned,

Torian met them with cold beer and they sat at the table discussing their day. When they'd cleaned up, Corso wandered into his room, tired from all the running around he'd done. He pulled on warm pajamas and settled into the bed with his holo. When it connected, he saw Miriah's smiling face, and his insides settled. "Hey, darlin'. I sure miss you," he said softly.

"I miss you, too. How are things there?" He told her about his day, leaving out the mention of intruders, and they chatted for over an hour. When they signed off, he felt a little better, and when he closed his eyes, he fell asleep immediately.

Lana had tucked Tali into bed, the little girl so excited about school the next day that she couldn't stop talking. When she joined Nico on the sofa, he hugged her close. "She's really blossoming," he said, and Lana smiled.

"She's such a joy," Lana agreed. Nico had brought her new hair bows, and Tali had almost cried with happiness. "I'm not sure if she'll ever be free of the fear that things will go wrong, but I do see her taking the first steps."

"Tali is beautiful, just like her mother," Nico said, bending to kiss Lana. He had doubts the first few days, that he'd be able to convince the little girl that he meant her no harm. Now, she would bring a book to him to read. She still startled at loud voices, and he sometimes saw her looking all around her cautiously, but he had hopes that in time she'd relax. Lana had closed her eyes when he'd kissed her, and he smiled when he realized she'd fallen asleep. No matter, he thought, and felt that, at last, he was part of a family.

Felix had talked with Mags, trying to settle her fears that something was going to go wrong. When they ended the call, he thought she was better. He had told her about the condition of the house, and that he'd gotten all the things she had listed. He told her that he was going back once more, just to walk though again and see if there was anything else they might like to have. He had enjoyed his time so far, even the long travel. It felt good to be back on Dantooine, where his children had grown up and he had spent the majority of his life. He pulled the heavy blanket over his shoulder, and thought about all the years he'd lived on this planet, until sleep took him.

Caly and Torian sat outside on the swing, where Caly knew her parents had spent so many hours together. "I get it," Torian said softly, pushing the swing with his foot. "This is a truly special place."

"Mom used to say it was the one place where nothing could touch them, and they could enjoy just being," Caly said, snuggling closer to Torian, the night air getting cooler by the minute. "I wish she could have come here, with us. I mean, I know why she couldn't but she loved this place."

"Maybe one day, she can sit in this very spot and enjoy being less busy," Torian replied, and kissed his wife's head. He was thoroughly enchanted with the ranch, so much lush greenery and crisp air. He felt like his head was clear and he could do anything. He remembered Corso telling them about intruders and had a momentary worry, but figured that the ranch house had an advantage, being on top of the tallest hill around. He felt Caly sigh and knew she was content. I'll keep an eye out, he vowed, but could find no reason to cut short their time here.

Devin sat in the small meditation room at the Dantooine temple. He'd felt ripples in the force since they'd landed, and still he had no answers. He'd explored the space around the planet, but as it was on a trade route, the passing ships and crews were too many to keep up with. Sighing, he stood and stretched. He could go home and sleep, he thought, or he could just sleep here. With so many of their Order on Odessen now, there was room. He had learned a great deal more about Ossus, and what it meant in Jedi history, but not why the Empire might be targeting it now. He found an empty bunk and gathered his robe around him for warmth. Maybe I should just go to the ranch, he thought and yawned. Before he could rise he fell asleep, and one of the other Jedi placed a blanket on top of him.

Miriah stretched out and tried to sleep. She wasn't hungry or thirsty, and not really stressing over anything, but just like the last three nights, she just couldn't get to sleep. It reminded her of when she was younger and had chronic insomnia, and it also reminded her of how Corso worked so hard to help her sleep. As she'd aged, and especially since the long carbonite nap, she'd not had nearly as many episodes, and for that she was grateful. Until now, she thought. Corso looked happy, and he deserved to be able to go back there without all the fuss there would have been if I'd joined him, she thought. She lay there, warm and relaxed, and reached out in the force. Mags was sleeping, as was Mia, she realized, glancing over at the chrono and wincing at the hour. With a big sigh, she pulled Corso's pillow to her, hugging it to her chest. It still smelled like him, she thought, and smiled, resting her head on the top of it, and finally closing her eyes.

Morning found Felix up early, and since everyone was asleep, he exited the house quietly and pushed the speeder halfway down the drive, hoping to not disturb anyone. It was barely daybreak, but the sun was slowly warming the air around him. He laughed out loud as he drove to his house, the simple joy of being awake and alive filling him. Pulling up to the house, he thought he saw a light and stopped still, peering all around him. After a few hyper aware minutes, he decided he'd just seen a reflection and continued inside.

He had left a few things, he saw, and went up the stairs to check out the bedroom one more time. As he did, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Stopping still again, he waited, then carefully took the last three steps. On the landing, he cocked his head, listening. When several minutes passed with nothing, he carefully made his way into the master bedroom and over to Mag's small treasure box, taking the few pieces of jewelry there. He was smiling to himself, thinking that she'd love having these again, when he felt a white hot pain sear though his body, and looked down to see the plasma burn on his shirt. Incredulous, he turned to see the stormtrooper, his weapon charging again, and before he could even say anything, another round of superheated plasma hit his chest. He fell to the floor, his last thought that he hoped Mags knew how much he loved her.

Magdalane had just left a patient in an exam room and was walking to the central desk when she screamed and fell to her knees, the force telling her that her world was forever changed.


	40. Chapter 40

Miriah jolted awake. She had only been asleep a couple of hours but Magdalane's despair was so strong, Miriah couldn't think. She sat on the side of the bed, finally working out that Felix was dead, and reached for her holo. When Corso appeared, she noted that he was just out of the shower. "Corso, what the hell is going on there?" she asked, fear running rampant in her heart.

"I just got up," Corso replied, then saw the concern on her face. "Why?"

"Mags is destroyed. She's saying that Felix is dead, in the force. Is that true?"

Corso dressed quickly, placing the holo on the nightstand. "I'll see what I can find out, darlin'. Hang tight, and I'll call you back." He disconnected the call and ran at full speed into the kitchen, where Torian and Caly were cooking. "Where's Felix?" he asked, and Torian immediately picked up on the urgency.

"I don't know, but I'll go check his room," Torian said, already moving to the other hallway. In seconds, he returned. "Not there."

"He must have gone back to the house," Corso said, turning to the door. When he got there, he turned back and pointed at Torian. "You. Keep her safe, and be prepared to leave once we figure out where everyone is, okay?"

Torian nodded and started to put away the food they'd taken out to prepare. "Go, hon. Pack up. Something is very wrong." Caly wordlessly followed his directions, biting back her questions.

Corso powered up his blaster and mounted a speeder, but before he could get to the road, he met Devin, who only pointed as they sped onward to Felix and Mags house.

Miriah threw on some clothes and ran out of the apartment. Her detail wasn't there yet and she was outpacing the droids. Reaching the med center, she followed the force waves to her sister, who had been placed on a hospital bed, her staff trying to comfort her. Mags saw her as she came in, and reached her arms out to her sister. Sarai was hard on Miriah's heels, but Mags needed Mirah and held on to her. "He's gone, Mir. My love is gone," she sobbed, unable to say more. Miriah let her own tears run down her face unheeded, all she wanted was to somehow prove Mags wrong, to give her back what she lost, but she could feel it, too. Felix was one with the force, and even Sarai nodded at Miriah's unasked question. "How?" Mags said, her voice muffled against Miriah's shoulder.

"I don't know yet, sweetie. Corso is checking things out, I'm expecting him to call any minute," she replied. Mags continued to keen and cry, but never let go of her sister, needing Miriah's innate strength more than anything else.

Corso and Devin approached the house, leaving the speeders in the small front yard, seeing the one that Felix had driven parked outside. "He's gone," Devin said, and it was then that Corso realized that he'd just lost a friend, one he'd known forever. They went through the front door and before Corso could react, Devin had the stormtrooper dangling above the last step of the staircase. "His weapon is still hot from when he killed Felix," he said, and with a flick of his wrist, the man in white armor fell, his neck snapped. They raced up the stairs and found Felix in the bedroom, his injuries too great to even attempt resuscitation. Corso sat heavily, his throat tight and tears gathering in his eyes.

"We need to get him home. To Odessen," he finally said, and Devin nodded agreement. Together they wrapped him in the blanket from the bed, and took him out to the bigger speeder, placing him in the back seat. "I'll take this one, and call the sheriff on the way back to the ranch. I'm going to the ship, get Caly and Torian and meet me there."

Corso was going to call the sheriff but his first call was to Miriah. She could tell by his face that it was true, and waited for him to explain. "I guess he got up early and went back to his house. We found a single stormtrooper inside, Devin took care of him." His grim face nearly broke when he realized that Mags was in Miriah's arms, and he sniffed hard to keep his sorrow inside. "I'm so sorry, Mags."

Miriah heard her husband's words and even though it was still too new to wrap her thoughts around, her resolve hardened. "Get home, sugar. We'll be here waiting." He nodded to her, too choked up to speak, and she ended the call.

Lana took Tali to school, waiting as the little girl headed up the steps. She turned back and waved at Lana, who smiled at her. She'd been so excited that her breakfast was mostly uneaten, and even though Lana knew she'd only be at school half the day, she worried that Tali would be hungry. She was walking back inside the base when she felt Mags' despair and hurried instead to the med center. Once there, she took charge of organizing things, making sure that no one intruded on Miriah and Mags until they were ready, her own tears wiped hastily away. She knew without a doubt that Vowrawn was exploring Dantooine as a forward base, and made a call to Admiral Aygo. She didn't want to presume anything, but she knew that Dantooine would need support if there were more Empire forces, and she had no doubt that there were. She settled in a chair outside the room where she could feel Mags finally settling, the sedative she'd been given starting to let her fade into sleep.

Aric got a call that the detail had arrived at the apartment, but there was no answer to the door chime. The droids were gone as well, and he panicked. Running to the war room, he stopped to take his holo out when it rang. He saw Lana, and knew something terrible had happened. She asked him to come down to the med center, and bring Maura, and his first thought was Caitlin. Without another word, he went to the small office and grabbed Maura, and they ran to the med center, stopping when they saw Lana at the door. "It's Felix," she said, and Aric felt a measure of relief. "He's dead. Killed in his own house by an Imp." He was speechless, standing there until Miriah came out and hugged Maura, who cried quietly.

"She's asleep," Miriah finally said, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"I can't believe it," Aric said, sitting hard on the same chair Lana had vacated. "He was so excited to be going to Dantooine. He said it was the first real home he'd ever had."

Miriah straightened. "Mags is going to need us, Mo. We had to sedate her, she was hyperventilating and throwing up, I was afraid she'd aspirate."

"Mom?" Maura asked, gratefully taking the offered tissues in Lana's hand.

"With her. She looks so frail herself, I hated to leave her, but she won't budge." Miriah looked down at herself, only then realizing she'd put on Corso's shirt over some faded leggings, and was barefoot. "I guess I need to take command again. I'm going to dress, and I'll be back shortly." As she made her way down the hallway, the droids from her door joined in, and Lana followed her. They didn't speak until they reached the apartment, and Miriah left Lana in the kitchen. When she joined her, Lana handed her a cup of cocoa and sipped her own caf.

"You look spent, Mir," Lana said. She explained about deploying troops to Dantooine and had sent a message to the planet's leadership. Miriah nodded, knowing they were now establishing themselves as enemies of the Empire. She didn't care, there was no need for Felix to have died in his own home, and it was with that thought that she got mad. Really mad. Lana saw the change in her boss and found herself getting angry, too.

Corso put his friend in a stasis unit in the cargo hold, and did the preflight check on the ship. He was finishing the walk around when he saw the kids heading toward the hangar. He had told Rizzo what happened, and knew the ranch would be fine. His call to the sheriff had come right before the call from the planet's capitol, and Corso knew that Lana would already be sending troops to Dantooine, as sure as he knew his name. When Caly threw herself against him, weeping, he almost lost it. "Uncle Felix is dead?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. When he nodded once, she cried harder, and Torian stroked her back,

"We'll get home, I'm sure your Aunt Mags would love your help with the service," he finally said, and they boarded. Corso shot up into the atmosphere, hoping they could break records to get back to Odessen.

Miriah hurried into the med center, her detail staying in the lobby. Aric was still sitting outside Magdalane's room, his head bowed. He didn't look up as she approached, but as she started inside, he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'm not sure what to do," he confessed. "I should have gone with them, made sure that everything was safe." His voice broke as he spoke, and Miriah hugged him.

"Aric, as much as you want to, you cannot prevent every bad thing that happens," she told him. Sarai came out then and told her that Mags was asking for her, and she patted Aric's head before turning into the room. We all want to keep everyone safe, but it just isn't possible, she thought, and took Mags' hand.

"I can feel him in the force," she said, her voice shaky. "He'll always be with me, but I so wish he was here."

Miriah sat in the chair that Sarai had vacated. "I know, hon. Me, too. It changes everything, this one death will be the turning point for the Alliance and the Republic." Mags was quietly contemplating this when Lana brought in some food. When they'd both chosen something and were nibbling on it, Mags spoke.

"You can't start an intergalactic war because of one death, Mir." She watched her youngest sister as she thought about it.

"I can and I will. The Empire will pay for this, by the thousands if necessary," Miriah replied, and Mags heard the steel underneath her words. Rather than make her sister any more angry, Mags took her hand, and let Miriah's strength infuse her.

Maura stood at the nursery window, where Aric found her. "You know, at first I thought it was Caitlin. I almost felt relief when it wasn't," she told him, and he murmured his agreement.

"I did as well. Now, I feel terrible," he said, and took Maura's hand. "I surely wasn't prepared for that. No more than losing Felix, anyway." They watched as Coleen fed her daughter, and saw that she was indeed growing. Coleen looked well, Maura thought, and she'd heard the nurse say that the baby should be home in a few more days. So much of this life is uncertain, she realized, and leaned into Aric, who put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"There's a lot to get through in the next few days," he said, clearing his throat. "I'll get started with letting everyone know, and when Mags is ready, we can plan a memorial service." Maura nodded but didn't let him go, and they stood together for a while, not wanting things to go forward, but knowing there was no stopping time.

Devin sat in the co-pilot's seat, but Corso didn't want to talk. He felt so guilty that Felix had died on this trip, the one that Miriah sent him on because he wanted to be on the ranch again. He didn't want to ever go back now, he thought. There will be too many bad memories for us to enjoy it again. He entertained the thought of selling it, but he knew that Rizzo needed the ranch. Maybe I'll just sell to him, he mused, and made a mental note to approach the subject with Miriah. One of many she'll need to think about now.

"He is in the force," Devin said. "I'm guessing his soul link with Aunt Mags is so strong that he's been able to stay as a presence."

"He loved her. Even when they had their little separation, he loved her. He jumped through so many hoops to marry her, at the temple on Tython. He was steadfast, dependable, and worked so hard to give them both the life they deserved." Corso sniffed, his emotions getting the better of his resolve. They sat silently for a few minutes before Devin spoke.

"Mom will officially declare the Empire as an enemy," he said, and Corso nodded. "If I'm reading Lana correctly, she's already sending troops to Dantooine. I would expect that we'll be in a full on offensive sooner than later."

"Mir will do what needs to be done," Corso finally said, and hoped he was ready to risk her again, so soon after this loss.

Lana picked Tali up from preschool, and they went back to her office, Lana still having a few things to take care of that couldn't wait. They had picked up lunch from the mess hall and Tali sat on the floor with her food as Lana typed on her computer. The little girl had talked until she sat to eat, and now she was quiet. Lana recognized it, and looked at Tali, who turned her eyes down.

"You are sad. Does me have to go back to live at the other place?" Tali asked.

Lana opened her arms to the child, and was relieved when Tali flew into them. "No, sweet girl. You are never going there to live. You are mine, and I am yours." Tali squeezed her arms around Lana's neck. "Someone I knew died today, and that's why I'm sad."

"I sorry," Tali said softly, and Lana felt her tremble. They'd never talked about her mother, but Lana could feel in the force that Tali knew her mother was dead as well. They sat there, Tali firmly holding onto Lana until she fell asleep. Lana stood and left the food on the floor, taking her little girl home. There's been too much sadness in this young life for her, she thought, and took a deep breath, determined to make Tali feel safe.

Miriah paced the office, and only glanced up as Lana and Tali went past. She was drafting a statement to the public, in which she informed them that one of their own was dead at the hands of the Empire, in their haste to devastate the world of Ossus. She planned on telling them that the leaders of the planets in the Alliance had already voted to support the Republic, and that they were already aware of the pending war on Ossus. She was working on this when the holo in the war room started it's priority alert. Wondering if it was Corso, she rushed out to the main holo viewer. When Vowrawn's face appeared, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing you can say to me, Emperor. My brother in law was murdered today by one of your troopers, on Dantooine. You have made a very dangerous enemy this day, and I formally notify you that any force used on Ossus will be met with equally deadly force." She reached over and disconnected the call before he could say a word, and turned to make her way back to her office. The crew in the war room were briefly stunned, but then they joined the detail, murmuring words of support and encouragement, some simply reaching out to touch her, and she crumbled in tears, too emotional to carry on. Aric found her there after a few minutes, and guided her home, he and Maura sitting with her, the grief of the day too much for them to bear any longer without each other.


	41. Chapter 41

Miriah stood at the hangar, watching the _Dreamweaver_ on it's approach. The past three days had been filled with preparations for the coming conflict, the ongoing grief of the family, and her ache to have Corso hold her again. Little time was had in sleep, and she realized she was swaying, standing still for once. She turned as Magdalane approached and had a moment of fear. Mags was pale and trembling, still unable to return home. She'd been in Sarai's apartment since she left the med center and Miriah was thinking that it might turn into a permanent arrangement. Maura and Aric followed, their heads bowed. It's so strange, Miriah thought, that the day is warm and the sky is a brilliant clear blue, but everything seems dimmed somehow. She hadn't done much communicating outside of the family, but she did briefly speak to the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant, and informed him of the situation. Her thoughts were turned to the ship, now slowly settling on the landing pad, and her heart yearned for Corso.

Magdalane took Miriah's offered arm and they made their way to the ramp. Caly and Torian exited first, both receiving hugs. Aric passed them on the ramp and helped Corso and Devin with Felix's body, and Mags rushed forward, her hand going to the stasis chamber, silent tears running down her face to splash on the clear part of the cover. "My love, I know you're still with me, but I so want to be able to touch your face again," she whispered, holding onto Miriah for support. Corso moved from the sled to Miriah's side, and before he could do anything else, Magdalane threw herself into his arms. "Thank you, Corso, for bringing him home. He would want to be buried here, with family. He told me, in the force, that he knew you'd come for him." Corso hugged his sister in law and let her cry, knowing he'd never be rid of the guilt that Felix died on a trip with him. Devin took Mag's hug next, their force auras combining in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Miriah hugged her husband, and felt his arms close around her, making her feel safer than she had in a week. "We're just having a family service, tomorrow," she said softly, and felt him nod. None of this was good, but sometimes you just had to take what you could get, she figured. They had sent five hundred troops to Dantooine, to work with the militia there. They had already found over forty stormtroopers, and the general officer there figured there was a full company of sixty. Apparently, they'd been ejected from ships, a few at a time over Dantooine, and were looking for quarters and a remote area to set up a base for supplies, to support troops on Ossus. She had yet to fill Corso and Devin in, but knew that right now, they just needed to get through a step at a time. She sighed and nestled into Corso, and he just held on, his eyes closed but his soul feeling a little more settled.

Lana had been up twice with Tali, her nightmares triggering Lana's mothering instinct. Finally, she'd bundled the little girl in beside her, Nico patting her shoulder as they settled in to sleep. When the chrono woke them, Tali's head was on Lana's shoulder, and they were both content. On the way to school, they talked about how cool it was getting, and Lana suggested they go shopping for a coat after school. Tali crooked her finger at Lana when they were outside the school, and Lana crouched to her level. Tali kissed her cheek. "You'll be here later?" she asked, and Lana nodded.

"Right here, just like yesterday, okay?" Tali nodded solemnly, then her face broke into a grin before hurrying up the walk to the door. Lana stood for a few minutes, wondering how she ever thought she could live her entire life and miss out on this. She was on her way to the mess hall for hot tea to take to the office when she saw the approaching ship, and stopped to watch it. Force be with you today, she sent to Devin, and she felt him sigh. Thing is, it could be any of us, at any time. With a deep sigh, she reminded herself that she needed a contingency plan for Tali. They would be pulled fully into this conflict before long, she knew. I'll be ready, and Nico will be as well, thinking of their paperwork that was on her desk. Somber now, she made her way into the office, knowing Miriah's hands were full at the moment.

Maura and Miriah held onto Mags as they made their way to Miriah's apartment. Once inside, they assisted her to sit on the sofa in the family room, where Caly had put trays of refreshments. Aric and Corso were in the kitchen with Torian, and neither could forget escorting Felix's body to the med center. Corso had choked up when the war room fell silent and everyone stood as Felix passed, and by the look on Aric's face, he'd been affected as well. "She's not sleeping. Hell, nobody is. Still, Mir's exhausted," Aric said, passing the full mug to Corso.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Corso said. "I mean, I didn't see him everyday like we see you and Maura, but I'll miss knowing he's around."

"Michi and Ian just came in, and Mags seems shaken but serene," Maura reported, following Miriah into the kitchen. Caly and Torian were gathering more food, and for the moment the four were silent.

Lana was working on a formal statement to the Alliance planets when she heard someone in the hall. Aric had posted the usual guard at the hall, so she didn't worry until the guard announced she had an urgent visitor. Standing, she saw one of the intel techs escorted to her door. Once inside, she motioned her to sit. "Vice Commander, I have a concern," she said, and Lana could see she was nervous.

"Of course, let's hear it," Lana said, and sat back, hands crossed on her lap.

"Many of us here wonder if we'll be sent packing, since we came from the Empire," the tech said, and blushed deeply.

"You have nothing to worry about. The Commander and I have already discussed this. Once you came to the Alliance, you became one of us, no matter your past." Lana felt relieved to have already talked to Miriah about this, especially since the new settlement would be starting soon.

"Really?" the tech replied, and her face was incredulous. "Thank you, for that. I'll let others know, it'll be a huge relief. We were worried that since the Commander's brother in law was murdered, we'd be guilty by association."

"Not at all, the Commander doesn't think that way," Lana replied, and stood as the tech did.

"Is there anything any of us can do to help?" the tech, whose badge said her name was Rian. "I mean, we all know loss, and it's never easy."

"They'll all just have to let time ease them," Lana replied, her voice soft. "I'm told that Master Magdalane can still communicate with him in the force, so that should help some." The tech nodded and made her way out, and Lana sat again, this time her thoughts of the guardianship document for Tali, not sure who to ask. The ones she would want to raise her daughter would most likely be fighting beside her, so it made the decision a difficult one. She glanced at the chrono on the wall and shot out of her chair, knowing she'd have to double time it to get to the school.

By evening, the crowd in Miriah's apartment had thinned, and only Corso, Miriah and Magdalane remained. For reasons known only to Mags, she felt infinitely better with her youngest sister, and was reluctant to leave. Miriah sat with her, talking softly until Mags finally fell asleep. Miriah remained awake, and Corso saw that she looked like she was in a daze. Crossing to her, he scooped her up and sat with her in his lap, and Miriah put her head on his shoulder. "Darlin', you're shaking. Your body is exhausted. You need sleep, Mags is sleeping."

"I want to, but I just can't seem to get there. I agree, my mind shut down hours ago, but here I am," she replied, her voice soft and hoarse.

"What can I do, love?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing, sugar. Not right now."

"Then just lay here against me, you'll be close enough if Mags wakes, but maybe you can get some rest too." Miriah just hummed her agreement, Corso's warmth and the knowledge she was safe in his arms giving her some relief.

Devin sought out Ian at the temple, embracing him as Ian held on. "Ian, I am so sorry," Devin said, but her saw the spark in Ian's eyes.

"He's such a strong presence for me right now, it's almost as if he's still here. I feel bad for Michi, though, that she can't know him like this."

"I never thought one of us would go like that," Devin admitted, sitting heavily on the wooden chair. "I did get some info on Ossus, but nothing as definitive as Felix encountering Imps in his house."

"He says he shouldn't have gone inside, that he saw something in the glass on the door that made him wary, but then there was no sign of anything amiss when he'd been there just the day before." Ian sat nearby, and rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't know if Mom can figure out how to live without him here. His force presence will fade, over time."

"Maybe it will be gradual enough to give her some time to adjust to it," Devin said, and stood. "I'd better go help Mia, she's had her hands full enough the past few days." They hugged again, and Devin made his weary way home, feeling the loss of his uncle and knowing that Mia would be doubly upset.

Caly turned a tear stained face to her husband. "I wish it hadn't been like this. I saw on your face how much you were enjoying the ranch," she said, and saw Torian's sad smile.

"I was, it's a special place. We'll get there again, possibly sooner than you think," he said. "I've got an idea, not sure how you'll like it." Caly looked at him, inquiring. "If we need a forward base, and I'm sure that we will, the ranch will be a perfect spot for the Executive team. Roomy enough for the entire family. You could volunteer to go cook, since I know I'll be needed. That way, you can help keep your mom going while she's got her hands full with the offensive." Torian shrugged nonchalantly, but he knew he had Caly's attention. "Just a possibility."

Slowly, Caly nodded. "We wouldn't have to be apart as much, and Mom and Dad would be well fed. It's a great kitchen," she said thoughtfully. "If we get to that point, I'll do it." She hugged him then, the sense of purpose pulling her out of her grief.

The service was solemn and many tears were shed as well as many laughs shared. Felix Iresso was buried in the space reserved for soldiers, near the waterfall on the far edge. Trees shaded the spot, and the rock hills provided a barrier for sound. He would have liked this place, Corso thought, as they walked back to the armored transport, Miriah's steps halting and stiff. She's beyond exhausted, he thought, and steadied her with an arm around her waist. Magdalane walked between Devin and Ian, Mia home with the babies on this cold, wet day. There had been snow flurries earlier, but now it was just cold rain. It matches our moods, Corso thought, helping Miriah up into the vehicle. She hadn't slept but about an hour overnight, waking with Mags when she stirred just after dawn. Since then, she'd dropped and broken a glass in the kitchen, which made Mags have to heal a nasty cut on her foot, then slipped getting out of her tub and bruised her knee. She always gets clumsy when she's overtired, he knew, and he had to do something soon.

Caly scanned all the food that had been brought to the apartment before setting it out, and there was a lot of it. She saw the fresh vegetables and cooked ones, the platters of ronto and fish. She knew it was a tradition to feed the grieving family, giving them one less worry on the day they said goodbye, but she worried that there was more than they could possibly eat. At least I know Mom won't eat, she's too sleep deprived, she thought. She'd stayed behind, not wanting to put any more burden on her mother or aunts with getting this ready. Torian had gone as security for her mom, and she was grateful. Sarai was the first to arrive, and she hugged Caly as she offered to help. "Everything's done, Nana. How was it?"

"Peaceful. I think that's the best word. A beautiful spot, kind remembrances from everyone. Mags is coming to terms with it, since she can still communicate with him, but I'm worried about Miriah."

Caly nodded. "Dad can help her get to sleep tonight, maybe. I know Aunt Mags stayed here last night, but I heard her say she was going home tonight."

Sarai pulled out a chair and sat, patting the one next to it for Caly, who was ready for a little rest. "I'm worried about what's to come," she said. "Miriah needs to be at her best, and that means that we can all do little things to help."

"I'll make sure she has meals," Caly offered. "I'm not working for the cantina anymore." At Sarai's shocked face, she elaborated. "I really missed cooking, Nana. I only got to do managerial stuff there, and I want to be in the kitchen, creating."

"I can imagine you'll do quite well with the videos you put out," Sarai answered, and Caly's smile was bright. "Whatever comes next, I'm happy if you're happy." They heard the others arrive and stood, ready to help everyone make the transition to moving on.

When everyone had gone home, food distributed and put away, and the apartment was quiet, Miriah made her way to her tub, just wanting to be warm through and through. Corso brought her a glass of wine, hoping it would make her sleepy. He sat with her and chatted, and when she emerged, wrapped her in a warmed towel. He saw her dress in sleep clothes and was encouraged, but when he lay down with her, he could feel that she was just lying there. "What else can I do, darlin'?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," she replied with a sigh. Every time she tried to sleep, she saw Magdalane's tear ravaged face, and the fear of losing Corso had been paralyzing her. Even now, secure in his arms, his heart beating underneath her ear, she worried. And as long as she worried, she knew sleep would never come. That's okay, she thought. I'd rather worry and keep him here. She closed her eyes, and let her mind drift for hours before she fell into a restless sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Lana looked at her boss and couldn't believe she was still able to stand. Corso had told her that Miriah had slipped into a bout of insomnia, but this was more serious than he'd let on. Lana watched as Miriah stumbled around the office, before begging her to sit. "You have to do something, Miriah. You're beyond being able to function."

"I know," Miriah sighed. "But at this point, it's sedation or alcohol. Sex is making me tired, but I still can't sleep." Lana's head shot up at that.

"So you've… I see... Well, then," Lana said. "I'd say sedation, since it can be controlled and we can make sure you're okay. Shall I notify..."

"No, don't tell a soul. I'll handle it, and no one needs to think for even a second that the Alliance is vulnerable in any way," Miriah said. "Give me the rest of today and tomorrow, and I'll be fine."

Lana nodded. "Of course, I've got everything handled here, the duty officer will notify me if needed. Go, and I'll see you soon." She hugged her friend, and walked with her to the detail, Corso just returning from a caf run. He handed Lana her hot tea and they left the hallway. Lana watched, and then felt the guilt descend. She'd put her documents into Miriah's queue and her boss had authenticated them, not really seeing what they were. She'd hoped to have her marriage to Nico fly under the radar, but now she felt strangely let down.

Miriah fell against Corso and he lifted her in his arms. "I'm calling Mags," he said, grim determination in his voice.

"No need, I already asked her to help," Miriah said. "Tell Logan we won't need the detail until day after tomorrow, we'll be in."

"No, we won't. You need to be in the med center," Corso replied, not in a mood to brook any arguments, even as his concern overwhelmed his other emotions.

"Please, sugar. I'll be fine, and Mags needs something to do right now," she said, her voice weaker than it had been even that morning. "It's been six days since the funeral, and she's feeling adrift."

Corso blew out a breath and reluctantly agreed. "but the first sign of anything unusual and you're going, like it or not." Miriah didn't answer, the motion of being carried making her nausea worse. When they were inside their apartment, he didn't stop until he gently placed her on their bed. "I'll go get some juice, you'll need to be hydrated. Think you could eat a bite?"

"Maybe some toast," she said, and started to undress. He hurried to the kitchen, and before he could gather what he wanted, Mags was with him.

"She's in bad shape this time," he told her, and Mags only nodded.

"Let's get her fed and asleep," she agreed, and they went to Miriah.

Theron diverted from his established path to find Miriah. When her detail wasn't in the hallway, he sighed with disappointment. He'd managed to push forward in the past week and was feeling stronger every day. He had almost turned to go home when Lana poked her head out from her office. "Theron! Let me get you a chair," she said, pulling one from her office into the hall. He gratefully took a seat as she returned with a bottle of water. "Were you looking for the Commander?" 

"I was. I wanted to tell her that I'm in, wherever she needs me, on this Ossus thing," he said, panting a little between words. He finished the water and wiped his mouth with his hand, his breathing easing some.

"She's gone home for a bit, but I'll definitely let her know. I'm sure she'll be glad to have any resource available," Lana answered. She realized she was not at all uncomfortable around him now, and filed that away for later thought.

"Thanks. I wanted to tell you congratulations, too. Your daughter is beautiful," he said, and she could feel the sincerity in his words.

"She's truly a gift," Lana replied with a smile. "Speaking of, I need to gather her from school. Will you be alright?"

Theron nodded. "I'll check back in later," he told her, watching as she rushed down the hall. I can be useful, he told himself. I'll do anything to be able to hold my head up again in the Alliance. That thought gave him purpose, and he stood slowly. Instead of going home, though, he made his way to the shipyard, hoping to see if Arcann wanted lunch. He almost felt happy as he did, and realized he needed to make more of an effort to get out of his apartment.

Arcann patrolled his usual area, but always varied his pattern, ever aware of minute details that might have changed since his previous trip. He wanted to think about his dinner the evening before with Shae. They'd managed to get together every few days, but the past week had proven difficult. They'd shared their first kiss last night, though, and he still felt the warmth of it on this cold day. He was sure he'd even been smiling since. He saw Theron approaching, not dressed for being out in this wind, and made his way to his friend. "Theron! What are you doing out here without proper clothing?" he asked.

"Just wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me, since I was out," Theron replied, and saw Arcann look at his chrono. His replacement for break would be here in a couple of minutes.

"Sure, that would be nice," Arcann said, and they chatted as they waited. Once in the cantina, Theron told Arcann of his plan to help with the Ossus offensive. "I'm sure the Commander will find a place for you,' he said, though he wondered if there was enough trust there yet to feel confident in his statement. He knew that Shae had been working with Aygo on positioning troops from other worlds, as well as the ones Odessen had sent to Dantooine. He was lost in his own thoughts when she appeared, and Theron noticed who had his attention.

"I'm beat," Theron said, standing. "Thanks for keeping me company." Arcann nodded and shook Theron's offered hand.

"It was a pleasant interlude in the day," Arcann agreed, as Shae made her way to join him. Theron looked back once, and felt sorry for himself. Even the former dictator has someone special to spend time with, he thought, sinking into his sofa.

Miriah settled into her pillow, the medication Mags had given her slowly relaxing her muscles. Corso held her close, whispering to her how much he loved her, needed her. How he wanted her to feel better. She couldn't speak, but managed to squeeze his fingers before closing her eyes. Mags' force aura skimmed over her, and she nodded.

"She's sleeping," Mags said softly, and walked into the family room. It physically hurt her to see Miriah suffering, and was glad it would soon be over. She sat with her reading, and soon Corso joined her.

"How long will she sleep?" he asked, and she saw that he was anxiously moving his wedding ring on his finger.

"She's pretty exhausted, I'd say that by the morning she might wake for a little bit, but she'll still be drowsy most of tomorrow," Mags answered.

"I hate this. I know she needs to rest, but she feels so far away right now." He sat back and ran his hands over his face.

"Why don't you go rest with her, then. She'll be more relaxed and you need it, too." Mags gentle smile urged him up and back to Miriah's side, and Mags sighed. They both take too much on their shoulders, she thought, glad she could help. She'd felt adrift since the funeral, her days too empty and lonely. She'd moved back to the place she'd shared with Felix, but everything she saw triggered memories, to the point that she stayed at the med center except to shower and change. She'd eaten dinner with her mom yesterday, grabbing food at the mess hall otherwise. She reached out in the force, assured herself that Miriah was resting comfortably, and closed her own eyes.

Corso had pulled his boots off and lay beside his wife. She looks peaceful, he thought, and gathered her to him. She sighed and snuggled into his body and he felt the pull of sleep himself. Together, they always fit together, he thought, and let his tired self go. He dreamed of being on Dantooine, and instead of Felix, he'd found her, shot dead. He sat straight up, sweating, his heart racing. No, he told himself. She's never alone, not anymore. He took some deep breaths, and turned to see Miriah, still sleeping, and straightened her on the pillows, noting the deep shadows on her face. I'd never survive seeing that, he told himself before placing a kiss on her cheek. Nope, that would do me in. He strode into the kitchen and started some caf.

 _She's finally sleeping and he's having nightmares._ Mags smiled at the voice in her head. Felix always made astute observations, and she had missed Corso's nightmare. _He's afraid he'll lose her next._ He's always afraid he'd lose her, he knows how bad it hurts. Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable here. They both know loss so well. She checked on her sister and could hear Corso in the kitchen. He needs to believe in Mir, she thought. _He does, he just knows he'll have to loose sight of her at some point, that's what scares him._ I'll see what I can do, hon. _Thanks. He's one of the best people I've ever known, and I hate that he feels guilty about me._

Aric had left Maura to help get Caitlin settled. It sure was good to see her home, but last night Coleen had gotten a taste of being a parent, and found that she was ill prepared for it. Today, Maura was there, helping and giving Coleen tips on how to keep them both happy. He'd loved feeding his granddaughter, but ducked out of the resultant diaper change, happy to go find Corso. He went to the office, but no on was around. He clicked his relay and learned that Miriah was home. He whistled as he made his way there, and was met by Magdalane shushing him as he entered. "Mir is sleeping," she whispered, and Aric nodded, following her pointing finger to the kitchen.

"Finally got her settled?" he asked Corso, and saw him grimace.

"Sedated. She'd started to break things and hurt herself. I hate doing it, but it was that or get her drunk, and I don't think cantina's restocked from the last time." He handed his friend a mug of steaming caf and they settled at the kitchen table, content to just talk about things. They talked of the baby, and Lara's imminent childbirth. Of the state of the base as well as the state of their mother in law, who had grown increasingly thin and worried looking. When they'd exhausted all the items they'd both wanted to discuss, they grew quiet. "We're heading into this conflict," Corso said, sighing.

"I know, brother. We'll keep them safe." Aric had already been thinking of this and decided now was a good a time as any. "You know, the Imps had a good idea. Dantooine might be the best spot for a forward command."

Corso didn't look up from his hands. "I had already wondered that myself. The main house is big enough for family, the guest house for anyone else. I imagine Logan and Lara will need to be here, but I can see Devin and Mia going. Caly and Torian? No clue, but we'd have room. Coleen might not want to take a baby so young, but I bet Lana and Tali will be there." He sighed again. "I don't want to, but I know we need to do this."

Aric waited a minute. "You know, I don't say this often. I love you, Corso. I love this whole family. But what I love more is the dedication I see every day. To give the galaxy a better life, a free life. You and Mir, Lana, Devin. Hell, all of us. We all put ourselves on the line every single day for this. You and Mir more than anyone else, but we all strive to keep each other safe. It won't change, just because we're not on Odessen."

"You're right," Corso acknowledged. "But in this, we take every precaution. I mean, no one goes anywhere alone, no breaking rules, no sending Miriah off on hare-brained schemes. If, not when, we go to Odessen, that's the only way."

"Agreed." Aric patted Corso's shoulder as he stood. "And now, I'm going to see if my peanut needs another bottle." Corso smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. When Aric had gone, he saw Mags in the doorway and stood.

"Is she okay?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"She's fine. Felix says you're having nightmares." Corso didn't look into her eyes but she knew anyway. "Cor, he knows he should have waited until someone else was up. He knew he should have gone back to the ranch when he saw the reflected light. He even admits he should have left when he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't your fault. He should have been safe in his own home."

"But he wasn't!" Corso yelled, and held his head in both hands. "We all should be, but we aren't. Are we really willing to risk that?" He turned to brace himself on the counter.

"As far as that goes, your heart has already been assaulted, and poisoned, and yet you still drink caf," Mags said gently. "When the fear prevents you from doing anything at all, then the enemy wins, Corso. Miriah knows that instinctively. We all should know it, but we turn away. We have to embrace the fear, Cor. That's the only thing that takes away it's power." She sent calming force to him, and saw the muscles in his forearms relax. "You keep her safe. Without you, she cannot focus. You need each other to be complete, to lead us all. I trust Miriah's instincts. You need to, too." Mags turned and resumed her spot on the sofa, and when Corso joined her a few minutes later, he was thoughtful, but the terrible fear she'd felt from him had abated, and she had hope that her words had been taken to heart.

Lana smiled as Nico came in the door. She had brought food home to cook, and Caly had helped her. Now a wonderful meal waited for them. It was late, and Tali was already fed, bathed, and in bed, her new purple coat hanging where she could see it. "Welcome home, sweetheart," she said, and saw his grin slowly take over his face.

"I have something here," he told her, digging in his shirt pocket and retrieving a slim platinum band with small clear stones that sparkled in the candlelight. She gasped as he slid it onto her finger, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's just… beautiful," she said softly, and raised her head to kiss him.

"I wanted something to remind you that I'm yours," he said simply and she kissed him again. "We're family." Family, she thought, and felt a bubble of joy.

"I like that," she said, and they sat to eat, Lana hardly able to keep her eyes off her left hand.


	43. Chapter 43

Miriah woke sitting on the side of the bed, and was immediately dizzy. She tried to clear her head but the buzzing in her ears remained, and she startled when Corso put his hand on her shoulder. "There's water in a tumbler," he said softly and she nodded, carefully reaching out to the nightstand. The very cold water felt wonderful on her parched throat and dry mouth, and she drank all of it. She sank back on the bed and rolled toward her husband, who she knew was watching her in the dim flooring lights.

"I'm okay," she said, trailing her fingertips over his cheek. She felt her body come awake when he pulled her close, and instead of closing her eyes, she kissed the underside of his jaw. When he pulled away, she pushed him onto his back, sitting astride him, a grin on her face. She pulled the shirt she'd been wearing off, tossing it onto the floor.

"You need rest," he said, but his hands greedily held her hips, his body already instinctively responding to her touch.

"Sugar, all I need is you," she purred, and when she bent to kiss him, her soft hair brushing his bare chest, he knew all was as it always was, their desire for each other unabated over the years.

Magdalane felt her sister wake from the sofa but didn't worry, she knew that Corso was at her side. Minutes later she felt their passion for each other and her heart ached. I'll never know that again, she thought, and seconds later felt the warmth of Felix's presence, trying to comfort her. She wasn't sure how long he would be able to maintain this force presence, but for now, she relaxed and let the sensation soothe her.

Lana was sitting beside Tali, eating breakfast, when the little girl noticed the ring Lana wore. Touching it gently, she said, "Pretty."

Lana bent to kiss her head. "It is, isn't it. Nico gave it to me." Tali smiled, she had already gotten a hug from him before he left to turn in his documents from his run yesterday. He was off today, and told Lana that he'd pick Tali up from school. I have to remember to tell them, she thought, and followed Tali as she skipped to the refresher to wash up and brush her teeth. She was combing the child's dark blonde hair when Tali started talking about her day ahead at school. "And, Mama, they're going to let us go to the set'ment in the spring to see animals!" she said excitedly, and then stopped, her eyes big in the mirror. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Lana's throat closed up with a mixture of joy and ache. Tali finally whispered, "Can you be my mama now? I don't have another one."

Lana took her in her arms then, letting her force aura flare over them. "I would love that, Tali. More than anything in the whole galaxy." She sniffed but her eyes were happy, and Tali felt it, their force connection still new but growing. They hurried to finish getting ready for the day, and on the way to school, Lana reminded Tali that Nico would pick her up.

"Can Nico be my daddy?" she asked, stopping short of the gate. "I never had one, but some of the kids in my class do."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he'd love that, but you can ask him this afternoon, okay?" Lana grinned at her daughter.

"Okay," Tali said, her own smile producing cute dimples in her cheeks. Lana watched as she made her way to the door, and she stopped to turn and wave at Lana before she disappeared inside.

Devin and Aric waited in the hallways as Lana hurried down, and she had asked Solasta as well. Once they had all settled, she sent her report to them, the one she had been working on for almost a standard week. In it, she outlined the current state of the galaxy, and while it contained no real surprises, she had been a little shocked to read that there were some Jedi being trained by Satele Shan, and she wondered what Theron might make of it. With the thought of Theron, she glanced down at the ring on her left hand, and took a deep breath. So many things going on, she mused, and jerked her thoughts back to the discussion. When they were all current, Aric stayed behind to talk to Lana.

"Mir is doing well, she'll be back tomorrow. Corso said she's been awake a couple of times, but expects her to be a full force soon."

"I'll send this report to her datapad, but it's not more than she already knows," Lana said, going around her desk for her tea.

"We've been brainstorming a possible command move to Dantooine. To the ranch. There's room for families, and you know Miriah's going to be involved in this push to Ossus." Aric took a seat across from her, and Lana was quiet. "I know your family is still pretty new, but if this happens, will you come with us?"

"Yes," she said, knowing she couldn't stand to be away from Tali, especially after this morning. "Tali would love the ranch, and I'm sure we could still keep her school lessons going."

Aric stared at her for a full minute, and she grew a little uneasy. "What about Nico? I'm assuming, of course, that the shiny thing on your hand is his."

Lana blushed. "I'm sure he'll be wherever Tali and I are," she said, her eyes on her desk. When she finally looked up, she saw Aric's soft smile.

"Congrats," he said. "It's amazing to be a part of a child's life, isn't it?"

"It really is," Lana said, and she smiled back. More than I can even put into words, she thought.

Miriah had eaten a light breakfast and gone back to sleep immediately. Corso had tucked her in, and then joined Mags in the family room. "I got a report from Lana, Mags. She has some info that points to Satele Shan training a small group of Jedi, possibly on Coruscant. Did you know this?" he asked.

Magdalane shook her head. "I can feel her in the force, but no, I have no idea what she might be doing. I wonder why she hasn't contacted us here. She must know that we hold the largest number of Jedi on Odessen, and that we have the temple on Dantooine as well." She sat down and took the offered datapad. After reading for awhile, she looked back at her brother in law. "Miriah needs the rest of the day to sleep and recover, let's not show her this until tomorrow, okay?"

"Agreed. Aric has already suggested that. She looked so much better though, this morning." Mags nodded, her sister did indeed look rested, and knew that she'd be back to form by tomorrow. "I'll leave you both to rest. I'd like to check in on Mom. You know how to reach me, though." She stood and hugged Corso.

"Thanks, Mags. I know Mir is thankful, too." He walked her to the door, and noticed that there were a few troopers in the familiar black armor outside. He waved one over. "The Commander is in for the day," he said.

"We know," the trooper responded. "But we felt better being available, just in case. If she does need to move, we're already here and ready." Corso hesitated, but then thanked the group. He knew Aric had recommended all of Miriah's detail, but until that moment, had not realized the level of duty and true loyalty they all had. He turned to go back and check on Miriah, relieved that if they were on Dantooine, she'd be protected.

Caly had enjoyed being able to cook. She'd made meals for Logan and Lara, since her sister in law was due in the next few weeks, their freezer full with things they could take out and heat. She had instructed their new house droid, and was satisfied they'd be fed. Today, she wanted to cook for her mom. She pushes so hard, every day, Caly thought. She'd been informed that her Aunt Mags had to sedate Miriah, and she knew that her dad would be home. Gathering supplies, she put the tote bag over her shoulder and set out for the apartment. Torian would just meet her here later, she knew. They had enjoyed the less stress, now that Caly didn't work every day. Their apartment was clean, their wedding gifts unwrapped and put away, and their clothing was washed and hung in their closets. All in all, she was enjoying having her own place and her husband. She saw him on duty at the entrance to the smuggler's hangar and waved. His grin warmed her all over, as did the memory of showering with him early this morning. If I'd known how amazing the physical side of our relationship would be, she thought, I'd never been able to wait so long. What made her feel more confident was the fact that Torian looked at her the way Corso looked at her mother. Happy and lighthearted, she entered her parent's apartment.

Corso and Aric had been talking over caf in the kitchen. "We have the office there we can use, or we can set up the training room as a command center. The holo is encrypted, but out of date. You can update it, right?" Corso nodded, he'd already started putting together updates for the holo as well as the computers there. "The detail is the only issue. With family in the houses, what do we do?"

"Rizzo isn't using the first barn, we can convert it to barracks. It's heated and has fans, the 'fresher there has two showers. We may update that part, but really all it needs is beds."

"Excellent. I propose we only take necessary personnel, but with eleven bedrooms in the ranch house, and then the guest house, we should be good."

"I know that Logan will remain here, they don't have much of a choice. I'm figuring on Sarai staying as well. What about Devin and his family?"

"I'd guess going. Coleen really can't, can she? Will you be okay with that?" Corso knew Aric was very attached to his granddaughter.

"Actually, when I mentioned it, she wanted to go. I think she's afraid of being here without us." Aric laughed at that, thinking of Coleen as she'd stumbled out of bed at six this morning, grateful that he'd already changed and fed Caitlin.

"Okay, so I count the main house full then. Lana and her family in the guest house, Calleigh there, Ian as well. Who else?"

"I think we have to consider Theron," Aric said. "His intel contacts might prove valuable there, and I would think he'd love to connect with Satele." His voice was soft, but Corso hesitated. He knew that Theron had a rocky history with the Alliance, but he also knew that the spy had a vast network. With a sigh, he nodded.

"There will be extra room, should we need it, and everyone can pick, of course. Do you think Mia would be up for teaching Tali?"

"She'd love it," Corso responded. "From what I understand, Tali is force sensitive, and maybe Mia can draw that out in addition to her preschool lessons."

"Coleen can help with that, too. Would do her good to have something to do when Caitlin is sleeping." Feeling they'd at least started on a plan, they both were munching on cookies when Caly came into the kitchen.

Nico waited by the gate, watching the doors as the children spilled out. He saw Tali before she saw him, and felt the smile on his face. She spotted him and waved, and rushed over. The teacher in charge of releasing the pupils checked him off and Tali took his hand. All the way to the mess hall, she chatted about her day, and Nico found himself loving the interaction. When they'd gotten lunch, they sat and Nico messaged Lana, who said she was on her way to meet them. While they waited, he encouraged Tali to eat. She obliged, and he grinned at her. She was definitely coming into her own, he thought, and it made him happy. He had just taken a sip of caf when she asked about calling him dad. When he had managed to swallow, he met her eyes. "Are you sure, Tali? I mean, I'd love it, but it's your call."

"I love you, Nico. Mama does, too. I can feel it when she thinks about you." Her words had Nico speechless. He knew she was force sensitive, but had no idea she would be able to use it yet.

"I love you, too, Tali, but I want you to be sure, and not just feel you have to." He saw her mulling over his words, and then she smiled brightly.

"No, I want to. I want to be with you and Mama forever," she said, and Nico reached over to hold her hand.

"Then I'm absolutely wonderful with it," he told her, and they both giggled. Nico's heart was full when Lana joined them.

Caly cooked most of the afternoon, so that her parents would have food readily available for them for a few days. She knew that things were moving faster as the confrontation on Ossus was looming, and this was the only way she could think of to support them. She had finished and joined her dad in the family room, just sitting down when Miriah appeared. Corso jumped up, his arm around her waist as he guided her to the sofa.

"Smells amazing, Caly," she said, drinking the water that Corso handed her. Her voice was a little rough, but he knew it was just from all the sleeping. "I'm actually hungry, so I think I'm back to normal." They laughed, but Corso knew how serious lack of sleep could be. He wanted her to be able to return to her regular pattern, but was cautiously optimistic about it.

"Torian gets off in about an hour, if that's okay to wait," Caly explained, and Miriah squeezed her hand.

"Of course, hon." They sat together, Miriah leaning on Corso, warm and content. Corso worried about what the next day would bring, but for now, he could let Miriah be relaxed. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start this whole thing. He turned the chime on his datapad off, and shoved to the far reach of the end table, focusing instead on his family.


	44. Chapter 44

Miriah breezed into her office, rested and fed. Corso had insisted she have breakfast, and with the day of sleep, she felt really good. So good that she'd already been in touch with Hylo to have supplies and work crews sent to the ranch on Dantooine, both to repurpose the barn and to stock their food and daily supplies. She waved to Lana as the blonde woman passed on the way to her office, and Lana smiled broadly. "Great to see you well," Lana said. "I did send you a report..."

"I've been through it. Twice, in fact. Great work, Lana."

"What are the weather conditions on Dantooine right now?" Lana wanted to be prepared, and knew that she'd need to add to Tali's wardrobe.

"It's always cool on Dantooine, but there's not a lot of snow or ice. Mostly just wind to deal with, and it does get pretty cold in winter. We should be coming into the coldest time of the year there right now. I've messaged Rizzo, he'll start to get wood stockpiled and make sure the furnaces are working," Corso said. "We have cold weather gear for the troops, and the family has gear there. You'll want to make sure Tali has a scarf and gloves, if she doesn't already. Boots with a warm lining, and heated blankets make it manageable."

Lana nodded. "I'll put together a list, maybe Nico can start shopping," she said, and then blushed. Miriah watched, not sure what Lana was hiding, but she was sure it was something. Aric bustled in then, Maura on his heels.

"We're ready. Our groups can be mobilized in two hours. If necessary, we can go ahead and make things ready." Aric was almost sparkling, he was so alive and in command of the moment. Miriah laughed, and outlined what she'd done so far, and he nodded in approval.

"Mo, have you talked to Mom?" Miriah asked.

"I haven't, but if Mags comes, she will, too. We'll need the medical support, at any rate."

"I just don't know if Mags has thought about going back to the place where Felix died," Miriah said, and saw Corso nod from the corner of her eye. "I'll invite them for dinner and we can all talk."

"Perfect. We'll bring wine and whatever else we need," Maura replied.

"Caly and Torian will probably cook," Miriah said, and sent the message on her datapad. "I think we're almost ready. I..." Her words were cut off by the priority alert from the main holo. Miriah sighed, wondering who she'd have to face, and slowly made her way to the war room. The image was one of a woman, one Miriah had yet to meet, but whom she knew immediately.

"Supreme Chancellor Rans," Miriah said, with a slight nod.

"Commander Riggs, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rans said. "I have greatly appreciated the information that the Alliance has provided us. Our military leaders has been keeping me apprised of the situation, and I wanted to discuss..."

Miriah held her hand up. "One moment, Chancellor. Let's move this call to a more secure arena." When Rans nodded, Miriah and her group moved to the conference room. With the security measures in place, Lana messaged down to the war room to transfer the call. "Now, then. We can speak freely here." They discussed the recent events on Dantooine and other Outer Rim planets, as well as what info they had on Ossus.

"I want to be candid, Commander. We are ill equipped for this. It's been hard to find any support for our military forces since the Iokath offensive, even with the expertise of Malcom on our side. I don't know how we are going to be able to field a force on Ossus and still defend our planets."

Miriah sighed. She had figured they'd be stretched, but didn't count on there being no support for Ossus. Good thing I had Lana and Aric working on this already. "Don't worry, Chancellor. I believe we can provide the military part. All I ask is that in exchange, we can count on your fleet for assistance with providing defense of our border planets and to help establish a base on Ossus."

Rans exhaled slowly and a look of relief passed over her face. "Agreed. I'll have my plans drawn up and sent encrypted to your Vice Commander. Once we've gotten everything moving, we'll talk again."

Miriah only nodded and the transmission winked out. "Well. I knew we'd be carrying the brunt of the conflict, but not so completely. Are we up for this?"

Lana pulled up the current manpower stats and showed Miriah. "Can we ask for forces from other planets?" she asked.

"We can," Aric said. "But we know the ones here have trained under the best, and we know how they will perform. I can't say the same for other planets."

"We have the Mandalorians on our side as well," Maura noted, and Miriah nodded.

"It'll be enough. We'll need to let Sol know, and maybe send the troops from the other planets here for defense."

"Do you think the Empire can front two offensives?" Aric asked, and saw Miriah deliberate that.

"Not expressly, but I would expect them to think we're vulnerable if we're supporting the Ossus front." She worried the most about that, if she were honest with herself. "I don't ever want them to think, even for a minute, that we're vulnerable."

"I'll see to the messages," Lana said, and started for the door before Miriah called her name.

"Let's shoot for two days to start toward Dantooine, okay?" Lana nodded and smiled, and hurried out, sending her list of items to Nico's datapad.

"Maybe we should just let you go, Dev, and stay here with Logan and Lara," Mia said, and flopped onto the bed. "It's a lot to pack up, and I hate for Lara to be alone."

"Of course, whatever you feel more comfortable with," Devin told his wife, and he could feel her inner conflict in their force connection. "You know I only want you to be happy, love."

"Oh, I don't know what to do," she said, and turned as Devin pulled his heavy black robes from the storage box.

"You always want to make everyone happy, but in this case, you should do what you want," he told her with a kiss on her cheek. She pulled him down with her and they enjoyed the few minutes of time together. When Merida started to cry from the other room, Mia sighed.

"We want to be where you are," she said. "I'll mange it." She moved away and went to daughter, who had just had her first birthday a few weeks ago and was now running everywhere. Mia knew the kids would love the ranch, and actually looked forward to staying in the large estate house. Her previous stay on Dantooine was at the temple there, and she'd only been to the ranch once. Besides, she thought, we may even still be there for Life Day, and that would be wonderful. She took her daughter out to the kitchen, getting her a snack. When her back was turned, she felt Merida reach out in the force. _Go,_ was all she said, but it made Mia giggle. Go, we shall, she sent back, and saw her daugther's smile.

Nico got the message from Lana and grinned as he walked onto the courtyard. It was getting colder, but no snow as yet. Still, he pulled his collar up against the wind, and walked into the shop. Lana had sent him Tali's sizes and urged him to pick up whatever she might have forgotten on her list. He knew Tali preferred pinks and purples, and set about filling a cart with winter wear items for her. When he saw the adult sized scarf that matched the one he'd chosen for Tali, he couldn't help himself. He took his many bags to the apartment before doing his preflight, his afternoon run coming up soon.

Mags had gotten the invitation to Miriah's and looked at the time. She had a full clinic afternoon, and, truth be told, she didn't want to cook for just herself. She always enjoyed the company at her sister's. With a little bit of happy, she dove into her afternoon. It was only as she was making her way to the last exam of the day that she realized it was Theron Shan. She opened the door and was met with a smile. "Master Magdalane. It's good to see you," he said.

"You're looking well, Theron. Tell me how you're feeling, and don't leave anything out," she instructed. They went through his medications, and she noted he was using less and less as he regained his strength. She agreed with him that he was making quick progress. It was only when she felt his mood shift that she stiffened.

"I want you to know that I will do whatever is necessary to assist the Alliance in this push to Ossus, and I am so sorry for your loss," he told her, not seeing the mask she hid behind at his words.

"I believe you, and thank you. Now, what do you need from me?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then you are pronounced mostly healed," she said, and they chuckled. "Take care." Theron nodded and she left him, going to the main desk to make her exam note. She didn't see him exit and stare at her, his empathy clear in his eyes. She didn't look up until he had made his way out.

Lana met Tali at school and they made their way home, Tali skipping ahead and then running back to Lana as she walked through the war room. All the adults there made her unsure, Lana thought, and decided they'd stop at the cantina and have lunch. When Tali took a nap when they got home, Lana went through the bags, sorting and approving of all the items. She was a little confused when she saw a duplicate of the scarf, and then realized it was for her. She felt so loved, in that moment, that he would think of getting them something that matched. She sat back on the sofa and closed her own eyes, enjoying the feeling of being important to someone.

Aric put Caitlin on his shoulder and laughed when she only snuggled in. "C'mon, little one. Get that bad old burp out so you can get some sleep. Mom needs a little break." He was rewarded with the air bubble and more, and Coleen giggled at his facial expression.

"Let me take her and you can clean up," she said, handling the infant like a pro. Aric went to the refresher and did the best he could to get the formula off his shirt, but he had to smile at the same time. Last time this week, we could only peek at her through the window, he thought. He went back to see if Coleen needed anything, but she was stretched out on the sofa, the cradle nearby, both girls sleeping. He tiptoed out to meet Maura at Mir's place, and found her sitting in the cantina bar, a drink in her hand. "What's going on, Maura? You never drink," he said, his face worried.

"I'm just a little nervous about what's coming," she confessed. "I don't want us all scattered about, easy prey for anyone looking to snipe."

Aric put his arm around her and bent to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to be right on the ranch. No one should need to be far from the houses. I think we might have to land one ship in our field, but that's not an issue. It's going to be okay, love." Maura sipped her brandy and leaned on him.

"You smell funny," she said, and he grinned at her, telling her about the incident. Together, they made their way to dinner, and when they entered, were instantly buoyed by the high spirits of the group. Lara and Logan were sitting on the sofa with Caly and Torian, Miriah on the floor with the grandchildren all around her, and Sarai looking on, chuckling at their antics. Mia and Magdalane were serving plates and called everyone to come eat. Corso came and plucked his bride from the floor and both boys latched onto his legs as Devin lifted Merida up. So much love, Aric thought. We're going to be fine on Dantooine, and I'll make sure that everyone is safe.

Miriah waited until everyone was settled to stand on the small table. "Okay everyone. Here it is. We're heading to Dantooine day after tomorrow. We'll take the _Dreamweaver_ and the _Moonglow._ We should have plenty of room. Part of my detail will be leaving tomorrow to make sure that everyone is secure. We'll go over rules on the ships, but in case you didn't remember, it's very cold right now on Dantooine. Pack warm clothes. We'll get set up and then figure out the next move. Let's see a hand count of those coming along," she said, and laughed when everyone but Logan, Lara and Sarai threw their hands high. "Okay then, we'll take off at oh four hundred hours. Any concerns, message me or Lana." When she stood down, everyone burst out talking all at once. Miriah went to her mother's side and took Sarai's hand.

"Mom, is everything okay with you?" she asked softly, and saw her mother smile.

"I'm fine, Miriah. Just don't want to deal with the trip and then the cold," Sarai answered. "Besides, Lara won't last too much longer, and I can help with James." Miriah hugged her mother then, suddenly aware of the age that had started to show.

"I understand, and I'm grateful," Miriah said. "Just, please know that I love you very much, Mom." Sarai's eyes were wet when she looked at her youngest daughter.

"I love you, too, Mir. And I want you to be safe. I don't think this family can take another tragedy right now."

"I promise," Miriah told her.

Two days later, Miriah and Lana's families stood at the hangar, ready to board. As they filed onto the ship, Miriah hung back. She knew that Corso had done the walk around, and that her ship was ready, but there was this strange hesitancy. She looked back at the hangar, and saw Logan walking toward her. "Go, Mom. Do what you do, and get back. I'll miss you, every day," he said, and caught her in a tight hug. Miriah had sworn she wouldn't cry, but she had to blink rapidly as her youngest son let her regain her feet.

"Take care, Logan." With a final kiss on the cheek, Logan turned back into the base. Miriah looked again at the ship, and started across the tarmac as the first true flakes of snow started to fall across Odessen.


	45. Chapter 45

Miriah looked out the windscreen as the ship emptied. She had spent the two day journey just being with the family, cooking and being social. She was waiting for the encrypted files from Odessen to download to her datapad, and she could see how the wind was blowing outside, darkness almost complete. All of the families with children opted to take the guest house, leaving the ranch house to everyone else. She saw Lana and Tali, and grinned, their matching scarves making them easy to spot in the fading light. Corso had been helping everyone get their belongings to the proper places, and she laughed when he hurried up the ramp. "I've started the fireplace in the kitchen, but both houses are warm. Is your stuff almost done?" he asked, pointing to the datapad.

"Almost," she replied, putting her hands on his cold face. "Wow, it's really nasty out there."

"I have something for you," he said, going to their quarters. He returned with a beautiful long coat, made from a silvery gray wampa hide. Her eyes widened as she saw it, and he blushed. "I was going to wait until Life Day, but you really need this now more."

She slipped her arms into the coat and immediately felt the warmth of the hides. Corso fastened it around her and pulled the hood over her head with a kiss on her nose. "It's amazing," she breathed, and he smiled at her.

"Let the detail take you to the house, darlin'. I'll bring your datapad when I lock up the ship. It's not getting any warmer out there." Putting her hands in her pockets, she found a pair of soft gray leather gloves, and slipped them onto her hands.

"You thought of everything," she said, and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll see you up at the house."

Corso grinned as she walked away, happy that she was warm. He waited a few more minutes for the chime to sound, and whistled as he went down the ramp. He stood outside, his breath freezing in a fog as he exhaled. As much as he loved the ranch, his feelings were mixed this time, Felix's death on his mind. He'd escorted Magdalane to the house earlier, and noticed how quiet she was now that they had landed. She'd spent the journey talking with the family and enjoying Tali's emerging force awareness. He worried about her, here. He'd mention it to Aric and they could watch out for her, and hopefully keep her from being lonely.

The families with children all opted for the guest house, so the noise in the main house was muted, Caly and Torian working to get something going for dinner, Aric helping them. Miriah stopped in the kitchen and looked around. The ranch house had always been home, she thought. The almost commercial kitchen, the large fireplaces. It held many memories, and she was thinking of all the Life Day celebrations that had taken place there when Caly's voice brought her attention to the present. "Mom, that's really beautiful," Caly said, stroking the soft fur of the coat.

"Dad just gave it to me," Miriah said. "It's wonderfully warm." She'd felt the icy wind only on her face on her walk to the house.

"It suits you," Caly told her, and helped her take it off. "I'll take it to your room."

"Thanks, honey. What are we cooking tonight?" she asked, ready to help.

"I pulled some things out of the freezer, we can really cook tomorrow," Caly replied, already on the way down the back hallway.

"Torian, what do you need me to do?" Miriah asked, and Torian shrugged.

"You don't need to do anything, Commander. We've got this going," he said.

Miriah sighed, "You don't need to call me that at home," she said, but Torian was shaking his head.

"I know it's home to you, but you're still working. This is a forward command post, and I'd feel awkward with anything else, except maybe during meals or in the evenings," he told her.

"Very well," she finally responded, and went to sit by the fireplace. Yes, I've missed this house, she thought, and settled in. If no one would let her do anything, she'd just wait. She'd only been sitting a few minutes when Corso brought her datapad inside, crossing to sit with her by the fire.

Mia smiled at the children playing in the adjacent room. They'd chosen one of the rooms that connected with the one next door via the refresher, as did Lana and Nico. The middle room on the first floor was taken by Coleen. It'll be nice to be able to see people everyday, Mia thought. It did get a little boring to be at home sometimes, although she cherished being able to spend time with the kids. Devin was helping Coleen get the infant things set up, and she was putting away clothes. She had been amazed at how easily all of the children had adapted to space travel. Declan had spent most of his time with whomever was in the pilot's seat, Merida with her grandmother, wherever Miriah was. Caly had sent a message that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes, and Mia hurried to get the kids into their coats. The cold seemed more harsh than on Odessen and she dreaded getting out in it again. Maybe I can cook a little here, she thought, eyeing the kitchen. But not tonight. She turned to smile at Devin and Coleen, and together they made their way to the main house, less than fifty steps away.

Maura was almost unpacked when Aric sought her out. "Hey, love. Ready to eat?" he asked and saw her somber face. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping Coleen would stay here, but I get it. She's wanting to be able to care for Caitlin alone, but I miss her already."

"They're on the way here for dinner," Aric said, and when Maura didn't move, he went to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see them plenty, and we have a job to do. Once we get going on this offensive, you'll be busy most of the day. I know I already am, with perimeter security and such. C'mon, beautiful. Let's go enjoy one more relaxed meal." Maura nodded but instead of walking, she put her head on Aric's shoulder.

"I hate to say this, but I'm afraid," she whispered. Aric understood, they were all more wary here with the recent events.

"I'm here, my dear, and I'm not going anywhere. We have the entire property guarded, twenty-four/seven. We'll have detail guards on the paths. I promise, I've been working on this plan since we thought of this place as a base of operations." He pulled her face up and kissed her soundly. "Trust me."

"I do," she said, a slight smile on her face. They heard the cry of a hungry infant, and started to the kitchen, knowing the draw of the fireplace would have Coleen there.

Magdalane heard the call to dinner, but instead she sat heavily on the end of the bed. She had tried to prepare herself, but being on Dantooine was proving to be more than she'd figured on. She still felt Felix's presence, but she also felt the residual force from his death, and that was what had her feeling so low. She was lost in her thoughts of the last time she was here with Felix, when Corso came looking for her. "Mags, come join us. I know, this has to be hard, but we're all here for you," he told her.

"It is harder than I thought it would be," she admitted, but stood. Corso had always been able to influence her, and now she took his offered arm.

"He would love being here with all of us," Corso said softly, and Mags felt her eyes fill.

"He surely would have, and in a way, he is." They walked in silence to the dining room, and Corso saw Merida slide down from the booster seat she'd been sitting on. The child walked to Mags and took her hand, leading her to the empty seat beside her own.

Devin watched the exchange and sighed. My force power combined with Mom's stubbornness, he thought, but he was proud of Merida's empathy to his aunt, and he caught Mags' smile. He heard Mia laugh in the force as he shook his head. They truly had some challenging years ahead, but he looked forward to every day.

Tali sat between Nico and Lana, and looked around. She was tired, but didn't want to miss anything, and when she reached for her juice, she didn't quite have her hand ready and it spilled. Before anyone could tell her it was fine, she had hid under the table. The others noticed but didn't want to call attention to her, afraid she'd just feel worse. Miriah brought a towel out of the adjacent refresher and without any breaks in the conversation, wiped up the spill. When she was done, she didn't look at Tali, but held out her hand, motioning Lana to stay put with the other. After a few minutes, Miriah felt the little fingers grasp hers and ducked under the table.

"Tali, everything is just fine. No one is upset or yelling. Come on, finish your food. It's good, isn't it?" Miriah saw the tears then, and they melted her heart. "We all love you, sweetie," she said, and Tali crept closer. When she was near enough, Tali sobbed on her shoulder, and Miriah stood with her, taking her to the kitchen to get some fresh juice. When they returned to the table, Tali sat in her chair again.

Lana smiled down at her daughter, knowing that Miriah had handled everything just right. Tali pulled on her sleeve. Lana bent down to hear Tali's whisper. "Little one is nice," she said, and Lana hugged her.

"She is the best," Lana affirmed, and they smiled at each other.

By morning, everyone was refreshed and ready for the day. Corso and Cali made pancakes, and the kids all enjoyed the faces they made with chocolate chips. Aric had already been up, checking the perimeter guards and getting reports from the spaceport and nearby towns. He joined the adults as they all sat, and saw Corso's relaxed face. "Things are fine," he said, but he knew they'd go over all the reports later. Now, his stomach grumbled and he looked down at it. The chocolate chips reminded him of the days of cookie time, and he chuckled as he told the story. They left the table, and went to work to turn the house into a work place.

Miriah had her desk moved from the bedroom to the training room, and sat down to look at all the documents on her datapad, the details of Odessen's people still as important as ever. She looked at the type of document, and generally added her thumbprint without reading every one. Permits for the new settlement, the ship yard progress reports, and mundane other civil documents that required her approval. Occasionally, she'd run across a file that wasn't like the others, and that's what she saw now. A petition for permanent adoption, she read, for Tali Okarr. Good, she thought, and had her thumb ready but then it hit her. Okarr. Tali would be an Okarr, she thought. How did that happen? She stood and saw Lana outside on the deck with Mags and Maura. When Lana felt her questions in the force, she made her excuses and hurried to where Miriah sat. Without a word, she turned the datapad to show Lana. "What did I miss?" Miriah asked quietly.

Lana blushed hotly. "We were married by Colonel Siovanna, the week after that we brought Tali home. There was so much going on that I submitted the documents late, and then you were kind of out of it that morning with the insomnia. I wasn't advertising it, but should have told you before now." She took her left hand out of her pocket and showed it to Miriah, who's eyebrows rose as she smiled.

"Very nice, indeed. I'm just hoping you didn't feel you had to marry, Lana. We would have worked out a guardianship or something for Tali," Miriah told her.

"We love each other. Not in the insane, fear driven way that I loved Theron. The can't-remember- what- it- was- like- without him love, the one that truly makes me happy. We took our time and our feelings grew. Keeping Tali secure was just icing on the cake."

"Well, I like cake. And the icing is the best part," Miriah joked, and firmly pressed her thumb on Tali's adoption papers. "Now, let's go see if we can find some." Lana laughed but followed Miriah to the kitchen.

Theron made his way haltingly to the war room. Miriah had asked him to work from Odessen, and he told her he'd do everything he could to help. He met Logan there and they discussed the current state of the base. When they parted, Theron felt a little more a part of things, despite the sidelong glances from some at the computer stations. He hadn't asked for a secure log on, didn't really feel he deserved one yet. He knew that Arcann had been moved to the command wing, and thought about going to visit. No, he thought. I'll just go home. He stood and slowly straightened, and felt a hand on his arm. Turning as quickly as he could, he saw Missy's smile, and without words, they walked to the cantina. Maybe this day is shaping up better than I thought.


	46. Chapter 46

Miriah dreamed of years past, the family all in this house and enjoying just being together. Felix was there, sitting on the floor in front of the main room fireplace, the children all sitting around him, listening to the Life Day story. When she woke, she wondered how Mags was able to be here, without him. She sat up and realized that Corso was already up, and glanced at the chrono. He'd let her sleep in a bit, she saw, and slowly made her way to the shower. We have a lot to do today, she told herself, going through the list in her head. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Corso's voice.

"Darlin', we've got food on the table when you're done," he told her.

"Sounds great, sugar. I'll be quick," she told him, shutting off the water. He held the towel for her and laughed when she shivered, the cooler air of their bedroom mixing with the steam from the shower. He kissed her quickly.

"See you in a few minutes," he told her, heading down the hallway. She quickly dried her hair and went to breakfast, already tired.

Aric and Maura had gotten up early, Aric to check the perimeter reports and Maura to get the detail guards switched out. The night had been quiet, and Aric was thankful. He knew there might be false alarms due to the wild animals that abounded on Dantooine, but the cold night must have kept them in their own homes. He had gone down to the converted barn and saw that it was actually nicer than the barracks on Odessen. Grateful that they had space, he worked his way back to the guest house as the sun peeked over the horizon. No one up yet here, he realized, and spoke to each trooper as he walked the path to the main house. They'd start to work on the plans for Ossus today, he thought, and felt the rush of warm air hit his face, carrying the smell of food and caf. It was a good plan to come here, he decided, and went to the kitchen.

Miriah sat between Corso and Maura, her plate full of the old fashioned breakfast Caly had made. She observed her daughter, flushed cheeks and neatly put up hair, and for a moment wondered how they'd all grown so much older than the last time they'd lived here. She smiled at Caly's urging to eat, and when Caly sat beside Torian, she told her how much she appreciated the help with keeping everyone fed. "It's what I love, Mom. I'm glad to be here. I'd much rather be in the kitchen than doing anything else. Besides, this is a terrific kitchen."

"It really is," Miriah acknowledged. She ate and enjoyed the company, even as people finished and made room for others. Finally, when she could put it off no longer, she rose and made her way to her desk. Once inside the room, she saw the improvements that had been made since yesterday. A fire blazed in the fireplace, and the room was cozy. Two chairs from the formal living room had been pulled in across the desk, and she saw the computer set up already. Someone has been working overtime, she thought, and made her way to her chair. Underneath the desk, she saw her warm slippers and a soft throw, and smiled. Corso, she thought. He's making sure I'm comfortable and warm. As if she'd conjured him, he entered.

"Darlin', I keep forgetting something. When I was here before, I got some things from our safe deposit box for you," he told her, crossing to kneel beside her, reaching into his shirt pocket. He took her hand and slipped her original wedding ring, along with the large amethyst he'd gotten her for their fifth anniversary, onto her hand.

"Oh! Sugar, thank you. I've always loved this ring," she said, brushing her fingertip over the deep purple stone. He leaned in to kiss her and was pushing himself up to stand when Aric and Maura came in.

"We've got company," Aric said, but he didn't look alarmed, and Miriah waited for him to elaborate. "Ambassador Horal and Commander Solidar are being cleared through the checkpoint now. Not surprised that they're here but we didn't expect them, right?"

Lana had entered as Aric spoke. "No, we didn't, but they did know we were coming," she said, and Miriah could see she was relaxed and rested.

"I'll ask Caly to put on some caf, and help her with getting it all together," Corso offered and Miriah nodded.

"We'll go monitor their arrival," Aric said, and Maura followed him out. When they were alone, Miriah turned to Lana.

"Everything okay at the house?" she asked, and Lana smiled.

"It's perfect. Everyone slept well, even Caitlin. It's warm and inviting, and this morning, Coleen is working with Tali on her school lessons while the baby sleeps."

"I'm glad things are good, I was a little worried after Tali had her accident last night," Miriah said. "It's clear that she's been abused in the past over minor things."

Lana sat in one of the leather chairs. "I believe you're right. I've seen her cringe if she drops something, or just fold in on herself at the slightest issue. She's getting better about it, as she comes to trust us all. She trusts you as much as she does me," Lana said.

"Me? Why?" Miriah said, but it amused her.

"I think she's more comfortable with you because you're the closest adult to her size," Lana said, and felt the grin on her face grow.

Miriah laughed out loud. "She's adorable, and I hate that she hasn't always been safe and loved. She is now, though, and anything any of us can do, let us know." They heard voices heading their way. "Ready for this?" she asked, and saw Lana's nod as she stood to greet the leadership of Dantooine.

Theron sat on his sofa, the low table littered with empty bottles. He knew everyone who mattered was gone, and he had nothing better to do. Missy had helped yesterday, but he didn't want anyone to see how bitter and depressed he'd become since his return to the Alliance. How can I ever get back to being me, he wondered, when I don't even have a part in this new offensive? He sat back and closed his eyes. I want to do better, but I don't know how. He remembered when he was a part of things, before he'd gone rogue. Then, he would have found a lead, or an informant that could help, in his network. Now, most of his network refused his calls, even after his true intentions had been revealed. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. I have to find a way, he thought, to prove my worth to the Commander. But how? He thought until his head hurt, but couldn't figure out what to do, where to go, or who to call. He was still sitting there when he got a call, and absently hit the receive switch on his holo without looking at the frequency. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Vowrawn's voice.

"Technoplague," Vowrawn growled. "I need your help. I want..."

"No! No, no, no! I work for the Alliance," Theron said, shaking his head vigorously.

"I am not asking you to betray your faction," Vowrawn said. "I only want to know.."

"I'm not telling you anything. Forget this frequency, hell, I'll forget it." He disconnected the call but the very fact that Vowrawn had located a way to find him had his heart racing. He knew he had to tell someone what had happened, and he stood, pushing away the sudden dizziness. I have to find Arcann, he thought, and stumbled out of his apartment.

Miriah finished her meeting and then plowed through the items on her datapad, her new encrypted terminal and holo coming in handy. She stopped to eat a sandwich at her desk, but it was dark outside when she finally shut everything down. Corso had checked on her throughout the day, but had let her work, knowing she'd be less stressed once it was all caught up. She was stretching, her arms over her head, when she saw Declan running her way, a gleeful smile on his face. She lifted him up and he hugged her, his tiny arms holding on tightly. She carried him into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered, sitting near the fireplace. Devin crossed to her, and Declan hid his face in her hair.

"He was looking for you, and I guess he found you," Devin chuckled and gave his seat to her.

"It was a nice end to the day," Miriah said, and tried to follow all the things Declan was telling her. She noted that he was improving his verbal skills daily, and learned that he had ate lunch then his daddy had taken him and Tali out to see the animals in the north pasture. He is so happy, she thought, and looked up at the gathered people. This was a really good idea, she admitted, and took the offered glass of wine.

Theron rode to the base annex after failing to find Arcann at the shipyard. He was disappointed again, and huffed out a sigh of frustration. Getting back on the speeder, he decided he would locate General Dinn, who would surely be in her office. He hurried inside and down the right hallway, and was relieved to hear her talking. After asking permission to enter, he told her everything and saw her frown.

"Have you ever had communications with the Sith Emperor before?" Solasta asked.

"Never! Not even when he was on the Dark Council. I have no idea how he was able to contact me," Theron said, and had a moment of doubt, wondering if she believed him.

"We'll get you an encrypted holo, there's no way he can bother you then. You said he called you Technoplague, where is that coming from?" Theron described his mission, many years ago, after which Darth Acina had given him the name, but he told her that he had no idea that anyone else knew Technoplague was him. "As the new Emperor, I'm sure he has access to her files."

"True enough," Theron said, and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I just had to let someone know, and to make it clear that I did not initiate any contact with a member of the Empire."

"Noted," Solasta said with a brisk nod. "I'll send it in the daily report to the Commander, but I'm confident that changing out your equipment, you'll not be bothered by him again. It was on your network frequency, right?"

Theron let out a breath. "You're right. That's the one I use to gather info and data. I've had it since my old Republic SIS days."

"There you go. With new frequencies, you should be fine. I do appreciate you letting me know, Theron. We can keep our ears open for any other attempts to contact anyone on Odessen." Theron stood and realized he felt better, overall, than he had in months, just being totally upfront about everything.

"Thank you, General." He shook Solasta's hand and made his way out, but instead of going home, he went to the cantina. A little dinner would be nice, he thought, and sat down, pleased with his day.

Miirah soaked in the hot, fragrant water, her eyes closed. Dinner had been wonderful, and she felt like she'd been running all day. Desk work is as exhausting as any other work, she reckoned. She heard Corso close the door to their room and seconds later, sit beside the tub. "Good day, huh?" he said softly.

"It was," she agreed. "Even with the surprise visitors, we managed to catch up from the trip. Tomorrow, we can start to plan some recon flights into where we believe Ossus is, using the info that Devin got from Tython." She was quiet, and thought Corso had left when he spoke again.

"I miss Felix," he said, and she heard his voice catch.

"I do, too, now that we're here. It's funny, we didn't see him all the time on Odessen, so it didn't seem as pronounced there. Here, I expect to see him with the children, or laughing by the fireplace." They fell silent, each wondering how Magdalane was doing.

Mags slid under the warm blanket and sighed. I understand Miriah's insomnia so much better now, she thought. For so many years, she had enjoyed the solid warmth and loving arms of her husband. Since he passed, she had many nights where she merely lay awake. Others she dreamed of him, and woke with her heart all but bursting with grief. It's hard to figure a way out, she thought, except that he still feels near. Unbidden, thoughts of her mother came, and she had a sudden pang of fear, even though she knew that her force connection with Sarai would have told her if anything was wrong. I'm becoming afraid of everything, she thought. The memory of Merida leading her to dinner the evening before came to her then, and she smiled. Even with everything, there's still force users in the world, and sometimes that just has to be enough to counter the darkness. She closed her eyes and felt Felix's presence, as she did every night, but tonight, she was tired and let it soothe her to sleep.

Tali slid out of her bed and went to the window. She saw the trooper on the path and smiled. Mama kept her safe, always. It was nice here, even if it was cold, she thought. She had earned praise from Coleen for her knowledge of colors and words, and there were so many other force users here. She felt the pangs from Magdalane as surely as if they were in the same room, and wished the light haired sister was happy. She jumped when she felt Lana ask if she was okay, and made her way to their room on silent feet, eagerly climbing into bed with them at the invitation. I hope things are always good now, she thought, and closed her tired eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Miriah shifted and turned, her body aching. She'd been putting long hours in over the past few days, coordinating the Republic troop, the Alliance troops, and keeping Odessen running. She stretched, arching her back, which had come to hurt almost every day now. Corso had been working on stocking firewood, keeping the food supplies going and helping with the children. They'd both been so tired lately that they fell into bed, only wanting to be warm and sleep. Even with her very plain thermal weave pajamas and thick socks, she was cold. She pulled the blankets higher over her body and rested her head on Corso's shoulder. She was falling into sleep again when thunder shook the house and she startled, waking her husband. "You're okay, I've got you," Corso murmured, rolling to face her and pulling her into his body.

"Been a long time since I've actually heard thunder," she whispered, her nose on his neck. He tilted her head and kissed her, one of his long kisses that drove all thought out of both their minds. When he had to breathe, he gazed into her eyes.

"I've missed loving you, darlin'." His hands cupped her head and he kissed her again, and she felt herself warming from the inside.

"Maybe we need to fix that, then," she said, her hands under his shirt.

"I promise, I'll keep you warm," he said with a grin.

Lana and Nico both sat up at Tali's scream that came on the heels of the burst of thunder, and before they could even think they were both out of bed and hurrying to her. They found her huddled under her bed, rocking and crying. "Tali, hon, come out. It's okay, it was thunder," Nico said, and held his hand out. She shook her head and continued to cry and rock, her sobs breaking Lana's heart. Thinking of her past, she sat on the floor beside the bed.

"Tali, you're not back on Dromund Kaas," she said softly. "You're on Dantooine, where the ranch is, remember? No one is going to take you from us, I promise." The rocking slowed but the sobs continued. Lana decided that maybe she just needed to distract Tali, and started telling her a story, one where a young Lana played in the rain and puddles and romped around the garden with her akk dog. Lana finished that story and looked at Nico, who had sat beside her and held her hand. They were quiet for a minute and Lana saw Tali's hand emerge from under the bed. She grasped the tiny fingers and pulled, and Tali allowed herself to be moved from her hiding spot and into Lana's arms. "Oh, sweetie. As long as I live, you'll never have to worry about going back," she whispered and Tali hugged her tightly. As they sat there, they heard Declan crying, and Nico placed a kiss on Tali's head. A quick glance at the chrono on the wall told him it was just after midnight.

"How about we go get a little warm milk," he suggested, "with a little chocolate in it." Tali looked at him then, hope shining in her eyes. He helped Lana stand and they went into the kitchen, where they found Mia and Declan. Without a word, Mia poured Tali a cup of the warmed chocolate milk she'd made and Nico sat her on the tall stool, standing behind her so that she didn't slip off.

And so it was that both Miriah and Lana were tired at breakfast. They had just gone into the office when the holo started and Miriah sighed. She was growing agitated with the constant planning and ready to get started. They walked to the holo and Lana received the transmission. They were both surprised by the image that formed in front of them. "Ah, Commander! Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. Ardinondu Dipolus Daeruun. I oversee the Republic's deployments along the Parlemian hyperroute. I only wish we were speaking in person, I've just brewed a truly invigorating blend of Gatalentan tea. Do you enjoy tea, Commander?"

"I do, indeed," Miriah replied. "I'm not sure I've tried that particular blend, though."

"I'll have a case sent to you, the flavor is unmatched. Though I'm told it can only truly be appreciated when shared." The unusual being turned thoughtful. "A beautiful planet, Gatalenta. It's people are known for their long and steadfast support of the Jedi. It is the Jedi that I wish to discuss with you today."

"The Jedi Order as I knew it is destroyed, we've established a temple on Odessen and one here on Dantooine, but the old council and the ones who sat on it are mostly gone. I have heard that Satele Shan has started to train padawans again, on Coruscant."

General Daeruun sighed. "Few Jedi survived the war against Zakuul, although I am very glad that Master Riggs is healthy and with you. The rest went into hiding, scattered across the galaxy. I'm not even sure how many council members remain." He shifted and Miriah could see that he was uncomfortable. "I've contacted Satele, but it's been years since she led the Jedi. She couldn't help me. I did mange to learn of one surviving member of the Jedi Council, Master Gnost-Dural. My sources tell me that he's hiding on the planet Ossus."

"The ancient home of the Jedi, all but destroyed by the Sith, centuries ago," Lana murmured and Miriah nodded.

"Indeed," Daeruun confirmed. "I'm told that Master Gnost-Dural took as many Jedi as possible, along with civilian volunteers, to establish a hidden colony on the planet. Unfortunately, the colony doesn't seem to be hidden any longer. I've tracked Imperial forces moving through the area, and I believe the Jedi are in grave danger."

"We want to help," Miriah said and saw the general smile.

"I knew you were the one to contact, Commander. The Jedi colony is completely off the grid, and any warning I try to send will only lead the Sith directly to them. Ossus is at the far end of the Parlemian hyperroute, and I have no official authority to intervene. I'm gathering resources to launch reinforcements regardless, but without authorization, it's taking time. Time the Jedi might not have." Miriah shot a raised brow look at Lana, who nodded imperceptibly. "You aren't bound by Republic regulations, you can help faster than I can. Please, travel to Ossus. Protect the Jedi until my forces can arrive. They need our help."

Miriah was silent, this was nothing more than she'd expected, but the lack of the chancellor's support for this offensive rankled. She tried to keep her face neutral, and nodded for the general to continue. "I'll forward the coordinates for the Jedi settlement, but to maintain their safety, I urge you to go in with only a few people." Oh, Corso's gonna love this, Miriah thought. "Approaching with an attack group of any significance will provoke a massive Imperial escalation long before I can respond in kind."

"If this does escalate, you're willing to start this war again, right here and now?" Miriah questioned, her face still a blank mask.

"It is clearly the Empire's intent to fire the first shot on Ossus. I do not savor war, but the Sith must never go unchallenged." Miriah felt Lana's unwavering support in the force and nodded. "May the force be with you, Commander. I hope to be sharing a cup of tea with you very soon."

"I look forward to it, General." The image winked out and the women were silent for a few moments, thinking on this latest news. Finally, Miriah turned to Lana. "Let's round up the group for a quick info session, and we can plot out the next step."

Lana nodded and started for the door before Miriah called her name. "Everything okay, Lana? I mean..." 

Lana grinned. "I stand with the Alliance, as we all do. I'm with you, Commander, at your side for whatever comes." Miriah smiled at her friend and watched her go as she pulled her datapad out for notes.

Theron had woken early and gotten dressed, making his way to the cantina where he had breakfast. He'd just finished when he saw General Dinn approaching him, and had a moment of true fear. "Theron," she said, taking the chair across from him. "I was thinking, if you're game, we could plant some distractions for the Sith Emperor with your old holo." She seemed pleased with the idea, and he thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to do anything to harm the fragile trust I've rebuilt with the Alliance," he said, and thought he saw a moment of indecision in the general's face before it was gone, replaced by the gleam of a plan.

"But what if he contacts you again, and you plant a few ideas. That maybe the Commander is working for the Empire, to gather information from the Republic. It will be known soon that she's working with them, so that will seem to fit. Only the info we give the Empire will be what we choose it to be."

Theron took a deep breath and worked through the idea. "If he calls again, and if he believes me, that is."

Solasta nodded. "It'll be a long shot, but it could give the Commander the time she needs to be successful on Ossus."

Theron took another moment in thought before slowly nodding. "Very well, I'll hold onto the old holo frequency for a while, as long as I have a new encrypted one for other communications."

Solasta dug in the pocket on the leg of her pants, fishing out a holo still in the packaging. "Here you go," she said. "Thanks, Theron. I know it was a shock for him to call you, but it just might turn out to be a good thing."

"Thanks for the holo," Theron said, standing. It was only as he made his way to the apartment that he felt the tingle of being back in the game, and it made him smile.

Nico had gotten Tali dressed and they had seen Lana at breakfast, before parting to walk around the pastures. The thunderstorm had long gone, and the sun was bright, the air brisk. Tali chattered about the hills and the ronto, never showing any sign of being terrified the night before, and staying awake for an hour before falling asleep between them, her hand on each of their arms. He held her gloved hand in his own and they were starting back to the guest house when he saw the sunlight glisten over his wife's golden hair and instead, steered their path to her. "We've got some info," she said, and Nico nodded. "Caly's watching the children in the playroom." Nico took Tali there, where she was instantly distracted by the toys, and met everyone in the large family room.

Corso had heard most of the holo call and now his hands curled into fists. No way is she going without protection, without me or Aric, he thought, and tried to calm his mind. He was determined that this would not be like some of the outrageous risks she'd taken against Vaylin. He followed Aric and Maura into the family room, ready to object to whatever put Miriah in danger. She and Lana related the holo call, and let the room fall silent.

"You're not going without us," Aric said, standing. "Absolutely not. I'm thinking you, me, Maura, Corso, Devin and Mags, if she's up to it, for heals. Lana, you would be here to be the waypoint for Odessen and Ossus."

Corso stood as well. "I agree. Miriah's going nowhere alone."

"Then we have our team,"Aric said, and when Miriah nodded, clapped his hands. "Now, when?"

"Tomorrow," Miriah said.

Aric pulled Torian aside later that day. "Son, you're in charge of security here after today. You up to it?"

"Absolutely," Torian said. "I figured as much, and went over the postings and rotations already."

Aric grinned and patted the younger man's back. "I knew you would," he said. "Mainly, I worry about curious citizens, but there's every possibility that once we start working on Ossus, the Empire might have the compound in it's sites. I've got contingency plans on this data spike," he said, handing over the small device. "If you have anything weird happen, I'm only a holo away."

"I'll make sure everyone here is safe and secure," Torian replied, and felt the gravity of that settle on his shoulders. He nodded and went to help Caly.

Caly had been told of the upcoming mission and decided that they'd have a big dinner in the large dining room. She had pulled all the food out and Torian found her setting the long table. "Mom's really going to be gone tomorrow," she said softly and Torian saw her hand tremble.

"She is, but she'll be surrounded by the best. They're going to help the Jedi colony evacuate Ossus, and they'll be back." She continued to work, but Torian knew she was hiding her concern. He took the napkins from her and started on the opposite side of the table. "We'll enjoy this evening, sweetie, and see them in a few days." He saw Caly take a deep breath and struggle to calm her emotions. When she turned to the kitchen, he gave her a minute before he joined her, knowing it was always hard when her parents weren't near.

They enjoyed the dinner and the company, the food delicious and the conversation easy and fun. By the time they had cleaned up and parted, Miriah was both tired and anxious. Corso found her in her tub, and handed her the glass of wine. "Thanks, sugar," she told him, taking a sip.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked, and saw her nod. "Not sure what the environment is like, so I've packed a little of everything."

"Good idea," she replied, her eyes closed. After a minute, she spoke again. "I really hope that General Daeruun can get his forces together soon." Corso didn't answer. He knew that even if the general was unsuccessful, they would pull forces from Odessen. This would be an all or nothing offensive, and Miriah wouldn't dream of doing anything half way. It was the knowledge that he would be beside her that kept him from going insane, even as he held her while she slept.


	48. Chapter 48

Miriah pushed herself to sit up on the edge of the bed and groaned, feeling around with her toes for her slippers. It was frigid in the bedroom, and she felt the cold in her bones. Standing carefully, she wrapped herself in her robe, briefly considering putting the fur coat on instead. Shuffling on sore feet, she made her way down the hall and into the dimly lit kitchen. It was very early, still dark out, and she wasn't even sure what time it was. Corso had been sleeping deeply, and she hated to wake him if the issue was just her intolerance of the cold. She was stoking the fireplace when the furnace kicked on, and she sighed. They were leaving for Ossus today, and she had misgivings about it. Miriah knew that Caly and Torian would be fine on Dantooine, but she had enjoyed being around them and hated to miss that time. Also, she didn't like the idea of Mia being separated from Devin, but he would be essential in the evacuation proceedings. She wrapped herself in a thick throw and settled on the large pillows in front of the now roaring fire, and closed her eyes.

Coleen had learned so much in the past week. Mia had shown her how to wrap Caitlin so that she felt secure and it had drastically improved both of their sleep time. The baby only woke once during the night now, and for that, Coleen was eternally grateful. She had just put the baby down when she realized that her parents would be gone today, and it made her stop in her tracks. But Mia and Lana will still be here, and Caly, she told herself. It'll be fine, she told herself. She stretched out in the soft bed and was instantly asleep, Caitlin in the cradle beside her.

Aric and Maura had prepared their gear the evening before and Aric had planned to let Torian take over the morning patrol reports, but he couldn't help himself and was up shortly after Miriah had fallen asleep again in front of the fire. He made his way quietly into the kitchen and had to double take to see Miriah, she was so buried in the blanket. Poor thing, he thought, and put more wood on the fire. He had just started to download the reports when Caly and Torian appeared, both more awake than anyone else in the house. He put his finger over his lips and pointed to Miriah, who hadn't moved from her warm nest. "Is she okay?" Caly whispered, and Aric shrugged.

"I just came in and found her here," he explained, and heard a muffled thump and swear from the hallway. Corso emerged rubbing the side of his head and Aric merely pointed to the fireplace.

"Huh," Corso murmured. "She must have gotten cold." He shuffled to the caf maker and pushed the button, waiting with one eye open as the brew hit the carafe. He'd woken and reached for Miriah and when she wasn't there, adrenaline surged through his body as each place he looked was empty. Now, he wondered why he'd panicked, and finally put it down to being unsure about what they would face on Ossus. He filled two mugs, taking one to Aric and sitting down across from him. They watched Caly start prepping for breakfast, and Corso saw her taking other foods out as well. At his puzzled look, Caly crossed to hug him.

"I'm sending some food with you, so that you don't have to worry about cooking while you're there," she told him, and he kissed her cheek.

"That is so appreciated, hon," he told her and she beamed. Torian sat next to Aric, and for the next hour, they all worked with minimal noise, hoping Miriah could rest longer. By the time the smells of breakfast cooking woke her, Miriah had managed almost two more hours of sleep. She sat up and looked at her family, and saw Corso's head come up. He didn't say anything, but crossed to her and stoked the fire again. "Hey, darlin'," he said, sitting beside her on the large pillows. He saw the spike of discomfort in her eyes and leaned closer to kiss her, taking the opportunity to whisper to her. "In pain?"

"My back," she whispered back. "Can you help me up?" Corso stood and lifted in his arms, gently putting her feet on the ground. "Thanks, sugar. I didn't think about how this would turn out when I laid down here, I was only trying to get warm."

Corso chuckled, but he had seen her hurting more mornings than not lately. "You talked to Mags?"

"Yeah, she says it's just aging and the stress I've put on my body over the years," she replied with a weak smile. "She gave me some exercises."

Corso studied her closely, noting that she at least appeared rested, and other than the stiffness, she was moving normally. "Okay then, but anything else, she gets the first notification, right?"

Miriah nodded. "Right," she replied, and kissed him quickly before heading back to their room to dress. He watched her go and wondered if she really needed to go on this mission. He knew she did, but he liked to think he could take some of the burden off her narrow shoulders. He sighed and made his way back to the kitchen, warming the milk for her cocoa, knowing she needed all the support he could give her.

Lana dressed Tali and they made their way up to the ranch house, shivering in the overcast cold. The winds had picked up overnight, and Lana thought it was colder here than on Odessen last winter. They stopped in the mudroom and took off their heavy coats before making their way into the kitchen, where it was warm and light and smelled wonderful. Tali hurried over to where Declan sat, pulling herself up on the chair, and Lana made a plate for her. When the little ones were settled, Lana sat beside Miriah, who was nursing her second cocoa. "It's frigid out there today," Lana said.

"It woke me up really early, I had to come in here and build up the fire," Miriah said. "It's really the only thing I didn't like about living here." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Lana enjoying the egg casserole and fresh croissants that Caly had made. Nico was on a supply run, and had left before dawn. Lana worried now that he'd frozen on his way back from the nearest town. As if she'd summoned him, he walked into the kitchen and directly over to the fireplace, warming his hands.

Tali saw Nico and yelled, "Daddy!", her grin infectious. He made his way to her and hugged her close, before leaning to kiss Lana good morning. He smelled of fresh, cold air and the evergreen trees that permeated the planet.

"It's terrible out there. Are you sure you want to leave with the weather like this?" he asked Miriah.

"I made a promise," Miriah said.

"The guys at the hangar have the ship warming now," Corso said, joining them at the table. "We'll be okay." He tried to smile, but Nico saw the worry underneath.

"Hopefully Ossus will be warmer, at least," Nico said, and saw Miriah smile.

"We'll know soon. You have everything you need?" she asked, and saw Nico touch the pocket he'd put the credit stick in earlier.

"All set," he confirmed. Caly and Torian joined them, Torian carrying Aric's datapad.

"We need to get going," Miriah said, standing. Caly handed her a thermal container, and Miriah quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Hot cocoa, because you're going to be freezing once you get aboard," Caly explained, and was caught in Miriah's hug.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day," Miriah murmured, and Caly felt tears sting her eyes.

"Me, too." They parted and Corso held Miriah's coat open. She pulled the hood up and the scarf over her nose and mouth, so that only her silver eyes remained uncovered, and stepped out into the howling wind.

"Mama, you stay here?" Tali asked, watching as Miriah and Corso set out for the hanger where the rest of the mission team waited.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm staying here." Lana put her arm around her daughter, and felt her fear gradually leave her little body. "Mia wants to work with you today on the force, okay?" Tali nodded and caught her smile. She knew she was different, could do and see things that other children couldn't, but she'd always been punished for it before. Now, she could be who she really was, and while it did make her anxious at times, she knew that Lana was a force user, too, and that gave her hope that she could learn. Going to the small refresher, she washed her hands and face and came back to where Lana sat, eager to get started.

Miriah's vision blurred with tears as the wind whirled around her. She was walking slightly behind Corso, and he was trying to act as a wind break, but the gale was just too much and she grabbed his hand, hopelessly blinded. He reached back and took her under his arm, walking as fast as she could keep up to the hangar. Once inside, they stopped for a moment and Miriah used her scarf to clear her vision. "That was brutal," she said. "Is there enough firewood and other things for the ones left here?"

"We've got it covered, darlin'. They'll be fine, and Nico can keep the food supplies up. Rizzo is going to check the firewood every day." He put he arm around her. "Let's get on board where it's warm." Miriah nodded and followed him up the ramp. Once the air lock cycled, she was drawn into the cozy interior of the ship and sighed.

"Now, this is more like it," she said, and Mags laughed. "Let's get this done." They had a day of travel ahead, and Miriah went to her quarters to put her coat and gloves away. By the time she had joined Mags on the sofa, they were breaking through the atmosphere and on the way to the Parlemian hyperroute.

Devin had hugged Mia fiercely before he'd made his way to the ship. He had every confidence that they'd be back on Dantooine soon, but he knew that he put a lot on his wife on a daily basis and wanted her to know he appreciated her. He had thought long and hard on how he could show her how much she means to him, and had no true gift for her yet for Life Day. He puzzled on it some more and when he gave up, he sought the council of his father. Corso was in the pilot's seat, wanting Miriah to be relaxed as they started this mission, and Devin slid into the left seat. "What's up, son?" Corso asked, and saw Devin's somber face. Devin explained his situation, and Corso felt relief flood through him at his words.

"Well, Dev, you can never go wrong with jewelry," Corso said, but Devin shook his head.

"Mia says she'd never wear it, running after the kids all day," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "I thought about something she could see or use every day and feel special." They were quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought, when they heard Miriah call them to eat. They went into the lounge area, and Devin let the worry go. I'll figure something out, he told himself, and enjoyed the company as well as the excellent food Caly had sent along.

Aric and Maura had napped in their quarters. The long days and running around had finally taken their toll and they were more than happy to relax. The idea of Coleen not in the main house had initially worried them both, but they could see Coleen's confidence grow every day since they'd been on Dantooine. Aric knew that Mia would be able to guide Coleen, and they would be company for each other. Still, he already missed holding his granddaughter. We can finish this mission and get back in record time, he thought. To do that, we need to be ready. He rolled away from Maura, who remained asleep, and made his way to the ship's armory. If the reports were to be trusted, they'd face Imperials on Ossus, and he wanted to be more than ready.

Tali splashed in her bath, happy. She'd been able to move things with the force today, and Mia had praised her lavishly. They had noodles and sauce for dinner, one of Tali's favorites. She had practically levitated to the guest house and now, she was warm and clean. The only thing that worried the little girl was that the 'Mander, as she called Miriah, was not there. She had watched the ship lift into the sky from the window in the big house, and instantly felt the force shift. Maybe she'll be back soon, that would make Mama happy, Tali thought. She finished her bath and Lana wrapped her in the warm towel, hugging her close. I always want Mama to be happy, she told herself, and hugged Lana back.

Miriah had slept well, warm and snug on the ship. By morning, she felt the difference in her body, and vowed that she would find a way to stay warm, even on Dantooine. After a hearty breakfast, they prepared their gear bags and weapons, and before they knew it, the ship touched down lightly on the landing pad. The ambient sensors said it was quite pleasant outside, and that the air was optimal for humans. They waited eagerly at the air lock, and when it finally cycled through, emerged into Ossus. The bright sunlight hit them, the fresh air, and all Miriah saw was a settlement. A spot of green in an otherwise barren world. The Sith demolished this planet once, but it's rebounded, Miriah thought.

Corso took his wife's hand and started for the largest tent. Ossus isn't as bad as I feared, he thought. They were moving across the compound when they were met by droid, who informed them that the command post was straight ahead. With purpose, Miriah started that way. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get back to Odessen. That thought made her stumble. Odessen was home, now. She would always love Dantooine, but Odessen was home. Huh, she thought, and hurried to catch up to the group.


	49. Chapter 49

Corso looked around at the frenetic activity. The shuttles were being worked on and the mechanics yelling for parts and tools. Maybe I need to help them, he thought, but then realized that Miriah was further away from him every second. Lengthening his stride, he caught up to Aric as they got to the entrance of the large, rounded structure. "Looks like they know the Imps are here," he said softly, and Aric nodded. He'd seen the same thing, and stayed outside at the door as Miriah and Corso went in, Maura across from him. They'd only been standing there a minute when Maura pointed in the distance, and Aric saw the Imperial fighters, flying in formation. We need to get this going, he thought, and tried to steady himself, his first thought to grab Miriah and run to the ship.

Theron read the report that General Dinn shared with him. "I wish I could have gone along. Master Gnost-Dural is an old friend."

"What you told me a few days ago is why I brought you here. Do you think it's a coincidence that Vowrawn calls you by a name you were given after working with this Jedi, and now this same Jedi is at the heart of a colony the Empire wants destroyed?" she asked, and watched Theron's face as he thought about her statement.

"I… really don't know," he stammered. "I swear, I don't have any dealings with Vowrawn." He suddenly felt as if he were being interrogated, rather than working with the general, and the hammering of his heart made him a little lightheaded. "General Dinn, what are you trying to say?" They stared at each other, Solasta's pupils little slits of black in the brilliant yellow-green of her irises. Finally Solasta chuffed and sat down.

"I just want to make sure that there's not some long forgotten thread of connection here," she said, frowning. "Maybe that's what Vowrawn wants, for you to tell him about Gnost-Dural, to maybe try to turn him to the dark side if he manages to capture him?"

Theron took a deep breath, the first one since he'd been summoned to General Dinn's office. "Maybe, but I haven't been contacted again, so it's all conjecture at this point."

"Understood," Solasta replied. "Just keep me informed, Theron. I know you're doing your best to regain the trust of the Alliance, and I respect that. I'm only being cautious."

Theron nodded. "I get it. I'll let you know if anything comes through." He stood and made his way to the cantina, and almost ordered a drink before he sighed and just ordered lunch instead. I don't know if I'll ever feel totally comfortable here again, knowing that some will always view me as a traitor, he thought. Still, it's more of a home than I've ever had. Even Coruscant, with all the years I spent there, felt more like a post than home. The waitress brought his plate and he had to smile. Caly's influence remained, and the meal was delicious. Maybe I just need to keep my nose clean a little longer. He made his way to his apartment and was settling down for a nap when his old holo chimed.

Lana had worked so late the evening before that she just napped in front of the fireplace, much as Miriah had the day before. When Caly came in to start breakfast, she sat up, momentarily disoriented. She meant to go to the guest house, but was afraid to leave the holo unmanned. She was still lost in thought when Caly put a warm mug of spiced tea in her hand, and she blushed as she thanked the young woman. She'd just taken a sip when she heard Tali's voice, and smiled. The little girl ran to her, hugging her. "Mama, you slepted here? I missed you," she said, and Lana patted her back as Nico strolled to them.

"She woke up early and when you weren't in our bed, she panicked a little," he explained.

"We need a different plan," Lana said but when Tali sat back, she smiled at her daughter. "Maybe we need to move up here for the time being." Nico only kissed her, knowing she'd figure out how to make everything work, and made his way to the kitchen for caf. Tali remained in her lap, and when Nico walked away, she whispered to Lana.

"He missed you, too. His heart was small when I waked him up," she said, and Lana thought about that. Tali was definitely empathic, but she wondered if the little girl had somehow force detected Nico's emotional state. Hmm, she mused. I'll ask Mia what she feels from Tali. Maybe we have a healer in her. She rose, and they joined the group in the kitchen, Tali and Declan talking and giggling at the table. She approached Caly, who told her there was plenty of room for everyone in the ranch house, and felt more settled as she carried dishes to the table.

Theron gingerly picked up the holo and thumbed the switch. He almost passed out when he saw Jonas Balkar. "Jonas! It's been many years," he said and Jonas chuckled.

"It has, my friend. I hear your Commander is championing the Republic these days, trying to find a lost colony of Jedi." Theron nodded, but didn't say anything, not sure who he could trust anymore. "I'll stay in contact with you, let you know what's happening in the core worlds, if you'll do the same for me."

"I won't betray the Commander or the Eternal Alliance," Theron replied, his face serious.

"No, no. I wouldn't expect you to. Just, as long as Miriah Riggs is working with the Republic, we can keep each other in the loop, right?"

" _Commander_ Riggs," Theron said, more firmly than he'd intended, but he saw Jonas' face sober.

"You're right. In any case, think about it, okay?" Theron nodded and the holo went quiet. I'm not sure I'm up for being a spy anymore, he thought, and quickly sent a note to General Dinn before trying to calm his racing heart.

Miriah entered the building and saw people scurrying around, but at the back of the room, a man directing them. He was now talking to a woman with particular tattoos, and Miriah recognized her as Magdalane's first padawan. She moved to them purposefully, and the woman spotted her first. "It's you! It's really you! Please, tell me what has become of my master?" she said, but the joy at seeing a familiar face infused her speech.

"Mags is on the ship, and I'm sure she'd love to see you," Miriah said, and chuckled as the woman ran past her. Nadia, that was her name, she thought, and she continued to the dark haired man. "Miriah Riggs, Commander of the Eternal Alliance," she said as she offered her hand. The man just stared at her, a look of wonder on his face, before reaching out to gently grasp her chin, turning her face side to side.

"I remember this face, I worked on this face," he said in a soft voice. "Besides, who could forget a face as beautiful as this?" Miriah felt Corso's hand at her back and when the man shifted his gaze to Corso, they both broke out in grins.

"Nice to see you again, Doc," Corso said, shaking the man's hand. "Mir, this is the medic who put you back together after Hoth." Corso's voice was warm but Miriah had no recollection of this man.

"Then I owe you my gratitude," Miriah said.

"Commander of what?" Doc asked, clearly not understanding the introduction. "No matter, this is an evacuation now. Civilians and non essentials are loading up first. Who calls a doctor 'non essential' when there's a fight brewing? If you asked me, the Jedi have lost their minds." He stretched and Miriah saw he looked tired, but his eyes never left her face.

"I'm looking for whomever is in charge," Miriah said. "Gnost-Dural. Do you know where I can find him?" 

"Someone looking for me. What a strange day this has been," the Kel Dor Jedi said as he made his way to where Miriah stood, giving her slight bow. "Doc, how goes the shuttle preparations?"

"We'd be a lot further along if we hadn't scavenged the shuttles for parts for the colony's systems," Doc replied. "It's going to be hours before we can launch. This here is the Commander… of the … something or other."

"I am the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. We overthrew the Eternal Empire and now we're helping the Republic. Which means, helping you."

"Sounds like a lot's happened since we cut our communications," Doc said.

"Which helped keep us hidden all this time," Gnost-Dural added. "You defeated the Voidwolf and helped the Republic rebuild after the war on Corellia. I always hoped we could meet, so that I could document your accomplishments. It's probably time you had a chapter all your own, but that will have to wait." He moved over to lean on the map console. "The Sith are on our doorstep. I formed this colony to safeguard the Jedi and their teachings for the future. Now, we must abandon it to serve that same goal."

"Republic reinforcements are coming," Miriah said. "We just have to hold out until they get here."

"We welcome any help they can offer, but until they arrive, our mission must remain the same. We have to get these shuttles in the air as soon as possible."

"Where will you go?" Miriah asked softly.

"We'll find another remote planet, and continue to archive and teach the Jedi way," Gnost-Dural said, and Miriah could tell he felt defeated.

"We have a large temple on Odessen, as well as one on Dantooine," Miriah offered, and saw the old Jedi's head come up. "You are welcome to use them as your own."

"Odessen? Where is that?"

"Wild space. That's Alliance territory. I'll have the coordinates sent to you," Miriah said, and saw Corso out of the corner of her eye, tapping his datapad. "In the meantime, tell us how to help."

"Perimeter alarms," said a tall, dark skinned woman, approaching them. Miriah noted that she was dressed in armor, but wore a robe and lightsaber. "They're coming again. I'm just on my way to handle it."

"Take back up this time," Gnost-Dural said, but the woman shook her head.

"Back up?" She drew her lightsaber. "This is all the back up I need." Gnost-Dural shook his head and turned to Miriah.

"Commander, this is Tau Idair, our head of security. Would your group be wiling to join her, to give us time to complete our preparations?"

"Of course, that's why we came. You must have passed my head of security as you came in," Miriah said, and saw the woman nod.

"Wondered who they were, but it makes sense now. Let's get moving, this isn't a major push but enough to keep us from completing the preparations," Tau said, pointing to the map.

"Whatever you do, don't let this face get banged up. I sure do good work," Doc said, sauntering off to guide another group. Corso gave him a look, but realized the man was only referring to his skills. When he brought his attention to his wife again, she and this Idair woman were heading to the door, and he again had to hurry to catch up. Aric and Maura were introduced, and they all went to the ship for speeders and a crate of spare parts, hoping to help the evacuation.

Magdalane opened the air lock and was almost bowled over by Nadia's hug. "Oh Master! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Nadia!" Magdalane said with a smile. "You look amazing! I'm so glad you escaped the war!"

"Oh, I cannot even tell you how great it is to see you again. Where's Felix?" Nadia asked, but the instant shift in the force told her. "I'm so sorry," she breathed, taking Magdalane's hand.

"We're here to get your colony to safety," Mags said, her eyes sad but she was trying to push it away.

"I'm headed out to get our farm workers now," Nadia said. "I'll catch up to you later, okay?" Mags nodded, her throat tight, as the younger woman headed out and turned to wave. She could see Miriah enroute back to the ship and gathered her things to join the team. Felix, I will avenge you, she thought, and opened the compartment where the speeders were loaded. I surely will.

Lana broached the subject of a move with Nico while Tali napped. "I just want to be near enough to get any priority messages," she said, and Nico grabbed her hands, keeping them from waving around as they had been as she'd been talking.

"Lana, darling. It's a very good idea, and I'm sure Tali will be fine with it. She was most unhappy this morning to not find you," he told her, and, holding both her hands, kissed her softly.

"I should have done it when we first got here, but I wanted to give us all time to get used to being around each other all the time," Lana confessed. "And, I wanted Tali to have other children around."

"They'll still be around, just sleeping in different places. And, I'll get to keep you warm," he said, bending to kiss her again, laughing softly at her smile. They were interrupted by the holo chime, and Lana hurried over to it, pressing the receive button.

"We're here, and about to start out to what they call the farms. Apparently, we not only have to watch for Imperials, but for some kind of mutated bugs, like the ones on Taris."

"Geonosians," Lana said quietly, and saw Miriahi nod.

"The evacuation is underway. Please notify the temple on Odessen as well as Dantooine, in case the refugees want to go there. Otherwise, it's pleasantly warm right now, though I imagine it will be quite cool overnight. I'll check back in tomorrow."

"Very good, Commander. I look forward to when you tell me you're in flight home." Lana saw that Miriah was relaxed, and that Corso was as well, and took a deep breath as the image faded. Hurry back, she thought, and went to the guest house to gather her things.

Miriah turned to Corso. "We've got what we need?" she asked and he nodded. Packs were loaded and the team stood ready. "Let's get started, then."


	50. Chapter 50

Magdalane had been supporting the group's combat with heals and force shields. They had taken a break and now she sat beside Maura, sipping water and generally just resting. "We'll be pushing into where there are some colonists, Miriah says. This Idair and Nadia both have requested it." Mags merely nodded. The enemies they'd faced so far were the mutated Geonosians, but she could feel the dark side grow the closer they moved to the farms. The thought of bringing the colonists into safety was secondary in her thoughts to facing Imperial troops. Maura chatted on, not noticing Mags silence.

Lana stood at the holo, Solasta's image before her. "Sounds like things are fine there, General. Our group here is fine and Miriah thinks they may be done on Ossus soon. She is lending our temple to those who will be displaced from Ossus, so they need to be alerted."

"Very well," Solasta nodded. "There's just one little bit to discuss." She explained the calls Theron had received and their strategy. Before she finished, she could see Lana nodding.

"It has merit, indeed. We can play it along, see where it goes. Jonas Balkar is a name I've not heard in many years, but you can be sure I will know it well after today." They signed off and Lana lost herself in her computers and datapads. She was jarred from her work by Tali and Declan running around the end of the desk. She scooped them up, one under each arm, and took them, giggling, into the large kitchen. She could see Caly and Mia finishing dinner, Torian just having come from outside.

"It's sleeting," he said, shaking shards of ice from his coat. Nico followed him in, and quickly as they could, they made their way to the fireplace, hands outstretched to catch even a sliver of warmth. Lana quickly built up the fire and moved to allow them closer.

"At least the Commander is warm," she said, and Torian chuckled.

"Hopefully, she'll be here soon, though." He looked at his wife and knew she was already missing her parents.

Miriah looked over the farm area. They'd activated turrets and put out fires, and now they were protecting a droid that Nadia swore held extremely valuable data on their crops and such. Miriah knew that feeding worlds was every bit as important as protecting them, but she wondered just what secrets were worth lives when it came to agriculture. With a sigh, she turned back to where she had just sent the colonists and saw Imperial soldiers, along with another cadre of Geonosians.

Magdalane saw the incoming enemies and set up her shields. She monitored the group closely but then she felt the anger building in her, the rage she'd suppressed so far. Now, she didn't know why she'd tried to push it away. Instead, she let it fill her, feeling the influx of force. Devin turned to look at her, but she ignored him and instead threw her arms in a wide arc in front of her, causing the ground under the soldiers to stumble and move, over and over. She felt the force coming from her grow stronger and she shifted to the next group. When there were no more enemies coming through the narrowed entrance, Mags stopped and immediately emptied her stomach, sick with the thought of what she'd done.

Maura rushed over to her sister and dropped to her knees beside her. "Mags, what did you do?" she asked, and saw the ashen color of her sister's skin and the tears running down her face.

"I had to! For Felix!" Magdalane vomited until there was nothing left and then fell heavily onto the ground. Miriah had been standing back until Mags lay still, then pushed to her side.

"Maggie, you've got to get up. We're going back to the ship," Miriah said, and saw Mags push herself to sit. "Dev, can you help her? We can put her on my speeder..."

"No, I can ride," Mags said weakly, and Miriah handed her a bottle of water.

"Just clear your mouth for now. We'll eat and drink once we're aboard." Miriah directed them all with precision, and Aric made her go before him, just behind Corso. They streaked across the red soil, encountering small groups of mutated bugs along the way, letting them run behind the fully throttled speeders. Just before they could see the command post, the thunder of incoming aircraft had Aric shouting for them to get to cover.

Miriah found an overhang of rock and ducked under it with her speeder, but Devin and Corso remained in the open. Devin could feel the approaching army, and Corso had identified the sound.

"They're here!" came Corso's joyful declaration, moments before the air above them was filled with Republic fighters. Miriah felt her whole body sigh with relief, wanting nothing more than to be on her way to Dantooine the following day.

Lana and Nico held hands under the table, and he could tell that she was tired. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, and then told Caly how wonderful her dinner had been. Mia saw Lana and sent some force to her, and Lana sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Mia. I don't know how Miriah does this all the time."

Mia laughed. "You both do, but when she's with you, the work is halved. You both work too hard, for sure."

Tali grinned up at Lana, and nodded. She worried when her mama was so tired, that she'd get tired of being with her. Lana bent to kiss her nose and Tali felt all her worry leave. She'd been a good girl all day, working on her lessons with both Miss Mia and Miss Coleen. She would take a bath and kiss her parents before bed, and would say her thanks to the force for them. Nico hugged her close and she lingered on his shoulder. How many years had she hoped, wished and dreamed of having a family, she wondered. She felt a moment of sadness for all the children who had been rescued with her, but she knew that she'd rather die than trade places with any of them. She closed her eyes, listening with her heart as her mama and daddy talked to the others, and with each other, and before she was aware of being tired, she was asleep.

Miriah pulled Magdalane into the med bay, despite her protests that there was nothing wrong with her. "I think it was just the smell of the bugs," she said, but Miriah was silent, looking at the monitors and putting together an infusion set.

"You're dehydrated and you've lost almost fifteen pounds in the past month," Miriah said after a time, and attached the vitamin infusion to her sister's arm. "Mags, I know you're still grieving. We all are. But you can't let go. We need you."

"I wanted to hurt them, like I've hurt," Mags said on a sob, and Miriah hugged her.

"Remember, long ago, when I was told Corso had died on Makeb? I wanted to kill Regulators until I had made every one of them pay for his death. It didn't help, Mags. And I almost died, too. Nothing changed. They still fought on, replenishing all the ones I'd killed." They sat in silence for a bit, then Miriah stood. "The dark side is not yours, Mags. Devin is the only one I have ever known to use them both. Even our padawans on Odessen call on the light side. Your body couldn't handle the poison of it." Mags nodded slowly, it made sense.

"I still say those bugs smelled bad," she said weakly, and saw Miriah's grin.

Devin knew exactly why his aunt had reacted violently to her rage. He had felt her as she pulled on the dark side and knew she wouldn't be able to control it. Now he felt guilty, letting her try. He had gone to the med bay and saw his mom and aunt hugging, and the rapid purge of the dark force that had remained in Magdalane. She'll be okay now, he knew and went to message Mia, ready to see his wife and children.

Nico put Tali in her bed, and Lana removed her shoes and socks. They left her under her covers, and each kissed her head before going to help clean up from dinner. Mia and Coleen shooed them away, however, and they ended up in their room. Lana ran a hot bath, knowing that her boss loved them and she wanted to see if she could enjoy them as much. Nico came in and sat with her, and they chatted. "Tali worked very hard today, and tomorrow I promised to help her with some Life Day gifts," he told her.

"I bet the weather keeps us all indoors," she replied, and Nico offered her the bottle of water he held. "This truly is relaxing," she murmured, taking a long drink, aware of Nico watching her every move. As the water cooled, she stood and was in Nico's embrace, laughing softly as he took her to their bed.

Theron met Arcann for lunch at the cantina, and grinned at his friend. "Can't help but notice you've been scarce around here lately," he teased, and saw a light flush of color suffuse Arcann's face.

"I've had a couple of days off, and spent most of it with Shae," he confessed, making Theron laugh out loud.

"I had a feeling it was something like that," Theron said, wiping his eyes. "Still,..." 

"Shh. Not here. I've been informed there are other players in the game." Arcann's gravely said, and Theron mentally slapped himself. Of course, the first rules of being a spy said you had to only speak in protected spaces.

"You're right," he told Arcann. "I've lost my sharpness."

"You've been through a lot," Arcan replied. They ate in silence, but Theron knew he needed to up his game, especially now. When they parted, he went to General Dinn's office to request computer access. She eyed him warily, but gave a curt nod and turned her own terminal to face him.

"You'll only use the one here, and if I find any key logging or any other programs not put there by me or the Alliance, then you life will be forfeit," she told him, and he acknowledged her words. For over an hour, Theron refreshed himself on all that had transpired since his injury on Nathema, and when he finally stood, he felt more like his old self than he had in months, and thanked the general profusely.

"I was in the dark for so long," he admitted. "Now, at least, I have a point of reference, a context for the current situation"

Solasta nodded. "We'll ask the Commander for computer access for you when she returns. I'd expect to be closely monitored, though. There are things that only time will improve."

"Agreed, and I thank you again." Theron turned to leave, but turned back to Solasta. "Are they making progress on Ossus, at least?"

"I believe they are," Solasta replied, and Theron saw other officers heading their way, their weekly meeting. He went home, his mind filled with all of the things going on in the galaxies

Miriah looked out of the windscreen of the ship, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. The shower was hot and refreshing and she wondered where everyone was. Dressed in casual clothes, she saw a small campfire, and grinned. Everyone was out there, she realized, and hurried to put her boots on to join them.

Aric had brought chairs and they all sat around, joined by Doc and Nadia. The last ship would take off in the morning, right before the _Dreamweaver_ took flight to Dantooine. Miriah could feel Doc staring at her, and tried to ignore it. As the darkness grew, the ale and fire did as well, and Miriah felt herself growing sleepy. She was considering getting up and going into the ship when Doc sat beside her.

"I just can't get that day out of my mind, Commander. You were so close to death. If the planet had been anything other than a deep freezer, you would have. This guy," he pointed at Corso, "was out of his mind scared. I was, too, honestly. If I remember correctly, you have a scar on your right arm, where you threw it up against a knife attack." Miriah nodded, she'd never wanted to think of that day again, but every so often, it would come back. Like today. "I knew you'd heal, and that your face was the same, but it still just hits me, like a punch in the gut, to look at you and know that I did something good. Not just for me, but the whole galaxy." Miriah blushed, but held out her hand to him.

"I'm glad you were on Hoth that day," she said, and he grinned.

"Me, too."

Theron had just drifted off to sleep when his old holo began to chime, and he reached for it without opening his eyes. The voice of the Sith Emperor had him awake and on his feet the next second. "I should have known she'd side with the sniveling Republic," he snarled, and Theron remained silent. "They might have gotten the Jedi out of the way in time, but this won't be the end. Darth Malgus will make her pay for his defeat." Just that quickly, Vowrawn was gone, but his words resonated with Theron. Malgus! Alive? How? He picked up his data pad and sent a message to General Dinn, and after a few seconds of thought, one to Jonas Balkar. If anyone would have info on Malgus, it would be him, Theron thought. He took a beer from the kitchen, wishing it were something stronger but not daring to do it, and sipped the cold beverage. Things had just gotten interesting.


	51. Chapter 51

Miriah boarded the ship with a sigh and a smile. She'd shared a cup of tea with General Daeruun, and was looking forward to getting back to the ranch. She shivered, thinking on the message she'd gotten earlier about the weather conditions there, and knew that they'd have to wait the storm out until they could take off again. We planned on spending Life Day there anyway, she thought, and grinned thinking about the toys and things she had yet to wrap. She absently went to the bridge, where Corso and Aric were laughing and drinking caf. "Up and at 'em, boys. Let's jet!" She knew she'd surprised them when Aric coughed his caf all over the nav comp, and laughed at his face.

"Tell everyone, we'll be airborne in five," Corso said, and she heard the hum of the preflight engines. Going to the galley, she saw Devin hurrying toward her.

"Mom, Lara's in labor," he told her. "Nana has James, and it looks like Lucas will be here soon."

"Excellent news," Miriah replied. "She's doing okay?"

"Everything is good," Devin assured her, and took her in a hug. When he released her, she pulled his face down to kiss his cheek. "I needed that," he confessed. "I've been missing out on time with you guys, and this trip has let me have a little of that back. No one tells you that when you have your own family, you miss your parents even more. There's so little time that you get to do things you want to do."

Miriah laughed. "True, but this stage won't be forever. Already, Declan is growing from toddler to little boy, and Merida is mature beyond her years in the force. They will only be children for a short time, son. Enjoy every minute you have." We need to spend more time with them, she thought. They sat on the sofa and in only a few minutes heard the hyperdrive engage. "I have the cutest stuff for them for Life Day, and I left Jame's gifts with Logan."

"I saw the large skiff going over there," Declan said with a grin. "I finally figured out what to give Mia. She's always wanted a spa tub like yours, so I ordered one. Hylo says it'll be installed by the time we return."

"Excellent idea," Corso said, bending to kiss his wife. "I know Mom hates to be without hers. Even the tub at the ranch house pales, right?"

"Well, anything that keeps me warm there is good. Was it really that cold when we lived on Dantooine?"

"It was," Aric said. "I remember several times going to the office to check on pipes and the heat there. I kind miss those days, but I'm sure glad we're all together. That's the most important part." Devin shared his news about Logan and Lara's new baby, and they settled in for the flight.

Mags had been in her cabin since the day before, trying to figure out how to go on, now that her dreams of revenge hadn't turned out like she'd planned. She could hear Felix in the force. _You know I won't be able to stay as a presence much longer, Mags, but I can't just let go when I know you're in such a state._ I only wanted them to hurt, Felix, that was all I could think of. _Like Mir told you, it makes no difference, except to the families of those left behind. Many don't have the support you do, love._ I know you're right, but Felix, please don't leave. I miss you so much, every day, and I hate that I squandered the time we had working. _I miss being able to hold you in my arms, to smell your scent, to brush back your soft hair from your face. I want to do that again, but I can't._ She cried for more than an hour, and when she finally couldn't any longer, she washed her face and combed her hair, and made her way out to her family, with a wry nod to Felix's words. I love you, she thought. _I love you, too, and I always will, but you have to go forward. Promise me._ She sat beside Miriah and felt her small hand take her own. I promise, she told him, and felt the warmth that he always covered her with.

Maura hurried to join the group, waving her datapad. "I have new pictures!" They gathered around to see Tali and Declan playing in the floor, Coleen holding Caitlin, who was smiling. Caly and Torian working in the kitchen, the photo taken as Torian looked upon his wife with so much love shinning from his eyes. Several photos of the ice as it accumulated. When they all sat down again, they felt the closeness of family.

Lana had wrapped her gifts for Tali, but she had yet to wrap the large box that was Nico's new leathers. She'd had them done like Miriah's tunics, with the durasteel weave and light but durable plates. She had just reached for the box when her datapad chimed it's urgent alert. Lana reversed her lean and picked up the datapad, and while she read her eyebrows climbed higher on her head. Darth Malgus, she thought. How in the force can it be Malgus? She send a request to Miriah to have her call the encrypted holo, but knew the ship was likely in hyperspace by now. Well, nothing to be done at the moment anyway, she figured, but her mind was going through every detail of the action reports Aric had send for their records. Unsure of a couple of details, she rose and went to the office, intent on reviewing the missives.

Caly saw Lana as she came down the hallway and noted her preoccupation. When she was near, she touched the Sith's arm. "Everyone okay?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

Lana came out of her trance. "Everyone's fine," she said, smiling. "I was just lost in thought there."

"They should be home tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"They will be," Lana confirmed. "I have no doubt."

Caly sighed with relief. "Good, I'll be glad to have them back."

"Me, too." Lana carried on, into the office, and Caly to her room. Torian had been working long hours, and they usually took a couple of hours in the afternoon to lie together and either nap or talk. She went inside and found the room empty, and decided to crawl under the soft, warm blankets. Only minutes later, she was asleep.

Solasta had paced and worried all night, getting only a few hours of rest. Malgus, she thought. She'd read Theron's message over and over, and still couldn't figure out how Malgus had survived the explosion over Ilum so many years ago. She was approaching her office when she saw a man trying to slice the biometric lock. Slowing her steps and approaching in the dark hallway, she rushed the man, and had him on the deck, her claws around his throat, in seconds.

Theron had been looking at the lock on the door one second, and was on the stone floor the next, and he was filled with mortal fear. Above him was an angry Cathar, and her claws dug into the soft skin of his neck. His implants flickered with the attempt to provide him with an escape, and finally rebooted. "I know you weren't trying to get into my office, right?" Solasta's words, coming on a low growl, made him even more afraid.

"I… was waiting… and then I got stupid," he finally managed to say, and saw General Dinn's pupils return to normal. Her claws, however, remained around his neck, her weight easily holding him in place. "I swear, I wouldnt..." He felt the sharp tips tighten, and small rivulets of blood trickled down into his shirt.

"I warned you," Solasta said, her voice still with that low growl around it. "I told you, I'd be watching. You didn't listen, or you didn't believe me." The claws tightened a little more, and Theron was now having trouble breathing around the pressure on his throat.

"I will not ever betray the Alliance," he managed to squeak out. Suddenly the pressure and pain were gone, and Solasta stood. Before he could get up, she had hauled him to his feet and shoved him against the rough stone of the wall, and he heard the pounding of several pairs of boots, running toward them.

"Take him to the interrogation room," Solasta snarled, letting his feet touch the floor. Colonel Siovanna slapped her blaster against his shoulder, prodding him forward. How did I get into this predicament, he wondered, and blamed it on his lack of sleep, mulling over the information Vowrawn had given him. He sat at the table in the room, and had a moment of panic as the door shut, leaving him alone.

Solasta was snapping orders at the assembled officers. "I want all transmissions from off planet scanned and anything sent to Theron Shan flagged and sent to me." She turned to the next. "I want all information available on Darth Malgus." Finally, to Siovanna, she asked for the projected location of the Commander. Siovanna acknowledged her order, then turned as she reached the door.

"General, is there anything I can do for you before I carry out your order?" she asked, seeing the agitation still present in Solasta's demeanor.

"Tell me I wasn't a fool to try and work with a spy," she spit out, and Siovanna straightened her shoulders.

"You could never be a fool, and I still believe he was only waiting for you, to help," she said, and took in a sharp breath when Solasta turned to stare at her. After a few seconds the general relaxed her stern visage.

"Thank you, Colonel. Please, the location of the Commander." Solasta sat heavily, the adrenaline beginning to leave her body and her head throbbing. After only a minute, Siovanna returned with fresh caf and told her that Miriah was unreachable at the moment. Solasta thought about this, and finally stood. "I need Master Chantalle to meet me in interrogation when she's available."

"Certainly, sir," Siovanna replied, with a sharp salute. She returned to Solasta with the news that Lara Riggs was having her baby, and that the Master Jedi was in charge of her great grandson.

"Ask Arcann, then," Solasta said, and then grinned. That ought to make Mr. Spy wet himself a little, she thought. Only then could she relax and get her day started, and she proceeded with her reports, knowing that the longer Theron sat, the more likely they were to get some truth from him.

Torian had gone out mid morning to check on the perimeter guards. He'd only made two stops when he had stayed inside a few extra minutes to get out of the needles of ice falling, but that was all it took for his speeder to succumb to the cold. He tried it several times, but figured the fuel line was frozen. He took a deep breath and started back to the ranch on foot. It wasn't too far, he told himself. Before he was halfway back, his eyes were lined in ice and he was having trouble breathing the very cold air. Still, he trudged onward, only stopping to catch his breath. Finally, he could see the house, and the smoke from the chimney that signaled warmth. With a grateful grin, he picked up his pace. It had taken him two hours, but he was going to make it back. He wasn't watching though, and the ice made footing treacherous. With a loud grunt, his foot sunk into a hole, and he pitched forward onto the frozen ground, his leg at an odd angle. Searing pain shot through him, making him feel like his blood was boiling hot. He struggled to control his breathing over the pain, and sent out an emergency alert.

Lana got the alert and hurried to pull on her cold weather gear. Nico had rushed to the house as well and helped her. Tali was napping, and Lana had reached Mia, asking her to keep an eye on the child. "Do we need a sled?" Nico asked her, and Lana nodded.

"Sounds like he's injured, and with the slippery conditions, I'd rather not risk any further issues," she said, her voice calm but her movements fraught with anxiety. When she pulled on her gloves, and made it outside, she saw Nico with a speeder and sled combo.

"Hop on," he told her, and she mounted the speeder behind him. After only a few minutes, she tapped Nico's shoulder and pointed to where she could see the blinking orange light Torian had deployed. Nico changed course to him and when they arrived, together they pulled him from the ground and onto the sled. Lana rode with him, keeping him steady, and when they arrived at the house, Mia met them outside.

"Let me do the healing here, so that we minimize any swelling," she told them over the howl of the wind. With the sled under the meager shelter of the overhang of the back door, Mia's force aura covered the young man, who relaxed with the reduction of the fracture and the relief of the ice raining down on him.

Caly woke and realized that Torian hadn't returned. She wasn't immediately worried, she knew he had gone to visit with each of the perimeter outposts, and that the ice made travel a little slow. She stood and stretched, going to the kitchen. It was only as she passed from the hallway that she saw the glow of Mia's force aura and, curious, made her way to the door. She paled as she saw Torian, but tried to keep herself calm. Mia's got him, she told herself. He'll be okay, whatever it is.

By the time Caly had pulled on boots and a coat, Torian was being helped from the sled. He put weight on his injured leg, but only for a second before Nico and Lana helped him inside. Caly followed them to the fireplace and pulled blankets from the nearby closet to help warm her husband. He turned his eyes to hers and smiled. "I fell," he said, and only then did tears fill Caly's eyes.

"You're going to be okay," she told him, but looked at Mia when she spoke, who nodded. Nico was brewing caf, Lana had stoked the fire, and they sat gathered around Torian. The single thought they all had was that they'd be glad when the rest of the group returned.

Theron waited and waited. He'd gone from being scared to being angry, and now just felt depressed. When the door opened and he saw Arcann, he had a moment of relief, but the scowl on his friend's face dispelled it quickly. General Dinn came in behind him, and they sat across from him.

Arcann spoke first. "Theron, please understand that I am here to verify that what you say is the truth. I have no part other than that." His gravelly voice was neutral, but Theron merely nodded.

"Theron Shan, on penalty of your immediate death, were you trying to gain access to my office in order to subvert the Alliance?" General Dinn's words were direct, and her gaze lingered on his, a direct challenge, her fangs bared.

"Absolutely not! I was up all night, trying to figure out how it is that Malgus is still alive, and I had bent to the door to see if there was any light, if you might have been in there but not heard me knock." He held Solasta's gaze, and when she glanced at Arcann, he gave a slight nod. Theron saw her relax just a fraction. "I want to have computer access of my own. I need it, in order to stay sane," he begged, and again, Arcann nodded.

Solasta regarded him, stood and walked to the door. Without a word, she left. Arcann watched her go, then turned to his friend. "She is not one you want to cross, my friend."

Theron huffed and touched the cuts that had dried in lines of blood on his neck. "Tell me about it," he muttered. He saw Arcann stand and stood as well.

"Thank you for being honest," Arcann said. "I would not have covered for you if you had not been."

Theron nodded and then turned as Solasta came back. "I'm releasing you today, Theron, but make no mistake. I will not hold back if I see you doing something that even remotely looks suspicious." She had slowly walked toward him as she spoke, and glanced at his neck. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," he answered, but he held her gaze and she looked away first. "Can I have..." Solasta whirled and was in his face so fast that even Arcann looked surprised.

"You will get computer access when and if the Commander sees fit!" she spit at him, and then strode out of the room. If her cameras had disagreed with him, or Arcann detected deception in the spy, he would be a corpse now, but given hew own restless night, pondering the same question, she would let him go. For now.


	52. Chapter 52

The _Dreamweaver_ settled into its hangar on Dantooine, and Miriah could hear the barrage of ice pellets hitting the hot outer skin of the ship as the roof slowly closed. She had already been warned of the conditions, and dreaded stepping outside. She had on multiple layers, and then her heavy coat and gloves. Corso had pulled some protective glasses from the armory, and she was grateful. They trooped outside and, once the group seemed ready, they made their way up the hill. The journey was slow, and fraught with slips, once Miriah fell but Corso caught her. Finally they were at the ranch house and inside the mudroom.

Torian had taken it easy with his still mending leg, and Caly had finally gone to wake Mia for him in the wee hours of the morning to get something for his pain. Now, it was almost noon, and he had just woken to the sounds of the Commander coming home. He stood and took the cane that Caly had found in the med bay and made his way to the group. He had felt terrible that his duties had to be taken over by Nico, but he'd be back by tomorrow, he swore. He was surprised by Miriah's hug. "Looks like you didn't fare so well with the ice," she said, and he nodded.

"Thankfully, Colonel Jorgan insisted I take an emergency beacon," he replied.

"You need to rest," Miriah said, motioning him to go into the kitchen and onto the large sitting area around the fireplace. Miriah herself took a seat on the hearth, chilled to the bone in her short time outside. She smiled at the Life Day tree that Caly had decorated. "Looks like you've all been busy."

Corso saw Miriah at the fireplace and worried about her. She'd been quiet since they'd left Ossus, and despite his repeated questions, said that nothing was wrong. He just felt like something was off. He made them both a hot drink and took them over to where she sat. "Here, darlin'. Just like you like it," he told her. She smiled up at him in thanks, and patted the hearth beside her. He handed Torian a caf and sat. "Torian, I'm glad that you weren't injured more seriously. Ice is treacherous."

"I surely learned that," he said, wincing as he moved his leg higher on the pillow. "Everything has been okay up until this." Aric and Maura had gone to check on Coleen and Caitlin, and then joined the group. Torian gave his report to Aric, who nodded and smiled.

"I had no doubt things would be fine here," he said, his arm around his wife. "It's good to be home. Ossus was nice, weather wise, but it had an empty feeling to it. Here, you can feel the planet's energy."

"Are you suddenly force sensitive?" Miriah joked, and saw Aric blush. "No, I get it, too. There's just so much life here. The devastation of Ossus was profound the last time, and this time the Empire was determined to do it again." The thought of Malgus behind the attacks entered Miriah's thoughts then, and she faded out of the chatter and into her own musings.

Lana had heard the group as they came in, but wanted to let Miriah and Corso have a few minutes of peace. Her morning had gone by quickly and she looked forward to discussing the events on Odessen with her boss. General Dinn had briefed her this morning, and she felt a deep disappointment in Theron that she'd thought was gone. She'd sent the outline to Miriah's datapad, not wanting to seem to be hiding anything, but Miriah had not messaged back. Perhaps, she thought, the boss just needs a little time to think it through. She stood and started to the kitchen, knowing everyone would be there.

Tali had finished her lessons and followed Mia as she searched for Devin. Tali could feel the relief and love her teacher had flowing through her aura and it made her happy. She and Declan followed behind her, and Merida waved at them over her mother's shoulder. Declan ran past to his grandmother, and Tali saw her mama coming down the hallway and sat demurely beside Torian. I like this one, she thought. He was kind and had a nice smile. She was waiting for Lana to join her when she felt Torian's aura change. He has an owie, she thought, and closed her eyes, feeling the force fill her. She reached over and touched Torian's injured leg, and let the force flow through her hand. She felt his anguish recede and sat back again, hugging her mama when Lana sat beside her.

"Whoa! The little one made it stop hurting!" Torian said, amazement in his voice. Everyone's eyes turned to Tali, who hid behind Lana's arm.

Magdalane had seen Tali use force on Torian, and knelt beside her. "Tali, sweetheart. You did good, really good, okay?" Tali peeked out, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Come here, I'll show you how to look." Tali inched toward the tall sister, and immediately felt that the sadness she had carried was less. Magdalane took her hand and touched Torian's leg with the other. Instantly, Tali could see the bone where it had been broken and repaired. She heard Mags voice in her head. _You were able to feel his pain, yes? Just think your answer._

 _I did_ she thought.

 _Do you see what happened and how Mia healed the break?_ Again, Tali answered that she had. _You have a natural ability as a healer, child. I will teach you, if that's okay with your mother._ Tali nodded vigorously. Finally, she knew what she should be doing with her gift, and it brought a sense of purpose and relief.

Theron had spent a restless night thinking about the day before, identifying actions that might have caused his death at the hands of a very angry Cathar. He had great respect for General Dinn, and given how things looked, he might have made the same assumption she had. He felt at a loss to make things better, and that's what had him tossing and turning. He desperately wanted to work on halting Malgus and whatever vendetta he was currently mounting on Jedi, but until the Commander had cleared him for information access, he could do nothing. And, based on yesterday, he knew what General Dinn's recommendation would be. He sighed and punched the pillow before putting under his head. Why didn't I just have some patience, he wondered. He had no answers for that, and finally just got out of bed to turn on the holo, hoping there might be some news of Ossus.

After lunch, Miriah and Lana met in the office, Tali taking her nap. "Tali was amazing," Miriah said. "And, Mags needs a project right now."

"I read the report, and wondered how she was doing," Lana said. "Tali surprises me daily, and right now I'm so proud of her."

"What do you think of the incident on Odessen?" Miriah asked, and saw Lana sigh.

"Solasta says he was being truthful. She's a very good judge of character, and says that she would let him have access to a terminal in the war room, but not in his quarters. He's been up front with all of the communications he's received, and she thinks that his old network may have some information that might be useful." She sighed. "I want him to be on our side. Sometimes, he's impetuous, and doesn't think things through."

"Agreed," Miriah said. "But I'm inclined to agree with Solasta."

"I'll send your approval," Lana said, taking her datapad from her pocket. "Are you ready for Life Day?"

Miriah laughed, and stood as the holo chimed. Logan held his newborn son, and Lara beamed beside him. "Mom! Glad you're not traveling anymore. Look at this guy," he said, holding his son closer to the holocam.

"He's beautiful, honey. Lara, you look well," she replied, and Lana slipped out to get Corso. "I wish we'd been there."

"We're fine, and Nana has James. We're going home in a couple of hours, so we wanted to tell you that we'd be there."

"Son!" Corso exclaimed, and put his arm around Miriah. They chatted and oohed over the baby, and when he began to fuss, they signed off. Corso hugged her then, and bent to kiss her. When they parted, Miriah had a smile on her face.

"They did good," she said, and Corso agreed. She looked more like his Miriah than she had since they left here, and he was grateful. He held her close and had started to kiss her again when Caly came flying into the room.

"Mom! Dad! How do you like the tree?" she asked, hugging them both.

"It's really pretty," Miriah said with a smile, and Corso felt a little of his worry leave. They walked back into the kitchen and joined everyone at the fireplace, Torian smiling now that he was free of the ache he'd carried. Miriah wandered into the kitchen and saw that Caly had dinner well underway, and took a snack from the cooler. She decided to put a platter together from what they had, knowing they'd never eat it all before they left. She hummed as she worked, and looked up when Nico came in, covered in ice. "Nico, did you get it?" she asked, and saw Nico's broad grin.

"All set, wrapped and under the tree," he told her, and she giggled.

"It's rare that I get to surprise him, so you have my thanks," she said. 'Everyone is by the fire, come get a little snack." She took the platter into the room and Lana stood to greet Nico.

"Tali is a natural healer," she whispered to him, and he kissed her cheek.

"That's amazing, m'love. She's still napping?" At Lana's nod, he moved closer to the fire to warm his hands. He'd been in and out all day, and had sent the report to Aric already. Nothing was out of order, and he felt they'd all done a good job keeping the ranch safe and sound. He took one of the half sandwiches from the platter, and realized it would be the first Life Day he had people to enjoy it with. The thought made his heart light, and he relaxed, the warmth, food and lively conversation flowing around him.

Theron jumped from his nap on the sofa at the chime of his datapad. It took him a few moments to gather his wits and realize the source of the sound, and with not a little trepidation he opened the message, and felt his eyes go wide. Commander Riggs had approved his computer access in the war room only, but it felt like a victory. He stood and turned in circles, trying to figure out his next move. After a trip to the refresher, he made his way to the war room, anxious to get started. He was almost there when his holo chime stopped him, and he saw the Commander herself appear. "Theron, I'm extending my trust to you, that you will use your knowledge and network to find out why Malgus is targeting Jedi. I hope you will do everything in your power to be above board on this. General Dinn will be monitoring your traffic, so please don't give her a reason to do anything...drastic." Theron tugged on his collar where the fabric rubbed his healing scratches.

"I will be a paragon of virtue," he replied, and saw the quick smirk. "Seriously, I have no intention to do otherwise, Commander."

"I believe you," Miriah said after a moment. "We'll be back after Life Day, and we can meet and discuss any findings." With a sharp nod, the call disconnected, and Theron took a few moments to gather himself before going to a free station in the war room. He had to prove himself to her, to everyone, he thought, and logged in with the credentials he'd been given.

By the time dinner was done and cleaned up, Miriah was beat. Corso found her looking into the fire, a dreamy look on her face. He sat beside her and she turned to put her head on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' bout, darlin'?"

"Just going over everything in my head. Tomorrow is Life Day, and everything is done. We missed it last year, remember?" He felt her relax against him and gave her a little squeeze.

"We had a lot going on," he said softly. "At least this year we can enjoy Merida and Declan and Tali."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I'm ready to go back to Odessen, though. I love it here, but not sure I like the winter." Corso laughed softly and leaned back on the soft pillows, his love in his arms and everything quiet. He was about to say something to Miriah when he realized she was asleep and settled back, content to stay here with her, warm and cozy as the fire crackled beside them.

Tali lay in her bed, wondering what all the Life Day stuff was about. She'd heard of it before, but never had one. The tree sure is pretty, though, she thought. And all the packages! She thought she'd seen one with her name on it, but was afraid to hope. I have everything I could ever want, she told herself. Mama and Daddy, and pretty clothes, and now learning to heal others with the tall sister. She grinned and closed her eyes tight, and felt hope consume her small being. She let it, rather than dampen it down as she'd learned so long ago, and fell into dreams.

Devin held Mia and was so glad to be back with his family. He had enjoyed his time with his parents, though, and knew that once they were back on Odessen he would find a way to be with them more often. Mia had told him about Tali, and he was happy that the child had figured out her specialty so early. James would be a knight, he could tell. Lucas was not force sensitive, at least as far as he'd been able to tell. Still, brothers were special, and he knew they'd be close. He felt Merida stir and calmed her with his force connection. Yes, it was very good to be back. He buried his face in Mia's hair and slept, grateful for the love that surrounded him.


	53. Chapter 53

Corso blinked awake. The fire had died down and it was still dark outside, but he could see the wisps of dawn approaching. He rose carefully, not wanting to disturb Miriah, and put more logs on the embers, waiting until they flared to life around the wood. When the fire had warmed the room a little, he stood with a soft throw held out to it, and then placed the warm blanket around his wife, smiling at her still sleeping face. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and started the caf, knowing that the day would be one of family and love. He poured a cup and had only turned around when Aric appeared.

"Thought I smelled the good stuff," he said softly, and took the offered mug. Corso pulled another down and filled it, and they sat at the table. Aric glanced over to the fireplace. "Mir okay?"

"Yeah, we just fell sleep there after that great dinner," he said with a grin. "We were enjoying the tree and having the kids here again. How is it that they got older but we stayed the same?"

Aric chuckled. "I know, I wonder about that every day." He sipped his caf and let it warm him from inside. "I'm ready to get back to Odessen, though."

Corso thought for a moment. "I am, too. I thought this would be a break, but it's actually just more work." He rose and looked through the cabinets, finally snagging a container of cookies that Caly had made the day before. He brought them over to Aric, who gratefully took one.

"Not Mir's, but not bad," he said.

"Yeah, Caly got the cooking genes but not the baking ones," Corso confirmed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Corso rose and began to pull the makings of a breakfast casserole from the cooler. Aric joined him and together they had enough food cooking for the entire group. Caly came sailing through the door and stopped in Corso's hug. "We got it, sweetie. Enjoy Life Day."

Caly rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Love you, Dad. Thanks." She turned to Aric, who took his hug and kiss as well. They had only parted when Declan came around the doorway and headed straight for his Mimi, Merida on his heels. Corso had to laugh, and saw that Miriah was laughing and kissing the babies. That's a beautiful sight, right there, he thought. Devin and Mia shuffled in, and Corso handed them each a caf before going over to his wife. Devin followed and herded the kids back to their bedrooms to dress. Corso looked carefully at Miriah and saw the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Darlin'?" he asked, and she motioned him close.

"I can't move," she whispered, and he bent to lift her, much as he had a week ago, but instead of putting her on her feet, he took her to their room.

"Tell me," he said, placing her gently on the bed.

"I just couldn't move without a lot of pain," she explained, and sat up. "It's just when I've been still for a bit, or cold, or over do things."

"So, every day," he said, sarcasm in his voice but his gentle hands caressing her shoulders. "We need to get back to Odessen, it's just too cold here."

"But I know you love the ranch," she said and he took her in his arms.

"I love you more," he said, rocking with her. After a minute, he stood. "I'll make a hot bath for you, and then we can open gifts, okay?"

Gratefully, she nodded, and he went into the refresher. She stood to follow, and allowed him to undress her, giggling when he kissed spots where clothing came off. When she slid into the water, he kissed her thoroughly, then went into the kitchen to check on breakfast.

The war room on Odessen was quiet, working on holiday levels, when Theron walked through. He'd planned to work on one of the computers there, but with so few people around, he felt nervous about it. Instead, he made his way to the mess hall, where he was waved over by Missy. "Theron! You're looking great," she said, and he sat across from her. They chatted, catching up. Missy had been working on the Ossus push, and now was redirected to Malgus, but Theron had no idea what she was doing and was afraid to ask. Instead, they stayed on safe topics, and when they'd finished eating, Missy stood and pressed her forehead to his. "Happy Life Day," she told him, and he nodded, watching her skip out of the mess hall. I'd forgotten, he thought, but then my daily routines don't exactly expose me to the day to day life in the galaxy. I need to fix that, he realized, and made his way home to scour the holo net feeds, anything to regain his former information advantage.

Lana woke to Nico's kisses and responded, feeling relaxed and loved. "The kids are waking up," he told her, "and there's breakfast cooking. I want you to have a relaxed, happy day," he whispered to her.

"Tali?" she asked, breathless.

"Asleep, but not for long." He kissed her again and she threaded her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, they heard the rustling of covers and then Tali's little feet on the floor. She climbed into bed with them and they hugged and cuddled there for several minutes before Tali looked into Nico's eyes.

"Daddy, I didn't get you anything for Life Day." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and he hugged her close.

"Sweet girl, this day is for you. You weren't supposed to get me a gift," he told her and kissed her head. "You know that you have some gifts under the tree?" Tali nodded against him, and he saw Lana's smiling eyes. "Well let's get dressed and go see where everyone is, okay?" Tali hurried to her room, and Lana kissed him again.

"She's so afraid to get excited, but she can't help herself," Lana murmured, and Nico's heart filled with love for their daughter. So many years to make up for, he thought, and rose himself, ready to give both of his girls the day they deserved.

Devin and Mia sat with the children in front of the fireplace and Caly and Torian, who was feeling much better, joined them. "Mom was in considerable pain this morning," Devin said. "I'm pretty sure that Dad will insist we go back to Odessen soon."

"I've got no problem with that," Caly quickly replied, patting Torian's arm. "I had no idea she was hurting."

"It's just a process of all the things she does and has done, and the cold," Mia explained. "She doesn't need to be sleeping out here, but it's the only place she's warm."

"Oh," Caly said. "Makes more sense then. I just don't want her to hide any illness, that scares me more than anything." She'd had nightmares ever since her mother had been frozen in carbonite, that one day she'd be diagnosed with some horrible disease from it. "Whatever we need to do, I'm in." They were joined by Aric and Maura, then Coleen and the baby. Finally, when Aric had gotten up to take the casseroles out of the oven, Miriah came into the room on Corso's arm. She was stiff, it was evident, but she seemed to be free of the pain even Aric had seen earlier. She hugged everyone and wished them happy Life Day, and was sitting on the sofa when Corso brought her a plate.

"Eat up, darlin'. The kiddos are getting anxious," he teased, and she grinned up at him. She'd seen Declan edging closer and closer to the pile of gifts, and knew they were getting restless. She quickly finished her plate and then stood, clapping her hands.

"Let's get going! I'm sure the little ones are ready," she said, and saw the faces of her grandchildren glowing. Corso handed out gifts, and when everyone had one, they opened them. Declan cheered his pedal speeder, as Corso had known he would, and Merida held her doll close. Tali hesitated, not sure if she should damage the pretty green wrapping or not. Lana showed her how to open the gift without ripping the paper, and when it was revealed to be her own datapad, one designed for children with learning games and books, her little mouth was a rounded O shape.

"Mama, look," she whispered. "Is it really mine?" Lana kissed her forehead and nodded.

"It is, Tali. Yours." Tali hugged it to her chest, so happy she thought she might die of it. "But there are others there that are yours, too."

Tali's eyes widened then. "More?" she asked cautiously. When Lana nodded, she came over to sit beside her mother. "What if I'm not a good girl?" she whispered.

"Tali, we love you. We got you gifts that you need and want, because it makes us feel good when you're happy," Lana explained. "And, you're always a good girl. We love you."

Tali launched herself at her mother then, and Lana hugged her tightly. When Tali pulled back and hugged Nico with equal ferocity, Lana chuckled. This was the best Life Day ever, she thought, and took the next gift for Tali from Corso.

Once the kids were happily playing with their toys, the adults exchanged gifts. Miriah had taken Felix's Republic service medals and had them mounted in a plaque, along with a folded Republic banner, for Magdalane, and saw that pride and love in Mag's smile when she opened it. For Corso, she'd gotten Nico to procure the latest Soro Suub blaster, one she knew he'd been salivating over. Aric and Maura had gotten new, beautifully styled armor, in Alliance colors. Torian had received a new relay, since his old one had taken a beating over the years. Caly had gotten a new holo cam, for her instructional videos. They enjoyed the lazy morning, and Corso had pulled Miriah close. "I love this," he told her, and pulled her face to his for a kiss. "Having time with everyone together, no crisis looming."

"It is really nice, and we still have dinner to go." She knew she should get up, but didn't want to break the spell of the day.

"I'll help Caly with the food, you stay here and rest," he told her, but made no move to get up either. He was too comfortable, Miriah in his arms, his grandchildren playing around them. He thought about the last year and was grateful to be healthy, and for his growing family. Devin brought a tray of caf and cocoa, along with cookies, in and put it on the low table.

"When are you thinking we should go back to Odessen?" he asked and Miriah laughed.

"I'd go tomorrow but I think we need at least a day to shut things down here," she said. "I wouldn't mind coming back in the warmer weather, though." She caught Corso's smile and nodded. It would be nice to be here without the bone deep cold, she thought. She rested her head on Corso's chest and let her eyes drift closed, feeling better than she had since she'd arrived.

Lana smiled as Nico tried on his new leather armor. "It's amazing, love," he told her and then handed her another small, wrapped packed.

"Oh, Nico! You shouldn't have," she said. He'd already given her a set of beautiful sketching pens, knowing her love of drawing that she hid from the world.

"I wanted to," he told her, and when she'd opened the small pendant engraved with all of their names, she lifted her hair for him to fasten it around her neck. "It's so wonderful," she said, kissing him.

"I wanted you to be able to have a piece of us close, even when you're not," he explained. He knew that the Ossus resolution was only a temporary thing, and didn't want to think of what might be ahead for their small family.

"This has been the best Life Day I've ever had," Lana sniffed, and Nico hugged her close. It had been a wonderful day, he agreed.

Theron and Arcann had been enjoying their Life Day dinner at the cantina when they saw people rushing to the main hangar. Intrigued, they made their way over, and spotted Colonel Siovanna. "It's the Jedi from Ossus," she told them. "Apparently there are some who elected to come here." Theron nodded, he'd figured some would at least visit Odessen. They all waited as the shuttle landed and was tended to, and finally they saw the robed Jedi as they descended the ramp, all of them woefully under dressed for the snow. They rushed inside where the warm air blowers made the interior of the hangar quite warm and sighed collectively.

"So, what now?" Theron asked.

"They'll be quartered in the temple for now, but anyone staying permanently will have to..." His words were cut off by the loud gasp of one of the Jedi, who was poining at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, and Theron felt his friend sigh. Once it was explained, the Jedi apologized. "We were cut off so long, I was not aware," he said.

"It is alright," Arcann said, with a little bow. Theron had a little chuckle at his friend's expense, he knew exactly what it felt like to be judged by those without all the facts. Arcann turned to Theron then. "I have a gift for you, friend."

"Oh?" Theron said, and then saw the leather jacket that Arcann brought out of his gear bag.

"I would guess that you don't have one anymore," Arcann said. "Aric Jorgan provided the skins, and the leather workers in the village did the rest."

Theron was speechless. "I can't thank you enough," Theron said, pulling the jacket on. "I feel terrible that I didn't think to get any gifts this year."

"You are my friend. That is enough," Arcann said, patting Theron's shoulder before going into the nearby apartments to spend time with Shae Vizla. Theron watched him go, and wondered how many other times he'd forgone friendship in pursuit of the mission. How ever many, he was determined to be a new person, a better person. Heading to his own place, he heard someone singing a Life Day song, and paused to listen before going home, feeling less alone than he had in years.


	54. Chapter 54

Corso felt uneasy. Ever since they'd boarded the _Dreamweaver_ on their way back to Odessen, he'd watched Miriah. Her movements, her mood. Something was off, and he was determined to figure it out. She was smiling and interacting with everyone, but there was this… something… that was just different. She didn't seem aware of it, but he could feel it. He thought of the night before, how she had responded to his touch, and wondered briefly if he was just imagining things, but he trusted his gut. He looked over at her as she dressed for the day in her command tunic and leggings, hopping as she tugged on a boot. "Darlin', I love you," he told her, and she looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"I love you, too, sugar," she said, and he put his arms around her. She hugged him close, and for a minute he could tell himself that he was being dramatic. She pulled him down for a kiss, and their chemistry, their connection was perfect. It was only as she moved away to finish getting ready that the uneasiness returned, and he took a deep breath.

Devin felt the change in the dark force as Miriah had. It was distant, but it was growing. He had said nothing to anyone else about it, but it was there. He could see it in his mother's eyes that she knew. Mia had no prior reference for Malgus, and didn't notice the changes, but Mags knew. Even in her grief, she felt it, Devin knew. He held Merida in his lap, putting her shoes on, when she turned to look into his eyes. Even she feels that something is different, he noticed, and reassured her in the force. He took a moment to see how much his children had grown, just in the past month. Merida was talking all the time, and Declan was just pure happiness. He had grown into his role as big brother, and looked after Merida all the time. He was overcome with love for them, so much so that Mia put her hand on his shoulder, reveling in the rush of emotion in the force. He patted her hand, then kissed her fingers. He knew that as the darkness grew, from Malgus and his minions, that Mia would feel it, too, and worry. He would do all he could to shield her until then.

Miriah had let everyone file out, and finally stood on the tarmac. Snow was piled all around, and she could see flakes spiraling down from the sky. Even in the snow, it was warmer than Dantooine, and she smiled. It was good to be back here, she thought. Corso touched her arm, and she followed him into the hangar, where she was met with troops at attention. She saluted them sharply and her detail formed around her. They'd left troops on Dantooine, just to secure the property, and she made a mental note to make sure they had what they needed. She instructed the detail to take her to her office, and they strode in unison across the war room.

Theron saw the detail and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd not known the Commander was coming home, but he was glad. He saw Aric Jorgan and waved, but the Cathar was helping his daughter and granddaughter across the way to their apartment, and didn't respond. Likewise with Lana and Nico and their little girl. He sighed then. I must be invisible to them now, he thought, and let himself wallow for a moment before going back to his searches for more Malgus updates. So far he'd learned that the raid on Ossus was considered a victory for the Empire, since the Jedi had been driven out. There was no mention of the forward base that the Republic had established there, and no figures on casualties. He chuckled at that, wondering how many Imps had fallen, and the lengths the media had to go to cover that. He'd wanted to talk to the Jedi who had escaped, but each time he'd approached the temple, he'd been told that they were still recovering. He'd seen no injuries, so he knew that they simply didn't want to talk to anyone about the events on Ossus. Oh well, he told himself. Maybe there will be some info out there. He turned back to his searches, waiting on the telltale chime.

Miriah started organizing the minute she sat at her desk. "Ask General Dinn to make time for me this afternoon, and schedule Theron after. I want to see the progress on the new settlement and the end of year reports on Haven." Lana tapped at her datapad while nodding. "I also want to see the estimated cost of having the troops on Dantooine and the.." she trailed off as she saw Lana grinning. "What's so funny?" she asked, a smile creeping over her own face.

"Nothing, just getting back to normal," Lana replied. She sat across from Miriah and they went through all the items they missed in their flight, and it was late before Miriah yawned and stretched. Corso had gone to put their things in the apartment and then to help Caly and Torian, but she'd not seen him since. She frowned, wondering if he was okay, then saw him out with the detail. Brightening, she made her way to him, her whole body responding to his presence.

Corso had taken their bags and dropped them off, then helped Caly and Torian, whose leg was improving but now was bruised and sore. After settling them, he took a walk around the wings, checking in with each and making notes to go back to Miriah with. If it keeps her from having to do this, then I'm more than willing, he thought. He had finished his rounds and saw Solasta as she closed up her office. "Hey, cuz. Heard you had a little excitement here while we were gone," he said, and saw Solasta's face light up.

"We did, indeed," she responded. "But I think that particular impulse will be sufficiently snuffed out." They chuckled together and chatted, catching up. Solasta thanked him for Aissa's Life Day toys, and he told her he was grateful for her keeping things going on Odessen. When they parted, Corso made his way to the mess hall for caf, not wanting to go to the office just yet. He stood outside in the falling snow, watching the people of Odessen. They seemed happy, and the courtyard was busy with those walking back and forth, people going in for evening shift in the main base and others going for food. He sipped his cup and greeted people, getting hand shakes and warm welcomes. When his caf was gone, he finally went back into the base, the dusk making it feel much colder. He looked into the office and saw Miriah as she was coming out, and pulled her into his arms. "Let's go home, darlin'. It's been a long day for you."

"I'm ready," she said, and the detail surrounded them. Caly had cooked, and left food for them. When they entered the kitchen, Corso turned on music and danced with Miriah in his arms. She put her head on his chest, and he kissed her. "I missed this," she murmured, and he hummed his response. He felt her pull back and looked into her eyes.

"I know there's something bothering you, and I wish you'd just tell me. Having to guess is worrying me, love." Instead of answering, Miriah made her way to the table. Corso pulled out her chair and brought their plates, sitting down across from her and taking her hand in his. "Mir, I..."

"I don't know!" she snapped, and immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry, sugar. If I knew what it was, I would tell you. I really just don't know." Corso's face revealed the hurt of her words. "Cor, I love you and I'm sorry." Instead of words, he leaned over and kissed her. Again and again, they tasted each other, their food forgotten. Her hands dove under his shirt, and he was lost in his love and need for her. It was only later, lying together, skin to skin, that Miriah's stomach growled loudly. She giggled and Corso gently caressed her middle.

"I'll go warm up our dinner," he murmured to her, and she sighed, pulling his face to hers for a kiss before nodding.

"I'll dress and be there in a minute," she said. He tore himself from her side, missing their contact instantly, and made his way to the kitchen, happy and settled.

Aric and Maura had dinner at the cantina and were settling into bed when Coleen called. Seeing her daughter on the holo, Maura pulled the sheet over herself and leaned over Aric's shoulder. "She feels hot," Coleen said of Caitlin. "And her nose is stuffy. Maybe just a cold but she won't go to sleep."

"I'll be there in a few," Maura said, and Aric ended the call. "Sorry, hon, but I know she's just worried."

"No, don't worry. I'm glad she's asking for help instead of going it alone." He watched Maura dress and kissed her before she left. He figured he would just read for a bit, but the warmth of their bed was too much, and he fell asleep minutes after.

Maura entered the apartment and went immediately to Caitlin, who was crying and snuffling. She took the baby in her arms and walked with her, gently bouncing her. After a bit, Caitlin finally fell asleep and Maura put her in the cradle. "Sorry, Mom. I didn't know if I should take her to the med center or not."

"She didn't feel too warm to me," Maura said, hugging Coleen. "Get some rest. If she wakes up and is still fussy, it wouldn't hurt to get her checked out. The dry air of the ship may have just made her stuffy, too."

"I guess," Coleen said, relieved. Maura kissed her daughter and made her way home. She smiled as she saw Aric, still sitting up with the light on, his datapad dark and his eyes closed, a soft snore coming from his lips. She turned off the light and kissed him, and he woke long enough to settle against her back. We're getting too old for all of this, she thought, and felt her own eyes closing.

Magdalane went to her home, but immediately left again. She just couldn't stand to be where she had loved Felix, no matter how much time had passed. His presence was fading, as she knew it would, but she wasn't ready yet. She worked in the med center and when there was nothing left for her to do, made her way to her mother's home. Sarai met her with open arms and Mags felt better just being there. They made dinner together and when they'd eaten, Sarai had told Mags that her room was clean and ready. Mags sighed with relief, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to go back to her apartment again. Sarai knew the emotions, she'd gone through them all, pregnant with Miriah, when her own husband had been killed. It doesn't ever go away, she thought, it just gets easier to think about. Mags kissed her mother's cheek and went to bed, and Sarai slipped into the force, at once checking on her family. She felt, far away, the roiling darkness, but knew their Alliance would hold it back. With that thought, she lay down and closed her eyes. Perhaps, Mags should just move in here, force knows I've been a bit lonely. She could feel Mags was asleep, and vowed to ask her tomorrow.

Miriah woke early and was already in the office when Lana came in, looking exhausted. "Tali didn't have a good night," she said. She'd had a hard time adjusting to the time differences after being in space for almost three days. "Nico and Tali are still asleep."

"Go home, Lana. I'm reviewing reports today. I want to go out to the new settlement tomorrow, but today I'm leaving early to go see the new baby, and won't be here all day anyway. Go," she said, and saw Lana's tense shoulders relax.

"Maybe I will. Let's do the morning brief, at least." Lana sat and was surprised when Corso brought her a cup of tea along with Miriah's cocoa. There was little to report, the med center had no one critical in the hospital, their military readiness was at peak and they had a little room in the barracks with the company now on Dantooine. "All in all, everything was smooth here. Miriah, I want to say thank you for giving us a wonderful Life Day."

Miriah smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, we did, too. Now, go home and rest. We'll pick up tomorrow." With a grateful smile, Lana left. Corso saw Miriah go back to reading the reports she'd requested the day before, and sensed she was relaxed.

Late in the afternoon, Miriah held baby Lucas in her arms. "You guys make pretty babies," she said softly, and saw Lara smile. James wanted her attention, too, and she sat in the floor with him, Corso holding the baby. As it began to get dark, Miriah stood. "I have to get back," she said, "but we'll do dinner in a few days for everyone." Lara hugged her, and then Logan. Outside, the detail waited until she was bundled up and ready, and they set off to the base. They were in sight of the guards at the entry point when the sound of blaster fire reached them, and the detail sprang into motion, hustling them inside and straight to the apartment. What now, Miriah thought, and knew that things had just changed.


	55. Chapter 55

Aric Jorgan ran his hands over his face. He'd been working on the troop rotation to Dantooine when he'd heard the shout of "Shots fired! Shots fired!" over his relay, and had made it to the elevator to see the detail hustling the Commander inside and to her apartment. At least those guys had done what he'd trained them to do, he thought. He made his way out to the area where the courtyard and over to the barracks that backed up to the family housing area. Stepping inside, he saw Raina Temple sobbing into her hands, and went over to her. Malavai Quinn lay dead on the floor, and there were stunned people standing around. When he cleared his throat, they snapped to attention, and he turned to the closest soldier. "He had his hands around her neck, telling her that she had to come with him. He was choking her, and she finally got her hand on his blaster and shot him." Aric had taken a deep breath at that, and watched as Raina was escorted to the military wing and into an interrogation room. General Dinn stood nearby, and he walked over to her.

"Colonel," she said with a nod. "I'm told that Quinn was leaving for the Empire, to go back home, but Temple didn't want to go back." She sighed. "We've had others leave, but nothing like this."

"I'll go talk to her," Aric said. "Go home, Sol. Aissa needs you."

"Thanks," she said softly, and turned to leave. She turned back and got Aric's attention. "Glad you all are home." Aric smiled and opened the door, immediately seeing the red, angry marks on Raina's neck and her defeated posture.

"Ensign, we will talk for a few minutes, then you'll go to the med center," he said, and she started to protest. His stern look stopped her. "No negotiations."

"I knew that Malavai wanted to go back to the Empire, and that he wanted me to go with him. I had been putting him off, but I really didn't want to go back to the sneers and snubs that I'd get there. The Alliance is a wonderful place, and I'd be a fool to leave. He didn't want to hear me. I was leaving for home when he came into the war room and took my arm. He wasn't hurting me, at first. When we got outside, and I realized he was taking me to a ship, I told him that I wasn't going. That's when he hit me the first time." She paused and took a sip of water, wincing as she forced it down. "I broke free and ran to the barracks, and just inside the door he caught me. We struggled and I finally reached his blaster." Tears ran unheeded down her face. "I just wanted to breathe, Colonel." She broke down then, and Aric pulled his chair beside the young woman, putting his arm around her.

"Shh, Temple. Everyone in the barracks said the same thing, but I had to hear it from you," he told her. After a few minutes, he stood. "Come, let's get you to the med center to be checked out." Raina stood and went with the soldier stationed outside, and Aric knew he had to check on Miriah. He was on his way to the apartment when Maura met him, taking his arm. They didn't speak until they were inside, and saw Corso's worried face.

Miriah paced once she knew what had happened. "I need to address this," she said. "I thought the ranks knew that they could go back if they wanted."

"You did tell them that," Maura said. "I just think the relationship Raina and Malavai were involved in made things different for them."

"Of those we've lost, we didn't lose anyone in a critical position, did we?" Miriah directed this question to Aric. He'd designed checks and balances throughout the Alliance, and no one position knew more than was necessary for the job.

"Only six people in this whole Alliance have all the knowledge, codes and access to hurt us, and four of them are in this room." Aric was confident that nothing had been compromised. "Besides, most of those who went back were looking for family, with the hope of coming back here."

"Hylo says we haven't lost any of our pilots or crews," Corso said, and at Miriah's raised eyebrow, he told her of his walk around yesterday. "Dr. Oggurobb's section was also unaffected. We are fairly sure there was no loss of the Voss contingent, so the military is really the only section who lost members."

"How many?" Maura asked, settling on the sofa.

"One hundred thirty-one," Aric answered.

Miriah sighed. "Okay, then we need to reassure those left that we are not changing our position. I'll check with Lana tomorrow, we'll put something together." Corso crossed and took her hand.

"At least this time, the shots weren't aimed at you, darlin'. I'm grateful for that."

Caly had gone with Torian to the med center for a follow up when they saw the detail rushing across the war room. Torian stopped to get an update on his relay and told Caly that her parents were safe and there was an incident in the barracks. She sighed and they continued on their journey, Torian keeping his knowledge of the event close, for the time being. He wasn't sure if there was a debrief or if Colonel Jorgan would be involved, but he decided that he'd keep silent. They saw Magdalane as they entered, and in only moments, she had proclaimed Torian fit for duty. He was relieved, he hated not being a part of the base activity, even though it had been nice to sleep late with Caly, tangled up together. They decided to celebrate by having dinner at the cantina. They were getting ready to leave when they saw Aric and Maura going to their place. Hurrying to catch up, Torian told them that he was cleared for duty, and Aric smiled. He had a renewed confidence in the young man, and promised to put him in the schedule for the following day. Inside their own apartment, Caly rounded on him.

"You're going back to duty?" she asked, her eyes damp already.

"Caly, love, I have to. I'm still on your protection detail and watching the smuggler hangar." He tried to hug her but she moved away.

"I guess I didn't expect you to go back to that," she said, her head bowed. "I mean, I don't work in the cantina anymore, so if you're my protection, then shouldn't you be here with me?"

"As long as you're inside the secure area, you're fine. I'm only pulled from my post if you have to go outside," he explained, and saw her shoulders shake. "Ah, Caly, sweetheart. You know I have to work," he told her, hugging her from behind. "We can have lunch together, and you can do your videos. We'll have time together, even more than before, now that you're not at the diner."

"I suppose," she said after a few minutes. "I just feel adrift a little, like I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing. I want to do the videos, but is that enough?"

Torian hugged her close. "You'll just have to try and see," he told her, and kissed her head. She turned in his arms and kissed him, wondering if she really was good enough to make a name with her cooking. He sensed her unease and took her to the sofa, pulling her down under him. As he saw it, they needed to make the most of every minute they were together. You sure never knew what the next day would bring, he thought.

Miriah came late to the office the next morning, reluctant to leave the comfort of her husband's embrace. She sat across from Lana and listened to the report. "They kept Raina Temple at the med center overnight, so she could sleep and they could monitor her for any throat swelling," Lana reported. "You look a little worse for wear."

"I just can't figure out how to make people realize that this isn't the Empire. Or the Republic. We all came here to fight together. No one is going to make anyone go. Or stay." She stood as Aric came into the room.

"Ready to set out for the new community?" he asked. He appeared well rested and in good spirits this morning, and Miriah smiled at him.

"I definitely want to see it. Lana, want to come along?"

"I'd better stay here, I have to get Tali from school. Nico's gone for the next three days," Lana explained.

"Okay then. Sugar, let's get some warm gear on." She pulled on the silver fur and ran her hand along the pelt that made up the collar. She looked up at Corso as he neared, and once the detail was in place, they went to the courtyard and into the armored vehicle. She was surprised to see Caly already there.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Caly said, hugging her mother. "I brought along lunch and some snacks. I wasn't exactly sure how long you might be there." Torian had handed off protection to Aric and the detail, and she wasn't worried at all.

"Hey! Snacks!" Aric said. "You're my favorite niece, you know." Caly giggled, she always loved her uncle in a jovial mood.

"Of course, we're grateful," Miriah said. "Didn't have a video to do?"

"I decided that I could do both. Cook for you guys to make your lives easier and use that time to make videos," Caly declared.

"We couldn't do any finer," Corso said, kissing his daughter's cheek. "I appreciate that you're willing to do that, Caly."

"I wanted to feel useful. I realized that the part I like the most about being on Dantooine was cooking for everyone." Caly snuggled next to Miriah, petting the coat much as her mother had earlier. "I love this."

"Me, too," Miriah answered, and closed her eyes. She was warm, safe, and now that she knew for certain that Ensign Temple was going to recover, relatively stress free. Not too shabby, she thought, and dozed the hour and a half to the new colony.

Lana finished her morning duties and made her way to the med center. She found Raina sitting on the side of the bed, already dressed to leave. Her head came up at Lana's approach and she attempted a smile. "I see you're feeling better," Lana said.

"I am," Raina agreed. "I hate things had to get to this. I truly wished him well, and knew he'd be happier in the ultra-regimented Empire. He just couldn't take no for an answer." As much as she had cried the night before, she didn't think she had any tears left, but she felt a few slide down her face. "I never want to go back. Not even to the Chiss. I was always seen as an outsider."

"The Empire does tend to dismiss those that don't fit their ideal," Lana murmured. "No one is going to make you leave the Alliance." A nurse droid entered the room and declared that Ensign Temple could return to her quarters but would require a follow up appointment in two days. Raina stood and Lana walked with her to the elevators, where a group of people stood, heading to their lunch break. They greeted Raina and tugged her along, and Lana felt heartened by their show of support. She followed and went to the school, which had just opened it's doors as she arrived. Tali was in high spirits, she had regaled her class with the story of Dantooine.

"I'm so happy, Mama. Are you happy?" Lana had picked her up and now Tali had put her hands on Lana's cheeks.

"I'm happy, sweetheart. I'm glad you're happy, too." They made their way to the apartment, stopping to pick up food from the cantina. Once fed, Tali fell asleep quickly. She must be going into a growth spurt, Lana thought, and smiled at her daughter. Her life felt so rich, she thought. She sat on the sofa, intending to work, but the meal and early morning had her own eyes closing.

Miriah's eyes widened when she looked out at the emerging colony. Everywhere she looked were tents, and she could hear the blowers forcing hot air into them. Aric saw her confusion and stepped to her side. "Why are they staying here? It must be freezing at night!"

"Some commute from the barracks, but some stay here overnight. They've been working hard," he told her, and she nodded. The civil engineers had set the plans for the community, and the future residents had run with them. In the month since they'd been approved, there was already structures for use. The infirmary was complete, as was a fully stocked general store. There were large tents for wood storage, another for cutting and assembly. Many houses stood as framed up, and she could see all the activity. As she moved toward the main street, those working stopped and made their way to her. Aric and Corso moved to shield her, but she gently pushed between them and greeted the people warmly. She told them how impressed she was that so much had been accomplished, and they all thanked her for letting them build something they could be proud of. She visited with everyone she saw, and when the wind picked up, and the skies clouded, Aric told her she needed to get moving. With a final wave, and to the cheers of those in the area, Miriah again got into the armored vehicle.

Once seated, Aric handed Miriah a data spike. "Here, this is their request for a name." Miriah took it and seated in the small port on her datapad. _We respectfully request that our town be named Riggsville. It was voted on, and was the unanimous winner. As an alternate, we would accept Riverdale, but it would be a poor substitute._ Miriah smiled, and showed it to the others. Even with all that's happened in the past day, life went on, she thought.


	56. Chapter 56

Aric had spent the last couple of days walking around the base, talking to people. He really wanted to head off any violence centered around people wanting to leave Odessen. So far, he had not found one being that was willing to leave, other than the company currently volunteering for duty on Dantooine. The reputation of the cook that went down there is a powerful draw, he chuckled to himself. The other thing on his mind was the fact that Maura had spent a good portion of every night with Coleen and Caitlin, and he was sorely missing her. In fact, he was on his way to talk to Coleen now. Maura was exhausted, and he had a feeling that Coleen was playing on her mother's good nature. He intended to put a stop to it, if that were the case. He knocked softly, not wanting to wake the little princess, and Coleen answered. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, and her complexion was wan. Dark circles ringed both eyes, and instantly he felt terrible that he'd doubted her. "Shh," she said. "Finally she's asleep, after waking me at four this morning."

"What's going on with her?" Aric asked, fighting with himself to not go to his granddaughter.

"Colic, Calleigh says," Coleen sighed. "Mom has been awesome. If not for her, I'd be in the med center."

"I can see that," Aric murmured, and took his youngest child in his arms. "I can help, you know. Mom's pretty tired, too." He felt the tears soak through his cortosis weave shirt. "Don't cry, honey."

"I'm the reason we're both exhausted," she sobbed. "I feel like I can't do anything right. I was so wrong to insist I could." He sat down with her on the sofa and cradled her as he did when she was young, letting her cry it out. She suddenly felt heavy against him, and he eased her sleeping body onto the deep pillows and stood, going to gaze at Caitlin. He sent a message to Corso to tell him he'd busy for a bit, and settled down to try and lend his own arms to the effort.

Miriah had worked late for two days straight, with info coming in on Malgus and Imperial troop movements. She'd even had a conference call with Chancellor Rans, at midnight on Odessen but mid morning on Coruscant. She had been shaking with fatigue when Corso insisted she go rest, and had stumbled and fallen in the tunnel on the way home. Corso carried her then, her knees bleeding and her pride bruised, but nothing a hot soak couldn't fix. She woke to her chrono and limped into the shower, sore and aching. Now, she was working with Lana on a timetable of planetary check in for this month, and Lana could feel the waves of pain through the force.

"It's a wonder your sister hasn't visited to help," Lana said, handing her boss the small bottle of mild pain relievers she kept in her desk.

"I'm okay," Miriah said, quickly glancing to where Corso sat working on the next shipment of fleet parts. "I just need to be more mindful of how long I'm sitting and stretch more often."

"You need to take a day off," Lana said softly, and saw Miriah's narrowed eyes. "I just had one, you need one, too."

Miriah sighed. "Corso's been lobbying for one, too. Tomorrow."

"And take off early today," Lana stated firmly. Miriah arched and eyebrow at her friend, but eventually nodded.

"I should be done with this batch of reports in a couple of hours," she finally said, and Lana nodded.

"I'm off to collect Tali, and will be working on the messages to the Alliance leadership there."

Miriah smiled thinking of Tali, and they chatted for a bit about the children on the base. With Coleen still on maternity leave, they were stretched thin on staff for the primary school, and Lana said she would post a teaching position on the base network. With that, Lana waved and made her way down the hall.

Corso had been listening, even if it appeared he hadn't been. He had watched his wife power through her pain this morning, gritting his teeth as she limped around the apartment and even harder when she strode out of the apartment as if nothing was wrong, refusing to appear weak or injured. Once she was settled in the chair behind her desk, he sighed in relief, but only for an hour or two, then he saw her struggling to be comfortable. He'd almost just carried her off over his shoulder, but Lana brought her the pain relievers, and he continued to work, glancing at her every other minute. When Lana had decreed that she should be going home early and taking tomorrow off, he cheered silently. Seeing Miriah now, rubbing her forehead and shifting in her chair, he stood and strode over to her. "Let's go, darlin'. You need the break, and I do, too."

Miriah turned her silver eyes to his. "Are you sure? Are we caught up?" It was that statement that told him how un-Miriah like she was today, and he nodded, his words caught in his throat. She stood, wobbly and wincing, and made her way gingerly to the door, where she assumed the mantle of the Commander and waited for her detail to form, though Corso could feel her hands around his arm gripping him for balance. Step after step, he expected her to fall, but she stood tall, her face impassive, until they reached the apartment. With instructions to the guard captain that she'd be in for the evening, they made it inside before she slid down the wall, weeping. Corso knelt and carried her to the sofa, her pain marking his soul. "I'm sorry," she kept saying, until he hushed her with a gentle kiss. He held her close, and when she had stopped shaking, he kissed her cheeks.

"I'll go get us some lunch, and be back in a few minutes," he said, and she nodded, a weak smile on her face.

Miriah waited until Corso had gone and stood, yelping in pain. Her knees throbbed, that was true, but she'd hidden the hip and back pain under the pretense of her fall yesterday. Gasping, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, desperately thirsty. After a full bottle of water, she held herself up leaning on the counter. That's where Caly found her, pale and afraid to move. "Mom!" she cried, her eyes wide.

"Just help me to the sofa, love. Dad's gone for lunch and I.. I..."

"Don't move," Caly ordered, and hurried to get one of the HK droid stationed at the door. Together they got Miriah to the sofa, and Caly was relieved to see her mother's normal color return. The HK had only resumed his post when Corso breezed past, his arms laden with bags of food. If he could, he thought, he'd keep her fed and resting until her full time off had passed. He saw Caly beside Miriah and was glad he'd brought more than enough.

Caly had composed her face by the time Corso had returned, and now saw that her mother's pain had eased a little. She smiled and helped Corso with his loaded arms and when he went to the kitchen, Caly asked her mom if she could eat.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Miriah replied, and gratefully took the container of rice and seasoned ronto. It smelled wonderful, and it seemed to revive her. Caly actually felt hopeful that maybe all her mom needed was a little food and rest, and left them to go cook dinner at her home. She had hugged her mom before she left, and told her that she needed Mags. Miriah only nodded slightly and winked at her daughter, and Caly had little hope that her mother would seek medical treatment. Sighing, she found Torian as he got off work and walked home, arm in arm with him.

"So, my beautiful wife, while I was waiting in line for food, I talked to a masseuse from the fitness center. She's going to be here in about two hours, so stretch out and take a nap until then. We have plenty of food, and I want to check your knees before too much longer." Corso kissed her then, taking care not to jostle her too much.

"I'm fine," Miriah protested. "The kolto gel took care of the abrasions, I'm just still sore." He took her in his arms, and she managed to hold back the squeak of pain that twisting her torso brought on. "I just need to rest and I'll be good as ever tomorrow."

"Still, you need some TLC, and I aim to make this a relaxing break," he insisted, and once still, Miriah relaxed against him, his warmth easing her back and her full tummy making her sleepy.

Theron had been quietly watching the goings on, worried about the frantic activity and long hours. He had learned from Jonas that the Republic was very happy with the Ossus results, and that outpost there was fully operational. There were even a few Jedi there, hoping to recover the artifacts in the ancient temple. Jonas had told him of the meeting with the chancellor, but had nothing more about Malgus. His holo had remained silent, and for that, Theron was grateful. He'd reported to General Dinn every day with his progress, avoiding the executive wing since his debrief after the Commander had gotten home. Not that he had any issue with her, but he tried to avoid Lana, just on principle. He had seen the Commander going home, and hoped she was getting a small break. She needs one, he thought. He was about to go home himself when he saw Lana and her little girl heading across the war room. He turned quickly back to the terminal, and let out his held breath as they passed.

Tali had been chattering happily, telling her mama about the tribis that had been brought back from Ossus and was now a classroom pet. As they passed the Commander's apartment, Tali stopped talking and tugged on Lana's hand. "C'mon pet, we can't bother the Commander right now," Lana said, but Tali still wouldn't move.

"'Mander has an owie?" she asked, and Lana was amazed at her perception. Her little face was drawn with worry, and Lana saw the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"She has a little owie, but she's resting today. She'll be better after that," Lana explained. Tali thought about it for a few seconds, her frown lessening. "Let's go get some lunch, and then we can work on your practice lessons, okay?" Lana had been taking her to the temple twice a week, but they practiced on the days that she didn't receive formal training.

Tali still didn't move. Her bottom lip quivered and Lana had to bend to her level to hear her. "I like her," Tali whispered, and a single tear streaked down, splashing on her coat.

"She's going to be fine," Lana assured the little girl, hugging her. "I promise, if anything changes, she'll be well taken care of, okay?" Tali nodded, and her feet started forward, but Lana could feel her worry in their force connection, and she'd learned to trust Tali's instincts. Maybe I should notify Magdalane, she thought, and made a mental note to do so after Tali was napping.

Devin had felt his mother's discomfort as his own, and Mia saw him grab his lower back. When she questioned him, and realized it was Miriah that was in pain, she thought about possible treatment, and figured that Mags was on top of it. She saw Devin grimace as he bent to pick Declan up from the floor and wondered why he wasn't blocking it. "I don't want to take the chance that Mom needs help," he explained, and she nodded. It was his nature to protect, and he'd been protecting Miriah almost his whole life, so it stood to reason that he'd not stop now. She sighed and hugged him. She knew he'd be the same if it were her in pain, and she only loved him more for his concern. Declan and Merida played together in the floor, Declan laughing in delight as Merida made his toy speeder go fast around it's track. She knows we're here, if she needs us, Mia reasoned, and relaxed against her husband, content.

The massage helped, Miriah thought, and was now soaking in her tub, the jets providing additional relief. She rose and dressed, and made her way out to the kitchen, her steps halting but steady. Corso wrapped her in his arms and gently settled her on a chair, bringing their dinner over. Once done, they went to bed early, and Miriah had gained enough relief to sleep. It was only in the very early morning hours that she woke, both hips angrily buzzing with pain. She shifted and managed to sit on the side of the bed, and tried to stand, flopping back to the soft mattress when her legs refused to hold her. The white-hot flares made her cry out, and she knew she was in real trouble. Corso woke to her cries and threw himself across the bed to help. With his assistance, she managed to make the trip to the refresher, and was almost back to the bed when the base alert klaxon started it's ear splitting alarm.

"Help me dress," Miriah said, half lying on the bed.

"But, Mir, darlin'..."

"I have to be ready, you know someone is on the way to get me right now," she said, and yelled out trying to stand up. Hurriedly, she pulled on her clothes and Corso had her almost to the door when it opened and Aric took Miriah's other side.

"What's happened to you, Mir?" he asked.

"Old age," she huffed out, trying to appear as if she were merely walking with her escorts. When they reached the map, Colonel Siovanna rushed to them, and Miriah leaned on the console for balance. "What's happened?"

"We have incoming hostiles," the Colonel said rapidly. "Seven ships heading in our direction, scanners show they're all armed, and they are not responding to our comms. General Dinn is on her way."

"Show them," Miriah said, and the holo map lit up with the ships marked with red dots. "They're about, what, six hours out at their current speed?" Siovanna nodded. "Okay then, we go on full alert. Make the underground shelters available for anyone who wants to use them, and get Devin in here." She was turning to find Corso when her legs gave out, and she tumbled to the stone floor.

Lana had hurriedly dressed Tali and they had rushed to the war room as quickly as possible. They had just broached the edge when Miriah fell, and Tali broke free of her mother's hand to rush to her. Miriah turned to look at the little girl, but Tali pushed her onto her side. Closing her eyes, Tali put her hands on Miriah's back.

Miriah writhed in pain on the floor until Tali put her hands on the sore muscles. Over the space of a minute, her pain receded and she smiled gratefully at the little girl. Lana stood beside them, and Corso, who had run over two intel techs to get to her, steadied her as she stood. "Tali, you really helped," Miriah said, and Tali hugged her legs.

"I'm sorry, Commander, she was determined," Lana said.

"I'm truly astonished and grateful," Miriah said.

"I am as well," Corso said, kneeling to hug Tali.

"The 'Mander's back was mad. I told it to chill out," Tali said, and they all burst out laughing at her words, no doubt learned at school.

Miriah briefly wondered where Mags was, but she only had a moment to think about it before the readiness procedures held her full attention. Possibly she's just so busy herself that she hasn't felt it, Miriah reasoned.

Corso watched everything carefully, especially his wife. She does look more comfortable, he thought, but that could be temporary. He wished Mags was there, and typed out a message but it remained unsent, his attention on the current situation. He pushed a chair to Miriah and helped her ease down into it, and wondered how long she could keep up this pace. Or me, he thought.


	57. Chapter 57

"Scramble Alpha and Delta squadrons to intercept, and send the two bombers closest to the orbital station. We'll escort them to the station and sort out what's going on there," Solasta said, her voice filled with confidence and a gleam in her eye. "Master Riggs, can you tell anything about these ships?"

Devin had immediately dropped to his knees beside his mother, and had only moments ago stood. "There is one Jedi who is strong enough in the force to hear me. He says they were forced from their planet on ships they're not familiar with. They were starving, and found the ships abandoned. All told, there are forty-four beings on their way, hopeful that they can at least find some food and fuel." He motioned Miriah to stay seated and put his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't know everyone in the group, and cannot vouch for them. The orbital station is a good plan, General."

Miriah nodded. "I agree. Let's get some admin people and some supplies up there. General, what will happen if they're foolish enough to try and breach the shield?"

"They'll be annihilated. The shield will hold." Solasta stood with her back to Miriah, but they both knew that they'd rather take the ships out than have them land on Odessen uncleared.

Caly and Torian had rushed up just as Miriah had gotten up from her fall, and now Caly stood at her mother's side. "Mom, let me take Tali to Devin's house, and get Mia down here to help you." Miriah wanted to decline, but the pleading look on Caly's face had her nodding instead. Caly told Lana of her plan, and Tali gratefully took Caly's hand, already yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Torian picked Tali up and they started out, but not before Devin told his sister how much they all appreciated her. Caly hugged him and took the offered blanket from Lana, wrapping Tali up.

Aric and Corso stood on either side of Miriah, her detail not called up. With the base on high alert, no one was going in or out of the secure area without executive clearance, and Aric felt comfortable enough, but he wasn't leaving Miriah's side. The fall had sent a spear of anxiety through him, and he was glad that Maura was with their girls and not here. She'd know immediately how scared he'd been in those few seconds. Corso looked a little worse for wear now, too, he thought. She looks like she's okay, and we'll just keep her steady, he told himself.

Miriah thought through all the plans, and could find no fault in them. Four and a half hours, she thought, and wondered what these people had been through, what they'd endured. And what they hoped for in the Alliance. She saw Mia as she was cleared through the war room, and smiled when she kissed Devin's cheek before hugging Corso. She knelt beside the chair and looked into Miriah's eyes. "Can you stand, Mom? Maybe we could go to the apartment so I can check you out." Miriah nodded and was about to attempt to get her feet under her when both Corso and Devin eased her up. Once on her feet, Miriah could tell things were better than when she had initially woken, and took a few cautious steps. Confident that she was steady, they made their way into the apartment and Mia led Miriah back to the bed. Lying on her stomach, Miriah felt Mia's force aura whisper over her skin and closed her eyes. It feels different than Mags, she thought, and wondered again where her sister was.

Mia saw the bone deterioration and the worn intervertebral discs. She did her best to restore them, but what Miriah really needed was some injections, under sterile conditions. Still, Tali's force signature was there in the muscles, and it made Mia smile. She repaired the muscle damage and soothed the irritated nerves, and when she pulled her force back, she could see that Miriah was pain free. At least for the moment.

Miriah turned over and grinned at her daughter and law. "I can't tell you how much better I feel now." Mia explained what was needed to further her recover, and Miriah grimaced. "Maybe when I can find Mags, she can help."

"I feel she is focused inward, wherever she is," Mia said thoughtfully. "For now, and for a few days, you should be okay."

Miriah grabbed Mia's hand. "Thank you. For getting up in the middle of the night and leaving the babies, coming out in the cold. I really appreciate you, Mia."

Mia hugged Miriah as she sat up. "I would have helped sooner if I'd known how bad it was. Still, you need to rest it and be cautious moving too quickly." Miriah squeezed her, the relief such a delicious feeling. As they walked back into the family room, it was apparent that Miriah was indeed feeling better, and Corso gently hugged her, leaning to kiss her.

"You look better," he said softly, and she nodded. "I made some caf and cocoa, you ready for the war room?"

"As long as you sit," Mia instructed, and Miriah nodded.

Maura had startled awake with the alert klaxon, but thankfully, Caitlin hadn't. She gently put the baby in her crib and was almost out the door when she felt her datapad vibrate. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled it out and read Aric's message. He wants me to stay here and try to rest, she read, and snorted softly. As if, she thought. But she couldn't deny her fatigue, and the pull of the soft sofa. She went back to it and typed a noted to Aric, then pulled the throw over her body and was asleep before he'd gotten a chance to read it.

 _I think I will rest,_ she wrote. _But you holo me if things change._ He hadn't told her about Miriah's fall, or Tali's healing. I'll tell her tomorrow, he thought, and saw Miriah walking easily to the chair she'd left. "Excellent," he said, and then hugged Corso. "Oh, you bringer of caf!" Corso chuckled and handed him the thermal container, and Aric made a show of pouring a cup. He downed it quickly and made his way back to Solasta with a cup for her. Miriah went with him, and once even with the two Cathar, she looked at her friend.

"Where are we now, General?" she asked, and saw Solasta swallow.

"Approximately three hours until they reach the orbital station. I believe the Vice Commander is on her way now, and will coordinate the effort there. Delta squadron is about an hour from contact." Miriah knew the small fighters were much, much faster than the ships that were approaching Odessen, but even she was a little surprised at how quickly they'd traveled the distance. She merely nodded and continued to watch the dots on the holo map, the Alliance forces green against the incoming red.

Nico was in visual of the orbital station when he spotted the bombers, sitting right outside the station. What's going on, he wondered, and then he saw a shuttle on the way to the station. Somehow, he knew in his heart that Lana was aboard that shuttle, and contacted flight control to dock at the station. Guiding the freighter in, he couldn't deny the sick, hollow feeling that something bad was happening, and worried about Tali. Who she was with, if she was scared. He told his crew what he was doing, and they agreed it was a good call. In minutes, he was docked with the station, and saw the shuttle dock as well.

Lana waited impatiently for the air lock, and was shocked to see Nico standing on the other side. "Hey there, beautiful," he said, his grin in place despite his worry.

"I'm so glad to see you, even if I don't understand how you knew I was here," she told him, rushing into his open arms. He hugged her tightly, just letting himself enjoy it, before asking questions. When she stepped back, though, he had to know.

"Where's Tali?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Lana quickly explained the current situation. "Tali is with Caly, who's watching over Devin's children as well. Torian is with them." She saw Nico relax then.

"Should I go down and get her, or stay here with you?" he asked, and Lana could see he wanted to be useful. She knew that Tali was in good hands, and she turned hopeful eyes to his.

"Stay," she said, and he hugged her again. Lana felt a measure of her stress melt away in his arms, and knew that she could handle whatever those ships were bringing, as long as Nico was with her.

Caly checked on the kids again before sitting with Torian on the sofa. "They're all so sweet," she whispered, and Torian squeezed her gently.

"One day," he said, and she could hear a longing in his voice. "We have lots of time."

"We do," she agreed, and settled against him. "I hope Mom is okay, these middle of the night things always seem scarier than if they happen during the day."

"You're right, they do," Torian agreed. "But I have the utmost faith in our team here." He heard Caly's murmured agreement, and knew she was already falling asleep. He closed his eyes, and hoped that Mia had been able to provide some relief to the Commander, much as Tali had.

Arcann had been roused from sleep by the klaxon, as had Shae. He hurriedly dressed in his armor, that had been stored at her place for some time now. Shae raced to the refresher and returned in her armor as well, making Arcann grin. "Fine _beskar_ armor you wear, my lovely," he told her, and watched her blush. They went down to the military hangar, and helped ready the fighters to be launched. Once they were airborne, they followed General Dinn's directive to ready the landing fields, just in case the ships were allowed through the shield to land. Arcann knew that there were mixed feelings among those in the military section, some wanting to aid the refugees, and some wondering if there was some sort of infiltration, an enemy pretending to need refuge. Arcann himself tended to fall into the latter group, and reached out in the force to see if he could determine the group's intentions. He'd been lax, he realized, in using the force outside combat or lovemaking, and had difficulty even locating the ships. He sighed, and turned to the hangar, where he saw Shae, her long, flame colored hair lifting off her back in the cold wind. It's worth it, he thought, and smiled at the thought of her in his arms. So worth it.

Corso had been hovering, Miriah realized, but she couldn't be irritated about it. She had paced for a bit before taking the chair again, wanting to preserve her back as much as possible. "Sugar, are you okay?" she asked now, and saw his warm smile.

"I'm good. How's the back?"

"It's holding. I guess Mags is just tied up," she answered. "I'll get with her once this is all settled and we can discuss what needs to be done from here." Corso had a moment of panic when Mia told him the treatment for Miriah's condition, and didn't look forward to that at all. He wondered about Mags as well, but there was so much going on, so rapidly, that a momentary thought was all he had.

"The ships should be almost to the orbital station," she said, grabbing his hand. "Lana will be updating us very soon, and then we can figure out what to do." Solasta approached them then, and Corso put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're on top of things here, Sol. Have another caf and sit for a minute," he told her. Solasta nodded and sat on the edge of the map console, gratefully taking the cup from Corso.

"Since most of the Riggsville colonists are staying on site, we have a whole building that we can easily house these people in until they're cleared. Assuming, of course, that they want to stay here," Solasta said quietly.

"I thought of that earlier. I'm hopeful that we can at least provide some help," Miriah said.

"Agreed. I have some thoughts on the ships landing here, and initially I'd like to keep them at the orbital station. I've checked with them, we have plenty of docking available." Solasta sipped the caf slowly, her eyes showing her fatigue. She glanced at her chrono and sighed. "Almost seven, Aissa will be on her way to the Laikthur's, and Gursan here. I'll message him to bring some food in, shall I?" Miriah nodded, and held onto Corso. I'll be happy to lie down soon, she thought.

Lana waited at the main concourse of the orbital station. As the passengers entered, they looked around in shock. She saw a ragtag group, with dirty, torn clothing and some with no shoes, sit on the plush benches. They were mostly human, but a few of different species. The Jedi, identifiable by his robes, was Miralukan, and slowly made his way to stand in front of Lana.

"Welcome," she told him. "I am Vice Commander Beniko, of the Eternal Alliance. We want to help, but we had to know who we were helping."

"Understood," the man said. "I am Jonil, and we came from the planet Zara, just on the border of the Hutt's territory. For years, we mined metals, which we traded to the Empire for food and goods. It was only recently that the trades stopped, and without any food, we had to find another solution. Our pleas to the Empire went unheard, and then a few days ago we were told that there would be no more, that the Empire had deemed us irrelevant." Jonil sighed. "We found these ships, that had been left for us to fill up. Instead, we went in search of shelter, a home, someplace to call home. We had just gotten away from the planet when it was hit with a massive wave of some sort and there was nothing left. Literally, nothing." Lana felt her heart go out to him, and drew him over to a table set out with food and drink. His eyes grew large, and she felt his hunger.

"Please, eat and drink. We have showers and clothing available as well. We'll be working on a more permanent solution, but for now, we are happy to help." She saw the other passengers approach the table but hesitate.

"I don't have any credits," one of the older women said, looking at the food with a longing that Lana had difficulty feeling without tears.

"No, this is freely given, please, help yourselves. We brought plenty," Lana urged, and saw the woman's tears as they splashed on her chest.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank the Alliance. Jonil knew you might help us, and he was right." Once everyone had a chance to eat, workers on the station showed them the facilities and the boxes of clothing. They took turns, and at one point, Lana even heard laughter from them. With a more positive outlook than she'd had hours before, she went into the small conference room and dialed the main holo in the war room.

Miriah stood as Lana explained the situation, and told her about the holding facility that was open. They agreed that the ships should remain on the station, and that Lana would offer anyone who wanted a place to live. "Was it as bad as your face says?" Miriah asked, and Lana wiped her eyes.

"My heart broke for them, Commander. They seem somewhat fortified now, since most hadn't eaten in days, and I suspect they're grateful to just be clean and fed. I'll approach them with the offer, and let you know what's going on."

"Excellent job, Lana. Call my holo when you have the numbers. Take care." Miriah turned to Corso as Lana's image faded, and saw Solasta and Gursan walking toward them. "General, Gursan. Go, rest. I'm going for a nap as well. We have the duty officer fully briefed, and we'll know more soon."

Solasta nodded. "I believe I'll just leave the office early, instead. We still have to work out logistics, and Colonel Siovanna is at the holding facility now. We will be fine, Commander. I'll notify you with the numbers and final plan in the next hour." With a sharp salute, she turned to the military wing, and Miriah sighed.

"I need a little rest," she said, and that was all Corso needed to know. He took her arm and led her home, not stopping until she was lying on the bed, her eyes already closed. Even though her pain had lessened, he knew she'd spent many nights in the past week with subpar rest. He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes, knowing they could be called again at any time. The galaxy doesn't rest, he thought, and sighed.


	58. Chapter 58

Lana stood watching the refugees, her force aura glowing around her. She had some questions about a couple of the group, but found no overt deception. Overwhelmingly, they radiated a cautious hope and weariness. She was studying them when Nico's arm went around her waist and she smiled at him. "I think I'll go be with Tali," he said, and she nodded.

"I should be back in a few hours," she told him, and he kissed her. She leaned into his chest, and he kissed her again. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"Missed you, too, beautiful. Very much." They stood together for a few more seconds before Nico pulled away, and she watched him as he sauntered to the air lock, his crew already on board. Lana loved the way he made her feel safe, in any situation. She turned her attention back to the group, intent on ferreting out any dissent or unwelcome persons. She had invited them to Odessen for further processing, promising them food and shelter. They broke up into small groups to discuss the offer, and Lana leaned up against the wall. Her fatigue was evident, and she sighed. She honestly couldn't say whether she wanted them to come or not, but she did know that she wanted a hot shower and a nap.

On Odessen, Miriah blinked awake, her head in the crook of Corso's shoulder. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, letting her senses fill with his scent, his warmth. He must have felt she was awake, and gently traced her lower lip with his thumb, then tilting her head for a long kiss. She barely had time between them to breathe, and on the fourth one, her holo started to chime. With a groan, she turned to retrieve it from the nightstand. Lana's image appeared, and Miriah waited for her to speak.

"We have a consensus of all but two, who are going on to a planet where they have family," Lana announced.

"Good news. We'll bring them in on one of the shuttles, and Solasta already has their living space ready until they can pass our checks. Riggsville says they're welcome there, as well as Haven. Come home, Lana. We'll get them here. Thank you, for representing the Alliance with them."

Lana's blush was evident on the image. "Thank you, Commander. See you soon." The image winked out and Corso pulled her against him, which made Miriah giggle.

"We need to get back into the war room, sugar," she breathed, but she didn't pull away from his wandering hands, instead panting with need. She hadn't realized it until then, but they'd been chaste far longer than was usual for them, and she knew he was trying to not cause her any pain. I've got to get a permanent fix for this, she thought, but then his mouth was on her neck and she could only think of him. In seconds, she was naked and Corso only wearing his pants, when the apartment door opened. "Ignore it," Miriah said breathlessly, and reached out with the limited force she had to close the bedroom door.

"Are you sure," Corso whispered, but he knew his body was already too far gone to stop. With soft, shuddered sighs and muted moans of pleasure, they loved each other, letting whoever waited for them, wait. When they lay twined together, gasping for breath but oh so satisfied, Miriah giggled, knowing that she would, at least, be relaxed the rest of the day.

Nico rang the chime and Caly opened the door quickly, hoping that Devin and Mia had been able to ignore it and continue sleeping. "Shh," she said, but then she was almost bowled over by Tali, who had spotted her daddy. Merida and Declan joined her, and Nico laughed, his daughter in his arms and a child on either leg.

"What an awesome homecoming," he said, grinning at Tali's happy face. "Mama will be home soon."

"She worked all night?" Tali's eyes went wide.

"She did, so we'll make her something to eat and let her have a nap," Nico replied, and Tali nodded.

"Let me pull these two back into the playroom," Caly offered, taking Merida in her arms and holding her hand out to Declan. "See you later, Tali."

Tali blew her a kiss, and smiled sweetly. "I had fun." Nico said his goodbyes and set off to the apartment, shivering in the cold. There were fat flakes of snow lazily drifting down from the sky, and Tali tried to catch them, giggling when they dissolved in her warm hand. As they passed through the security checkpoint, Tali asked if the Commander was still better from her owie. Nico had no idea what she was talking about, and simply said yes. They made it home just in time for Lana to call, telling them she was on the way home.

Maura burst through the door of her home, and stopped still at the sight of Aric's long form, stretched out on the sofa. She felt so guilty that she'd stayed and rested while everyone else worked this new threat, but now, seeing Aric so peaceful, she only wanted to be held by him. She lay down beside him and he curled around her, content to hold her. She had left Coleen a little more rested, and Caitlin finally seeming like the happy baby she'd been up until last week. It seemed that her diet change may be helping, and Maura was grateful. There was a reason women her age didn't have babies, she thought, and smiled. I'll be able to help with the refugees, she figured, and let her eyes close, happy to be warm and loved.

Caly made her way into the base and to her parent's apartment. She heard a door close, so she knew they were there, but figured they were still trying to rest. Mia had helped Mom last night, Caly thought, so maybe she's finally getting some sleep. She went into the kitchen and started chopping fresh vegetables. No telling what will need to be done once those people arrive, she told herself. Once she had several dishes cooking, she inventoried the contents of the kitchen, and as Miriah had told her, used their credit stick to purchase groceries, which the HK unit would then deliver. She had cleaned everything and gone to the sofa in the family room to watch the holo when her parents came into the room. "Hey, guys," she told them, seeing the smug grin on her mother's face. "How's the back, Mom?"

"It feels great," she replied, winking at Corso. "I'll just have to have a procedure done, once I can get with Mags about it."

"Where is Aunt Mags, anyway?" Caly asked.

"I really don't know," Miriah confessed. "I meant to search her out last night, but I got distracted. Nana said she was packing up her place, and moving in, but that's all I know for sure." She had tried to reach her through their force link, but Mags wasn't answering.

"We don't need to rush this," Corso said, already uneasy with the thought of Miriah being in an operating room.

"Everything's fine," Miriah said, and put her hand on Corso's arm. "We'll cross that bridge soon enough. Caly, whatever you're cooking smells terrific." Miriah followed her daughter into the kitchen, hopefully diverting the conversation, but knowing she'd have to talk to Mags soon.

The shuttles landed on the east landing pad, and Torian waited until they had gathered in the holding area. "My name is Torian Cadera, and I'm here to welcome you to Odessen. We have the information that was taken on the orbital station, and are processing the necessary background checks. In the meantime, I'll take you to your quarters. It's not fancy, by any means, but it's warm and the beds are new, and we've taken the liberty of putting lockers with toiletries and more clothes at each bed." The look of relief on their upturned faces had him thanking the Maker that he had never known this kind of poverty. He escorted them inside and heard a few exclamations of excitement. He told them that their dinner would be brought in, and showed them where there were stores of fresh fruit and beverages, and even some cakes and cookies that had been left for them by citizens who had heard of their plight. He had turned to leave when one of the older women stopped him with hand on his arm.

"Sir, I'd like to thank the you and the Commander. And that lovely woman we met on the station," she told him, and he could see that she was sincere.

"The Commander will meet with you all, probably sometime tomorrow," he told her, knowing that Aric would keep Miriah away until the background checks were complete. "Rest, eat. You're safe here." He saw tears gather in her eyes then, and patted her shoulder. He'd gotten across the small courtyard before he wondered if all was as it seemed. He knew their checks were good, but it would only take one person. Aric had taught him that. He sighed and made his way to the Commander's apartment, where he knew his wife was cooking. I'll tell her what I know and try not to influence her in anyone's favor, he told himself, and entered, already salivating for Caly's dinner.

Sarai had been invited to have dinner, as had Mags, but as Sarai started out the door, she saw Magdalane's datapad, the light blinking furiously. She left this, Sarai pondered, and began to worry about where her oldest daughter was and how she was doing. She had not been able to reach her in the force, and that worried her more now. I'll mention this to Miriah, maybe she can send someone to find her. Surely she's somewhere on the base, or maybe at Haven. The thought that Mags might have been sent to the clinic there steadied her, and she saw the reason it it. Reassured, she made her way across the cantina, looking forward to being with family.

Aric had woken with Maura in his arms, and was in high spirits as they also crossed to Miriah's. He had started to receive some of the background checks, and so far, everything was fine. He knew that their work experience would be an asset to the Alliance, and wanted them all to clear. He hugged Maura to his side as they entered, taking Merida in his other arm. This, he thought, is how things should be.

Lana had returned home and was grateful for the hot soup and sandwich that awaited her. Once she'd eaten, the fatigue took over and she lay down, Tali beside her. After an hour, Tali got up but Lana remained asleep, a deep, dreamless sleep. Sensing Tali's worry, Nico finally went to wake her. Lana sighed and stretched, her head on Nico's shoulder. "I should get up, or I'll never sleep tonight," she said.

"I think I can tire you out enough to sleep," he growled, and Lana blushed. "But for now, Tali needs to know that you're okay." She stood and took her datapad, scrolling through the messages, seeing nothing that they hadn't already set up. Nico took her hand and led her to the family room, where Tali ran to her, hugging her knees.

"Mama, are you better?" she asked, and Lana knelt to hug her.

"I am very good. Why don't we go to the cantina for dinner?" Tali clapped her hand and ran to comb her hair, and Lana watched her fondly.

"When did she get so conscious of her looks," Nico commented.

"There's a boy in her class..." Lana started, and Nico groaned.

"I didn't think I'd have to start being the imposing father so soon," he murmured, and kissed Lana's head. When Tali was ready, they set out for the cantina, their hearts light.

In the holding area, everyone was happy and full, and many had collapsed on the soft beds. The food had been hot and plentiful, and the company pleasant. For all but one. One man, his mission almost complete, kept to himself. He could keep his mind shield up for long periods of time, but he was exhausted with the effort of the past day. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Malgus had trained him personally, but he knew that he was only as good as his cover. For now, he was just one of the crowd. With any luck, he'd be integrated into the community, where he could report on the Alliance from inside. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If his background was somehow found out, he was a dead man, but until then, he could just keep going forward. He fell asleep quickly, knowing his fate was out of his hands.

Miriah had sat with everyone, but now she was with her mother. Sarai held both her hands, and they'd been talking about all that had transpired in the past day. "But I can't remember if Mags is in Haven or not," Sarai said, and Miriah frowned.

"I'm not sure either, Mom. I don't remember it, but that doesn't mean she's not. I can check in the morning, Lana will know." Miriah didn't want to worry her mother, but she felt sure that if Mags was somewhere other than this base, it was on her own, and that worried her deeply. James was asleep in her lap, and she didn't get up immediately, but she knew now that she needed to find Mags, sooner than later.

In the clearing, where Felix was buried, Mags lay in her sleeping bag. The tall tree that had covered the grave so beautifully only a couple of months ago, now was bare and gray, the victim of the colder weather and shorter days. Still, it was all she had left. Four days ago she had said goodbye to his force presence, and it was as if she'd lost him all over again. She didn't feel the cold, nor the snow. Only the pervasive grief. She lay there, not sure what day it was, or when she'd last eaten. It doesn't matter right now, she told herself. She had blocked her whole family, but she knew they were worried. I'll go home, she thought. Soon. She closed her eyes as the snow continued to drift down, her heart hollow. Soon, she thought.


	59. Chapter 59

Devin was restless, and finally just got out of bed, leaving the warm confines of his wife's arms to pace. Something felt odd, and he found himself dressing quietly and making his way to the barracks, letting the force lead him. The sky was just lightening, and thankfully, the snow had stopped. He saw only a few lights on where the refugees lay sleeping, and he stopped short of going inside, instead letting his feet glide over the ice and snow around the side of the building. Just as he had reached the rear, it felt as if a switch had been turned, and he no longer felt the force leading him. He stood for several minutes, his breath freezing in the air around him, before he sighed heavily and took the path to the mess hall. Something bears watching, he told himself, but what?

General Dinn saw Devin as he made his way to the front of the line, and hoped to speak to him. When he was gathering his food, she put her hand on his arm, and he turned to greet her with a brilliant smile. "What brings you out so early, Master Devin?" she asked.

"I wish I could tell what it was, something just didn't seem right with the people we brought down yesterday," he told her, and saw her cant her head to the left for a moment. "I just think we need to keep our eyes open."

"I agree," she said, nodding. "I plan to go over there this morning and see them with my own eyes. If you'd like to accompany me, I'll message you when I see my schedule for the day."

"Perfect, I'd like that." With a quick nod and smile, Devin was off. Solasta watched him. If something were enough to get the young man out of bed this early, there's definitely something that bears watching. She gathered her breakfast and to-go caf and made her way to the office, vowing to herself that she would not let any of these refugees near the Commander. Not for a while, she thought, nodding at the security checkpoint guards. Thank the gods she has her detail. With a quick thumbprint scan, which she'd had installed after she almost killed Theron, she shouldered her way inside her office, settling to eat and start her daily perusal of all things pertaining to Odessen.

Lana had slept soundly, not even waking when Tali had crawled between her and Nico. Tali didn't have school, and Nico saw no reason to wake either of them when he got up. He had breakfast almost done when Tali came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes but smiling at him. "Mama still sleeping," she said, and took her seat. Nico placed a plate of her favorite eggs and toast in front of her and gave her some juice before going to check on Lana. She was just stretching when he appeared in the doorway.

"Sleep well?" he asked her, bending to kiss her before she answered.

"Very," she confirmed, and hugged him. "I'm going to shower, is Tali up already?"

"Having breakfast," he told her. "You should come eat while it's hot, and then shower."

"Sounds good," she said, and he led her into the kitchen. She had been so tired the evening before that she hadn't eaten much, and now she was ravenous. She dropped a kiss on Tali's head and sat, sipping the hot caf that Nico had poured for her. They ate and enjoyed the gentle waking up that most mornings lacked. When Lana stood, Tali asked if she could play with her datapad. "Of course," she replied, and when Tali ran off, she pulled Nico into the bedroom, and then into the shower with her.

"Aren't you going to be late?" he asked but didn't stop undressing.

"It'll be fine," she told him, starting the water. She knew that today would be a catch-up day, and that Miriah wouldn't begrudge them a little extra time together.

Miriah was sitting at her desk, reading through all the action reports from the past two days, and absently twirling her stylus between her fingers. She was lost in the reports, going back and forth between them for continuity, when the stylus flew from her fingers and landed under the desk. She felt for it with her foot, with no luck.

Corso saw her and dove under the desk to retrieve the errant stylus, handing it up to her. He sat there for a moment. "Hey, darlin'? Remember what Aric thought we were doing the last time I was under here?" She giggled and nodded. "Maybe we really could."

"Oh, I don't..." she shrieked a little as he pulled her forward on the chair, dissolving in more giggles. He took her leggings in his teeth, which made her laugh harder, until she suddenly sobered and looked at the door. "Morning, Caly," she said sweetly.

"Really?" he murmured, disappointed.

"No," she said, laughing again. He pulled her under the desk in one quick motion, and for a fraction of a second, he thought he'd hurt her, until she turned a wide smile to him. He kissed her and she urged him on. After only a minute, they heard Aric approaching, and looked at each other, wide eyed. He put his finger over her lips, and they went still.

Aric looked around, and wore a puzzled frown. The detail was outside, so Mir has to be in here, he thought, but I certainly don't know where. He turned in a circle twice before spotting the closed door to the refresher in the corner. Of course, he told himself, and went back out into the hallway to give her a few minutes.

Only seconds after he left, Miriah poked her head above the desk. "It's clear," she said, mirth still infusing her voice. "Come on out." Corso crawled out and hauled her against him for another kiss.

"We're going home for lunch, right?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I think we should," she replied, and waited for him to cross to the refresher to open the door a bit before she tried to sit. The burning had returned to her back, and their antics had only made it worse. Gingerly she sat, and pasted a smile on her face. Mags, I really need you, she thought.

Magdalane had stood and stretched as the sun rose. A sunny day, she thought. At least it won't be as cold. She rolled up her sleeping bag and walked around, letting her body wake up. She knew she should go back to the base, but she just couldn't make her feet move in that direction. She wondered if she'd ever be ready to leave here. She pulled out a ration bar and made a face. I'm tired of these things, she told herself, but chewed the bite she'd taken before putting it in her pocket. She sat with her back to the barren tree, and ate slowly, trying to find Felix in the force again, hoping against hope. When she had finished her meal, she stood and walked around the area, just to get some blood flowing in her cold limbs. I don't know what to do, she thought. I can go back, but to what? My family can only fill so many hours, and then what? She knew they were worried by now, but she just wasn't ready to resume life, not just yet. Instead, she sat beside the grave, her force clouded and gray around her.

Lana bustled into the barracks where the refugees waited. She saw that they were cheerful and eager to be a part of things. All the background checks had cleared, and she had brought along some people to help their transition. Account managers from the two banks on Odessen, in case funds needed to be transferred. Representatives from both settlements, offering jobs. More food seemed to arrive every few minutes. She'd sent a message to Miriah about the background checks, but both Aric and Solasta had vetoed her visiting here. Still, it was a busy day for them, organizing their new lives. She watched over the proceedings for a bit, and smiled when she saw Solasta and Devin walk through the door. Devin had his brilliant white aura but she saw the purple eyes and knew he was probing the crowd, hoping to root out any dissenters or anyone with a grudge. She just watched as he greeted and shook hands, most ignorant of who he was, and she didn't mean just Miriah's son. He made his way through the group, and Solasta trailed behind, aware of every detail, every nuance. When they reached Lana, she only turned a questioning eyebrow Devin's way.

"Not a lot. A few wondering if they've traded their old life for a not so old one. There are two here I got absolutely nothing from, the middle aged guy in the dark blue shirt, six o'clock. And the Jedi." Devin got no feeling of menace from them, but his inability to read them puzzled him. He could have used more force, but then it wouldn't have been a secret. He sighed. "Mom's not coming over, is she?"

Solasta let out a loud chuff. "Not today. Maybe not at all. I don't like it, Vice Commander. It seems too straightforward."

"We're all just not used to taking something at face value. I think we've all been burned on that front," Lana said. "I'm good with them not ever laying eyes on Miriah unless it's over the holo." Devin and Solasta nodded, both relieved that they'd been able to avoid that. Lana went with them as they filed out, suddenly worried about the insertion of the refugee group into their society.

Miriah stood and managed to swallow the gasp of pain. Maybe I just need to lie down for awhile, she thought, and saw Corso stand as well. "Ready for a break?" she asked him and he took her arm in his. Her first few steps were terrible, but by the fourth, it seemed something had loosened and she was able to walk to the apartment with relative ease. They had only been inside a few minutes when Aric and Maura came in, a large bag of food in their hands. "Perfect," Miriah said, and saw that Aric had brought things she liked. They settled into conversation and laughter, but when they'd finished, Aric's face sobered.

"Mags isn't at Haven," he said. "No one in the med center has seen her for days. Her apartment is packed up, but the quartermaster said all her things were in storage." He sighed. "I think it's time to ask Devin to locate her. I'm worried."

Miriah nodded. Aric being worried had her on edge as well. "I was hoping to talk to her about what's coming for me. Can you message both Lana and Devin and have them come here? I think I left my datapad on my desk." Corso's ears pricked up at that. She never does that, he thought, and then wondered what had made her forget to pick it up. He had his answer when she tried to stand and faltered, and instantly knew she was hurting again. He reached to steady her, and she smiled gratefully. She went to retrieve cake from the kitchen, and Corso followed, taking the container and the dessert plates from her hands.

"I hurt you, didn't I? Earlier?"

"We knew it was only a matter of time, and no, sugar. I was sore again this morning." She tiptoed up and kissed him, then turned him toward the dining room, where they waited for Lana and Devin.

Lana had just finished her list of work when her datapad chimed, and she picked it up from the desk. Tali was with Nico, so she sent them a message that she'd be a bit longer, then set out for Miriah's. She met Devin in the tunnel and they realized they'd both been asked over. With a shrug, Devin followed Lana inside, and they heard voices in the dining room. As he sat down, his mother handed him a piece of cake, chocolate cake with white icing, his favorite. "I'm afraid, what's going on?" he asked, but his smile said he was joking.

Miriah tried to return the smile, but she was fading, fast. "I'm going to have to get this procedure done," she explained, and they all nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Calleigh about it, and the sooner the better."

"Okay, Mom. What can I do?" Devin asked. Mia had already explained how important it was for her to get this taken care of, and he was glad she wasn't waiting.

"I need you to find Mags. She's gone missing, and no one seems to know where she is," Miriah said, and Devin felt his heart rate accelerate. Days, he thought, since he'd seen her last. With a final bite of his cake, he stood.

"I'll find her and bring her home, Mom. I promise," he said, and bent to hug her.

"I know," she said softly, and patted his cheek.

"How soon do you need to do see Doctor Jorgan?" Aric asked, his mind already whirring with the details of having Miriah out of her office.

"I'm going to nap, and then go down there," Miriah said.

"Then let's go so you can recharge," Maura said, standing. Corso had already gathered the dishes and helped Miriah stand. He walked with her to the bedroom and when she was settled, he went back to clean up, telling himself over and over that she'd be fine. He joined her minutes later, and she snuggled to him, content.

Devin went to the temple to make arrangements for his classes, and then home. He wanted to see his family briefly before taking off, not knowing where his aunt was and how far away. He grabbed a few ration bars and Mia made him some caf, and when he'd hugged the kids and kissed his wife, he set off. It was fairly early afternoon, he thought, and he'd have plenty of daylight for an immediate area search. Mags, wherever you are, please be safe, he thought, and gathered his robe around him, layers of warm clothing underneath, swirling off toward the lake, hoping she was hearing his plea, but knowing she was probably blocking him, and everyone.

Miriah woke and stretched, but her legs felt tingly. She tried to move them but they felt like dead weight. She sighed, hating to wake Corso but knowing she had no time to waste. "Sugar, I need you," she said, and instantly Corso was awake, moving toward her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching her face.

"We need to go to the med center. I can't move my legs."


	60. Chapter 60

Devin searched the immediate area around the base until it grew dark and very much colder. Returning to the base, he was met by Mia and the children at the security checkpoint. "It's Mom," she said quietly, not wanting Merida to start crying as she had earlier, only moments before Mia felt the panic and fear. "Caly's going to help watch the munchkins, but I want to help."

"She's going to be okay?" Devin asked softly, and Mia nodded, but her eyes held worry that Devin didn't want to think about. Instead they were waved into the elevator, and Devin took his son's hand.

Lana had been about to reheat the dinner she'd picked up at the cantina when Tali stopped her happy chatter and turned pale. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The 'Mander needs you," she said, her eyes huge. Lana heard her datapad chime and reached for it, seeing the message from Corso before looking at her daughter in wonder.

"Come, Tali. Let's go see if we can help." Nico was in flight, having left only an hour or so before, and she wished he'd been close enough to call back.

Caly had gotten the message as well, and hurried to pull herself together. This can't be good, so soon after Mia had done her best. She met Torian as he came into the apartment, explaining what was happening as she went. They entered the apartment and saw the transport sled, Miriah carefully strapped in to avoid any movement on her trip to the med center. Now, they all waited. I hate this, Caly thought. The uncertainty, and the anxiety. Torian stood, seeing Devin and Mia and reached for Declan. The little boy was growing tired, and when Torian lifted him up, Declan put his head on Torian's shoulder, rubbing his eyes. "We'll stay for a bit, and then move the kids as we need to," Caly said, but her eyes followed Mia into the med center.

Corso was trying to keep his anxiety down, hoping it would help Miriah relax. Calleigh and Mia conferred outside, and Miriah's tears were falling silently into her hair. "Darlin', are you in pain?" he asked, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"No, just a little scared," she replied, her voice soft.

"I know, but we'll do whatever is necessary, you know that. The whole war room stood when we brought you through, and they were all sending their good thoughts. The kids are all outside, we all will help. I promise, love." He relaxed a little when he saw her smile.

"I want to see them before I go in," she said, and he nodded.

"I'll go let them know to be ready," he said, and kissed her quickly, standing. He knew they were all anxious, but he didn't want them to show that to Miriah, she really didn't need anything else to stress her.

When Corso came out into the lobby, he was quickly surrounded. He looked around at family and friends, and took a deep breath. "Miriah woke from a nap and couldn't feel her legs. We knew that the disc in her spine would need repair at some point, but had no idea that it would be this soon. So, we mobilized a transport team and here we are. She wants to see the kids before she goes in, but by that, I think she meant hers, not the babies. Too many germs in there for little ones." Everyone nodded, and Caly, Torian, Logan, Lara, Devin and Mia handed off the babies to others, Aric and Maura taking Declan and James, Merida in Sarai's arms. Baby Lucas was handed to Lana, who was startled at first but then sat, a look of wonder on her face.

Miriah heard them coming down the hall, and fought to put on a brave face. "Hey gang, sorry I can't get up," she joked, and saw Caly's half smile through her tears. "Aww Caly, hon, I'll be okay. I may need some help at first, but..."

"Anything, Mom, you know that," Caly said, hugging her mother gently.

Devin neared as well. "You're in good hands, Mom. I haven't found Aunt Mags yet, but I will."

"I know," Miriah said softly, patting his face. "Torian, don't let Caly worry. And Lara? Your first priority is Lucas."

"We'll organize everything," Corso said, taking her hand. "Let's get this going so we can start you getting better soon." Everyone filed past Miriah, getting hugs and kisses. Torian felt his eyes well up to see the strong, vibrant woman forced to be still for once, but he held on until they made it to the lobby again. Lana stood and handed the baby to him, and he felt a peace flow through him.

Lana took Tali's hand and told everyone that she'd be working for a little bit, and then be back. She went into the war room and briefed the staff there, asking them to keep the Commander in their thoughts and to please not talk about what they'd seen, reminding them of their responsibilities regarding the welfare of the Alliance. Everyone nodded, and she had faith that they'd comply. Tali had been silent, her worry showing on her little face, and Lana knew that she just needed to rearrange some scheduled things for the next day. Once she'd spent an hour in the office, they made their way to the med center. Small cots had been set up, and Lana hoped that Tali would be able to sleep.

Torian had gone to gather food, bringing back a box and having enlisted one of the guards to bring another. They all sat at the tables just on the other side of the lobby area, and managed to at least have dinner. The togetherness made them all feel stronger, and only Sarai worried as much about Corso as Miriah.

Corso had gone back to Miriah's side, waiting on the last scan to complete. A few minutes earlier, she'd been given some pain meds and more fluids, and now she looked relaxed. They chatted about little things, just grateful to be together. Once the scan was done, a nurse came in to put Miriah into a gown, and to scrub her lower back. Corso started to leave, but Miriah held onto his fingers, so he stayed and helped them get her undressed and ready, holding her steady on her side before slowly lowering her onto her back. His heart went out at the sight of his beloved holding back her cries of pain, and felt even more guilty at having pulled her under the desk earlier. Once she was settled again, he put his head beside hers. "I love you, Mir, so very much," he said, and saw her smile.

"I love you, too. Please, once I'm in the operating suite, go and be with the family, okay?" She had only said that when the nurse reappeared to give Miriah a sedative, her preparation for the surgery. Aric had vetted all the hospital personnel on duty and those on duty for the next day, so he felt comfortable with everything, and Corso trusted Aric implicitly. Corso watched Miriah's eyes slowly close, and kissed her forehead before standing. I just don't want to leave her, he thought, but knew he'd have to. Calleigh came in and hugged her uncle.

"I got this, Uncle Cor. Go, and I'll come out when we're done, okay?" Corso nodded and slowly made his way out.

Caly spotted her dad and motioned to him. When he arrived at the table, they made a spot for him and Maura handed him a full plate. He'd thought he wouldn't be able to eat, but found that he really was hungry. Aric poured him some caf, and Corso took it with a grateful smile. They settled in to wait, Merida and Declan sleeping, James and Tali playing quietly, everyone just drawing strength from each other.

Solasta had been notified, but knew that the family would rally around the Commander. Still, she worried, and when Aissa was sleeping with Gursan on the sofa, she made her way down to the med center, getting a quick update from Corso. When she left, she detoured to the refugee barracks and just observed from outside. It appeared that they'd eaten their evening meal, and she could see that more than half had already joined the Riggsville crew on site. Those who were left were both the men that Devin had pointed out. The Jedi would surely be with either the temple or up at Haven, and the other man claimed to have electronics experience, she remembered from the files she'd only put away hours earlier. Still, her instincts told her to watch them. She trusted Devin, and knew he'd not been wrong. Something was up, she just didn't know what yet. Her enhanced hearing yielded only conversation around the card table, and she became aware of the biting wind. She turned for home, but made a mental note to have another conversation with Devin. Tomorrow, she thought.

Theron had seen the buzz of activity when Miriah had been taken from her apartment, and had been debating with himself since. Finally, unable to sit still, he went down to the med center, where he encountered the full lobby. Everyone greeted him, and even Lana nodded. Ok, he thought, blowing out a breath. I'll stay for a little bit then. He sat and talked with Sarai, and felt a part of the group. He had avoided eye contact with Lana's daughter, who had turned solemn eyes to him a few times, trying to puzzle out who he was. She's sure a cute one, though, he thought, and caught her smile.

Aric saw Corso stand to pace, and joined him, steering him around the perimeter of the room. It had been a little over an hour but he knew that Corso felt it had been longer. "She's doing fine, or one of these force users would know," he said, and Corso chuckled.

"It's amazing, this link that Tali has with Mir," he said. "And Merida. Mia said she knew before the message came."

"Everyone loves Spitfire," Aric said. "We'll be with you, Cor. Whatever you or Mir need, you only have to ask."

"I know," Corso said. "We feel like we take advantage of you, but I know that Mir is glad for you and Maura." They reached the door and Corso stopped, staring at it, hoping to hear that Miriah was doing well.

Calleigh adjusted a light, and let Mia's force aura play over the tiny woman lying still under sterile drapes. "What do you think?" she asked, and saw Mia's frown.

"The disc is ruptured on the other side. I'm afraid we just need to put in a prosthetic, so that she doesn't need to do this again in a few months."

"I agree," Calleigh said. She asked for a scalpel and made a three inch long incision over Miriah's spine and slowly worked the damaged disc out, careful to avoid any damage to the spinal nerves. She worked quickly and without words until the synthetic disc was in place. Mia examined the area and nodded.

"I'll stimulate the nerves, make sure they're intact, and the we can close," Calleigh said, and when the test was done, Mia stepped in to heal the incision. There would be some pain, and some recovery time, which Miriah would need to spend in bed, but the prognosis was excellent. While Mia worked on closing the incision, Calleigh stripped off her gloves and made her way to the outside doors.

Corso saw Devin and Tali move toward the door, and hurried over himself. Calleigh spotted him and spoke. "She's doing fine. We had to take the disc out and replace it, but everything went as planned and we'll come and get you when we have her in a bed, okay?" Corso hugged her, too emotional to speak and Calleigh found herself being hugged by everyone, laughing and thanking her. Sarai was the last to hold her, and whispered her thanks. "Love you, Nana," she replied, and Sarai squeezed her shoulder. That was … rather nice, she thought. It's been a long time since I've been hugged so much. What does that say about my social life, she thought, and sighed, going back to check on her aunt.

Gingerly, and with help, the team moved Miriah into a critical care room, carefully monitoring her as the sedative waned. Calleigh had ordered more pain meds as well, and expected Miriah to sleep the rest of the night. She told Corso he could come back, and as he went past her, told the rest of the family that all was well, and urged them to go home and rest. She saw her dad shake his head, and her mom lean into him. Sarai took James to her apartment, his little eyes tired. She saw Caly and Torian together on one chair and grinned. It was a good note to end this shift with, she thought, and went back to change.

Devin met Mia as she came out, and they hugged. "I knew that Mom was okay before Calleigh came out," he explained. At Mia's puzzled look, he pointed at Tali, who had fallen into a deep sleep on one of the cots. Mia smiled at the sight, and then saw the both Merida and Declan were snuggled together, a soft blanket over them.

"Think we could take them to Mom and Dad's tonight?" Mia asked, not wanting to brave the cold night air.

"Of course," Devin replied, and they gathered the children in their arms. "Logan, where are you going tonight?"

"We're going to Coleen's," he replied. Lara bit back a yawn, shifting Lucas in her arms

"Use our apartment," Caly said, and Torian nodded. "We're staying down here anyway, and there's plenty of room." Logan agreed and they set off. Theron had gone home once he'd found out that Miriah would be fine.

Lana rolled Tali closer and picked her up, staggering a bit under the dead weight. "Let me," Aric said, taking the sleeping child onto his shoulder. He followed Lana home, feeling the long day himself. Past midnight, he saw and gently lay the tiny girl on her bed.

"Thanks," Lana whispered, and he only nodded, leaving Lana to get Tali comfortable. Maybe we should get some sleep as well, he thought, and saw Maura waiting for him outside. Together they made their way to their bed, falling into it without undressing, content just to be with each other.

Miriah blinked her eyes open, and saw Corso asleep in the chair next to her. She felt fine, no pain, just drowsy. She wanted to tell Corso she was okay, but hated to wake him. Instead, she closed her eyes again and drifted, letting herself relax. They weren't through, she knew, but at least now she could recover.


	61. Chapter 61

Aric woke suddenly and sat up, the room dark and Maura still snoozing beside him. Three o'clock, he saw, glancing at the chrono. Something woke me, he thought, and rubbed his hands over his head, trying to remember. When it came to him, he jumped up and hurriedly dressed, his thoughts on the med center. I don't know why, but I need to verify security there. He swore when he caught skin as he fastened his pants. Heads turned as he passed in a dead run through the war room, and he stumbled going down the stairs, nearly falling down the last few. Once at the door of the med center, he stopped and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to alarm anyone, but he realized as he stood there that the issue that woke him was security. Miriah's security. Here in the med center, it was porous at best. Shaking his head, he slowly walked to where he knew Miriah was resting. I've got to get her home, where we can control her surroundings, he thought. He peered in and saw Miriah talking to a nurse, going through a test of her legs, responding as she should. To her side, Corso slept in the chair. He's going to hate himself for missing seeing Miriah awake, he thought.

Miriah smiled and greeted Aric as he stepped into the room, and Corso woke with a start. He blinked rapidly and tried to sit up, but his arm was asleep and instead he just listed to the side. "Aric, it's early," he finally got out, and heard Miriah giggle. "Hey, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great," she said, and reached for his hand. He took it and saw the love in her eyes. No matter what, sleeping oaf or not, she loves me, he thought.

"Aric, what are you doing up so early?" Corso asked, taking the offered caf from his friend and pushing the chair he'd had his feet up on to him.

"I want to get Miriah moved home," he said. "At the apartment, she can recover and still be in a secure location. I don't like her here."

Corso nodded. "I'd get your daughter to okay that, but sure. We were planning to be home later today anyway. You mean right now, don't you?" Aric nodded slowly.

"I think it's imperative," he said, and the tone of his voice told them both that he was worried.

"Is there something going on?" Miriah asked.

Aric shook his head. "Nothing specific, but everything. This is just too vulnerable a place, especially since you're not supposed to be up and moving around by yourself right now."

"Let's make sure Mir's good to go," Corso said, and stood. Aric went to the door and called a nurse over, explaining their plan. She went to message Calleigh to make sure, and Aric stood at the door, watching everyone in the area. Only a couple of minutes later, Calleigh appeared, rumpled and yawning.

"Dad, what's up?" she said, hugging him. He quietly explained the situation, and she nodded, passing him to check on her patient.

"Aunt Mir, you can get up to the refresher and to soak in that amazing tub you have, but only with assistance. After a week, we'll re-evaluate and see how you're doing. Mia healed the incision, but all of the bruising and muscle soreness will take some time, and you really cannot afford to fall. Okay?" Miriah nodded. She knew she'd be down for a bit, but didn't figure on a week.

"Can we re-evaluate in three days?" she asked

"One week," Calleigh said. "At your age, you need a little more recovery time when it comes to bone and deep tissue healing."

Miriah sighed. "At my age? Okay, I deserved that," she said, laughing a little. "I'll be good," she said and Calleigh leaned over to hug her aunt.

Corso stood ready, and when Miriah was wrapped in a blanket, he lifted her. He saw her wince, and held still. "You okay, love?" When she nodded, he gingerly followed Aric out and across the war room, barely being noticed by the night shift. They entered the apartment and went straight to the bedroom, and Corso gently placed his love on the bed, helping her get comfortable. The activity and the medications were too much for Miriah, and she fell asleep instantly. Corso and Aric retired to the kitchen, and it was then that Corso was able to talk freely. "Okay, Aric. What's really in that mixed up brain of yours," he asked, grinning at his friend.

"I woke up from a sound sleep and realized I'd been dreaming. One of the refugees had gotten into the room with Miriah, and was trying to harm her. I know, it sounds crazy, but it woke me and then I realized just how easy it would be for that very thing to happen. Here, she's guarded by those she loves as well as the HK units, no one can just come and go as they please, and she'll be more comfortable." Corso nodded, his assessment was correct, but he wasn't sure where the idea of one of the recent refugees came from. No matter, he reasoned. Mir was home, and she was doing well. That's all that mattered.

Devin was up early again, and made breakfast for his family. Mom is fine, but today I need to find Aunt Mags, he thought, and sighed. He thought, for a brief moment while Miriah was in surgery, that he felt her, but it was just a brief moment in time, and now he wasn't sure. Where can she be, he wondered, then it hit him. With a determined step, he helped with the children as they woke, and Mia knew that he had had an epiphany of some sort. He leaned over her as she sat at their table. "I think Aunt Mags may be out at Felix's grave site," he whispered.

Mia drew back. "You know, you may be right. Do you want help?" she asked, but Devin shook his head.

"I wish Dad would be able to go, but I know he needs to be with Mom." She stroked his face, worried about his parents as well as Magdalane. "Maybe Maura. Yeah, that would be good," he said, and his expression lightened. "I'll go talk to her." With that, he kissed his wife and daughter, and mussed Declan's dark brown hair, and set off to the base, hoping Maura was with his mom.

When Corso carried Miriah out of the med center in his arms, Lana woke. Miriah had said she was fine, and Lana carried Tali home. She could sleep late, Lana reasoned, since she wouldn't make the little girl attend school after her late night. Tali never woke, even when Lana placed her in her bed. At least with Miriah pain free, Tali won't worry about her. Lana meant to go back to sleep, but her mind whirled, thinking about how to manage the next little bit with Miriah not in the office. I'll brief her at home, she thought, but I'm afraid that Vowrawn or Malgus might take advantage. She ran through contingencies and where all their ships currently were. Piracy was a real concern, and she had urged Nico to stay to the trade routes rather than cut time from his runs by using the lesser traveled ones. Sighing, she turned over, closing her eyes. The pillow beside her smelled like Nico, and she smiled. Moments later, she was asleep.

Sarai got up at her usual time, and looked in on James. He always enjoyed staying at Great Nana's house, he called it, because she allowed him to use his force power for pretty much everything, guiding him in lightsaber forms and telling him stories of Jedi and the temple at Tython. He'd been really tired when they'd returned last night, and Sarai had let him sleep on the sofa, his favorite spot. Now he was sprawled there, and Sarai smiled. Boys are certainly different, she thought, and started breakfast. The eggs were almost ready when James came in, eager for food. She sat with him, and let her force check on the family. Maura with Aric, so she's happy. Corso home with Miriah, who appeared to be doing well. She felt the jumble of emotions from Devin, including his determination. Lara and Logan just waking up, baby Lucas crying for his own breakfast. Everyone where they should be, except Magdalane. Devin was going to find her, she thought, but what do we do if she won't come home. The flutters of anxiety killed her appetite, and James looked at her with a frown. "I'm fine," she said, patting his hand. He went back to breakfast, but Sarai only sipped her tea, wondering what she could do to help.

Devin entered the apartment, and instantly went to Miriah. She was sitting, propped on pillows, looking drowsy. "Mom, I'm so glad you're feeling better," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am," she said, but he could tell she was tiring quickly.

"I'm going to find Aunt Mags today, I have an idea where she might be. I was hoping to take Maura, in case she needs someone to talk to."

"Take Ian," Miriah said, and Devin saw the logic. "Maura is exhausted from helping Coleen."

Devin nodded. "I should have thought of that," he said with a gentle smile. "Now, rest."

"I will," she said, and touched his face. Devin kissed her forehead and stood. "Take care, son. Mags is in a fragile state." She watched him leave, hugging Corso on his way out.

"Ready for a little food, darlin'?" Corso asked, the tray he brought in laden with items he knew she liked.

"I am, actually," she replied, and ate heartily. As she did, Aric joined them and told Miriah about all the goings on last night in the lobby.

"I bet the med center staff wished we'd all leave at some point, but there was simply no way anyone was going anywhere until we knew you were out and on the way to recovery," he said, and she laughed. When she had eaten all she could, she took the small pain reliever that Calleigh had sent home, with strict instructions to take it as scheduled. She was already losing focus when Corso moved some of the pillows to make her more comfortable. He kissed her gently and left her to rest. Miriah fell asleep quickly, full and warm, feeling very relaxed.

Magdalane knew she was growing weaker, and longed for a hot shower. She had already decided she needed to figure out a way home, but her heart longed to stay. It was colder, and the snow had started again. She tried to shelter her small fire, but it was no use. Shivering, she talked to Felix's headstone, telling him that she was lost without him, that she had no direction, no purpose. She huddled under the blanket she'd brought, and cried for what felt like the millionth time, but she had no way to stop the tears. Hoping against hope, she tried to find him in the force, and finally gave up. Heartbroken, she started to cry again.

Devin had only made it past the security checkpoint when he saw Ian coming toward him, a knowing look on his face. Ian had mentioned days ago that he hadn't heard from his mother, and at the time, there was so much happening that Devin hadn't thought much about his statement. "I think we should take animal mounts," Ian said now. "We don't have to worry about fuel, and when we find Mom, she can ride comfortably."

"Good idea," Devin said, using the force to hasten his way to the stables. Onyx snuffed at him in the cold air, and tried to eat his shirt before Devin took out the food pellets he'd put there in case she didn't remember him. Ian was riding his vorn tiger, and it was only minutes until they were on their way. Devin had forgotten the joy of riding rather than a speeder, and his heart was light, his mind knowing that he'd find his aunt and they'd be home before dark. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, Onyx racing through the landing pads and out into the wooded area, easily maneuvering the landscape.

Miriah woke after several hours, and felt good. Corso helped her to the refreshed and ran her tub for her, settling beside her as she soaked. "This is wonderful," she murmured, and he kissed her forehead.

"I aim to please," he answered, seeing her smile. She's doing well, he thought, and made a mental note to send Calleigh something nice for all her work. He could see Caly straightening the bed, and knew his daughter had worked hard in their kitchen, too. It's amazing, he thought, to see this family come together. Torian had taken over for Aric so that he could be here all day, and Arcann had taken up a post outside the apartment. Lana was due shortly, and Corso felt content. Miriah told him she was ready, and he wrapped her in a warm towel, lifting her out of the tub. When she was dressed and settled again, she pulled him close.

"Corso, you take such good care of me, all the time," she told him, and he kissed her, taking his time, wanting her to know how much he loved her. They heard Lana cough at the door, and Corso stood.

"Let me know if you want anything, okay?" Miriah nodded, her attention already on the datapads in Lana's arms.

Corso left them and went to help Caly. He knew that Lana would be as brief as possible, and he could see that Miriah was tired, even before Lana started. He tried to let himself believe that all was well, but his mind worried about Aric's concerns. He smiled at Caly, though, and worked on the dinner she was cooking.

Lana went through the briefing, and when she was finished, she saw Miriah's eyes drooping. "I'm so glad you're doing better," she said, reaching to touch Miriah's hand.

"Thank you, Lana, and thank Tali for all her help, too. Aric told me how worried she was last night."

"She tells me all the time that she likes you," Lana smiled.

"Bring her to visit one day. I'm afraid I'm going to die of boredom before I'm up and moving again," Miriah said, her weak smile showing Lana that she was tired. They said their goodbyes, and Miriah let her eyes close. Devin will find Magdalane today, she thought. He'll bring her back, and she'll have to go back to regular life. She let herself relax, wondering if anyone would be able to see that she was angry at her sister.


	62. Chapter 62

Miriah struggled to sit up. She was sore, and her back ached where the muscles had been pushed aside during her procedure. It was almost noon, according to the chrono, and she sighed. A week, of this? I'll go mad, she told herself. Finally propped up enough to drink from the nearby tumbler, she cried out when she dribbled the cold water down her chest. Corso came running, since he'd been about to check on her anyway. "Darlin', don't fret. I'll get you a dry shirt," he told her, quickly retrieving one from the drawer and helping her change. He saw the frustration in her eyes and when she leaned back onto the pillows, he kissed her. She relaxed under his tender attention, and when he lifted his head, she had a smile on her face.

"I hate being restricted," she said softly, and he nodded.

"It's necessary, my love. I'll try to help keep you comfortable and relaxed, and you know Lana will be here in the morning for the briefing. He pushed and pulled pillows around her and then lay beside her, careful not to bump her. "Get any info on Mags yet?"

"Nothing," she answered, and sighed. She almost confessed that she was mad at Mags for just taking off, leaving everyone to worry about her, but she didn't. Instead, she rolled toward Corso and ran her fingers down his chest. "What about your heart? Any issues with it with all the crazy going on around here?"

"It's been perfectly fine. I haven't felt anything with it since the procedure," he said. They lay together in silence, enjoying the closeness they always had, Miriah's hand resting on Corso's chest, his hand cupping her face. Finally, Corso kissed her again and stood. "I have a snack for you, if you want. Then Caly has lunch ready for later."

"You guys are so good to me," she said, already feeling the pull of sleep. "I'll just wait for lunch." Her eyes closed, and Corso watched her fade, a gentle smile on his face. It was good to see her pain free and resting, he thought.

Devin and Ian emerged into the clearing and immediately felt Magdalane's force presence. Devin grinned, and saw Ian's eyes light up. Onyx had been great, he thought, but both animals need a rest. He communicated with Ian through the force and they slowed and stopped, dismounting and letting the animals go to the waterfall for a drink. They approached where Mags sat, and she lifted her face to them as they neared. Devin was astonished at the sheer grief she wore, and Ian rushed to his mother's side.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, but I'm glad it's you two," she finally said, and her smile was weary. "I've already packed up my kit, and when the animals have had time to rest, we can go back."

"I'm so glad you're alright," Ian said, hugging her tightly. Devin could see the force shimmer over them both, and reached out to Mia, letting her know. He could feel his wife's happiness and his own anxiety settled. _I'll tell Mom,_ he told her, and she agreed it would be better if he did, since the kids were still fussy, resisting naps. Devin turned to his mother, and felt she was asleep. Sighing, he took out his holo and dialed his Dad's frequency.

"Dad, we've got Mags, and should be home this evening," he said, and saw Corso's wide smile.

"Excellent news, son. I'll let Mom know when she wakes," he answered. "Is she okay?"

Devin nodded. "As well as can be expected. I'll let Nana know, will you tell Aric and Maura?"

"Absolutely," Corso replied. "Take care, Dev." With a nod, Devin disconnected the holo call, and saw Ian help his mother to stand. Devin poured his aunt some caf and held out cookies for her, seeing the gratitude in her eyes. When they'd been refreshed, he relayed the info to his grandmother, who cried with relief. Ian brought the mounts back and helped Mags onto Onyx, figuring she would be more comfortable there. With a look around, just to satisfy his protective instinct, Devin set off, Ian right behind him. If they didn't stop, they could be back to the base in a little over two hours, he thought. At least the trip back would be faster as they wouldn't have to search. They'd be home just before dusk, he figured, and smiled.

Nico's freighter touched down, a little worse for wear. They'd been chased by pirates, and had to defend themselves. He rubbed his neck, tired and worried. This is getting more and more treacherous, he thought. Maybe we need to just trade within the Alliance. He'd brought back grains and cooking spices from Ord Mantell, but had used a standard Empire route to return. Never again, he vowed, seeing his crew as stunned and wary as he was. Determined to change things, he marched into Hylo's office to complain. Hylo saw him and nodded. She knew it was getting hairy, and had prepared a report for the Commander.

"I'm guessing you guys had some excitement out there," she said now, and Nico only grunted. "I'm sending all the info from this past week to the Commander. We may have to rely on Republic routes from now on, since we kinda sorta are friends with them now."

"I won't use the Empire's lanes anymore," Nico said. "There were a couple of times that I wasn't sure we wouldn't be boarded."

"Understood," Hylo replied. "Go home and rest. We'll need to reconfigure some of our current runs. I'll let you know." Nico nodded and started home, patting his pocket to reassure himself that Tali's gift was still there.

Sarai slumped onto the floor, her relief that Mags was coming home overwhelming her. She finally tired of crying on the floor and pulled herself up onto the sofa, and pulled the throw over her legs. It's going to be snowing soon, she thought, and wondered if everyone was ready for it. Aric and Maura are always ready, she thought, and Miriah was resting. Logan and Lara were stocked up, still enjoying the many dishes that Caly had made for them. Good, Sarai thought. I just don't have the energy to go all the way out there. Mia and the babies were fine, and with that, Sarai let herself relax. She was almost asleep when she felt the stab of darkness, and it made her sit up. Who was that, she wondered, and waited for more information. When it didn't come, she put it down to just a random thing and slowly relaxed again, anticipating seeing her oldest daughter.

Theron had been keeping himself on the sideline, which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when General Dinn materialized at his side as he worked on contacting his network. "Sorry," she said as he tried to regain his normal heart rate, but he saw the gleam in her eye that said she really wasn't. "Have you made any headway?"

"I'm getting some little clues that Malgus may be trying to plant an informant on Odessen," he said. "Nothing concrete, but I've heard that now from three of my contacts. I'm trying to reach a fourth now."

"I want to be the first to know this, Shan." Solasta's words were accompanied by a low growl, and he felt a little bead of sweat start down his back.

"Absolutely, General," he responded, and watched the tall Cathar stride away, an innate grace in her steps. She scares the hell out of me, he thought, but he had to admire her steadfast loyalty and utter devotion to the Commander and the Alliance. Shrugging, he returned to the computer terminal, and realized he felt happy, content to be working.

Devin told Ian to stop, and they dismounted in a small clearing, a little less than an hour from base. "Aunt Mags, you need to drink," he said, handing her a bottle of water. She emptied it quickly and silently took the offered bag of cookies.

Magdalane had been dehydrated for days now, and the cold water felt so good on her throat. She was trying to be civilized, but the smell of the cookies made her stomach audibly rumble, and she ate, closing her eyes at how good they were. When she could speak, she asked, "Mir make these? They're delicious."

"Mom hasn't had a chance to bake, with the refugee ships and then her back surgery," Devin said casually. He could see her shock, and turned his back, putting away their supplies. When he turned back to Mags, he only put his hand out to give her a boost onto the veractyl's back.

Mags finally processed what Devin had said. "What happened to Mir?"

"She's been having lower back pain for a while now, remember Dantooine?" Mags nodded, her eyes large. "Almost a week ago, we had ships approach Odessen, and she fell in the war room. Mia fixed her up, but a few days later, she couldn't feel her legs and Calleigh and Mia had to do something." His voice belied no anger or blame. It didn't have to. Magdalane felt both, and dropped her head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should have been there."

"Yes, you should have. But it's done now, and we move forward." Devin picked up the reins and they were off again, but this time Mags almost dreaded her return, knowing she had let her family down while she tried to recapture something that was truly gone.

Corso and Aric sat in the kitchen of the apartment, sipping the hot, fresh caf Corso had made. "So, do you still feel that there's something going on that might put Mir in danger?" he asked.

Aric snorted. "Nothing specific, but I view every little thing as something that might be a danger," he replied, and saw Corso nod. "I just don't know. The refugees seemed honest, but I don't take anything at face value anymore. Can't afford to."

"And I appreciate that. Mags will be back soon, Devin said they would get back to base before sunset," Corso said. "At least then, everyone will be accounted for." They heard the chime and in only a few seconds Sarai joined them, bringing cakes and other food. She had visited several times a day since Miriah's surgery, and hugged both of her sons in law.

"How's Mir feeling?" she asked, and Corso grinned.

"Ready to be up and moving around, but I noticed she didn't push the issue. I think she wants to be well, but is still recovering."

Sarai nodded. "Typical Mir, but at least we are able to give her a chance at healing before she's up and working again." They chatted for a few minutes before Sarai made her way to see if Miriah was awake.

Miriah felt her mother's presence and was sitting up when Sarai entered the room. "Good to see you, Mom," she said, and Sarai hugged her.

"Miriah, I love you. I can tell you're not entirely happy with Magdalane, but please. Give her a little leeway. Felix's death has been so hard on her, as it would for any of us. Not defending her," she said, when she saw Miriah's narrowed eyes. "But after their separation, they worked hard to repair their relationship, and it was stronger than ever. Just consider losing Corso, and how horribly difficult that would be."

Miriah sighed. "You're right, I know you're right, but still..."

"But nothing," Sarai insisted. "Let it go, Mir, and love her. That's all any of us can do."

Chastised, Miriah dropped her gaze. "Okay, I'll try. You know I can love her and still be annoyed with her, right?"

Sarai laughed and patted Miriah's shoulder. "I promise, she'll be harder on herself than anyone else would ever be."

Theron's pulse raced. Here it was, in front of him. Evidence that there was an informer in the group of refugees. His contact on Dromund Kaas had finally messaged him. He had to tell someone, but who? General Dinn? Aric? Lana? He looked frantically around the war room. His contact didn't know the name of the spy, but just the fact that there was one was enough. Typing a quick message to the general, he finally decided to find Aric Jorgan, and took off at a dead run to the offices.

Lana had picked up Tali from school and they'd stopped at the mess hall for lunch, but now Tali was insistent that she get to see the Commander. Lana tried to distract her, taking her to play in the snow, but the little girl was very focused. She was being very sweet about it, but Lana could see her stubborn streak, and finally relented. They were greeted heartily and Corso had brought Miriah out to the sofa. That's where Tali was now, sitting with Miriah, the little girl beaming. "I was worried 'bout you," she said, her little face so sincere.

"I appreciate that, Tali. You're such a sweet girl to be worried about me, but I'm going to be just fine now." Tali nodded, she did feel that her friend was on the way to being all fixed. After a few minutes, Lana came over to where they sat.

"Nothing major going on at the moment," she said. "A few calls about Imperial sightings, but that's all. Nico is upset about the amount of nonsense going on in the Hutt and Imperial trade routes." When he'd gotten home early this morning, she learned of all the things going on out there, and agreed that there needed to be some alternate plans. "Hylo is putting together a report, and we can discuss it tomorrow. Today, it's just good to see you relaxed."

"I really am. I guess I didn't realize how much the pain had affected everything until it wasn't there anymore," Miriah replied.

"At any rate, let us leave you to rest." She stood and heard Theron's voice. She saw Tali move close to her, and took her hand. Not now, she thought. I really don't want to have a confrontation in front of Miriah and Tali. She tried to relax, knowing Tali would feel her tension, but the words she was hearing made that impossible.

Magdalane slid off the large veractyl and patted her nose. "Thanks, Onyx," she said softly, and turned to Devin. "I'll let Nana know I'm here. I'm moving in with her, I just don't want to be alone, but I'll see Miriah tomorrow."

"Whatever you need, you know we're all here for you," he replied. They hugged and Magdalane walked toward the secure area, arm in arm with Ian. At least something is normal again, he thought, and walked the animals to the large stable. His mind whirled with all the things going on, and he made a mental note to check on the newest residents of Odessen, still sure there was something more to their story. He pulled the animals into their stalls, letting a worker there take over the vorn tiger, and attending to his mother's favorite mount himself. As he rubbed her nose, he felt a connection with his mother. Instead of going home, he found himself inside the secure area, needing to be with Miriah. He asked Mia to bring the kids, and they'd grab dinner at the mess hall.

Entering the apartment, he instantly heard Theron's words, and knew that his suspicions had been correct. Letting out a long breath, he headed to the family room, wondering how they'd figure it out before any damage was done.

Sarai hugged Mags and rocked with her. "Welcome home, my child. Together, we'll get through all of this." Magdalane closed her eyes. Felix would be so happy about this, she knew, and held onto that thought. We'll be okay.


	63. Chapter 63

The adventures of Miriah and Corso continue in a new story, Old Enemies, Old Friends. Thanks, everyone, for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy!


End file.
